The Kingdom
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: A land filled with magic and mystically creatures a fair kingdom stands ruled by King Jules and his 4 children, Prince Sonic, Princess Sonette, Princess Sonia and Prince Manic. What happens in this kingdom and who lives and severs for the royal family and who wish to destroy them, bad summary I know
1. Chapter 1

**Sonette and Rosie belong to me...Sonic, Sonia, Manic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

It's a sunny and beautiful day in the fair kingdom ruled by King Jules and his 4 children, Prince Sonic, Princess Sonette, Princess Sonia and Prince Manic. Walking into the kingdom is a young fox; his name is Miles 'Tails' Prower. Tails walks into the town and saw tone of people walking around, busy.

"Princess Sonette!" he saw a guard shot chasing after the princess. She's wearing a light purple dress but is holding it up while she runs, no shoes, no gloves and a tiara

"Sorry boys but I am not going back" Sonette said and she then runs into Tails and knocking him over "Oh I am so sorry" she then said helping Tails up

"That's ok my lady" Tails said brushing the dirt off

"I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?" Sonette asks

"Yes my lady, my names is Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails"

"Because of your second tail"

"Yeah, I'm looking for Wave the Swallow"

"Princess" the guard said walking over

"Ok, let's go Tails. I'm heading to see Wave now" Sonette said and the pair walks off. They then walk pass the castles walls an saw a huge crowed. Then they saw a female on a small stage on her knees with a man in a black drench cloak and an axe. Then they saw King Jules on a balcony with Sonic and Sonia

"Cut off her head" King Jules said and then Sonette closed her eyes as she heard him swing the axe and heard people gasp in horror. She then looks at her father "Let this be a lesson for all who have magic, it is forbidden in my lands" he said. Then they heard an old women's squeal in horror and everyone walks away while Sonette and Tails walk over. She has grey hair and is wearing a cloak and a walking stick

"You have blood on your hands Jules the Hedgehog! Soon you will know how it feels to lose a daughter too" she said

"Get her" King Jules said

"Everyone get back" a knight said. Sonette then walks forwards to the lady. Then the lady then hits the stick on the ground and a ring of fire surrounds her and Sonette looks around worried

"You must be brave to face me" the lady said walking over to Sonette

"Look, just leave the kingdom and you won't get hurt"

"What a nice necklace" the lady said as she grabs it "Queen Aleena wore this" she said ripping it off Sonette's neck

"How do you know my mother?" Sonette asks as the lady walks off with the necklace

"Mephiles the Dark my dear"

"Can I have it back, I never knew my mother and that's all I got left" Sonette said walking to the lady

"Princess" Sonette heard Tails' voice. She then looks at the lady who then started chanting and disappears in a dust of smoke. When she was gone the fire disappears too and all was left was black makings. Sonette then looks at Tails who runs over "What happen?" he asks

"Nothing, she just took my mother's necklace" Sonette said "Come on" she then said and the pair walks off. They then walk into Wave's study and she walks over

"Tails, I was wondering when you get here. For a second I thought you got lost" Wave said

"That's my fault Wave" Sonette said smiling

"Princess Sonette" Wave said bowing

"How many times have I told you, just call me Sonette"

"Sorry Sonette, I saw what happen in the square, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine" Sonette said "But she took my mother's necklace which was the only thing I had left of her" she then said placing her hand on her chest

"Well Tails, just upstairs is your room" Wave said and Tails nods and runs off

"He's a cute kid" Sonette said

"Yeah, he's mother was a close friend of mine. She wanted him to move here with me and I said I will look after him" Wave explains as Rosie the Fox runs in

"Hey Rosie" Sonette said

"Are you ok my lady" Rosie said

"I'm fine"

"The king wants to see you" Rosie then said as Tails walks down

"Ok, but first. Tails this is Rosie, Rosie this is Miles Prower" Sonette said as Tails walks over

"Hello Miles" Rosie said smiling

"Hi" Tails said shyly

"Sonette, the king" Wave reminded

"Right, I better go" Sonette said walking off

"Oh she's in so much trouble" Rosie said

"Why?" Tails asks confused

"Right, newbie. King Jules doesn't like it when Princess Sonette runs around and out of the castle walls" Rosie explains "He believes a princess should be seen not heard and Sonette doesn't like that and doesn't listen to him"

"Oh, ok" Tails said

"You'll get used to it, now if you don't mind Tails I would like you and Rosie to pick up a few things form the market"

"Yes Wave" Tails said

"We'll be back soon" Rosie said and the pair walks off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette walks into the throne room and saw her father waiting with her siblings. She then stands at a fair distant away from him

"Yes father" Sonette said

"Leave us!" King Jules shout and everyone but her sibs left the room "You left the walls again"

"Yes I did"

"What have I told you" he said walking up to her

"I don't care what you say! I am not going to sit in my room and watch my life fade away!" Sonette screams

"Leave my sight" King Jules said and Sonette bows and walks off as he sits down

"What do we do father?" Sonic asks

"Manic, I want you to follow her" King Jules said

"Why father?" Manic ask "She's my sister and I will not spy on her" he then said walking off

"I'll do it father" Sonia said walking off

"Oh Sonic, what am I going to do with her" King Jules said

"Well let me take her out for that horse ride father" Sonic suggested again. He promise Sonette he would take her out one day

"Sonic I told you, if anything happens to you and me she will be the queen" King Jules said

"Father please" Sonic begs "We'll take the knights and Manic so don't worry"

"Fine, only if you take the knights and Manic" King Jules said

"Thank you father" Sonic said walking off. He then finds Sonette help Rosie and another fox carry stuff to Wave's study. He then chased after them

"Well I see your back Sonette" Wave said as they sat the stuff down

"Yet again I'm a disappointed in my father's eyes" Sonette said

"Don't worry about it" Rosie said "Hey Miles need a hand" she then said helping Tails

"Thanks Rosie" Tails said smiling

"Oh sire" Wave said seeing Sonic and bows

"Wave, Rosie, Sonette" Sonic said walking over

"That's Miles Prower, he just moved here" Sonette said

"Sire" Tails said bowing

"Well I better go" Rosie said running off

"Come with me Sonette" Sonic said and the pair walks off

"Remember Tails, magic is forbidden so don't use it" Wave said

"How did you know?" Tails asks shock

"That you have magic, your mother. If they catch you Tails, the King Jules will kill you"

"I know, I saw what happens"

"Just be careful Tails, I made a promise to look after you"

"I will Wave"

"Good, now help me with this"

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette, Sonic and Manic are with the knights, sir Blaze the Cat, sir Jet the Hawk, sir Espio the Chameleon, sir Knuckles the Echidna and sir Silver the Hedgehog. They then all got on their horses and rod off and Sonette and Sonic rode a head of the group

"Why did the knights and Manic have to come?" Sonette asks

"So father would let us out" Sonic said as Manic rode up and next to Sonette

"Beside it's not that bad" Manic said smiling. Then they heard the bushes move and they all stop

"What was that?" Sonette ask. Then a black creature jumps in front of them and Sonic takes his sword out

"Get back Sonette" Sonic said and Sonette rides back and heads back to the castle, but then another black creature in front of her. Then Sonette's horse bucks her off and runs off. Sonette landed on her back and then saw the creature walks over her. Sonette wanted to scream but she just couldn't, she couldn't even move. The creature has glowing blue teeth and glowing blue eyes. It then walks off and Sonette then rolls over and curls up in fear. Then the creature picks Sonette up and drags her off. Sonette screams as she felt its teeth dig into her but not breaking the skin. Then she saw Mephiles the Dark and Scourge the Hedgehog. She then was drop and the creature walks off

"Well hello Sonette" Mephiles said walking over and grabbing her and pulls her up. He then slams her into a tree and Scourge grabs some rope. He then ties her wrist and went around the tree and ties the other wrist. Sonette pulled on the rope and tried to break it

"Let me go" she said looking at them

"I don't think so" Scourge said

"What do you want from me?" Sonette asks

"Your father took the one thing I love away from me" Mephiles said holding up Sonette's mother's necklace

"My mum" Sonette said softly as Mephiles walks up to her

"Yes, Aleena" Mephiles said "Let's say your mother was going to leave your father while she was pregnant with you and you sibling, but she couldn't until uses were born. Then she died, because of your father"

"No, she died of child birth" Sonette said "My father didn't kill her"

"Yes he did, you just don't know how yet" Mephiles said as she slides his fingers down Sonette's face

"Just let me go" Sonette said

"Sonette!" she heard Manic call. She looks away and then back to find Mephiles and Scourge gone

"Manic!" Sonette screams. He then runs over and smiles

"Hang on sis" he said cutting the rope "Are you ok?" he then ask as she unties the rope

"I'm fine, let's not tell anyone about this"

"Ok, come on" he said and the pair walks off. They then saw Sonic with the knights

"Sonette, are you ok?" Sonic ask

"Fine Sonic" Sonette said as Manic got on his horse and helps Sonette up on the back

"Uses head back, I want to show Sonette something" Manic said ridding off

"Where are we going?" Sonette asks

"Well you wanted to go and see Allison, Sophia, Angel, Luther, Dean and Rose but couldn't because they live in a small village far away from the castle, so I'm taking you"

"Oh thank you Manic"

"Hang on!"

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic walks into the throne room and over to his father and bows

"Father"

"Where's Sonette and Manic?" King Jules asks

"Out, still" Sonic said "Sorry father I lost them"

"That's ok son" King Jules said "Those two are in so much trouble when they get back" King Jules said as Sonia walks in

"So what happen?" Sonia asks

"What do you mean?" Sonic asks

"Why are some of the knights injured" Sonia asks

"Sonic!" King Jules shouts and Sonic sighs

"We were attacked by a dark creature" Sonic said "I believe it was Mephiles the Dark"

"And Sonette is still out"

"Yes father with Manic"

"I don't care; from now on Sonette doesn't leave these walls!" King Jules shout

"But father, that's not fair" Sonia wined knowing that means her too

"Sorry Sonia that includes you too"

"But father, why do I have to stay here?"

"Because you are a princess"

"I have to go and find my servant" Sonia said walking off

"But father, Sonette and Sonia can't just be lock here. They will go against you" Sonic said

"Are you judging my call!?" King Jules shout walking over to Sonic. Sonic then kneels down

"No father" he said

"I sure hope not son, you are the next king"

"I'm sorry father" Sonic then said

"Leave" King Jules said and Sonic gets up and walks off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette and Manic are riding into a small village. Everyone was staring at them and Sonette smiles. Then she saw Allison Rose, Angel Rose and Sophia Rose. Manic stop and Sonette slides off and walks over to the trio and gives them a hug

"It's good to see you" Allison said as Manic walks over

"It's good to see you too" Sonette said picking up Angel

"Aunty Sonette" Angel said giving her a hug

"Guess what we are moving to the castle to live closer to you and Amy" Sophia said smiling

"Come in" Allison said and they walk inside

"So what brings you this far out?" Sophia asks

"Well I was finally let out and Manic being a good brother brought me here" Sonette explains

"Can I get uses anything?" Allison asks

"No, we're good" Manic said

"Anyway we're moving" Sophia said "So is Luther, Dean and Rose"

"Wow, that's good to hear" Sonette said smiling

"I want to wear the tiara" Angle wined

"Angle, it's not a toy" Allison said

"I don't mind" Sonette said taking the tiara off and placing it on Angel "There we go"

"You know if father saw that he would be mad" Manic said

"I know, but I don't care" Sonette said looking at him

"Let's go and see Luther, Dean and Rose" Sophia said running off

"When are uses heading back?" Allison asks as they walk off after Sophia

"Later, I was hoping to stay here for a while" Sonette said

"Until sun set" Manic then said

"Yeah!" Angel shouts

"Come her Angel" Allison said and Sonette hands her over

"Angel I need my tiara back" Sonette said

"Ok" Angel said as she stakes it off and places it on Sonette

"Thank you" Sonette said smiling. They then saw Luther, Rose, Dean and Sophia walking their way

"Hello Princess Sonette" Dean said

"Dean, it's Sonette" Sonette said

"Good to see you" Luther said walking over and giving her a hug

"So I hear uses are moving" Sonette said

"Yeah, we better get going before dark" Dean said. They then walk over to a wagon and Luther, Rose and Dean jump on

"We'll see you later" Sonette said

"Right, let's go" Rose said and the trio headed off

"The only problem we have is Amy can only take 2 of use in" Allison said

"I can take Angel" Sonette suggest

"Can I mum?" Angel asks

"I guess, we leave tomorrow so you be on your best behaviour with Sonette" Allison said as they walk back to the house. Allison then walks inside and Manic jumps on the horse. Allison then gave the bag to Sonette and smiles "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes Allison" Sonette said as she picks Angel up and hands her to Manic

"Hold on tight" Manic said to Angel and she smiles

"Ok"

"Come on Sonette"

"Ok Manic" Sonette said as Manic help her up

"Be careful" Sophia said

"We will, next stop home" Manic said and they rode off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonia was with Amy Rose waiting for Sonette and Manic to come back. Amy is Sonia's servant and Sonia thinks of her as a close friend. Then they saw Sonette and Manic ride over. Then they saw it is getting dark. Amy walks over and saw Angel

"Aunty Amy!" Angel shouts as Sonette slides off and picks her up and walks over to Amy

"Angel, what are you doing here?" Amy asks confused

"I'm going to live with Aunty Sonette" Angel said smiling. Then Manic walks over and Sonia

"This is your fault!" Sonia shouts

"What is?" Sonette asks confused

"Father has us now lock up behind these walls because of you!" Sonia shouts stamping her foot. She then walks off and Sonette looks at her still confused

"Are we in that much trouble?" Manic asks as Sonette hands Angel to Amy

"Take her to Rosie and tell her she's staying with me" Sonette said. Then she walks inside with Manic and to the throne room to find their father with Sonic

"Here, now!" King Jules shouts and the duo walks up to him but leaving distant. He then gets up and walks up to them as the pair kneels "Where have uses been?" he asks with anger in his voice

"We went to see my friends, father" Sonette said softly

"From now on you don't leave these walls Sonette"

"But father" Sonette wined looking at him and he slaps her which knocks her over

"No buts" he said as she looks at him shock "As for you-" King Jules started

"Don't yell at Manic, this is my fault and I made him help" Sonette said cutting him off as she got to her knees

"Sir Knuckles!" King Jules shouts and Sir Knuckles runs in

"Yes my lord" Sir Knuckles said bowing

"Take Princess Sonette and take her to her room and make sure she doesn't leave it until I say so" King Jules said "When I do come I will have your punishment"

"Yes my lord" Sir Knuckles said as Sonette stands up. He then grabs Sonette and drags her out

"Bye Manic" Sonette said before the doors closed

"You're lucky your sister told the truth or you would've been in as much trouble as her" King Jules said "You may go"

"Yes father" Manic said getting up and walking off 'But that wasn't the truth' he thought. Then he runs into Charmy Bee his servant

"Hello sire" Charmy said

"Hello Charmy, where's Amy and Angel?"

"In Wave's study"

"Ok, let's go" Manic said and the pair walks off and walk in the study to find Rosie, Tails, Wave, Amy, Angel, Cream and Cheese

"Hello Prince Manic" Wave said bowing

"Hello, who's the fox boy?"

"My name is Miles Prower sire, but my friends call me Tails"

"Tails, nice to meet you" Manic said smiling

"Where's Sonette?" Amy asks

"Locked in her room" Manic replay. Tails then walks over to Rosie

"Hey Miles" she said smiling

"Hey are you ok, you look a little pale"

"Fine" Rosie said

"Rosie" Wave said worried. Rosie then started shacking and collapse but Tails caught her

"A vision" Wave said as Tails holds her bridal style as Rosie starts to pant

"Fire, everywhere, people screaming in fear, Sonette covered in blood, crying, Mephiles' army walks around killing people, Scourge grabs Sonette and says-"

"What?" Manic asks and Rosie looks over

"He said 'Come with me, my future wife' and he drags her off" Rosie explains. She then buries her face in Tails' chest and sighs

"What do we do?" Amy ask

"We wait till that day" Manic said

"And when will that be?" Cream asks

"Who knows, but we just have to stop it at all cost" Manic explains

"But how?" Wave asks

"We pretend nothing happen and keep a close eye on the walls" Manic explains. They then look at Rosie who is fast asleep in Tails arms "An a closer eyes on Rosie"

"Seems Rosie has made a bound with you Tails" Wave said and Tails felt a blush across his checks "Sit her on the bed"

"Ok" Tails said walking off

"So why is Tails here?" Manic asks

"I'm looking after him. My mother was friends with his parents. I agreed to take him in" Wave explains

"Well welcome Tails" Manic said as Tails walks over "If you need anything don't be afraid to ask any of use and Sonette, just avoid Sonic and Sonia. Sonic thick headed and Sonia just Sonia and don't trust her or go near her"

"Hey!" Amy shouts

"Unless you have to"

"I better go and find her" Amy said walking off

"And I better go to the king" Cream said running off with Cheese

"Is there anything I can get you sire?" Charmy asks

"No there isn't, I have to go and check a few things" Manic said and as he walks off. Wave then gives Tails a bottle

"Charmy I want you and Tails go and give this to Sonette" Wave told them

"Ok, come on Tails" Charmy said and the pair headed off "So what do you think of the king?" Charmy then asks

"What I've been told, he's stick but he cares"

"Yeah, come on" Charmy said. They then came to Sonette's door and saw Sir Knuckles at it with his arm cross "Sir Knuckles, we have to see the princess"

"Sorry but no" Sir Knuckles said "King Jules told me no one sees her" he then said and Tails sighs

"I have to give her this" Tails then said showing the bottle and Sir Knuckles sighs

"Fine just you" Sir Knuckles said opening the door and Tails walks in and the door was slam shut behind him

"He'll grow on you" Tails heard Sonette said. He then saw her out on the balcony siting on the railing. He then walks over to her

"I was told to give you this"

"Oh yeah" Sonette said getting off the railing and gabs the bottle "What wrong?" Sonette then asks as they walk inside and she locks the doors to behind them and closed the curtains

"Rosie had a vision"

"What was it?" she asks and Tails explains what it was and Sonette sighs "How is she?"

"Asleep"

"Good, I worry about her. She's like a little sister to me" Sonette said sitting down on her bed

"I better go, I'll try to come back tomorrow"

"Don't worry about me Tails, I'll be fine"

"Ok, but I will still try" Tails said knocking on the door and Sir Knuckles opens it and he walks out

"How is she?" Charmy asks as they walk off

"She's fine, worried about Rosie"

"Well I don't blame her, when Sonette found Rosie she was almost dead"

"What do you mean?" Tails asks worried and Charmy sighs

"Not my story to tell Tails, ask Rosie"

"Tomorrow, she's asleep now" Charmy said "Well I better go and find Prince Manic, bye" he then said flying off. Tails sighs as he kept walking. Then he runs into Prince Sonic

"Sire" Tails said

"Tails, you heading back to Wave study?" he asks

"Yes sire"

"Well I hope you don't mind if I walk with you"

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Rosie sat up lost and confused. Last thing she remembers is falling asleep in Tails' arms. She then saw Wave and smiles as she walks over

"Rosie, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, just tired" Rosie said standing up. Then Sonic and Tails walks in

"Rosie" Tails said walking over to her

"Hey Miles"

"How are you feeling?" he ask

"Fine, um about earlier-"

"Don't worry about it" Tails said cutting her off. They then saw Wave and Sonic talking

"Well I better go, I just hope I can get into Sonette's room, since I sleep there too" Rosie said walking off. Then Wave walks over to him as Sonic walks off too

"You, bed" Wave said

"Right, night" he said walking off. Wave then sat down and pulls out the letter Tails' mother sent her

'_Dear Wave, I need your help. You are the only person I can trust with my baby boy. I need you to take my son Miles in. He has magic and I only know one other person who has magic and that's you. I need you to teach him how to control it so he doesn't get killed by the king. Please help my baby boy. From Mrs Prower'_

Wave sighs as she burns the letter so no one else could read it. She then checks on Tails who is unpacking and smiles as she leaves him alone. He's had a hard first day and tomorrow won't be any easier


	2. Chapter 2

**Ages;**

**Cream & Charmy – 9**

**Rosie & Tails – 11**

**Amy – 15**

**Sir Blaze, Sir Jet & Sir Silver – 17**

**Sonic, Sonette, Sonia & Manic – 18**

**Sir Espio & Sir Knuckles – 19 **

**Scourge & Shadow – 20 **

**Wave – 21**

* * *

**Sonette and Rosie belong to me...Sonic, Sonia, Manic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonette wakes up the next morning with the sun in her eyes. She looks next to her and saw Rosie asleep. She then gets up and walks out to the balcony to get some fresh air. She then heard her door open and she walks back and sees her father and he was not happy. He then walks over to Sonette as she kneels

"Sonette, Sonette, Sonette. What am I going to do with you?" King Jules said

"I'm sorry father" Sonette whispers

"So this is what's going to happen, at the moment you stay here until I say so. I still don't know your punishment but no one can come in and you cannot come out"

"Yes father" Sonette said as she saw Rosie up

"Let's go Rosie, that includes you too" King Jules said and the pair walks out and Rosie runs to Wave's study. She then saw Wave and Tails eating breakfast

"Morning Rosie" Wave said smiling "Come on, I got yours here too" she then said and Rosie sat next to Tails

"Morning" Rosie said softly

"What's wrong?" Tails asks

"Oh the king has Sonette lock in her room and no one can go in to see her" Rosie explains

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine" Tails said

"I wish I was there still" Rosie said. After breakfast Rosie and Tails walks to Manic's room which is closest to Sonette's room. They then knock on the door and Charmy opens it

"Hey Rosie, Tails" he said "Come in" he then said and the pair walks in and out to the balcony where Sonic, Manic and Sonia are waiting

"I never should've yelled at her" Sonia said

"Charmy, why don't you go over there?" Manic asks

"I can't sire, I know I can but I can't" Charmy said and Tails sighs

"This is my fault too" Sonic said as they walk back. Tails and Rosie stares at Sonette's balcony

"Do you think it's open?" Tails ask

"Yeah, she unlocks it every morning for some reason" Rosie told him

"Well I hope you're right" Tails said as he flies up and over to Sonette's balcony

"Miles!" Rosie shouts and the others look over and saw the two-tailed fox over and lands on Sonette's balcony

"How did he do that?" Sonic ask. Tails looks at the others who are looking at him shock. He then saw glass on the ground and saw the windows and the glass door smashed. He then walks in and saw the room was trashed, mirrors broken, glass and water everywhere. He then kept walking and found Sonette curled up on her bed. She's wearing a light purple dress, no gloves and a tiara

"Princess" Tails said and Sonette jumps and looks over

"Tails" she said as she sat up and Tails sits next to her

"What happened?" Tails asks worried

"Nothing, don't worry about it"

"The others are worried too, come on" he said but then he saw she had no shoes on "Do you have shoes?" he then ask seeing all the glass and broken mirror on the ground. Sonette then crawls to the foot of her bed and opens the wooden chest. Tails gets up and walks in front of it and saw shoes

"The black ones please" she asks and Tails grabs and pass the shoes to her "Thanks" she then said

"You're welcome princess"

"Call me Sonette Tails, I hate being called princess"

"Sorry Sonette" Tails said with a chuckle

"Come on" Sonette said getting up and the pair walks out. They then saw the others waiting. Tails flies up and grabs Sonette's hand and flies her over. He then places her down and Manic grab her. He then went to fall but someone grabs his wrist. He looks up and sees Sonic

"Hang on Tails" Sonic said pulling him up

"Thanks" Tails said as he sat on the ground rubbing on of his tails

"Are you ok?" Sonette ask worried

"Oh yeah, I haven't really done that much and it hurts after a while" Tails explains

"Sonette, why did you take the blame, it wasn't your idea it was mine" Manic asks curious

"I didn't want you get into father's bad books because of me. It's not worth it" Sonette explains "Beside I'm already in father's bad books so it's nothing new for me"

"Well we better go, before father finds out Sonette's here" Sonic said and they walk off but then King Jules slams the doors open and Sonette hides behind Manic

"How did you get out?" he ask

"That doesn't matter father, you have no right to keep her lock up" Sonic told him as Rosie, Charmy and Tails walks to the bed and waited near it

"You" King Jules said pointing at Tails

"Yes my lord" Tails said a little scared

"What's your name?"

"Miles Prower my lord"

"Sonette, where you go that kid goes and Rosie. Anything goes wrong they get the punishment" King Jules said walking out. Sonette then walks over to Tails and Rosie, upset

"I'm so sorry Tails, I never wanted you to stuck in all this"

"That's ok, I'll be fine" Tails said smiling

"I'll try and get Tails out of the mess" Sonic said walking off

"Let go Rosie, Tails" Sonette said and the trio walks off to Sonette's room "We better start cleaning the room" Sonette then said. Then they carefully started cleaning the room, Sonette didn't want Rosie and Tails cleaning up her mess. Then King Jules walks in and sees the trio "I think I should control my anger batter" Sonette said not seeing her father

"It's ok, we just get all the glass and mirror off the ground so you don't cut your feet" Tails said

"Yeah, but I am not walking into this room or around this room without shoes" Sonette said smiling

"What's going on here?" King Jules asks which made everyone jump and Sonette cut her finger on a piece of glass

"Ow" she said softly. Tails look at her as she put the cut figure in her mouth

"Are you ok?" Tails asks

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a cut" Sonette said as she showed them "See"

"I'll get the other servants in here, now go" King Jules said and the trio got up and left. They then ran into Angel who is in tears and they heard Sonia yelling. Angel then hides behind Rosie as Sonia walks over and she looks mad

"Hand the kid over!" Sonia shouts and Sonette stands in front of Rosie and Angel

"No" Sonette told her as she clinch her fists

"I won't tell you again" Sonia warned them

"I said no Sonia" Sonette said pushing Sonia back and she falls back

"What was that for?" the heard Sonic asks

"Ask her" Sonette said grabbing Angel and walking off with Tails and Rosie. Sonic helps Sonia up and she sighs

"Don't worry Sonic, that was my fault this time" Sonia told him

"Are you ok?" Sonic asks

"Yeah, I just made Sonette mad. Don't worry about it" Sonia said walking off. She then runs into Amy and smiles "You're lucky that little niece of yours got to Sonette" Sonia then said

"I am sorry my lady, I don't know why she did that" Amy said bowing

"That's ok, just keep an eye on her, now clean my room" Sonia ordered and Amy bows and walks off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic was going to the knight's room with Manic next to him. When they walk in they saw all the knights waiting

"Sires" they said bowing

"Hello everyone" Manic said

"Let's go, we have training today" Sonic told them and they all walk out to the training field where Vector the Crocodile was waiting for them. Vector use to be a knight but now he's just a trainer

"Hello, I'm glad uses could make it" Vector said

"Sorry Vector" Sir Blaze said

"That's ok, let start" Vector said. He then go everyone paired up but Manic who walks beside him since there's an odd number of people. Then they saw Sonette, Tails, Rosie and another white and blue hedgehog walk over

"Hey sis" Manic said

"Manic, you know how much you love me" Sonette started smiling

"Yes, what do you want?" Manic asks knowing she wants something, like always

"This is Luther and he wants to help uses, please Manic" Sonette begs

"Luther" Manic said walking to him

"Sire" Luther said bowing

"Let's see what you got" Manic said walking off and grabbing 2 swords and pass one to Luther. Then the 2 started fighting, Manic wants to see what Luther knows about fighting. Luther is fast and strong which is a part that Manic likes and what the kingdom needs. Then Manic knocks the sword out of Luther hand and points his at Luther's neck and smiles as he puts it down "Who trained you?"

"My father, he used to be a knight but the king ordered him to be hung 8 years ago. Sonette helped me escape and found me a safe place with Allison Rose and the others" Luther explains

"Your good, strong and fast" Manic said as Sonic walks over

"I agree" Sonic said

"So can you help him Manic?" Sonette asks

"Yes, I'll take him and train him" Manic said and Sonette smiles

"Thank you Manic" Sonette said giving him a hug "Now I have to get Storm to take Dean in" Sonette said running off. Rosie and Tails smiles as they chased after her

"She's a fast runner" Luther said

"Yeah she is, now come on. Training's has just started" Manic said as he picks Luther's sword up and hands it back

"Yes sire" Luther said smiling

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette was dragging Dean to see Strom the Albatross, who is the blacksmith. They walk into the blacksmith and saw Storm working and they walk over

"Princess Sonette" Strom said bowing

"Strom, this is Dean" Sonette said

"Hello Mr Strom" Dean said sheepishly

"How may I help uses today?" Strom asks

"You see Dean has just moved here and I want him to be a part of this kingdom and I was wondering if you would take him in for me" Sonette said smiling "Please"

"Do you know your way around a workshop son?" Strom asks Dean

"Not one this big sir" Dean replies

"Well let's show you around and then put you to work" Strom said as he grabs Dean and shows him around. Tails, Rosie and Sonette walks off and found Allison, Sophia and Rose waiting for them

"Now what?" Sophia asks

"Follow me" Sonette said and they all headed towards the castle. Sonette smiles as they walk into the throne room to find King Jules

"Sonette, what are you doing here?" King Jules said shock

"Father, can I ask for something?" Sonette asks

"What is it child?" King Jules asks smiling

"My friends would like to work here at the castle, I came to ask for your permission" Sonette explains

"Take them to see Vanilla the Rabbit, she'll give them work to do" King Jules told her and Sonette smiles

"Yes father" Sonette said bowing and they all walk out. They ran to find Vanilla and found her walking to the servants' room

"Miss Vanilla!" Sonette shouts. Vanilla stops and looks over and smiles as Sonette gives her a hug

"Oh Princess Sonette" Vanilla said

"Is Angle still with Cream and Cheese?" Sonette asks

"Yes, don't worry" Vanilla said smiling

"Also I was wondering if you would help 3 of my friends. Allison, Sophia and Rose" Sonette said as the trio walks forward "Please, can you" she then begs

"Of course I can princess, come with me uses 3" Vanilla said walking off and Allison, Sophia and Rose follows her

"Let's go, I need some air" Sonette said and they walk off to a garden. Sonette takes her shoes off and she could feel the soft green grass under her feet and she smiles. They have bushes and followers of the colours of then rainbow and more. Sonette favourite flower is rose and she always wanted to see a black rose, but her father forbids black roses, he says their bad luck but he's wrong. They then walk over to a huge fountain and Sonette sits on the edge and sits her feet into the cold water and smiles "The water's nice" Sonette said smiling

"Really, nice" Rosie said. Then they heard voices and Sonette looks back

"Hide" she told Rosie and Tails, they then runs off and Sonette slides into the fountain. The water level came up to he waits. She then saw 2 shadows and she crouches down so they couldn't see her

"So what's the plan Lucas?" she heard a male's voice asks

"We help Mephiles the Dark to take over this kingdom" she heard the one name Lucas said

"Right, what do that want?"

"They want…" Lucas started but stops. Someone then grabs Sonette's hair and pulls her out and throws her on the ground. Sonette then saw her tiara on the ground and she sighs. She went to grab it but a hawk grabs it. She looks at the 2 men and sighs. The hawk's name is Sir Lenny Hawk and the hedgehog's name is Sir Lucas Hedgehog

"Can I have my tiara back" Sonette asks standing up. Lucas and Lenny chuckles

"I don't think so princess" Lucas said walking over. Lucas is a lot taller than Sonette and of course stronger. He smiles and grabs Sonette by her throat and lifting her off the ground. Sonette started kicking like crazy as she grabs his hand and struggles to get air in her lungs

"Look at the fear in her eyes" Lenny said walking over

"Now listen carefully princess, if you tell anyone and I mean anyone about this I will make sure Scourge gets to you" Lucas warned her "So you be a good hedgehog and you won't tell a soul" he then said letting her go. Sonette lands on her knees and started coughing like crazy. Then she looks up at Lucas who then crouches down

"I won't tell, please just go" Sonette begs, she saw lust in Lucas eyes. She's never been so scared in her whole life

"Good, remember we are watching you" Lucas said walking off with Lenny. Sonette then saw Tails and Rosie runs over and sits next to her

"Are you ok Sonette?" Tails ask worried

"Yes, I'm fine" Sonette said placing her hands over her throat

"How dare Sir Lucas and Sir Lenny attacked you" Rosie said with anger in her voice as Manic walks out

"Who did they attack?" Manic asks

"No one Manic" Sonette said standing up. Manic then grabs her and she sighs

"Sonette, the truth" Manic said. Sonette then told Manic what she heard and what Sir Lenny and Sir Lucas did to her. She then breaks down in tears and he pulled her into a hug

"I thought he was going to kill me" Sonette said

"It's going to be ok, I won't allow it and I won't tell anyone" Manic told her

"Thank you Manic" Sonette said

"Tails, Rosie I want you to take Sonette to her room and keep her safe"

"Yes sire" Tails said grabbing Sonette's shoes and the trio walks off and headed to her room. Sonette then sits on her bed and sighs sadly

"I just want my tiara back, it was my mother's when she was younger" Sonette said

"I can go and look for it" Tails suggested

"I don't want to be a problem" Sonette said

"It won't be a problem, I'll be back" Tails said running off

"Don't worry Sonette, Miles said he can find it" Rosie said sitting on the bed next to Sonette

"I hope he can, since I lost my necklace that's all I got left" Sonette explains

"Who has it?" Rosie asks curious

"Mephiles the Dark"

"Why does he have it?"

"I have no idea" Sonette lied

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Tails is running through the castle trying to find Sonette's tiara. He still can't believe those 2 knights attacked her has it. He then heard their voices and followed it to a room. They then walk out and Tails sneaks in and sees the tiara so he grabs it and runs off and runs into Manic

"Tails, what are you doing?" Manic asks but then saw Sonette's tiara "You found it"

"Yeah, I'm going to give it back to Sonette now, I'm just worried I run into the Sir Lucas and Sir Lenny" Tails explains

"If I had it my way those 2 would be banished form this kingdom" Manic said "Come on, we better return that" he then said and the pair walks off

"I'm just worried about Sonette's safety, she's so scared" Tails told Manic

"I know, I've seen Sonette scare but not like this. The knights are meant to protect her and now we have 2 who want to hand her over to the enemy" Manic said

"We shouldn't talk about here" Tails warned him

"You're right, come on" Manic said and they walk into Sonette's room. First thing Sonette saw was Tails holding her tiara. She runs over and kneels in front of him and smiles

"You got it Tails" she said

"Yeah" Tails said placing it on Sonette's head

"Thank you Tails" Sonette said pulling him into a hug

"You're welcome Sonette" Tails said smiling. Sonette then lets him go and looks at Manic

"If we tell father, would he believe me about Sir Lucas and Sir Lenny?" she asks him

"Do you want to find out?" Manic asks

"Not really but I don't want to live in fear" Sonette told him

"So we all go, all 4 of us tell the same story and he'll have to believe us" Tails suggested

"Yeah, that has to work" Rosie said smiling

"Come on then" Manic said helping Sonette up. Then the 4 of them walks off to the throne room to find King Jules with Sonic and Sonia

"Well how can I help uses?" King Jules asks

"Can we talk to you alone father?" Manic asks

"Leave us!" King Jules shouts and all the servants left but Rosie and Tails stayed with Sonette "Now what is it?"

"Sonette was attacked by 2 of our knights' father" Manic told him and King Jules, Sonic and Sonia went into shock. King Jules then walks over to Sonette who was staring at her feet

"Is this true?" he asks her

"Yes father" Sonette said looking up. She then hugs him and breaks down in tears "I thought he was going to kill me, I couldn't breathe" she then said

"Who was it?" King Jules asks

"My lord, it was Sir Lucas and Sir Lenny. They also took Princess Sonette's tiara but I got it back" Tails explains

"Well those 2 will be banished form this kingdom and will never return" King Jules said

"I'll get them" Sonic said getting up and walking off

"Now Sonette you better be telling me the truth" King Jules told her

"I am, father" Sonette said looking at him "I do lie but not something like this" she then said

"Rosie, fox boy, I want you to keep Sonette safe. Also I'll have that new knight, Luther to watch over uses" King Jules said as Sonette lets him go

"Come princess" Tails said as he takes her hand. Then Tails, Rosie and Sonette walks out and Sir Lucas and Sir Lenny walks in and Sonette looks away. Then Sir Lucas and Sir Lenny walks over and kneels

"I'm not happy" King Jules said

"Why my lord?" Sir Lucas asks

"Oh you know why. I have had 4 people come to me saying you attacked my daughter Sonette and she's just told me. I want uses 2 out of my kingdom, now!" King Jules shout as 6 knights run in and 2 of them was Sir Knuckles and Sir Silver "Take them to their rooms, let them change and then take them to Mephiles' Kingdom" he then said and they stand up as Sonic walks back in

"You'll see King Jules, everything you love will be gone and the kingdom you love so much destroyed" Lucas said. They then were taken out and Manic smiles

"Sonia go and check on your sister" King Jules told her

"Yes father" Sonia said running off

"Sonic, Manic, it's up to uses to keep this kingdom safe as well as me. I don't want anyone hurting your sisters, do uses understand?"

"Yes father" Sonic and Manic said at the same time

"Also Tails and Rosie rarely leaves Sonette's side so she should be safe for now and Amy stays with Sonia" Manic told them

"Yes, but I want 2 knights at their door every night. Luther and Sir Knuckles can stay with Sonette, Sir Silver and Sir Blaze at Sonia's door" King Jules ordered

"Yes father, I'll tell them now" Sonic said walking off

"Manic, you're the closet to Sonette then anyone. How did she take this attacked?" King Jules asks worried about Sonette

"Not well father, I've never seen her so scared before" Manic told him "I would like to go and make sure the castle is well guarded and all the other knights stay at their post"

"Yes, go" King Jules said and Manic nods and walks off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette, Sonia, Tails and Rosie are sitting in Sonette's room on her bed. Sonette was still upset over this whole attacked but feels batter that her father taken care of it. She also thinks it's great that Sonia came to see her after everything

"Thank you Sonia" Sonette said

"For what?" Sonia asks confused

"Being here and believing me"

"Sonette, you're my sister. No matter how many fights we have I will always love you" Sonia said and Sonette smiles

"Still, I never thought you would come here and listen to me" Sonette said sheepishly

"I care about you Sonette, you're my big sister. And those 2 men had no right to touch" Sonia said as Sonic walks in. Tails and Rosie then left the 3 alone and Sonic sat next to Sonette

"Hey Sonic" Sonette said with a weak smile

"A few of the knights are taking Lucas and Lenny to Mephiles' kingdom, you're safe now" Sonic explains

"Then why don't I feel it?" Sonette asks as Manic walks in

"Because 2 people that you trusted broke your trust" Manic said sitting next to Sonia

"Don't worry, no one will hurt you ever again" Sonic said "I promise" he then said as King Jules walks in

"He's right, all 4 of uses are my world and I won't let anyone hurt uses" King Jules said. The Sonic, Sonette, Sonia and Manic get up and give their father a hug at the same time

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Rosie and Tails are walking around talking. They then stop at a window with a great view of the kingdom and they both smile

"Hey Rosie, I was wondering how you and Sonette met" Tails said and Rosie looks down, turns her back to the window and sits on it. Tails did the same thing and sighs "I am so sorry Rosie, I never should've asked" Tails then said feeling guilty

"It's ok, I don't like talking about it" Rosie said

"Then don't, I feel stupid for asking" Tails told her and Rosie sighs

"No, it's ok. I could use someone to talk to about my past. I don't want to bug Sonette or anyone else with it" Rosie said "It all happened when I was 4 years old; I was with my parents in a small village not far from here"

_**Flashback**__** (7 years ago)**_

_A 4 year old Rosie is running home after spending the day out. When she runs to her small village she found it on fire. She then runs in looking for her parents. She then ran into some knights' form Mephiles' kingdom, killing her neighbours. She then runs home and into the house looking for her parents but only found them dead on the floor_

"_Mum, dad!" Rosie screams in horror and breaks down in tears. Then 2 knights kicked the door down and grabs Rosie's tail and drags her out "Stop, please!" she screams. Next thing she knew they were beating into her. She screams as loud as she could but that just made it worst. When they stop Rosie knew they were going to kill her so she used what energy she had left to get up and ran towards the castle, hoping for someone to save her. After running for hours she stops and collapses "Someone help me!" she shouts through tears. She looks up after hearing someone call out something and saw an 11 year old Sonette_

"_Oh my" Sonette said running over to the pink fox_

"_Help, please" Rosie begs. Sonette then saw the enemy knights and quickly grabs the fox and runs home for help _

"_Hang on kid, I got up. No one will hurt you, I'll protect you, I promise" Sonette promise and Rosie buries her face into her_

_**End of Flashback**_

Tails looks at Rosie shock and saw she her in tears. Tails then gets up and stands in front of her and wipes her tears away and then pulls her into a hug

"I'm sorry Rosie" he whispers

"Don't be, it's nice to tell someone else" Rosie explains

"Come on, let's go and find something to do" Tails said. They then walk to the garden and they watched the sunset. Then they saw Amy, Angel, Allison, Sophia, Charmy, Luther, Dean, Rose, Manic, Sonia, Sonette and Sonic join them

"What do we do now?" Sophia asks

"We take each day as it comes and hopes for the best" Sonette said and everyone smiles

"Well today's over, let's see what surprises tomorrow will bring" Sonic then said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Lenny and Lucas are walking to Mephiles' castle to tell him the news. They then walk in and saw him with Scourge and Shadow the Hedgehog. They walk over and kneel in front of them

"I'm guessing uses were banished" Mephiles said

"Yes my lord" Lucas said

"Shadow, my son. It's up to you to keep an eye on Sonette at night" Mephiles said truing to his son

"Yes father" Shadow said standing up

"Remember, she's mine" Scourge told him

"I remember" Shadow mumbled. Then Shadow used Chaos Control to warp to Sonette's balcony. It is night and the moon is high. Shadow picks into Sonette's room and saw the princess getting changed. He smiles at her as he's never seen anything so beautiful. Now he understand why Scourge is so into her. She then looks over and he hides quickly

"Who's there?" he heard her shout. Sonette thought she saw someone. Then she saw Luther walks in

"Is everything alright princess" Luther asks

"I thought I saw someone on the balcony" Sonette told him. Luther walks out to the balcony and saw no one. He then looks at her and shrugs

"It's clear" he said walking over

"Well I'm glad I'm wrong, well night Luther"

"Night Sonette" Luther said walking out. Sonette then looks at the balcony window and sighs. Then she saw Rosie run and smiling

"Let's go to bed" Sonette said as she laid down and Rosie climbs next to her

"Thank you Sonette" Rosie said with a yawn

"For what?" Sonette asks as the young fox slowly went to sleep

"Being here for me" she said closing her eyes. Sonette smiles as she closed her eyes. Shadow walks into the room and stares at the pair and smiles

'My father would like to hear about this' he thought as he used Chaos Control back to his home. He then walks to his father and smiles

"And the news is?" Mephiles asks

"She just went to bed with the pink fox next to her. They have a close bound" Shadow said

"Well this will be fun" Mephiles said and then started chuckling


	3. Chapter 3

**Sonette, Rosie, Crystal and Teagan belong to me...Sonic, Sonia, Manic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonette wakes up the next morning cover in sweat, panting and still shacking. She just had a nightmare about yesterday when she was attacked by Lenny and Lucas. She then sits up and looks around to find Rosie missing. Then she saw Vanilla and Sophia walk in with her breakfast

"Morning Sonette" Sophia said as she sits the tray down on the table. Sonette smiles as she gets up and walks over

"Morning" Sonette said sitting down and started eating breakfast

"Also, after breakfast the king would like to see you" Vanilla told her and Sonette sighs

"I better get dress then" Sonette said getting up and leaving her half eaten breakfast

"Are you going to finish breakfast?" Sophia asks as Sonette walks behind the screen

"I'm full" Sonette shouts

"Are you sure?" Sophia asks

"Yeah" Sonette shouts

"Do you need any help?" Vanilla asks

"Uh yes please" Sonette said. Vanilla then walks behind the screen and Sophia sighs. Sonette then walks out wearing green dress with gold trimming. She then walks to the chest at the foot of her bed and pulls out her black shoes that she wore yesterday back on.

"Well I better get these cleaned up" Vanilla said picking up the tray and walking off. Sonette sighs as she looks at Sophia

"What's wrong?" Sophia asks worried

"Nothing, I better go" Sonette said walking off. She then walks to the throne room to find her father, alone and waiting for her

"Ah Sonette" King Jules said as he walks up to her

"Father"

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, why do you ask?"

"Well after what happened yesterday I want to make sure you are alright"

"Well I'm fine father" Sonette said as Sonic, Sonia and Manic walk in

"Good, I just wanted to make sure"

"Father, we have a small problem" Sonic said walking over

"What is it son?" King Jules asks

"We have word that Mephiles has formed an army and has plans to attack" Sonic explains

"What?" Sonette said shock

"Sonette, go to your room, same with you Sonia" King Jules ordered. Sonette and Sonia walk off and headed back to their rooms. When Sonette got to hers she walks out onto the balcony and sighs

'What does Mephiles want?' she thought

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic, Manic, the knights and King Jules are in the knights' room, talking about defense. They all were talking and Sonic sighs as he looks at his father

"Silent!" King Jules shout and everything went quiet and they look at him

"My lord" Sir Knuckles said

"First we have to make sure my daughters are safe" King Jules explains "I want everyone on high alert; I don't want anyone from Mephiles' Kingdome here"

"Yes my lord" all the knight said basically at the same time

"Good, I have to go" King Jules said walking off

"I'll go and check on Sonette" Manic said walking off. When he walks into Sonette room she was sitting on the railing staring at the sky. He then walks over and she looks at him

"Hey Manic"

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, just enjoying the sun" Sonette replies as she stands up and smiles "And you?"

"Came to check on you"

"I'm fine Manic, I don't need to be lock in this room"

"Explain that to father"

"He doesn't understand, that's the problem"

"Well I have things to do, I'll send Rosie and Tails" Manic said walking off. He then finds the pair in the garden, talking. He then walks over to the pair

"Oh sire" Rosie said bowing

"Rosie, Tails" Manic said "Use should go and stay with Sonette"

"Your right, come on Miles" Rosie said grabbing his hand and they run off. Manic smiles as he walks off and around the castle

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Rosie and Tails walks into Sonette room and looks around to find it empty. They then walk onto the balcony and saw no one around

"Where is she?" Tails asks

"She's done a runner" Rosie said running off and Tails chased after her. They then ran into Sonic and King Jules

"What's wrong?" Sonic asks

"Sonette, she's missing. I think she's done a runner" Rosie explains

"That's bad, Mephiles' knights have been seen around the area" Sonic explains

"I want the knights looking for her now!" King Jules ordered

"I want to help" Tails said and Sonic smiles

"Come on then" Sonic said running off and Tails chased after him. Rosie then looks at the king and sighs

"This is my fault, I should've stayed with her" Rosie said as she let her ears fold flat and her tail drop

"Don't blame yourself Rosie" King Jules said as he places his hand on her shoulder. She looks up at him shock "Come on, you can stay with me till they find her"

"Yes my lord" Rosie said as they start walking

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is walking through the forest, lost in her thoughts. With her are 3 knights. She ask them to come for a walk, she didn't want to go alone. She then heard a twig snap and stops walking and looks around. The knights all pulled their swords out. She then saw Mephiles' knights run out. The knights stop them as best as they could and Sonette runs off. She then stops when she heard a scream. She went to run again but she saw 2 behind her who then grabs her and she screams

"Let me go!"

"Shut up!" she heard Lucas said. She then saw him walk over and she felt her whole body start to shack _"__If you tell anyone and I mean anyone about this I will make sure Scourge gets to you" _Lucas voice echo through her mind

"W-what d-d-do you want?" Sonette asks

"I did warn you, let's take her back" Lucas said as he walks off. Then the knights followed "Scourge can have his _fun _with you" he then said and Sonette felt her heart skip a beat. She tried to fight but that failed

"Just let me go!" Sonette then shouts. Lucas then walks back and gags her, then slaps

"Not a word" he then said as he starts walking. Then one of the knights in front of Sonette drops to the ground. She looks around and saw a sky blue two-tailed fox in a tree with a crossbow. She then shoots again and hits another knight

"There in the tree!" a knight shouts. The fox jumps down and drops the crossbow and pulls her sword out. The others went to attack but she stops them all. Then Lucas went to attacked but she blocked and kicked him back

"Who are you?" Lucas asks since there's only him and 2 knights left and the fox smiles

"Who I am does not matter, hand the princess over, now!" the fox told them "Or uses can die and I can take the princess. In the end I get the princess" she then added

"Let her go" Lucas said and the 2 knights pushed Sonette over and she landed face first on the ground "Let's go" he then said and the trio walks off. Sonette then sits up and the fox runs over so she freaks out

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you" she said sitting the sword down and takes the gag off Sonette

"Why did you save me?" Sonette asks confused

"Well you are Princess Sonette and they were going to take you to Scourge which is a bad idea" the fox said smiling. Sonette then notice she has lust red eyes

"Who are you?" Sonette asks as the fox stands up

"My lady, my name is not needed at this point of time" the fox said helping Sonette up "Let's get you home, I heard your kingdom's knights are looking for you" she said grabbing her sword and crossbow. She then puts the sword in her belt and the crossbow in the straps on her back

"But what do I call you?" Sonette asks as the pair started walking

"Just the fox that saved your life" the fox said. Then Sonette saw Tails who runs over

"Sonette" he said smiling

"I leave you in good hands" the fox said "Oh and this is yours" she said pulling necklace out of her shoulder bag. Sonette smiles since it's her mothers

"Thank you" Sonette said taking the necklace

"Don't let Mephiles take it again, I might not be able to get it back for you" the fox said walking off into the shadow

"Who was that?" Tails asks

"She never gave me her name, she just to call her the fox that saved my life" Sonette explains as she puts the necklace on. Then they start walking

"What happened?"

"Nothing, let's go home" Sonette said. Then she saw Sonic and Manic. Manic runs over and gives her a hug

"Sonette, where have you been?" Manic asks as Sonic walks over. Sonette then told them what happened and they look at her shock

"Where's the fox now?" Sonic asks

"I wish I knew, she saved me" Sonette said "Can we go now" she asks and Manic smiles

"Come on" he said ad they headed back to the castle. As they walk through the corridor they ran into King Jules and Rosie who gives Sonette a hug

"Where did you go?" Rosie asks and Sonette smiles

"For a walk, don't worry" Sonette replays

"What happened?" King Jules asks and Sonette sighs. She then tells him everything that happened. She then looks at her feet and sighs sadly

"It's my fault that they're dead, I never should've asked for them to come" Sonette then said feeling guilty about the knights. She then looks up at her dad and he sighs

"Don't blame yourself, they died trying to protect you" King Jules explains "I'll put the word out for that fox girl and hope we can find her" he then adds

"Thank you father" Sonette said smiling

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

The sky blue fox is walking home after that event with the princess. She then walks into her small home and starts a fire to cook something to eat. She sat her stuff on the bed and the stuff she stole from Mephiles' kingdom and knights. Then she turns around and Mephiles himself was behind her with his 2 knights and Lucas. He then grabs her by the throat and lifts her off the ground

"We found you, thief" Mephiles said

"I have a name" the fox struggle to say

"Indeed you do, Teagan the Fox. Wanted in all kingdoms but Queen Kristy and this one, King Jules', thief" Mephiles said smiling as he lets her go and Teagan coughs like crazy as she got air back

"You have no power here, this is King Jules' land" Teagan whispers

"Indeed I don't, but I could easily take you back with me and you will be lash, but I won't" Mephiles explains and Teagan looks at him confused "And the reason why is, you don't have what I want" he adds as he left with his knights and Lucas. She just laid there on the floor confused. Then she got up and looked outside and saw it was only midday. She then puts out the fire, grabs her stuff and heads out

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is sitting on her balcony, looking at the sky and thinking about that fox that saved her. She's never seen someone's eyes so red and bright before and she also has 2 tails, like Tails. She then looks across from her to see Rosie, Tails, Cream, Cheese and Angel talking about the ball. For their birthday this year, King Jules has organizing a great ball, masked ball. Sonia can't wait, nor can anyone else but Sonic, Sonette and Manic aren't that excited about it. Then Sonette gets up and walks in and sighs. It's not she doesn't like the idea, it's just it means she'll be 18 and her father will make her get married, just like Sonic which is one reason he's not looking towards it. She then look back to see the others looking at her worried

"Are you alright Sonette?" Rosie asks

"I'm fine, just need time alone" Sonette said walking off. She the walks back to her favourite garden and sit down and sigh. Then she saw Manic walk over and sits next to her

"Hey sis" he said

"Hey, what brings you here?"

"I'm worried about you"

"Don't be, I'm fine"

"But are you?"

"I am Manic, you know I hate it when you do this"

"I heard you and Sonia got into a fight and you pushed her"

"I told her to back off and leave Angel alone and she wouldn't listen"

"Oh Sonette"

"What, she shouldn't started picking on Angel"

"What am I going to do with you?" Manic said as Sonic and Sonia walks out and sits with them

"I can't wait, tomorrow night is going to be huge" Sonia said smiling and Sonette sighs

"Yeah, it is" she then said

"What's wrong?" Sonic asks

"I'm not excited about this ball like Sonia is"

"I heard you're going to help Amy, Rosie and a few others to get dress up" Sonia said and Sonette smiles

"Yeah, they want to go too so why not"

"That's a great idea"

"Wait, Amy's going" Sonic said shock

"Yeah, I got her a dress and everything" Sonette said smiling "And Rosie"

"Hey Sonic, you should help Tails to go too" Sonia said and Sonic smiles

"Yeah, that's a great idea" he said smiling

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Shadow is walking to the throne room to see his father. He walks in and sees Mephiles with Scourge, Lucas and Lenny

"Father" Shadow said bowing

"Good news son, you'll be going to the ball tomorrow night at King Jules' castle" Mephiles said as a fox walks in with an invitation and hands it to Shadow

"Got it for you Shadow" she said walking off. Shadow opens it and smiles

"You will go and dance with Sonette, make a close bound with her" Mephiles said and Shadow nods

"Yes father" he said

"And when I mean close I mean I want her to fall in love with you" Mephiles adds "Then I want you to lead her out and Scourge will grab her and bring her here where he can marry her"

"That sounds like a plan" Scourge said

"I better go" Shadow said walking off and Scourge looks at Mephiles

"Do you think you son has what it takes?" he asks

"Yes, I raised him well"

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Teagan is sitting in her house with her stolen loot. She just robbed Princess Julia and took all her stuff. Teagan then found an invention to the ball and smiles

"A masked ball, this could be fun" Teagan said going through the stuff and saw a red dress, black shoes, a tiara, a red butterfly mask. She then heard a twig snap and grabs her crossbow and walks outside and looks around. Then she saw her friend Crystal the Rabbit and Oscar the Chao. Crystal has a basket in her hands and Teagan walks over to her

"Why are you still living here, Mephiles knows you are here and it's dangerous" Crustal said sounding like a worried mother

"Yes mother" Teagan joke and the pair laugh

"Here you're food for the month" Crystal said handing the basket over

"Where will I be without you and your family?"

"Who knows?"

"Thanks, again and tell your mother thanks"

"You mean a lot to us and we worry about you" Crystal said and Teagan sighs

"I know, wait here" Teagan said running off inside. She then sits the basket down and grabs a small bag off gold rings and runs out and throws it at Crustal who caught it

"What is it?"

"What do you think it is?"

"Oh Teagan" Crystal said as she opens the bag

"Take it, you need it more than me" Teagan told her

"My mum's going to flip" Crystal said walking up to Teagan. Teagan smiles as she gives Crystal a hug

"Thank you, for everything"

"You're welcome; you've been like a little sister to me and Elyse"

"Elyse is a princess, she doesn't need a thief like me in her life and you're a simple farm girl"

"And the point is"

"One day I'll have to cut uses off from me, it's too dangerous"

"Teagan, don't say that" Crystal said placing her hand on Teagan's shoulder but Teagan pushed it off

"I'm a thief Crystal, it will happen"

"Teagan"

"You better go, it's getting dark and I don't want you walking around at night" Teagan told her "Sickos walk around at night" she adds and Crystal nods

"Right, bye" she said pulling her hood up and walking off. Teagan sighs as she walks back inside and smiles as she grabs the invitation

'This is going to be fun' she thought

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette was helping around before she goes to bed, tomorrow night is a big night and she wants to make sure everything is going to be fine. She then walks to her room, already ready for bed and saw Rosie and Amy waiting

"So uses ready for tomorrow night?" Sonette asks smiling as she sat on her bed

"I can't believe this is happening" Amy said smiling

"Believe it, we got Sonic and Manic to help Tails, Luther, Charmy and a few others, Sonia with Blaze, Wave and the female knights and I get uses servant." Sonette explains "It's going to be big and all the Kingdom's are coming but Mephiles' of course" she adds

"Wow, this is going to be fun" Rosie said

"But we have a lot of work tomorrow so bed" Sonette told them and Amy runs off. Sonette smiles as Rosie jumps on the bed and snuggles under the blankets. Sonette then climbs next to her and sighs

"Are you ok?" Rosie asks

"Yeah, just thinking"

"Don't think, let's sleep"

"Ok, ok" Sonette said lying down and smile as she closed her eyes


	4. Chapter 4

**Ages;**

**Teagan – 18**

**Elyse – 19**

**Crystal – 20**

* * *

**Sonette, Rosie, Crystal, Elyse, Oscar and Teagan belong to me...Sonic, Sonia, Manic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

The next day everyone was up and getting the castle ready for the ball. Sonic was walking around, looking for the others. He then found Sonette in the kitchen with Vanilla

"That's smells great" Sonette said smiling

"You better go princess" Vanilla said and Sonette said Sonic so she runs over to him

"Hey Sonic"

"Hey sis, are you bugging Vanilla"

"What, no" Sonette said smiling "Maybe a little" she adds softly

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Sonic asks

"At this point of time, no" Sonette replies running off. Sonic chuckles as he walks to the knight's room and saw Manic getting things ready with the knights who are on watch

"So that's the plan" Manic said looking up

"Yes sire" a knight said and they all walked off

"Oh hey Sonic" Manic greeted smiling

"Is everything ready?"

"Yeah, I'm going for the morning patrol"

"Be careful"

"I will" Manic said walking off and Sonic smiles as he walks off to the throne room

"Sonic" King Jules said

"Father, I was just speaking to Manic, everything is ready"

"Good, where is Manic?"

"On the morning patrol"

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Teagan is walking around; she heard something so she has her crossbow out. She then stops and sighs as she puts the crossbow away

'It's properly nothing' Teagan though. She then turns around and saw Mephiles who then slams her into a tree and holds a dagger to her throat

"Hello thief" Mephiles said smiling

"Mephiles, what do you want?"

"Well, I want you dead"

"Then do it"

"It's too easy to kill you right now" Mephiles replies "But Manic is on his way so let's see what happens" he then said place his hand on her forehead and Teagan falls unconscious. Then Mephiles grabs a scroll and puts it on Teagan's belt and smiles. He then saw Manic with 3 other knights and runs off. Then Manic saw Teagan and goes into shock as he gets of his horse and runs to her

"Who is it sire?" a knight asks as Manic picks Teagan up

"She's…she's the fox who saved Sonette" Manic said as he lays Teagan on his horse and gets on behind her

"We should take her to Wave" another knight said

"Let's go" Manic said riding off home. When he did he got off and carries Teagan to Wave's study where she is with Rosie, Tails and Sonette "I need help" Manic said and Wave runs over

"How did you find her?" Sonette asks as Manic sits Teagan on the bed

"I found her unconscious, will she be alright?" Manic asks as Wave takes Teagan's crossbow and sword off and sits it on the table

"She will be, I hope" Wave said as she started checking Teagan. Manic then runs off and Sonette sighs as she stares at Teagan

"What happened?" Sonette asks

"I don't know yet, we should wait to she wakes up" Wave said

"What's this?" Rosie asks as she grabbed the scroll and hands it to Sonette. Sonette opens the scroll and goes into shock

"What is it?" Tails asks worried

"It's a wanted poster, her name is Teagan the Fox, she's a thief and a killer" Sonette explains showing the picture

"Now what?" Wave asks

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Manic is walking to the throne room to find his father and Sonic talking

"Ah Manic, report" King Jules said

"We found the fox that saved Sonette's life" Manic said

"And her name?" Sonic asks

"She's unconscious" Manic said as Sonette walks in

"Her name is Teagan the Fox" Sonette said walking up to Manic

"How do you know that?" King Jules asks walking up to her

"Here" Sonette said softly as she hands the poster over "What do we do?" she then asks

"I want 3 knights with her at all times, she cannot be alone" King Jules said handing the poster to Manic

"A thief and a killer" Manic said shock

"Just keep an eye on her" King Jules told them

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Teagan wakes up lost, confused, sore and sick. She then sits up and rubs her forehead. She then looks around and sighs sadly

'Where am I?' she though as she got up and grabs her stuff. Then she heard the door open and looks quickly to see a young pink fox. Rosie goes into shock to see Teagan up "Who are you?" Teagan asks

"My name is Rosie" Rosie said softly

"Ok Rosie, where am I?"

"You're at King Jules' castle"

"King Jules, how did I get here?"

"Prince Manic found you unconscious"

"Mephiles, he did this"

"Are you ok?" Rosie asks as Tails walk in

"I need out of here" Teagan said looking out the window

"You can't, there are 3 knights at the door" Tails said walking to Teagan

"Great, just great" Teagan said annoyed as Wave walks in

"Also the king wants to see you Teagan" Wave told her and Teagan looks at her shock "And this is how we know who you are" Wave said handing her the poster

"Dam it" Teagan said sitting it down "Mephiles, this is his plan"

"What do you mean?" Tails asks and Teagan sighs

"Never mind" she said

"Come, I have to take you" Wave said

"Let's go" Teagan said. Wave then walks off and Teagan follows her. Then she saw 3 knights behind her but kept facing the front. They then walk into the throne room to see King Jules with Sonic. Teagan then felt weaker and feels like she's going to pass out. She then was push to her knees and sighs

"Teagan the Fox, wanted in all kingdoms but this one and Queen Kristy" King Jules said walking up to her

"So what are you going to do with me?" Teagan asks weakly

"My lord, Queen Kristy and her only daughter Princess Elyse the Hedgehog is here" Sir Knuckles said

"Let them in and move her to the side" King Jules said. Sir Knuckles grabs Teagan and moves her as Queen Kristy and Elyse walks in. Elyse is wearing a green and gold dress, black shoes, a silver tiara, white elbow length gloves and a silver necklace with a silver love heart locket. Elyse then saw Teagan and runs over to her

"Elyse" Teagan whispers as Elyse gives her a hug and Elyse breaks down in tears

"Your alive, I thought you were dead" Elyse said through tears as Queen Kristy walks over

"I'm sorry, I just don't want Mephiles hurting uses" Teagan explains

"If I may ask, why is Teagan here?" Queen Kristy asks walking to King Jules

"My son Manic found her unconscious, he brought her here" King Jules explains as Elyse stands up with Teagan in her arms

"Please my lord, she's sick. Can she stay close to me?" Elyse asks worried about Teagan

"Sonic, help Princess Elyse take Teagan to Wave" King Jules said and Sonic nods as he walks over to the pair

"What happened?" Elyse asks as the trio started walking off

"Mephiles, I was walking through the forest when he attacked me, like always. I have no idea why he didn't kill me like he wanted to" Teagan explains. Then she stops and falls down to her knees and place her hands in front of her to keep her up

"Teagan" Elyse said scared as she kneels next to her "Sonic, help" she then said looking up. Then Teagan started coughing up blood and Elyse started to panic. Sonic then picks Teagan up bridal style and runs to Wave study

"Wave, she's worse" Sonic said

"Oh my" Wave said running to him "It's like her body is fighting something"

"Mephiles" Teagan whispers as she started shacking with blood sliding out of her mouth

"Lay her down" Wave said running off to Tails. Elyse then follows Sonic who then sits Teagan on the bed. Elyse then kneels next to Teagan and grabs her hand as she started to cry

"Please, be ok" Elyse whispers

"How did you and Teagan meet?" Sonic asks

"It was a little over 12 years ago, I got into a fight with my mother so I was running around the forest" Elyse explains

_**Flashback**__** (12 years ago)**_

_A 7 year old Elyse is running through the forest, running from the knights after her. She then stops when she couldn't hear them calling her name and sighs with relief. Then she heard someone crying so she followed it to find a 6 year old Teagan. She then runs over and kneels next to her_

"_Hello" Elyse said curious and Teagan looks at her with fear in her eyes_

"_Who are you?" Teagan then asks with fear in her voice_

"_I'm Princess Elyse, who are you?"_

"_Teagan, Teagan the Fox"_

"_What's wrong?" _

"_Mephiles the Dark just killed my family. I'm alone" Teagan explains and Elyse heard the knights_

"_It's going to be ok Teagan, I'll look after you, I promise" Elyse said smiling "You'll never be alone" she then said and Teagan smiles too_

_**End of Flashback**_

"I got one of the knights to carry her back and my mum let her stayed. Then when she was 10 she left, she said she's going to get revenge but she always came back for a while but stoppled last year" Elyse then explains as Wave kneels on the other side with a bowl

"This should help her" Wave said "Drink Teagan" she then said putting the bowl at Teagan's mouth. Teagan sits up a pit and grabs the bowl, then started drinking

"Will she be alright?" Elyse asks

"Yes, she should rest" Wave told them

"No" Teagan said weakly as she went to stand up but Elyse push her down

"No Teagan, I won't let you" Elyse told her

"Mephiles, he has a plan to wreck tonight" Teagan explains "I know what he wants, I know" she then said

"What is it?" Sonic asks and Teagan looks at him

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Manic, Sonia and Sonette are walking to the throne room. They're father has called for them but they don't know why. They then walk into the throne room to see their father with Sonic, Elyse and Teagan

"What's going on?" Manic asks

"We know what Mephiles' main plan is" King Jules said

"How?" Sonette asks

"Teagan, she told us" Sonic said

"And what is it?" Sonia asks

"Their main plan is you Sonette" Teagan said looking at her

"Me, why me?" Sonette asks

"They want to get you, force you to marry Scourge and then kill Sonic and your father" Teagan explains "I don't know how yet but I know that much"

"How do you know that?" Manic asks shock and Teagan smiles

"I have my way sire" Teagan replies

"What about tonight?" Sonia asks

"He might try, I don't know" Teagan replies

"So what do I do?" Sonette asks

"Teagan, think you could get dress up" Sonic asks and Teagan smiles

"I am, my dress is at my place on the edge of this border leading into Queen Kristy" Teagan explains

"Manic, take Teagan" King Jules said and Manic nods

"Let's go Teagan" Manic said walking off and Teagan follows

"Princess Sonette" Elyse said walking over to her

"Yes" Sonette said looking at her

"Are you ok?" Elyse then asks

"Yes, I better go. I have a few things to do before tonight and help the girls get ready" Sonette said walking off

"Come with me Elyse, I'll take you to your room" Sonic said walking off and Elyse follows. Sonia then looks at her father and sighs

"Do you think they'll get Sonette dad?" Sonia asks

"I do, I need you to be careful too Sonia"

"I will father"

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Tails is talking to Rosie about what Teagan said about Mephiles' plan. She wasn't impressed, but she knows she has to watch Sonette

"You have to be careful Rosie, they could use you as bait" Tails explains and Rosie sighs

"I know, what do I do?"

"There's not much anyone can do"

"Well I better go and get ready" Rosie said walking off and Tails sighs as Wave walks over

"Are you ok Tails?" Wave asks worried

"I think so, what if Mephiles attack. I can't let him hurt them"

"Do what you have to do but don't get caught, that's all I ask"

"I promise" Tails said smiling. Then Sonic walks over with a worried look "Sire, what's wrong?" Tails asks

"Sonette" Sonic said and sighs

"Don't worry sire, nothing's going to happen tonight" Tails said

"Why do you say that?" Sonic asks curious

"A feeling" Tails said walking off

"He's right" Wave said walking off too and Sonic chuckles

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is helping Amy, Rosie, Sophia, Cream and Rose getting ready for the ball. Rose doesn't really like the idea but Sophia's making her. everyone but Amy was done and Amy is having second throughs

"Maybe I shouldn't go" Amy said

"If I am, you are" Sophia said

"Come on Amy, it'll be fun" Sonette said walking to her with the sky blue dress. Amy then smiles as she grabs the dress "Come on" Sonette said smiling. Amy then walks behind the screen to get dress. The others then grab their mask and put on, it was nearly time. Then Amy walks out and everyone smile. Sonette then walks over and gives Amy her mask

"Thank you" Amy said putting it one

"You're welcome" Sonette replies. Then Vanilla walks in and saw them ready

"Good, it's time" Vanilla said and everyone looks outside to see it is dark

"Let's go" Sonette said smiling

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Manic is walking around the crowed, looking around. He saw a lot of people dancing and having fun. Then something red caught his eye and looks over and smiles. He saw Teagan walking in, she's wearing red dress, black shoes, a tiara, a red butterfly mask. Manic smiles as he walks over to her

"Teagan" he said smiling

"Manic" Teagan said bowing

"Can I have this dance?" Manic said putting his hand out and Teagan smiles

"Yes" she replies taking his hand. They then walk out and started dancing "Just remember I can't really dance" Teagan whispers

"That's ok, I'll go slow" Manic whispers back. Teagan couldn't stop smiling "What are you smiling out?"

"This is the first time I've done something like this"

"Really"

"Yeah, but dresses aren't really my thing"

"Nothing can ever go wrong tonight" Manic said. Then they heard a scream and the pair runs off with others. They then saw a fire in the distance and Teagan runs off. Manic then follows her with Sonic. They ran for hours and hours and they stop at a farm

"No!" Teagan screams running in. Then she saw Oscar and walks to him. Then she saw Crystal in bad shape, laying on the dirt. She then grabs Crystal and drags her back with Manic's help. They then sat away from the fire and Teagan has Crystal on her lap "Crystal, wake up" Teagan said shacking her. She then checks for life and breaks down in tears "No, Crystal" Teagan then said

"I'm sorry" Manic said

"This is my fault" Teagan said as Oscar flies to her and lands on her shoulders

"Indeed it is" Mephiles' voice echo's. Then a purple mist appear and when it disappear they saw Mephiles

"You will pay for this" Teagan said with ager in her voice

"Just face it, everyone you love are going to die" Mephiles

"Leave her alone" Manic said standing in front of Teagan "I won't let you hurt anyone else"

"We will see about that" Mephiles said as purple mist covers him and when it disappear he was gone. Manic looks at Teagan and sighs

"Chao chao" Oscar said sadly

"It's going to be ok Oscar, you stay with me" Teagan said grabbing the chao

"Let's go home" Sonic said picking up Crystal's body and place it in the fire. Teagan sat there and watch it burn, humming. After a while Manic helps Teagan up and the trio walks home. They then walk into throne room to see Queen Kristy, King Jules, Sonette, Sonia, Elyse, Amy and Tails. Elyse then saw Oscar and runs over

"It was Crystal's farm, wasn't it" Elyse said and Teagan nods. Elyse then breaks down in tears and Queen Kristy walk over and gives Elyse a hug

"It's my fault, Mephiles is going to kill everyone I love. Elyse, you're in danger too" Teagan explains

"Tomorrow I'll have some of our knights take uses home, to make sure uses are safe" King Jules explains

"Thank you" Queen Kristy said bowing. Then they heard another scream

"Rosie" Tails said running off with the others. They then found the fox in tears with her left hand clench

"Miles" Rosie shouts giving him a hug. Teagan then walks over and grabs Rosie's left wrist

"Can I see?" Teagan asks and Rosie opens her hand "She's been marked" Teagan then said as she lets Rosie go

"What does that mean?" Sonette asks as Teagan takes her left glove off

"Meaning he's going to use her like he did to me" Teagan explains showing her hand "And still doing if we like it or not. He's after you Sonette and believes he can get you through Rosie" she adds and everyone looks at her shock

"No, what can we do?" Sonette asks

"At the moment, clean the wound. I'm going to get dress" Teagan said walking off with Elyse and Queen Kristy

"I'm scared" Rosie whispers and Sonette picks her up

"It's going to ok, I'll protect you" Sonette said walking off to Wave's study with Tails. Wave then cleaned and wrapped Rosie's hand up

"There, come tomorrow so I can change it" Wave told her "Here Sonette" she then said handing her a bottle

"Thank you" Sonette said "Come on Rosie" she said walking off

"I don't understand, why Rosie?" Tails said confused

"I don't know" Wave said

"Teagan might" Tails said running off. He then found her standing in the garden, watching the town square

"Is she ok?" Teagan asks not looking at Tails

"Yeah, she's with Sonette now" Tails said walking up to her

"Don't worry Miles Prower, your friends won't be hurt" Teagan said looking at him

"So you know who I am"

"I do, we are the same"

"Why are you here?"

"To stop Mephiles, he took my family away and I will not let him get away with it" Teagan said

"So why Rosie? Why does Mephiles wants her?"

"She is close to the princess, is she not?"

"Yeah, they're like sisters"

"Mephiles must believe through Rosie he can grab the princess and win" Teagan explains "Now go, you need to rest" she then said truing her back on Tails

"Right, night" Tails said running off and went to bed


	5. Chapter 5

**Sonette, Rosie, Elyse, Oscar and Teagan belong to me...Galaxy belongs to Shade The Fox...Sonic, Sonia, Manic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Rosie wakes up the next morning and looks at her hand. She then looks at Sonette and sighs as she gets up. She then runs off to find Teagan to ask more question about this mark she has. She then ran into Princess Elyse and sighs

"Rosie" Elyse said

"Princess, have you seen Teagan?" Rosie asks

"She left before the sun rise but she left you this note" Elyse said handing Rosie a white envelope "See you soon Rosie" she said walking off. Rosie then walks to a window and opens the envelope

_Dear Rosie, I'm sorry I couldn't stay and help you; I have a lot of work to do to make sure you and Princess Sonette stay safe. I want you to follow these instruction so you don't get hurt, never go alone, if you do Mephiles will get you, stay with Sonette, she needs you. I know you can do this, just be careful, From Teagan_

Rosie sighs as she looks around to see Sonic walking over

"Are you ok Rosie?" Sonic asks

"Yes sire" Rosie replies as she bows

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I better go and check on Sonette" Rosie said walking off. She then walk into Sonette's room to see her eating breakfast

"Rosie" Sonette said getting up and walks over to her

"Morning Sonette"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, is there anything I can do?"

"No Rosie, I just don't want you to leave my sight, I worry" Sonette said and pulls Rosie into a hug

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be Rosie, you're like a little sister to me and I can't lose you"

"And you won't"

"I know" Sonette said kissing Rosie on the top of her head

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Teagan is making her way to her home, she left as soon as she could. When she did she walks inside and smiles as she cleans up. Then she heard something so she walks outside with her crossbow. She then stops and looks around as she heard leaves rustling to see nothing. She then looks back to a shadowfox staring at her, he's wearing a black assassin outfit. He then hits her crossbow out of her hands and he grabs hers, then throwing her into a tree

"I found you" he said walking over to her "Teagan the Fox"

"Well you know who I am but who the hell are you" Teagan asks

"The name's Galaxy"

"An assassin?" Teagan said standing up and Galaxy smiles "So who sent you, I know 5 kingdoms that want me dead out of the 8"

"That's me to know and you not to know"

"So you're here to kill me, we guess what handsome, I'm sure Mephiles won't allow it"

"Why do you say his name?"

"Well…" Sonette said taking her gloves off and shows him the mark "I'm kinder on his list"

"So, I'm going to get a big pay day for your head" Galaxy said pulling his sword out and to Teagan's throat

"I don't think so" Mephiles' voice echo through the forest. Then Galaxy was pulled back and Teagan looks around

"Get out of here!" Teagan shouts as Galaxy got up "Behind you" she shouts and Galaxy turns around to see Mephiles. He then winced in pain. He then looks down to see a dagger sticking out

"Sorry but you're the one who dies, I need Teagan alive" Mephiles said. Teagan then grabs her crossbow and shoots Mephiles' in the shoulder. He then screams in pain as disappear and Teagan runs over to Galaxy

"Hang on" Teagan said pulling the dagger out and place her hands over his wound

"What are you doing?" Galaxy asks looking at her

"This" she said as a sky blue light covers her hand and Galaxy looks at her shock as all the pain left. She then moves back as Galaxy sits up to see his wound is gone

"You have magic?"

"Uh yeah, don't uses if much. Look Galaxy you have to stay away from me, because of Mephiles all my friends are in danger" Teagan explains as she walk away from him. She then grabs her stuff and runs inside and sighs 'This is getting out of hands' she thought

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is walking to Sonette's room to check on her. He walks in to find her with Rosie, Amy and Tails. Then Sonette walks over and gives him a hug

"Hey Sonic" Sonette said

"Are uses ok?" Sonic asks

"Yeah, we're fine" Sonette replies "Why are you checking on us?" she then asks

"I worry about uses"

"Don't, we're fine"

"And after what happened with you and Rosie…I don't believe that"

"You worry too much" Sonette said smiling as she runs off. She then stops in the garden and then saw a black and red hedgehog "Hello?" she said confused and Shadow looks at her

"My lady" Shadow said bowing

"Who are you?" Sonette asks walking to him

"My name is Shadow"

"Shadow, why are you here?"

"Getting some air"

"Where did you come from?"

"West, on the border" Shadow lied "I must go"

"Wait, will I see you again?"

"If you want to" Shadow said and Sonette smiles

"I do" she said and Shadow nods, then running off

"Sonette" Sonette heard Rosie shout. Then she saw the pink fox run out and over to her

"Yes Rosie" Sonette said

"Teagan told me to never leave your side" Rosie said

"Don't worry Rosie, I'll be fine" Sonette said as the pair walk inside

"So now what?" Rosie asks

"Let's go and check on the knights" Sonette said walking off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Shadow is walking into the throne room to see his father, wounded so he runs over to him

"Father, what happened?" Shadow asks worried

"That fox girl, she's going to pay for this" Mephiles said as Scourge walks in with a fox. She has brown fur, green hair that stops mid back, light blue eyes and is wearing, blue shirt, jeans, white belt, black high-heals boots, she also has a bow, arrows on her back and a sword

"Aleena, can you help my father?" Shadow asks the fox and she nods as she kneels next to the king

"My lord" Aleena said as she place her hands over his wounded shoulder. Then a light covers her hand and when she moves them his wound has been healed

"Thank you" Mephiles said as Aleena gets up

"You're welcome, my lord" Aleena said bowing

"Now leave us, I need to speak to my son alone" Mephiles said. Aleena walks out with Scourge and Mephiles looks at Shadow "Where did you go son?" Mephiles asks

"To King Jules' kingdom, to see Sonette"

"And?" Mephiles asks curious

"She wants to meet, again"

"Good, very good. I'm tired of waiting, make her leave the castle and Scourge can grab her" Mephiles said and Shadow nods

"Yes father, I will try" Shadow said walking out. The Scourge walks in and over to Mephiles

"Get ready, tonight might be our night" Mephiles said and Scourge nods with an evil smile

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is helping Princess Elyse getting ready to go home. He then found her patting her horse. He then walks over to her and Elyse looks at him

"Princes Sonic" Elyse said

"Please, call me Sonic" Sonic said

"Very well, Sonic" Elyse then said as Sonia, Sonette and Manic walks over

"Thank you for coming Princess Elyse" Sonia said "Also I am truly sorry about your friend Crystal"

"That's ok, I'm more worried about Teagan" Elyse said

"I can go and find her" Manic suggested

"She needs time sire, her and Crystal were close. Crystal helped her with food, water and anything she needed" Elsey explains. Then King Jules and Queen Kristy walk out

"Time to go Elyse" Queen Kristy said and Elyse nods

"Yes mother" Elyse then said as she got on her horse

"Thank you King Jules" Queen Kristy said as she got on her horse

"Be careful" King Jules said

"We will, come Elyse" Queen Kristy said riding off

"Bye" Elyse said following her mother. Sonette then looks at her father

"Inside" King Jules said and they all walk back inside. Sonette then walks off to find Rosie, Sonia walks off to talk to Amy, Sonic and Manic walk into the knights room to make sure Sonette and Sonia stay safe

"Sires" Sir Knuckles said

"Report" Sonic said

"We have the castle well-guarded, no one can get in or out" Sir Knuckles said

"Sir Luther will stay by Sonette and Sir Blaze will stay by Sonia at night time so they will be safe" Sir Silver said

"Good, very good" Manic said "I'm going to check on Sonia" he then said walking off

"Anything else?" Sonic asks

"No sire" Sir Knuckles said

"Good, get ready, it's nearly night" Sonic said and everyone nods

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is watching the sun set, she's standing on her balcony. Then she sees Shadow by the wall so she runs off and down to him. She then walks over and Shadow smiles

"What are you doing here Shadow?" Sonette asks

"Waiting for you" Shadow said walking off

"Wait, Shadow" Sonette said following him. Then she stops as Shadow walks into the forest, she then stares for a while before chasing after him. She then got herself lost; she's never been in this part of the forest before

"Princess Sonette!" she heard knights call. She went to call back but someone place a rag over her mouth and she screams into it

"Shhh" she then heard Scourge said. Sonette then tried fighting him as he tied the gag on. She then was turned around and Scourge picks her up. Sonette started kicking him but loses her shoes. He then runs off in a green blur. The knights walk to where Sonette was to find her shoes

"Princess Sonette!" Sir Silver shouts

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is with his father talking about him being king. Sonic doesn't want to be king or get married but his father disagree, that he'll have to marry Princess Elyse. Then Sir Silver walks in with a few other knights

"What is it?" King Jules asks

"Princess Sonette, she's missing" Sir Silver said as Rosie and Tails run in

"Scourge has her" Rosie said

"How do you know?" King Jules asks

"We saw it from the garden" Tails said "He's taken her to Mephiles' kingdom"

"What do we do father?" Sonic asks as Sonia and Manic walk

"We need a plan and fast" King Jules said

"What's going on?" Sonia asks

"I'll fill you in, follow me" Rosie said running off and Sonia chase after her

"Sonette was taken" Tails said to Manic

"So what's the plan?" Manic asks

"We make a plan" Sonic said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is being drag into Mephiles' throne room. She's tried to break free from Scourge's grip but fails. She then was pushed down and she looks up to see Mephiles, smiling at her

"Let me go" Sonette said

"Why would I do that?" Mephiles said smiling as Aleena walks in "Get her ready for the wedding" he then said

"What wedding?" Sonette asks standing up. The Scourge turns her around and wraps her arm around her waist, then pulling her close. Sonette place her hands on his chest and looks at him shock

"Our wedding" Scourge said kissing her and Sonette started hitting his chest

"No let me go" Sonette shouts. Then Aleena walks over and place her hand on Sonette's head. Sonette then falls unconscious into Scourge's arms

"Shh, my beautiful wife, it'll be over soon" Scourge whispers

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Teagan is cooking herself some dinner. It's late and she's tired, she made sure Elyse got home safe. Then she heard a knock at her door and stares at it. She then grabs her crossbow and answers it to see Galaxy

"Well, trying to kill me again?" Teagan asks

"No, I'm not" Galaxy replies

"So what did you tell Queen Elizabeth?"

"How did you know?"

"She's the only one who wanted my head" Teagan said putting her crossbow down

"I told her I wasn't going to do it when my life was in danger" Galaxy said "Can I come in?"

"Sure" Teagan said walking back and Galaxy walks in. She then closed the door and looks at Galaxy "So why are you here Galaxy?"

"To thank you, you saved my life"

"Well I didn't want anyone else die because of me"

"What does that mean?"

"My friend Crystal, her and her family was killed the other night, by Mephiles" Teagan said walking over to Oscar who is fast asleep

"What's that?" Galaxy asks walking over

"This is Oscar the Chao"

"A chao, I never seen one before"

"He was Crystal's friend now he's staying with me" Teagan said looking at Galaxy

"So friends?" Galaxy said putting his right hand out

"Friends" Teagan said shaking his hand "Hope you're hungry"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sonette, Rosie, Elyse, Oscar and Teagan belong to me...Galaxy belongs to Shade The Fox...Sonic, Sonia, Manic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonette wakes up on a soft bed confused. She then sits up and looks around, she then gets up and walks to the full body mirror. She then saw she's wearing a beautiful white wedding dress. Then she looks back as she heard a door open to see Mephiles

"What do you want?" Sonette asks turning her back to him. Mephiles walks over and stands right behind her, Sonette could feel his hot breath on her neck

"You're going to say I do to Scourge today, aren't you?" Mephiles said

"And if I don't" Sonette asks

"If you don't then that pink fox you love so much dies" Mephiles said and Sonette looks at him shock. Then Aleena walks in and over

"Everything is ready sir, we're just waiting for the bride" Aleena said

"Let's go my dear" Mephiles said "You're future husband awaits"

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Teagan is heading back to the castle with a few of the knights. King Jules has called for her and she wonders why. She was greeted by Manic and Sonic

"Teagan" Manic said as she got of the horse and walks over

"Why am I here this time?" Teagan asks

"What's wrong?" Manic asks worried

"Well I have an assassin after me who was sent by Queen Elizabeth, plus didn't sleep well last night" Teagan explains as Oscar flies over

"Who's the assassin?" Sonic asks

"He's name is Galaxy" Teagan replies "I've heard of him, and he won't stop till I'm dead. He's meant to be a good actor and takes his target off guard but that won't happen to me, I hope"

"Can you follow me please, my father needs to speak to you as soon as possible" Sonic said walking off. Teagan, Manic and Oscar follow him to the throne room. When they walk in they saw King Jules with a group of knights

"We need your help Teagan" King Jules said

"What is it my lord?" Teagan asks as she bows

"Scourge took Sonette" Manic said

"When?" Teagan asks

"Yesterday afternoon" Sonic said and Teagan sighs

"Then uses are too late, it has been done" Teagan said

"What has?" King Jules asks

"The marriage" Teagan said

"No, it can't be" Sonic said

"They had it plan for as soon as they got her, I'm sorry but I can still get her. I don't think she'll come willing" Teagan explains

"No, once you are married you must stay with your spouse" King Jules said "Same rule in all 8 kingdoms"

"I'm sorry" Teagan said "I should've seen it coming"

"Come on Teagan" Manic said taking her hand and walks out with her and Oscar "Is there any way you could get her" Manic asks

"There is one way but I'll have to go alone" Teagan said

"What is it?"

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette walking with Scourge, her now new husband. It has been done, she wishes she could turn back time but she can't and now she's stuck here

"This is a new start for us" Scourge said as they stop in front of his room "Now come" he said and the pair walk in. Shadow watched the pair and sighs as he walks off. He's father he did the right thing but why does he feel like he's done the wrong thing. He then runs into his father

"Son, what is wrong?" Mephiles asks

"Sonette, you say I've done the right thing but why do I feel like I have done the wrong thing?" Shadow explains

"You have made me proud son, very proud" Mephiles said "Now all we have to do is kill Sonic and King Jules, then we can get our revenge"

"Right, what do I do father?" Shadow asks

"Make sure out knights are on high alert" Mephiles said "Knowing King Jules, he will come and try and get his beloved daughter back" he adds

"Yes father" Shadow said walking off. He then told the knights what they have to do but then sits in his room, staring out the window 'What is this feeling?' he though

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

King Jules, Manic, Teagan, Sonic and the knights are working on a plan to get Sonette back. They are in the knights' room, talking

"So we go here to the east, while you go in through the west" Manic said turning to Teagan

"Can you get her back?" Sonic asks

"Yes, I know my way around. I'll go in, get her and get out. I'll bring her back but then we have to leave, I have to take her faraway"

"I've told Queen Elizabeth and the others to back off, that I'll pay them back for what you have done" King Jules explains "But I don't think Queen Elizabeth listened"

"Don't worry; I know what I can do to get through her kingdom" Teagan said "Remember if we are doing this, we have to do it my way"

"Right, we better get things ready" Sonic said. Teagan walks off and runs into Amy, Tails and Rosie

"Can we help?" Rosie asks

"I need a small bag packed for Sonette, beside that there's nothing uses can do" Teagan explains. Amy and Rosie run off

"What can I do?" Tails asks

"Keep Sonic safe, if he dies then they have won" Teagan said "We cannot let that happen"

"Right, I'll do it" Tails said "Be careful"

"You be careful" Teagan said walking off. She then walk outside to see the others waiting

"You ready?" Manic asks as Teagan got on her horse

"Let's want to get in, out and on the road before nightfall" Teagan said and they all ride off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is lying in Scourge bed with only a sheet over her. She has her back in Scourge's chest and he has his arm over her waist. Then she felt him kiss the back of her neck

"What is on your mind?" Scourge asks and she rolls over to face him

"Why did this happen?" Sonette asks

"Because of your father, he killed your mother because she was going to leave him and go to Mephiles" Scourge said

"How?"

"You don't know?"

"No, what did my father do?"

"Poison my dear, after you and your sibs were born he put poison in her drink, then covered it up, saying she died of child birth" Scourge explains

"No, he wouldn't, he couldn't have done it" Sonette said. Then the warning bells went off, Scourge got up and runs off. Sonette quickly got up and got dress into a black dress. Then she walk out onto the balcony and looks around

'Now what?' she though. Then Teagan flies up and Sonette smiles as she gives her a hug "Teagan, you came"

"Of course I did, come on" Teagan said

"I can't, I have to stay here because me and Scourge are married" Sonette said "It's the law in all the kingdoms"

"I'm taking you if you like it or not Sonette, it will go under that I am kidnapping you" Teagan picking Sonette up and flies down. Then the pair got to Teagan's horse and got on, then ridding off

"How did you find me?" Sonette asks as she wraps her arms around Teagan

"I know my way around there and I knew Scourge would have you in his room" Teagan explains "Hang on" she then said. They then made it back to King Jules' castle. Then they saw Sonic, Sonia and Manic waiting. Sonette got off and ran over to the trio, they then hug Sonette. Teagan then walks over and Manic looks at her

"Thank you Teagan" Manic said

"It's not ever yet sire" Teagan replies

"What does she mean?" Sonette asks

"You have to leave with Teagan, before nightfall" Sonic said "Inside" he then said. They then walk into the throne room; Sonette runs over to her father and gives him a hug

"Daddy" Sonette said as she breaks down in tears

"It's ok sweetheart, you're safe" King Jules said and Sonette looks at him

"But why do I have to go?" Sonette asks

"And I want to know where, there's nowhere in the 8 kingdoms where she will be safe" Sonic said

"In the 8 kingdoms no, but there is a 9th" Teagan said and they all look at her shock "The 9th is hidden and only a hand full of people know its location. Not even Mephiles knows where it is" she explains

"You do?" Manic said

"Yes, I was born there" Teagan said "When the word went out that magic is illegal, a lot of them went there which is why I cannot tell you where it is but I can take Princess Sonette"

"Magic, she can't go" King Jules said

"Not everyone with magic is evil my lord, my father had magic and he used it for good or not at all. She will be safe, you have my word" Teagan said

"Father" Sonette said

"Get change Sonette, you leave at once" King Jules said and Sonette runs off. Teagan looks at King Jules "Keep my daughter safe"

"Yes my lord" Teagan said as she bows and walks off. Then Sonette walks over now wearing a purple dress and has a small bag "Are you ready princess?"

"As ready as I'll ever be" Sonette said

"Come on" Teagan said walking off and Sonette follows. They then walk out and Teagan got on the horse while Sonette says goodbye to her family

"Chao chao" Oscar said

"I wish I knew too Oscar" Teagan said as Sonette walks over "Come on" Teagan said putting her hand out and then helps Sonette up

"Please, stay safe" Manic said walking over

"We will" Teagan said looking back at Sonette "Hang on tight, we have a long ride ahead"

"Right" Sonette said wrapping her arms around her. Then they ride off and Sonette looks back, she still can't believe that this happening "Why did this happen?"

"I don't know, trust me, I will look after you" Teagan said

"Thank you Teagan"

"You're welcome princess"

"Just call me Sonette"

"Ok, just hang on"

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Mephiles, Shadow and Scourge are standing in the knights' room, talking

"It was Teagan, I know it. She took my wife away from me" Scourge said with pure anger in her voice

"We will find her, I've got knights heading to the castle as we speak" Mephiles said "Shadow, go and join them"

"Yes father" Shadow said walking off

"Oh she will pay for taking her away" Scourge said

"Calm down Scourge, you will get our revenge" Mephiles said as Aleena walks in

"Is there anything I can do my lord" Aleena asks

"No dear, you stay here" Mephiles said and Aleena nods as she walks off

"What now?" Scourge asks

"We wait" Mephiles said. Then Shadow walks back in and sighs "What is it son?" Mephiles asks

"Sonette, she isn't at the castle and Teagan isn't at her house. They have disappeared" Shadow explains

"What, where are they?" Scourge asks

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette and Teagan ride into Queen Kristy kingdom, hopefully they could get a bed. It was dark and the moon is getting high. They were greeted by a few knights

"Princess Sonette, Teagan" one said as they got off the horse "Follow me" he then said walking off. They then follow him to the throne room to see Queen Kristy

"How may I help uses?" Queen Kristy asks as she got up and walks over to the trio

"We're on the run at the moment your majesty, we could uses a bed for the night, food" Teagan explains

"Uses are more than welcome here" Queen Kristy said as Elyse walks in "Elyse, dear, could you help Sonette and Teagan to a room"

"Of course" Elyse said "Follow me" she said walking off. Teagan, Sonette and Oscar follow her. Once they got to their room Teagan and Oscar sat in the garden. Oscar sat by the fountain

"Chao chao" Oscar said sadly as Elyse and Sonette walks out. Teagan the kneels down and sighs

"I know Oscar, you miss Crystal" Teagan said

"Chao chao" Oscar said

"Is he ok?" Elyse asks walking over

"No, he isn't" Teagan said picking Oscar up and sighs

"So when do we leave tomorrow?" Sonette asks

"At first light" Teagan replies

"Why?" Elyse asks

"Scourge is after Sonette, I'm taking her home" Teagan replies

"You'll love it there, it's beautiful" Elyse said

"You've been there" Sonette said shock

"A lot, it's amazing, the king is so nice and caring" Elyse explains

"Who is he?" Sonette asks

"King Nick, a heart of gold, he'll help us" Teagan said

"I still don't understand why he's doing this to me" Sonette said and Teagan sighs

"I don't know either but I will protect you, I promise"

"So what now?" Elyse asks and Sonette yawns, covering her mouth

"I think we should go to bed" Teagan said

"Chao chao" Oscar said agreeing with Teagan

"Come on Sonette" Elyse said walking off. Sonette and Oscar follow her. Teagan then got the feeling like she was being watch. She then looks around and saw him, Galaxy. He then walks over to her with his sword out

"Here to kill me?" Teagan asks

"I need money" Galaxy said

"And I need to protect Princess Sonette" Teagan said as she pulls a bag of money from her shoulder bag and throws it to him "Stay away just for a while, please"

"Fine but I will cut your head off" Galaxy said walking off. Teagan then walks in and to Sonette's room to see her with Oscar

"Hey" Teagan said softly as she walks over

"Can I talk to you?" Sonette asks

"Sure, what is it?"

"It's about Scourge, what he did to me after the wedding. He…" Sonette started but couldn't finish. Teagan sighs, knowing what she was going to say

"I understand"

"I'm scared"

"Don't worry, I made a promise"

"Well I better go to bed" Sonette said walking over to bed and lies down. Teagan locks the balcony door and looks at Oscar

"Stay here" Teagan whispers to Oscar. Oscar nods and flies over to Sonette. Teagan walks out and goes to her room, then she saw Elyse waiting "What's wrong Elyse?" Teagan asks

"I want to come with you"

"Why?"

"Soon I'll have to marry Prince Sonic; I want one last adventure with you"

"Elyse, I'm sorry. If you want to come, then come"

"Thank you"

"So when do you marry him?"

"A day has not been set. While mother was at the ball, she was talking to King Jules about it"

"One last, great adventure" Teagan said and Elyse smiles

"For it may be my last one with you"

"Well you better get up early tomorrow; I don't want to waste any sunlight. We still have a week journey to get there" Teagan explains

"Night" Elyse said walking out

"Night" Teagan whispers


	7. Chapter 7

**Sonette, Rosie, Elyse, Oscar and Teagan belong to me...Galaxy belongs to Shade The Fox...Sonic, Sonia, Manic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonette wakes up the next morning to a loud 'BANG'. She opens her eyes to Teagan who open the curtains, Sonette could see the sun just coming up. She sits up and looks around to see Oscar sleeping on the pillow next to her.

"Come on, up you get" Teagan said and Sonette sighs

"I'm tired" Sonette wines

"Come on, I've been up before the sun" Teagan said walking over as Oscar wakes up

"Chao chao" Oscar said

"Morning to you too Oscar" Teagan said "Get dress" she then said. Sonette nods as she got up, grabs her dress and walks behind the screen

"So where is this 9th kingdom?" Sonette asks

"West, far west" Teagan replies

"How far is far?" Sonette asks walking out

"We still have a week journey to get there, if not longer"

"A week, right"

"Come on" Teagan said walking off with Oscar. Sonette grabs her bag and follows them to the dining hall. After breakfast they all got ready to go and Teagan now has a shoulder bag. Teagan then gets on the horse and helps Sonette up. She then looks at Elyse and smiles "I'm sorry you couldn't come too Elyse" Teagan asks

"That's ok, I have to stay here with mother, just be careful" Elyse said

"We will" Teagan said "Ready Sonette"

"Yeah" Sonette said

"Let's go then" Teagan said riding off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic and Manic are sitting the in garden, watching the sun rise. Sonic then sighs as he looks at Manic who is staring at the sky

"Do you really think Teagan's on our side?" Sonic asks as Rosie and Tails walks out

"I do, I really do" Manic said

"But how can we trust her" Sonic said

"If I may say sire, Teagan has every reason to hate Mephiles as we do. Mephiles did kill her family and Crystal's family" Tails said

"He's right" Manic said "Plus I have faith in her"

"Where is this kingdom?" Rosie asks

"The kingdom they are going is west, a week journey" Tails said

"You know where it is?" Sonic asks

"I do" Tails said "Once there they will be safe"

"How can I believe that?" Sonic said

"You just need to trust us" Tails said as Sir Knuckles walks out

"What is the word Sir Knuckles?" Manic asks

"We have word that Mephiles' men are looking for Teagan and Sonette" Sir Knuckles said

"I need to do something" Sonic said

"You cannot do anything that puts your life in danger" Tails said and Sonic looks at him confused "Now that Sonette is married Scourge, if you and your father die, he'll be king through Sonette" he then explains

"The kid is right" Manic said "You need to stay here and safe" he adds

"But I can't sit here and do nothing" Sonic said

"And we can't let them win" Manic said "I'll see what I can do but you need to stay here"

"I'll be back later" Sonic said walking

"I'll talk to him" Tails said chasing after Sonic. He then found Sonic standing by a window "Sire" Tails said walking over

"I should've gone with them" Sonic said "I should be there, to protect them"

"Teagan will protect Princess Sonette, I know she will" Tails said

"How, you don't even know her" Sonic said

"Yet I trust her with my life, Manic trust her and your father trust her" Tails said "Sire, we have to make sure you stay safe"

"I don't care about me, I care about my family"

"And I cannot let you die" Tails said as King Jules walks over

"Father, I should've gone with Sonette and Teagan" Sonic said

"No son, you need to stay here where you will be safe" King Jules said

"I don't care about me, Sonette needs me" Sonic said

"I know you want to be by your sister, growing up you and Sonette were close but I need you here" King Jules explains

"I don't want to be here" Sonic said as he looks out the window "I want to be with Sonette"

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette and Teagan ride for hours and hours. Around midday they come across a small creek, Teagan looks around as they stop

"We'll take a break here" Teagan said. Sonette sighs as she slides off and sits by the creak with Oscar. Teagan then slides off and sighs. Teagan could tell something was wrong with Sonette. Teagan then ties the horse to a tree by the creek and sits by Sonette

"Hey" Sonette said

"Are you ok?" Teagan asks worried

"I miss my dad, my brothers and Sonia" Sonette said "I want to go home"

"Come here" Teagan said placing her arm over Sonette

"I've never been this far away from home or this long" Sonette said "I mean I always wanted to do this but now that I am…I just want to go home"

"I know this is hard, trust me I know but you need to stay strong. Can you do that?"

"I can try, Sonic was always the brave one, Sonia wise and Manic smart. Me, I'm nothing"

"You are something, you just don't know it yet" Teagan said standing up and leans against the tree. Sonette smiles as she gets up and walks to the creak to get a drink of water. Teagan then heard as twig snap and looks around

"What is it?" Sonette asks as she got up

"Stay behind me" Teagan said

"Who's there?" Sonette asks

"I don't know" Teagan said. Then she saw Galaxy who has his crossbow out, pointing at her "Move" Teagan said pushing Sonette as he shoots her and gets her in the left shoulder

"Teagan" Sonette scream in horror as Teagan falls to her knees. Then Galaxy walks over and Teagan looks up him

"So, you're finally going to kill me" Teagan said

"Queen Elizabeth wants your head today or else" Galaxy said

"No, don't kill her" Sonette begs

"Walk away Galaxy" Teagan said

"I don't get a choice" Galaxy said

"We all get a choice Galaxy, please walk. If you need money, I can help" Sonette said "Please, walk away" she then said. Galaxy stares at Teagan who has her hand on her shoulder. He then looks at Sonette and sighs as he walks away

"He'll be back" Teagan said as she sits down. Sonette then moves to her left side and looks at her shoulder. Teagan then grabs the arrow and pulls it out without screaming

"Where can we go?" Sonette asks as she rips some of her dress and wraps it around Teagan's shoulder

"I'll be fine" Teagan said standing up "We have to move" Teagan said as she grabs her bag and walks over to the horse

"But you're wounded" Sonette said chasing after her

"Grab your bag princess" Teagan said and Sonette sighs as she walks back and grabs her bag. Teagan sighs as she gets on the horse and help Sonette up "Come on Oscar" Teagan shouts and Oscar flies over and sits on Teagan's right shoulder "Hang on" Teagan said and Sonette wraps her arms around her as they stared riding

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is riding to Queen Kristy's castle, his father made him come here. He then sighs as she remembers the fight he had with him about it. He was then greeted by Elyse

"Prince Sonic" Elyse said bowing. Sonic smiles as he slides off his horse

"Princess Elyse" Sonic said walking to her

"My mother is waiting" Elyse said walking off, Sonic grabs his bag and follows her. They then walk into the thorn room to see Queen Kristy talking to a few knights

"Yes your majesty" the knights said walking off

"Prince Sonic" Queen Kristy said

"Your majesty" Sonic said bowing

"What brings you here today?" Queen Kristy said and Sonic walks over, pulling out a letter

"My father, here" Sonic said handing her the letter. Then a purple fox walks in, she has black fur at the tip of her tails, blue eyes and is wearing a white dress

"You majesty" the fox said bowing

"Clare, I need you to take Sonic to the guest room, he'll be staying here for a while and I want you to make sure he gets what he wants" Queen Kristy explains and the fox nods

"Of course your majesty" Clare said "Follow me sire" she then said walking off and Sonic follows her. They then walk into a room and Clare opens the blue curtains "This will be your room sire"

"Thank you" Sonic said sitting his bag down

"Is there anything I can get you?" Clare asks as she walks to the foot of the bed

"No, thank you" Sonic said "You may go" he then said. Clare bows and walks out, leaving Sonic alone. Sonic then walks off to find Elyse. He then found her out in the garden, alone so he walks over and sits next to her

"Prince Sonic" Elyse said

"Are you ok?" Sonic asks

"I'm fine, just worried about Teagan" Elyse replies

"Do you trust Teagan?"

"With my life, she saved me a few times. Growing up we would always run around, do silly things. Also when I was 10 I was kidnaped, they wanted my mum to pay them to give me back but that wasn't their plan. They were going to sell me to some low life. Teagan found me, saved me and took me home, I don't know where I'll be if Teagan wasn't around" Elyse explains as she lies down "I'll properly be dead"

"Wow, she…that's amazing" Sonic said and Elyse sighs "What is it?"

"We're going to get married Sonic" Elyse said looking at him "I'm not ready to be tied down, I wanted more freedom"

"Same here" Sonic said and Elyse smiles as she sat up "Looks like we have something in common" he then said. Then Elyse gets up and walks to the wall and stares at the sun

"I'm just worried" Elyse said as Sonic walks over

"Same here but they'll be fine" Sonic said placing his hand on Elyse's. Elyse looks at him and smiles

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Manic is sitting with Sonia, Tails, Rosie, Amy, Angel, Cream, Cheese and Charmy in the garden, watching the sunset. Rosie was worried about Sonette

"Cheer up Rosie, Teagan said she'll look after Sonette" Amy said

"How can we trust her, she's a thief" Sonia said annoyed "I'm going" she then said getting up and walks off

"Ignore her, she'll be fine" Tails said smiling

"Are you sure Miles" Rosie said looking at him

"I'm positive" Tails said taking her hand. Rosie smiles as she looks at the sky

"I wonder where they are" Cream said

"Chao chao" Cheese said

"Who knows" Manic said

"Where's Sonic?" Amy asks

"He's at Queen Kristy's kingdom" Manic replies

"Why?" Tails asks

"Father sent him there" Manic said

"He'll be safe there" Amy said

"I hope so, if he dies then then Mephiles wins" Tails said

"Maybe someone should've gone with him" Rosie said

"I should go and check on him" Tails said

"Yeah, you can make sure him and Elyse stay safe"

"I'll asks my father" Manic said getting up and walks off

"I better asks Wave too" Tails said getting up and runs off. He then found Wave in her room, working

"Tails, where have you been?" Wave asks

"I need to talk to you Wave" Tails said walking over "I need to go to Queen Kristy's kingdom, to keep an eye on Sonic"

"Be careful" Wave said and Tails nods as he runs off and packs his bag. He then walks out to see Manic

"You ready Tails?" Manic asks

"Yes" Tails said walking over

"Be careful Tails, please" Wave said

"I will Wave, you know me" Tails said and he walks off with Manic

"Be careful out there Tails, I mean it" Manic said as Tails got on a horse

"I'll be fine sire" Tails said riding off into the sunset. He made it there by nigh and saw Sonic sitting on the stairs

"Tails" Sonic said walking over "What are you doing here?"

"Your father sent me" Tails said as he got off the horse

"Well I could someone to talk to" Sonic said as the pair walk in. Then they heard the warning bell and look around "This can't be good" Sonic said as they started running. Then they heard Elyse scream

"Let me go!" Elyse screams. Then they saw her been carried by Mephiles' men

"Dam it" Sonic said as he pulls out his sword. He then runs over and killed the men. He then grabs Elyse and they run into a room "Are you ok Elyse?"

"Where's my mother?" Elyse asks

"Uses get out of here and I'll look for the queen" Tails said

"Are you sure?" Sonic asks

"Yes, now go" Tails said. Sonic grabs Elyse's hand and the pair runs off. Tails then runs off to find Queen Kristy. Then she found her in the throne room kneeling in front of Mephiles

"Where is she?" Mephiles asks

"I don't know" Queen Kristy said as a knight walks in

"My lord, the knight who were sent to get Princess Elyse are dead" the knight said

"Dam it! Take the queen to a cell" Mephiles said. Then 2 knights grab Queen Kristy and drags her off. Tails sighs as he followed but kept his head down. He then sneaks into the cell and saw Queen Kristy but heavily guarded. He then smiles as he looks at the 3 knights. Queen Kristy is sitting at the back of the cell, hoping Elyse is ok. Then the 3 knights got knocked out and Tails runs over

"Your majesty" Tails said

"Where is Elyse?" Queen Kristy asks

"Gone, Sonic has her" Tails said "Now we need to get you out" he then said grabbing the keys

"No, I'll slow uses down" Queen Kristy said as Tails open the cell

"Come, please" Tails said taking her hand. The pair then ran off and made it out of the castle. They then met up with Elyse and Sonic

"Mum" Elyse said giving Queen Kristy a hug "You're ok"

"I'm glad you are ok" Queen Kristy said

"We better move" Sonic said "Follow me" he then said and they all walks off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Teagan is sitting by the small fire she has, staring at Sonette who is fast asleep. They pair found a safe spot for the night, once they had a something to eat Sonette fell straight asleep. Teagan then looks up into the night sky and sighs

'I wish you were here father' Teagan though

"No!" Sonette shouts as she sits up, shacking and in tears. Teagan gets up and walks over to her "Teagan" Sonette said grabbing her arm

"It's ok princess, you're safe" Teagan said

"I was so scared, blood was everywhere and I was standing over my father and Sonic who were dead. Scourge was king, killing people, my friends and I was locked in a tower, where I could only watch his rain of terror" Sonette explain

"It was only a dream princess, go back to sleep" Teagan said and Sonette nods as she lies back down. Teagan then fix her cloak that Sonette is using as a blanket "I'll be right here when you wake up" Teagan then whispers. Sonette smiles as she slowly falls asleep. Teagan then saw Oscar next to Sonette, asleep and smiles as she walks back over to her spot 'It's going to be a long week' she though

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Galaxy is riding out of Queen Elizabeth's land for the last time. Since he failed her the queen sent her men to kill her. He faked his death so the queen would back off, now he is heading to the 9th kingdom and hopes to find Teagan and Sonette. After hours of riding he found a place for the night so he can get up early tomorrow

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic, Tails, Elyse and Queen Kristy made it to King Jules' castle, thanks to a farmer who helped them get most of the way here

"Prince Sonic" Sir Blaze said running over "Princess Elyse, Queen Kristy, Tails" she then said

"We need to see our father and now" Sonic said

"Right, I'll tell him" Blaze said running off. They then walk in and to the throne room to see King Jules and Manic

"What has happen?" King Jules asks standing up and walks over

"Mephiles the Dark attacked my kingdom, the knights tried to stop them but they couldn't" Queen Kristy explains

"Uses must rest, Tails go and get Rosie and Sophia" Manic said. Tails nods and runs off

"Father, isn't there anything we can do?" Sonic asks

"Not now son, you must also rest" King Jules said as Rosie and Sophia walks in "Sophia, I want you to take Queen Kristy to a room, Rosie I want you to take Princess Elyse to a room" he then explains

"Yes my lord" Sophia said as she walks to Queen Kristy "Follow me please" Sophia said walking off and Queen Kristy follows

"Follow me princess" Rosie said talking Elyse's hand and the pair walk out

"I think use 2 should go to bed" King Jules said. Manic and Sonic nod and walk out

"So what happened bro?" Manic asks

"I don't know, I was walking with Tails when the warning bells went off. I grabbed Elyse and ran while Tails grabbed Queen Kristy" Sonic explains "We then walked to the track where a farmer helped us get most of the way here" Sonic explains

"Why would Mephiles attack Queen Kristy?" Manic asks

"I didn't stick around to find out why"

"This make no sense"

"I know, I'm going to check on Elyse" Sonic said walking off to Elyse's room. Elyse was standing out on the balcony, Sonic walks over and sighs "Are you ok?"

"No, I'm far from it" Elyse replies as she turns and face him. Sonic then pulls her into a hug and Elyse sighs

"It's ok Elyse" Sonic whispers

"How, my mother's kingdom has been taken over by Mephiles, my best friend is dead and Teagan's with Sonette" Elyse said

"I promise, everything will be alright"


	8. Chapter 8

**Sonette, Rosie, Elyse, Oscar and Teagan belong to me...Sonic, Sonia, Manic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Teagan wakes up before the sun is up and sighs as she re-starts the fire. She then started cooking some rolled oats as Oscar wakes up

"Morning Oscar" Teagan whispers as Oscar flies over to her

"Chao chao" Oscar said. Then Sonette wakes up and looks at them

"Morning princess" Teagan said

"Where's the sun?" Sonette asks

"Not up yet, I was waiting to this is cooked first" Teagan said and Sonette looks at her with a sigh "Did you have that dream again?"

"Yeah I did" Sonette replies as she sits up. Teagan sighs as she pours the rolled oats into 2 wooden bowls. She then grabs 2 wooden spoons and puts them in the bowls, then handing one to Sonette "Gross" Sonette said

"Sorry princess, best we got" Teagan said as she starts eating "Beside, what do you think poorer people eat"

"This?" Sonette asks shock as she picks up her spoon and the food falls off and back into the bowl

"Yeah"

"Chao chao?" Oscar said looking at Teagan

"Sorry Oscar" Teagan said as feeds Oscar "That's better"

"Chao chao" Oscar said happily

"Eat princess; we have to head off by sun rise" Teagan said and Sonette started eating. Once they were done Teagan washed up and they packed up. As they got ready to go Teagan heard a twig snap so she grabs her crossbow and grabs Sonette

"What is it?" Sonette asks

"I don't know" Teagan replies "We have to move" she then said getting on the horse with Oscar and the helps Sonette up

"Did you hear something?" Sonette asks as they ride off

"No, it was nothing" Teagan said

"Are you sure?"

"Yes princess"

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic wakes up, lying next to Elyse. Elyse didn't want to be alone so Sonic stayed with her. Elyse then rolls over and snuggles into Sonic

"Thank you" Elyse whispers

"You're welcome" Sonic said smiling. Then he gets up as someone knocks on the door "I'll get it" Sonic then said as he walks over and opens it to see Rosie

"Oh Prince Sonic, did I wake uses?" Rosie asks

"No, me and Elyse we'll be down for breakfast soon" Sonic said and Rosie nods as she runs off. Sonic smiles as he close the door and walks back over to Elyse who is sitting on the edge of the bed

"We better go" Elyse said standing up

"Yeah, come on" Sonic said taking her hand and the pair walks off. They then walk into the dining hall to King Jules, Queen Kristy, Sonia and Manic already there. The pair then sits down, Sonic by his sibs and Elyse by Queen Kristy. After breakfast Elyse and Queen Kristy walks out into the garden

"Are you ok sweet heart?" Queen Kristy asks

"Yeah, I got Prince Sonic to stay with me last night" Elyse replies

"So what's on your mind?"

"Our home is gone, why did Mephiles attack us?"

"I don't know dear, I really don't" Queen Kristy said as Sonic, Sonia and Manic walks out

"Is there anything we can do?" Sonia asks

"No, there isn't" Elyse replies

"My father is looking for you Queen Kristy" Manic said and Queen Kristy nods

"I'll be back later Elyse" Queen Kristy said walking off

"We will get your home back Elyse" Sonic said walking up to her

"I know, I more worried about Teagan and Sonette, Mephiles' men have been seen that way before, they still could be there" Elyse explains

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're fine" Manic said

"He's right" Sonic said taking her hands

"I know Teagan, she'll do everything to protect Sonette, even if it kills her" Elyse said "That worries me"

"They are fine, believe" Sonic said and Elyse nods

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Scourge, Mephiles and Shadow are with a few knights, talking about finding Sonette and Teagan. Shadow isn't sure what to do anymore

"So we get them, bring them back and give Teagan to the knights" Scourge said

"That's the plan" Mephiles said smiling and the knights' chuckle

"So where would they go?" Shadow asks

"Who knows, we have men at all of the kingdoms and now we have Queen Kristy's lands" one knight explains

"We also have men in the other 5 kingdoms, if they see them, they will report and follow" the second knight said

"Good, very good" Mephiles said "Leave us" he then said and the knights bow and walks out as Aleena walks in

"Oh do I go?" Aleena asks

"No child, come" Mephiles said and Aleena walks over

"Yes my lord" Aleena said bowing

"We need to know what King Jules has plan, we need people in there" Mephiles said

"Who father?" Shadow asks

"You and Aleena will" Mephiles said

"How can we even get in, they won't trust us" Aleena said

"They will if uses follow my plan" Mephiles said "Once in I want you to get them to trust uses, then I want to know everything they tell you about anything" he then explains

"But father, what if they find out" Shadow said

"This is why I kept you hidden son, you will do well"

"I don't think I can do it father"

"As long as you stay with Aleena, you will be safe"

"Don't worry sire, I'll keep an eye on you" Aleena said

"You Aleena will have to start calling Shadow by his name" Mephiles said

"And try to find out where my wife is" Scourge said

"So what's the plan?" Shadow asks

"Listen carefully my children" Mephiles said smiling

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette and Teagan have stopped for a break by another river. They've left Queen Kristy and are in King Charlie lands. Then they have to get through Queen Elizabeth, King Harrison, King Daniel, Queen Victoria before they get to King Nick, the 9th Kingdom. At this rate they'll be there in a week, Teagan looks at Sonette and sighs

"What's wrong Teagan?" Sonette asks

"The next 5 kingdoms, I'm wanted in all of them. We have to be careful princess" Teagan replies

"Right, so what do we do?"

"We keep our heads low, even you"

"How can you live like this?"

"Like what?"

"Living on the move, worried about people coming after you" Sonette said as Teagan sits next to her

"It isn't easy, I know it's going to be hard for you and you won't be used to it but I am. It was mainly Mephiles I had to worried about, since I lived in your father's kingdom" Teagan explains

"Why are you wanted?" Sonette asks looking at her

"I was young and needed money, it was the only way for me to get it" Teagan said "Rings don't grow on tree princess" she said smiling "Come on, we have to get going soon" she then said walking over to the horse and pats it

"Chao" Oscar said

"No Oscar" Teagan said as Sonette walks over

"So we still have a week" Sonette said

"At this rate, yes" Teagan said. Then they heard a twig snap and they look around

"Who is it?"

"Well it's either Mephiles' me, Galaxy or…" Teagan said. Then King Charlie's men jump out and Teagan sighs "King Charlie's me" she said as she looks around

"Don't move" one knight said "Or you'll die"

"What do we do?" Sonette asks

"Don't fight" Teagan said

"Move" the first knight said pushing them

"Wait, we need to bind their wrists" the second knight said as he walks over and binds Teagan's wrist

"We don't want them to attack" the third knight said as he walks over and binds Sonette's wrist

"Easy, you hurt her and I kill you" Teagan said to the third knight

"Let's move" the first knight said as he got on his horse. Then the second knight grabs the 2 ropes leading to Sonette and Teagan and hands them to the first knight. Then the others got on their horses and they started riding, dragging Teagan and Sonette behind them

"You ok?" Teagan asks

"I'm fine" Sonette whispers

"No talking" the first knight said and Sonette sighs. They then made it to King Charlie's castle, Teagan kept Sonette close to her, she had to keep her close. They then walk into the throne room, Teagan and Sonette was push to their knees

"Easy!" Teagan shouts

"Well what do we have here?" King Charlie said walking over to Teagan

"Well hello King Charlie" Teagan said "And Prince Jack"

"Teagan" Sonette whispers and Teagan looks at her

"We have to go" Teagan said

"You are not leaving here alive" King Charlie said. He then looks at Sonette and goes into shock "Princess Sonette" he then said walking in front of her

"King Charlie" Sonette said looking away

"Come" King Charlie said as he puts his hand out. Sonette looks at Teagan who nods so Sonette puts her wrists up

"Please, they hurt" Sonette said

"My apologize princess" King Charlie said as he unbinds Sonette's wrists and helps her up "Take Teagan to the cell, I don't want to see her at the moment" he then said. Two knights then grab Teagan and drags her out, Sonette looks at King Charlie

"What are you going to do with her?" Sonette asks

"She will be hung by sunset" King Charlie said

"No" Sonette said

"No?" Prince Jack said shock

"I need her alive, please don't do this" Sonette begs

"She must pay for her crimes" King Charlie said

"You don't understand, if she dies then my father's kingdom is doom" Sonette said "I need her to help me, protect me so Mephiles' men don't get me"

"Why is he after you?" Prince Jack asks

"He…he made me marry Scourge. They want my father's kingdom, please let us go"

"I'm sorry" King Charlie said walking out. Sonette then breaks down in tears, not knowing what else to do. Then Prince Jack walks over to her and smiles

"Not all hope is lost Princess Sonette" Prince Jack said as he pulls out a key "For I have her cell key" he adds

"Will you help me?" Sonette asks

"Of course I will" Prince Jack said "If your father's kingdom is in danger, then I want to help any way I can"

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Teagan is sitting in the cell, thinking on how she's going to get out this one. She can't use magic, she can't fight her way out, she has no way out. Then she saw Sonette and Prince Jack so she gets up and walks to the front of the cell as they run over

"Teagan" Sonette said

"Let's get you out of here" Prince Jack said unlocking the cell and opens it

"Why?" Teagan asks walking out

"I can't let my friends down" Prince Jack said "Follow me" he then said running off. Sonette and Teagan followed him down a dark tunnel. They then stop at a door and Prince Jack opens "This leads out to the west side of the wall; your horse is still where you left it"

"Thank you Prince Jack, I'll remember this" Sonette said

"Be careful" Prince Jack said

"Come on princess" Teagan said grabbing Sonette's hand and the pair started running. They then made it out and Teagan looks up and smiles "Come on" she whispers as they started running again. They then heard the warning bells, Teagan knew where they were going to start. They then ran all the way back to the horse where Oscar is still "Oscar" Teagan said as she got on the horse and helps Sonette up

"Chao chao" Oscar said smiling as he sits in front of Teagan. They then ride off into the sun set, Sonette has her arms around Teagan

"Are you ok princess?" Teagan asks

"Uh, maybe. I don't know anymore" Sonette said

"Just hang on" Teagan said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Shadow and Aleena are walking into King Jules' castle with Sir Knuckles, Sir Blaze and a few other knights. So far they brought their story, they just hope the others can too

"Who are them?" Manic asks walking over

"This is Shadow and his close friend Aleena" Sir Knuckles "Their home was destroyed by Mephiles' knights" he adds

"Follow me" Manic said walking off. Aleena and Shadow smiles as they follow him to the throne room. The pair then kneels as Manic walks up to his father

"Manic" King Jules said

"Father, these people need a place to stay for a while, their home was destroyed by Mephiles' knights" Manic explains

"Is there anyone else with uses?" King Jules asks

"No my lord" Aleena said "It's just me and Shadow"

"And your name is?" King Jules asks

"Aleena the Fox" Aleena said as she looks at Shadow

"Manic, get 2 servants to help Aleena and Shadow" King Jules said

"Yes father" Manic said walking to Aleena and Shadow "Follow me place" he then said walking off. Shadow and Aleena then follow him. They then were introduce to a servant name Layla who took the pair to a small room with 2 beds. Once there Layla left Aleena and Shadow

"So what's the plan?" Shadow asks walking over to Aleena

"We get them to trust us, I'm sure I can somehow sweet talk my way on becoming a servant here" Aleena said "If lucky I might be able to serve King Jules himself"

"Just be careful, my father to me to look after you"

"I'll be fine Shadow, trust me"

"You've been like a sister to me Aleena, I don't want anything to happen to you"

"And you've been a brother to me, I've always seen you like that even though I'm just a servant to you and your father"

"You've been more than a servant to us; you've been a friend, family"

"Well let's see what we can do here" Aleena said smiling

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Elyse is standing in front of a full body mirror, trying on a white wedding dress. They've move the time when she'll marry Sonic sooner. They believe it'll stop Scourge getting control, she still doesn't understand why the moved it to tomorrow

"Mum, I'm not ready" Elyse said looking at her who is standing with Sonia, Rosie, Sophia and Amy

"I know dear but this must happen" Queen Kristy. Elyse sighs as she looks in the mirror again

"I want to be alone" Elyse said walking out. She then walks into the garden to watch the sun set. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder so she looks back to see Sonic

"Hey Elyse" Sonic said

"Hey" Elyse whispers as she turns to face him "Sonic, I don't want to get marry tomorrow"

"I know Elyse, but I wanted to give you this" Sonic said handing her a gold ring with the symbol of his kingdom

"We're not married yet"

"I know but I want you to keep it"

"Sonic, I've known you my whole life, can you promise me something?"

"Of course"

"Promise me not matter what happens, Teagan can stay here, with us"

"You have a very close bound with her"

"She's like family"

"I promise, when this is over, Teagan can move here, with us if she wants to"

"Thank you" Elyse said smiling. Sonic smiles and kiss her

"You're welcome and I promise Elyse, I will look after you" Sonic said "And I'm guessing this is the dress you're wearing tomorrow" he then said. Elyse looks down and smiles

"Yeah, do you like it?" Elyse asks looking up at him

"It's beautiful" Sonic said

"So cute" they heard Sonia said. They look over to see her with Manic "Looks like we get a new sister Manic" she then said as the pair walks over

"Well we're not looking towards it but we'll make it work" Sonic said

"I better go and get dress" Elyse said walking off and Sonia follows her

"You ok bro" Manic asks

"I'm getting married tomorrow, I don't want to nor does Elyse but yet here we are"

"Maybe it's just cold feet"

"This isn't cold feet bro but I don't get a choice"

"Hey don't worry, it'll get better"

"I hope you are right bro, I really do"

"When I have I been wrong?" Manic asks and Sonic just stares at him "Don't answer that" Manic then said

"I won't" Sonic said looking at the sun "I wonder where Teagan and Sonette are"

"I hope faraway" Manic said as he stares at the sun

"I better go, I have to talk to father" Sonic said walking off. Manic sighs as he slowly walk back in and to his room. Before he could walk in Amy walks over to him

"Hey Amy" Manic said

"Sire, are you ok?" Amy asks

"I'm fine"

"Are you worried about Teagan and Sonette?"

"Yeah, a lot"

"Do you really think Elyse and Sonic getting married will stop Scourge?"

"I do, she'll be given the royal seal. If my father and Sonic die after the wedding, Elyse will be queen" Manic explains not seeing Shadow standing near them

"So she'll be queen, Scourge lose"

"That's it" Manic said walking into his room and Amy runs off. Shadow smiles as he walks off and back to the room

"Where have you been?" Aleena asks

"Walking, I know their new plan" Shadow said

"What is it?" Aleena asks

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

It was late at night, Teagan and Sonette made it out of King Charlie's land and are now in Queen Elizabeth's land. They have found a safe spot by a lake for the night. Sonette is staring at Teagan who is playing with her crossbow

"Can you teach me?" Sonette asks and Teagan looks at her confused "To use a crossbow" she then said and Teagan smiles as she stands up

"Do you really want to?" Teagan asks and Sonette stands up

"I do"

"Ok then" Teagan said as she walks over to Sonette "Let's see if you can shoot one" she then said

"How?"

"Are you left handed or right?"

"Right"

"Pass me your right" Teagan said as she moves closer to Sonette. Sonette puts her right hand out so Teagan hands her the cross bow "And put your left hand here, where mine is" Teagan said and Sonette nods as she did that. Teagan then lets the bow go and Sonette smiles

"It has some weight in it" Sonette said

"She does" Teagan said walking behind Sonette "Shoulders relax and air at that tree in front of us" she then said and Sonette nods "Relax" Teagan whispers. Sonette then shoots and it hit the tree, Sonette smiles as she points the crossbow down

"I did it" Sonette said as Teagan walks over and grabs the arrow

"You did, with more training at King Nick's land; you'll be able to use that"

"Can you teach me how to fight as well?"

"Princess, I can teach you whatever you want"

"Thank you"

"But we have to wait to we get to King Nick's land" Teagan said "We'll at least have targets to work with"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome, it's late, and we should get some sleep" Teagan said as the pair walk over to the small fire

"Right, I'm tried"

"Early start tomorrow" Teagan said and Sonette smiles

"Aren't they all early"

"They will be, till we get to King Nick, then you can sleep in"

"That'll be nice, that and a hot bath"

"I'll make sure you get on" Teagan said. Sonette smile grow bigger as she slowly falls asleep. Teagan then looks at Oscar who is already fast asleep 'Maybe this isn't going to be that bad after all' Teagan though looking at the stars

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Shadow walks in the throne of his father's kingdom to tell him the news he had heard. As he walks in Scourge was the first person to speak

"Did you find them?" Scourge asks

"No" Shadow replies

"We have had news they are heading west, we just don't know why" Mephiles "Why are you here son?" he then asks

"I have different news" Shadow replies

"What is it?" Mephiles asks

"There is going to be a wedding tomorrow, Price Sonic is going to be marrying Princess Elyse" Shadow said "Then will be given the royal seal so if Sonic and King Jules, she'll be queen" he then explains

"This is going to be fun, let's get ourselves a princess tomorrow, in front of everyone and after they are married" Mephiles said

"That is all I know at the moment father" Shadow said

"You may go now son, I'll see you tomorrow night" Mephiles said and Shadow smiles as he walks out


	9. Chapter 9

**Sonette, Rosie, Elyse, Oscar and Teagan belong to me...Galaxy belongs to Shade The Fox...Sonic, Sonia, Manic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Another early morning for Teagan and Sonette. Teagan cook the pair some breakfast, after that she cleaned up and packed up. Once they were ready Teagan looks at Sonette

"It's going to be a long day, I want to get out of Queen Elizabeth's land as fast as we can and get into King Harrison" Teagan explains

"Why?" Sonette asks

"Queen Elizabeth wants me dead, King Harrison doesn't, not yet anyway" Teagan replies as she got on the horse

"Why does Queen Elizabeth want you dead?" Sonette asks as Teagan helps her up

"I took a lot of stuff from her and robbed her daughter a lot" Teagan explains as Oscar sits in front of her and they ride off

"Do you think Galaxy will try to kill you again?" Sonette asks

"I do, which is why we have to be careful princess"

"Sonette" Sonette whispers

"Now hang on" Teagan said smiling

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic wakes up with sunlight in his eyes. He gets up to see Tails with his breakfast

"Morning sire" Tails said as he sat the tray down

"Morning Tails" Sonic replies as he got up and sits down

"Everyone is getting ready for the wedding today, your father sent me here to make sure you're ready" Tails explains

"Right, who's helping Elyse?"

"Rosie and Queen Kristy"

"Good" Sonic said as Manic walks in

"Morning bro" Manic said

"Morning" Sonic said "Be back soon" he then said as he got up and walks out to find Elyse. He then found her standing by a window so he walks over "Hey"

"Hey Sonic" Elyse said facing him

"You ok?"

"I'm fine, just thinking"

"About today?"

"I told my mother that I wanted Teagan to be here with me. Teagan said she would love to be at my wedding, to be here with me"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry Sonic, there's nothing to be sorry for"

"Just think, tonight will be our first night as husband and wife"

"I know, it's kinder scary"

"But Elyse, I do love you"

"I love you too Sonic, we knew this day was coming for years now"

"Yeah"

"Sonic, Elyse" they then heard Sonia shout. They look over to see her running over

"What is it sis?" Sonic asks

"Father's looking for uses" Sonia said "He's in his room waiting" she then said

"Come on Elyse" Sonic said and the pair walks off. They then walk in Jules' room to see him out on the balcony so they walk over to him

"You wanted to see us father" Sonic said

"I do, after today Elyse you will be a target" King Jules said

"We know father" Sonic said

"Just reminding use, anyway if anything happens to me I want Elyse move to a secret location" King Jules said

"What?" Elyse said shock

"Are you sure father?" Sonic asks

"Yes" King Jules replies

"I must go" Elyse said walking off

"You may go too" King Jules said and Sonic runs off after Elyse. He then found her arguing with Queen Kristy

"I told you this was going to happen! Why don't you listen to me?" Elyse shouts with tears sliding down her chicks

"Elyse, you need to calm down" Queen Kristy said in a clam voice

"Clam down, for as long as I could remember you've ignored me. Why couldn't you listen this once?" Elyse said. Before Queen Kristy could answer Elyse runs off. Sonic then runs in front of her and wraps his arms around her

"Calm down Elyse" Sonic said as Elyse started hitting his chest

"I knew this was going to happen, why doesn't any listen to me?" Elyse said. Then she stops hitting him and rest her head on his chest

"I'm sorry Elyse, I really am" Sonic said

"Don't be" Elyse whispers

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Shadow is walking around the castle, trying to find his way around. He was also trying to find out where Sonette and Teagan are. Then Aleena walks over and grabs his hands

"So where have you been?" Shadow asks

"Nowhere Shadow" Aleena said smiling and Shadow looks at her "We need to talk in private" she then whispers

"Let's go to the forest" Shadow said. Aleena nods and the pair walk out and headed towards Mephiles' Kingdom

"I've done it" Aleena whispers

"What did you do Aleena?" Shadow asks worried and Aleena pulls out the royal seal for King Jules' kingdom

"I found it in Elyse's room" Aleena said as she hands it to Shadow who then hides it as he heard someone coming. Then 3 of King Jules' knights rode in front so they stopped. Shadow turns around to see 4 more knights

"Ok, hand it over fox" Sir Silver said

"What over?" Aleena asks, acting dumb

"We saw you leave Princess Elyse's room and now the royal seal is missing" Sir Blaze said

"I don't know what you're talking about" Aleena said as Manic got of his horse

"Just hand it over" Manic told her

"No" Shadow said walking forwards and standing in a fighting position. Then Aleena puts her hand up and Sir Knuckles and Sir Silver were sent flying back

"She has magic" Sir Blaze shouts. Aleena turns around to face Manic but winced in pain and Manic smiles. She looks down to see his sword right through her

"No!" Shadow shouts in horror as he runs over and Manic pulls his sword out. Aleena drops and Shadow caught her, then pulling her close "Aleena, no" he then said placing his hands over he wound

"Shadow, I…I love you" Aleena whispers

"I love you too" Shadow replies, then kissing her "You're kingdom will fall" he said looking at Manic "Use will all burn"

"Who are you?" Manic asks as Shadow stands up, holding Aleena bridal style

"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog, my father is Mephiles the Dark and use will pay for what you did to my friend" Shadow explains, then walks off without a word

"We have to warn Sonic and call off the wedding" Manic said and they head back. When they walk into the throne room they saw King Jules with Queen Kristy, Sonic, Elyse and Sonia

"What's wrong Manic?" Sonic asks as he walks over

"We have a problem" Manic replies

"Beside the royal seal being stolen, what else could go wrong" Sonia said

"Well Aleena the Fox had magic and Shadow the Hedgehog is Mephiles' son" Manic explains and everyone looks at him shock

"Where is he now?" King Jules asks

"Heading home with Aleena's body, I had to stop her father" Manic replies

"It's ok son, the wedding is off, it's too dangerous now" King Jules told everyone

"Mother" Elyse said running over to Queen Kristy

"So what do we do now father" Sonic asks. Then Rosie runs in with Tails and over to them "What's wrong?" Sonic asks

"I had a vision" Rosie said

"A vision?" Queen Kristy asks

"I can see the future, I can't control it and it comes at random" Rosie explains

"What did you see?" Manic asks

"I saw Shadow kill you Manic" Rosie replies as she starts to cry "Blood, fire and bodies everywhere I looked. I also saw Sonic's body and King Jules', then Mephiles grabbed Sonia and dragged her off to a cage where Sonette was who was also pregnant, that's all it got to" she then explains

"Do we trust this?" King Jules asks

"We do" Sonic said "This isn't the first time and a few time she's been right, which is why we change it"

"My vision isn't written in stone, use can stop this but this is the second vision that I've had where this kingdom fell" Rosie explains

"She's right, if she's has another one all hope is lost" Manic said "Plus she was right about Scourge marrying Sonette" he then said and King Jules looks at Rosie

"How long have you been having these visions?" King Jules then asks

"A long time my lord, the reason why I never told you was I was scared what you would think about me" Rosie explains

"Put the knights on high alert, eyes open for them" King Jules said

"Yes my lord" Sir Silver said walking out with the other knights

"Sonia, I want you to stay with Amy and anyone else you can" King Jules told her as he looks at her

"Yes father" Sonia said running off

"Sonic, you stay with Elyse" King Jules then said and Sonic nods

"Come on Elyse" Sonic said and the pair walks out

"I have to go too" Manic said walking out. He looks around and sighs as he saw people running around 'Please be safe Sonette' he then thought as he runs off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Shadow walks into his father's kingdom, he looks at Aleena who is as limp as a rag doll and her eyes closed. He then walks into the throne room to see his father with Scourge

"Forgive me father for I have failed you" Shadow said and Mephiles walks over and goes into shock "We were attacked and Princes Manic killed her father"

"Aleena" Mephiles said

"Can you bring back?" Shadow asks

"I can try" Mephiles said placing his hand on Aleena's forehead and the other on her wound. Then a purple light appear from his hand and Aleena takes a deep breath

"Aleena" Shadow said and Aleena looks at him and smiles

"Shadow" Aleena said as he kisses him

"I see use have made a bound" Mephiles said and Aleena looks at him shock

"My lord" Aleena said shock as she looks at him "I…ummm" she then said and Mephiles smiles

"It's ok my dear" Mephiles said as Shadow sits her down

"Also Aleena got this" Shadow said pulling out the royal seal and hands it to Mephiles who smiles

"Good work, now I must go" Mephiles said walking off

"I hope he doesn't get hurt" Aleena said

"He won't" Shadow said smiling

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonia and Amy are walking the corridors, talking. Then they saw a purple mist and Amy stands in front of Sonia. Then they saw Mephiles

"Run" Amy shouts and the pair runs off in the other direction but stops when Mephiles appears in front of them so Amy pulls out her piko-piko hammer "Back off" she then warned him and Mephiles chuckles as an energy ball comes from his hand and hits Amy, making her fly back

"Go away!" Sonia shouts

"Don't even think about it!" Tails shouts walking over. He then helps Amy and Mephiles smiles

"Tails" Sonia said

"Run princess and get Amy to Wave" Tails told her. Sonia nods as she runs back, helps Amy up and the pair runs off

"Miles Prower, you look a lot like your father" Mephiles said

"Leave this kingdom, now!" Tails shouts

"How's your mother going?" Mephiles then asks

"She's safe from you, you took away my father and you will pay for that" Tails said as Sonic runs over "Now leave this place"

"We will meet again, Prower" Mephiles as a purple mist cover him. When it disappear Mephiles was gone so Tails turns around to see Sonic

"Mephiles killed your father" Sonic said shock

"And almost my mother" Tails whispers "She's safe at the 9th kingdom while I'm here" he then said walking off and Sonic chase after him

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Sonic asks

"I didn't think I had to" Tails replies as they walk into Wave study

"Tails" Wave said running over

"I'm fine Wave" Tails said running up to his room

"I didn't know about his father" Sonic said

"I do, I was with them when it happened. Tails believes he could've saved him but there was nothing he could've done. I then move here with my mother" Wave explains

"Will Miles be ok?" Rosie asks

"Maybe you should talk to him Rosie" Wave suggested and Rosie nods as she runs off

"He saved me and Amy" Sonia said

"He's a good kids with a big heart but I fear that will be the death of him" Wave explains as she closed her eyes "I have to protect him"

"Don't worry Wave" Sonic said and Wave looks at him "We'll look after him, he did save Queen Kristy as well as Sonia and Amy"

"I have to go" Amy said "I'm going to look for Allison and Sophia" she then said running off and Wave sighs as she looks at the stairs leading up to Tails' room

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

"Why didn't you tell me your father was killed but Mephiles?" Rosie asks and Tails sighs as he closed his eyes

"It's a day I've been running from for years" Tails replies

"Don't worry Miles, I know how hard it is to lose love ones" Rosie said and Tails smiles as he opens his eyes

"Thanks Rosie, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, I miss Sonette"

"Don't worry, Teagan's with her"

"Why do you trust Teagan so much?"

"Because I just do, I don't know why myself but I feel like her and I are alike" Tails explains

"Well she's really nice and she didn't have to help us" Rosie said "I hope they're ok" she then said and Tails sighs

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Teagan and Sonette cross out of Queen Elizabeth's land and are in King Harrison's. Teagan looks back at Sonette who is half-asleep

"Stay awake princess" Teagan said

"Can we stop soon?" Sonette asks "I'm tried" she then wins and Teagan sighs as she shacks her head

'Long week' she thought "Well stop later, we have to keep moving so we get there faster, I can't risk taking too long" she then explains and Sonette sighs as she rest her head on Teagan's back

"I can't do this, I want to go home" Sonette said. Then saw a few knights and sighs as they ride over

"State your and why you are here" one told them

"My name's Teagan, this is Oscar the Chao and Sonette and we're passing through to King Daniel lands" Teagan said

"What's wrong with her?" another one asks

"She's tried" Teagan replies

"Wait a second" a swallow said ridding over "That's princess Sonette, King Jules' daughter" he then said

"As I said, we're passing through" Teagan said

"Please let us pass" Sonette whispers

"Of course, just a heads up a man named Galaxy rode through her yesterday" the swallow said

"Thanks" Teagan said ridding off. Sonette sighs as she did her best to stay awake

"I can't do this Teagan" Sonette whispers so Teagan stops and looks back

'She's right, if we keep going she'll pass out and fall off' Teagan thought getting off and Oscar flies next to her "Lay down princess" Teagan then told her and Sonette, without asking why laid down and Teagan took her cloak off and place it over her

"Thank you" Sonette whispers as she falls asleep

"Chao chao" Oscar said and Teagan smiles

"That's right" Teagan said grabbing the lead and starts walking with the horse behind her and Oscar flies next to her "Keep it down while she sleep" she then whispers and Oscar nods. After hours of walking she stops by a river so the horse can get a drink. She then checked on Sonette who is still asleep. Teagan then heard a twig snap so she grabbed her crossbow and walks off, leaving Oscar with the horse. Then she saw Galaxy and chuckles

"We meet again Teagan" Galaxy said

"What do you want?" Teagan asks annoyed

"To help you"

"Really, you want to help me" Teagan said "Last time I checked you wanted my head" she then said walking up to him, pointing her crossbow up

"Things change, Queen Elizabeth thinks I'm dead"

"How am I supposed to trust you?"

"Mephiles men are here and in the next few kingdoms, looking for you and the princess"

"And that's meant to make me trust you" Teagan said "Sorry handsome but I have a princess to protect" she then said as she walks off

"I know about your parents" Galaxy shouts. Teagan stops and looks back at him "I know a lot about you Teagan, more than you think. Let me help you, I can promise use will make it to King Nick's kingdom" he then said. Before Teagan could reply she heard Sonette's voice

"Teagan!" Sonette shouts and Teagan runs back

"It's ok princess" Teagan said as Galaxy walks over so she faced him "Fine, if you want to help, then meet me at the edge of this kingdom by sunset, we'll make camp there and talk more" she then said

"See you soon" Galaxy said walking off and Sonette slides off

"Can we trust him?" Sonette asks as Teagan turns to face her

"No, let's keep going" Teagan said getting on the horse and helps Sonette back on. The Oscar flies over and sits in his spot. Teagan smiles as they ride off into the sun which has started to set. When the made it to the edge of the kingdom it was getting dark and they saw Galaxy waiting "We need to find a place for the night" Teagan told him and Galaxy nods

"Follow me" Galaxy then said ridding off and Teagan follows him. Once they found a spot Galaxy got a fire started and cook something to eat. While eating they sat down, talking

"What made you change your mind Galaxy?" Teagan asks

"I'm the guy that kills bad guys; you're not the bad guy here" Galaxy replies and Teagan smiles

"So what showed you that?" Teagan then asks

"The fact that you're helping the princess get to King Nick's land at all coast, I also found a few other things about you" Galaxy explains. After they finish eating Teagan and Galaxy cleaned up while Sonette and Oscar fell asleep

"I'm surprise she can sleep after her nap today" Teagan said as she fixes her cloak over Sonette

"So why are you helping her?" Galaxy asks

"Because it's the right thing to do, Mephiles' took away my family and I can't let her family be destroyed because of him" Teagan explains as she sits down across from Sonette

"I'm guessing you haven't heard about Queen Kristy's kingdom"

"What?" Teagan said shock "What is it?" she then asks

"Mephiles took over, Princess Elyse and the queen are at King Jules. I have a friend in King Jules' kingdom keeping me up to date on what's going on there"

"Elyse" Teagan whispers as she looks down

"Sonic's by her side" Galaxy told her and Teagan looks at him

"They're meant to be getting married" Teagan replies as she laid down and stares at the stars "It's a clear night tonight"

"And cooled"

"We better get to sleep, early morning, I hope we can get thought King Daniel's land without any problems" Teagan explains

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Aleena and Shadow are sitting in Shadow's room, staring at the moon. Aleena smiles as she looks at Shadow and Shadow smiles back

"I can't believe this is happening" Aleena said standing up and Shadow chuckles as he stands up too

"So how long have you had this crush Aleena" Shadow asks

"Awhile but you're a prince and I'm just a servant"

"It's ok Aleena" Shadow said "It's late"

"It is, I better get going, night Princes Shadow" Aleena said walking out and Shadow smiles as he walks to his window and looks at the stars

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Elyse is standing in the garden, alone staring at the start, thinking of Teagan. Then she heard footsteps so she looks back to see Sonic

"Hey Sonic" Elyse said as he walks over

"Elyse" Sonic said "A beautiful night" he then said

"It is, how's Sonia and Amy?"

"Fine, I also checked in Tails"

"How's he?"

"Fine, I can't believe he's father was killed by Mephiles" Sonic said and Elyse sighs

"He's killed so many people" Elyse said softly

"Come on, it's late" Sonic said taking Elyse's hand

"Right, let's go" Elyse said and the pair walks off


	10. Chapter 10

**Sonette, Rosie, Elyse, Oscar and Teagan belong to me...Galaxy belongs to Shade The Fox...Sonic, Sonia, Manic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Teagan woke up to someone placing their hand over her mouth so she quickly opens her eyes to see Galaxy. He then removes his hand and she sits up

"Someone's here" Galaxy whispers grabbing his sword so Teagan grabs her crossbow and wakes up Sonette

"What's wrong?" Sonette asks softly

"Mephiles' men" Galaxy said. Then 5 jump out and Teagan shoots on in the head. She then grabs Sonette and pulled her in front of her as Galaxy started fighting and killed the last 4. He then looks over at them and sighs "We have to move, I know a place where we can eat"

"Just give me a sec" Teagan said "Then we can go"

"I'll wait over there" Galaxy said ridding off and Sonette turns around to face her with tears in her eyes

"What's wrong princess?" Teagan asks. Sonette gives Teagan a hug, catching Teagan off guard but Teagan smiles as she wraps her arms around her

"They're after me, they're not going to stop" Sonette said through tears

"It's ok, I've made a promise and I'm not going to break" Teagan told her and Sonette lets her go "Come on" she then said getting on the horse as Oscar sits in his spot. She then helps Sonette up and then ride over to Galaxy

"Use ok?" he asks

"We're fine, you lead" Teagan told him. Galaxy nods as he rides off and Teagan followed him. After a while they came to a tavern and Sonette got worried

"Keep Sonette close to you Teagan" Galaxy said as they got off their horses and tied them up

"Got it" Teagan said wrapping her arm around Sonette's waist and pulls her close

"Let's go" Galaxy said and they walk inside. As they did everyone in there stares at them, Sonette wraps her arms around Teagan as a bull walks over

"I like the hedgehog" he said. Teagan puts her right hand up which then gets coved in blue fire and Sonette looks at her shock

"One more step and it'll be your last" Teagan warned him and he walks back

"Teagan the Fox" a male voice call through the crowed and everyone moves back and see saw an hedgehog "Come"  
he then said so Teagan puts her hand down as the fire disappear and over to the table. Sonette then sat down and Teagan sat next to her "What brings you so far out" the hedgehog said as a bowl of blueberries was sat in front of Sonette who then started eating them and a bowl of strawberries in front of Teagan

"Now Benjamin, you know why I'm here" Teagan said as she started eating and gives some to Oscar

"Yes, taking Princess Sonette to the 9th kingdom to protect her, even though King Jules could get you killed for being you" Benjamin said and Teagan smiles

"I know the risk, her life is more important than mine" Teagan replies as Galaxy sits next to her

"And of course we have Galaxy the Shadowfox, the great assassin" Benjamin said

"What do you want?" Teagan asks

"To help of course, you know that Teagan. After everything we've been though" Benjamin replies

"What does he mean?" Sonette asks

"Benjamin is a friend of my parents, the only reason I survived Mephiles' attacked was him. My parents tried to get away but we're too slow" Teagan explains "And I watched them get murdered, I was under my bed and they didn't look there" she then said

"Of yes, a sad day indeed" Benjamin said

"So what's ahead" Galaxy asks

"Death, that's all I ever see. Oh and Teagan, you're going to die. Through your death Mephiles will be destroyed" Benjamin explains

"How?" Teagan asks

"That is not clear, but you'll know when the time comes" Benjamin said

"Teagan" Sonette said worried and Teagan smiles

"Don't worry about is Sonette" Teagan then said

"Now use should leave, Mephiles' men are coming here soon" Benjamin told them. Teagan gets up with Sonette and walks out with Oscar and Galaxy behind them. They then got back on their horses and ride off. After a while Teagan stops and Galaxy looks back as he stops

"I need 5" Teagan told him and Galaxy rides off. Sonette then slides off and Teagan sighs as she follows her

"You have magic" Sonette said facing her

"Yeah, I do" Teagan whispers

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sonette asks

"What would've you done?" Teagan asks "I didn't want this" she then said as she puts her hands up as the coved in the blue fire "I was born with this, I don't know why but my father always told me to use magic for good, help people not kill" she then explains

"My father, if he finds out he'll kill you" Sonette said and Teagan sighs as the fire disappear

"I know, that's why you can't tell anyone" Teagan said and Sonette looks at her and smiles with a nod

"I won't, I promise" Sonette then said "After everything you've done for me, it's the least I can do"

"Come on, we better catch up to Galaxy" Teagan said getting on the horse and helps Sonette up

"Chao chao" Oscar said and Teagan smiles

"That's right Oscar" Teagan said as they ride off

"How do you understand him?" Sonette asks

"I just do" Teagan replies smiles as they caught up with Galaxy

"Use good" Galaxy asks

"Yeah, we better move" Teagan told him and they ride off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonia is off to see Tails with Amy, her father wants to see him about yesterday. They walk into Wave's study to see him with Wave and Rosie

"Princess Sonia, Amy" Wave said

"Hello Wave, Rosie, Tails" Sonia said smiling

"How can we help you?" Tails asks

"We're here to see you Tails" Sonia said "My father would like to see you"

"Me, why me?" Tails asks worried

"About yesterday" Amy replies

"I'll come too" Rosie said and Tails nods

"Let's go" Sonia said walking off. Amy, Tails and Rosie followed her to the throne room to see King Jules, Sonic and Manic waiting

"So this must be the young fox that saved Sonia" King Jules said

"Yes father" Sonic said

"My lord" Tails said bowing as well as Rosie

"Why are you here?" King Jules asks

"To live with Wave, my mother sent me" Tails replies "To get a fresh start after what happened"

"Yes, Sonic told me about your father" King Jules said standing up and walks up to Tails "I sure hope everyone's been making you feel welcome"

"They have my lord" Tails said

"Use may go, remember Tails if you need help don't be afraid to ask" King Jules told him

"Thank you my lord" Tails said bowing. He then walks out with Rosie, Rosie looks at him and smiles

"Are you ok?" Rosie then asks

"Yeah, I'm fine" Tails replies "I better go back to Wave" he then said running off. He then runs back into Wave's study to see her waiting

"What happened?" she asks worried and Tails explains what happened "Good, I was worried"

"And I was scared" Tails said as Sonic walks in

"Why were you scared?" Sonic asks confused

"I didn't know what your father wanted and I was a little scared" Tails said

"Come with me Tails" Sonic said and the pair walked out and down the corridors

"What is it sire?" Tails asks

"I want to know more about you, since you got here you've been helping us so I want to know more about you" Sonic said

'Oh no' Tails thought "There's not much to tell, use to live in a small village, use be just me, my mother and father till Mephiles attacked our village. Not many people survived, just me, my mother and a few others. We moved to another village who took us in without any problems. Stayed there still I moved here to live with Wave" Tails then explains, leaving out the part he has magic

"Wow, must've been hard" Sonic said

"It was, but I had to look after my mother, she's the only family I got left" Tails replies as he stops by the window and looks out. Sonic then walks over to him "I just hope she's ok" he then said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Shadow and Aleena are heading to the throne room to help anyway they can. They then walk to see him with Scourge and a group of knight

"It had to be Teagan" Scourge said as they walk over

"What's going on?" Aleena asks

"5 of our knight were found dead in King Daniel's land" Mephiles said "We've been told Teagan and Sonette are that way with an assassin named Galaxy the Shadowfox" he then said

"So what do we do father?" Shadow asks

"And where are they going?" Aleena asks

"Both good questions" Mephiles said

"I'm going out with some knight" Scourge said

"And as will I so while I'm gone Shadow you're in charge" Mephiles told him and Shadow nods

"Yes father, I understand" Shadow said

"That's my boy, look after him Aleena" Mephiles said walking off with Scourge and the knights

"So it's just you and me" Shadow said as Aleena turns to face him

"Plus the knights and the servants" Aleena adds and Shadow smiles

"Funny"

"Come on" Aleena said and the pair walks off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Teagan, Sonette and Oscar are sitting by a creek, watching Oscar splashing around in the water. Teagan looks back to see Galaxy watching them and she smiles as she stands up and walks over to him

"Teagan" Galaxy said. Then they heard footsteps and looks around. Teagan then runs over and grabs Sonette "Run" Galaxy told them

"What, no" Teagan said

"We will meet again Teagan, now go" Galaxy told her "Run" he then told them and Teagan runs off dragging Sonette behind her and Oscar flies beside her

"Chao chao" Oscar said

"Go Oscar, meet you there" Teagan said and Oscar flies off. They then came to a wooden bridge and started to cross but stops when they saw Mephiles' men. They went to run back but saw Scourge

"Hello" Scourge said and Sonette grabs Teagan's arm. Teagan looks down to see a river with a strong current

"Do you trust me Sonette?" Teagan asks pulling out her crossbow

"Yeah, why" Sonette asks and Teagan hands her rope

"Tie one end of this rope around your waist, then do the same with the other end around my waist" Teagan whispers and Sonette nods as she did that "Back off Scourge, you're not getting her back"

"Use don't get a choice" Scourge said. Teagan looks at Sonette who just finished tying rope around them

"I do" Teagan said wrapping her arm around Sonette and shoots the rope holding the bridge up. The pair then falls down and Sonette screams as they land in the water and Teagan kept a tight grip on Sonette and her crossbow. They then grabbed a log and heard a water fall

"Great plan" Sonette said as Teagan puts her crossbow in her belt and made sure it stayed there. She then wraps her arms around Sonette as they got closer to the water fall. Then as they fell down the waterfall Teagan used her tails and flied safely down

"I know, it's a great plan" Teagan said "Let's start swimming" she then said and the pair started swimming. When they made it out of the water, Teagan laid down with her right arm out and Sonette crawled over and lays on her right side, using her arm as a pillow

"Now what?" Sonette asks as she tried to catch her breath back

"Uh, I got nothing" Teagan replies, still panting. She then looks at Sonette and smiles "But we got away" she then said

"But we lost our horse" Sonette said as she sits up. Teagan sighs as she sits up

"One problem to another" Teagan said standing up, then helps Sonette up "We better get walking and hope we find Galaxy or he finds us" she then said as the pair started walking

"But where do we go?" Sonette asks

"West" Teagan replies. Sonette sighs as she stayed close to Teagan. They then walk into the forest and started heading west. After hours of walking Sonette collapse and Teagan walks up to her

"I can't do this" Sonette said as she looks at her bare feet, she lost her shoes in the water

"You have to princess" Teagan said. Then she heard someone coming so she throws Sonette over her shoulder and runs off. She then flies up into a tree and sits Sonette on a branch where she'll be safe and she sits next to her. Then they saw Mephiles, Scourge and 3 knights

"We lost them my lord" one knight said

"Dam it" Scourge said

"Keep looking, once we find her we can kill Sonic and King Jules, then we'll be in control" Mephiles told the

"Yes my lord" the 3 knights said at the same time and they run off. Teagan looks at Sonette who's using her lap as a pillow

"Why me?" Sonette asks softly

"I don't know, I wish I did but I don't" Teagan replies as she place her hand on her shoulder

"You'll stay by me, right?"

"To the death" Teagan said smiling

"Thank you, for being here and helping me"

"You're welcome" Teagan said "Now sleep, we'll be up here for a while" she then said and Sonette nods

"Do you think Galaxy's alright?" Sonette asks

"Yeah, he's fine" Teagan said "I know it" she then said smiling

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is standing with Elyse, talking about anything they could. Elyse then sighs as she looks down and closed her eyes

"What's wrong?" Sonic asks and Elyse looks at him

"I'm worried about my mother, she's been acting wired for the past 2 days" Elyse explains "She's been different" she then said

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her all day Sonic"

"Let's go" Sonic said and the pair runs off. They went to Queen Kristy's room, they knock but there was no answer so Elyse walks in

"Mum" Elyse said to see her still in bed "Mum" she then said scared as she runs over with Sonic. She then checked for life but found nothing "Mum!" Elyse screams as she breaks down in tears. Then Sir Knuckles and Sir Blaze walk in and Sonic looks at them

"Tell my father Queen Kristy is dead" Sonic said and Sir Blaze runs off. A few minuted later Tails and Wave walk in, Wave walked over to Queen Kristy and coved her with the sheet over

"As we speak people are getting her cremation" Tails said

"I'm alone" Elyse said running off. She then runs to the garden and screams as loud as she could. She then sits down and cried

"Elyse!" she heard Sonic call out. Then he walks out to see her so he walks over and sits next to her

"My mother always had a weak heart, why did she leave me? I need her" Elyse said through tears and Sonic pulls her into his arms

"It's ok, you're not alone" Sonic whispers as Elyse cries into his fur. Later that night everyone was standing in as they watch Queen Kristy's remains burn. Elyse was standing beside Sonic who has his arm around her waist. Then Rosie and Tails walks over with and Sonic lets Elyse go

"We're sorry for you lost princess" Rosie said

"We know how hard it is to lose a parent" Tails then said "Just remember you're not alone, we're in this together" he then said and Elyse managed to smiles

"Thank you Tails, Rosie" Elyse then said as Sonia, Manic and King Jules walks over so Tails and Rosie walks off

"Oh Elyse, I'm sorry" Sonia said giving her a hug

"You can stay here till we get your kingdom back, then we'll combined our lands, now you are the queen" King Jules said and Elyse nods

"Don't worry Elyse, we're here for you" Manic said and Elyse smiles as Sonia let's her go

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Shadow and Aleena are walking through the forest in the middle of the night, meeting with their spy in the castle. They then stop as someone walks out, wearing a red cloak with the hoodie up

"Is it done?" Shadow asks and the person takes the hoodie off "Sonia" he then said smiling

"Yes, Queen Kristy is dead and they believe she died because of natural causes" Sonia said smiling

"Good, now where is Sonette heading?" Aleena asks

"To the 9th kingdom" Sonia replies

"The 9th kingdom?" Shadow said confused "I thought it was a myth" he then said

"It's west, passed Queen Victoria lands" Sonia said

"Yes, you may go now" Shadow said and Sonia walks off

"I told you that mind control spell worked, she's now our little puppet" Aleena said and Shadow smiles

"Good, now let's go home" Shadow said and they back. When they walk into the throne room they saw Scourge and Mephiles waiting

"Where were uses?" Mephiles asks

"Getting information on Sonette and Teagan's whereabouts" Shadow replies

"Off who?" Scourge asks curious

"Sonia the Hedgehog" Aleena said "Thanks to my little spell I put on her before we left" she then said

"So where are they heading" Mephiles asks

"To the 9th kingdom, west pass Queen Victoria's land" Shadow replies

"Send as many knights as you can to get them, once in those walls we cannot get them" Mephiles said and Scourge walks off "Good work children" he then said

"Father" Shadow said smiling

"Use may go, I have work to do" Mephiles said walking off. Shadow smiles as he walks off with Aleena to his room and they stand at the window

"So when does the spell wear off" Shadow asks

"It doesn't, I have to take it off" Aleena replies "And the best part no one will ever know, unless she does something silly"

"Let's hope she doesn't, we could use her"

"We could, let's see what the future holds" Aleena said and Shadow smiles


	11. Chapter 11

**Sonette, Rosie, Elyse, Oscar and Teagan belong to me...Galaxy belongs to Shade The Fox...Sonic, Sonia, Manic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Teagan wakes up to with sunlight in her eyes. She looks at Sonette and smiles, she moved so her back was against the trunk and Sonette's wrapped her arms around her waist and rest her head on her left leg for a pillow. She then looks around and sighs as she closed her eyes

'Where are you Galaxy?' she thoughts. She then opens her eyes as she heard Sonette moan so she looks down as Sonette looks up at her, still half-asleep "Hey" Teagan whispers as Sonette rest her head back on Teagan's leg

"I had a nightmare Teagan" Sonette said

"What was it?" Teagan asks

"You were killed by Mephiles"

"Don't worry, everything will be fine"

"But that man, Benjamin. He said you were going to die"

"Don't worry about him, I'm not going to die anytime soon" Teagan said and Sonette sits up "Now we better get going" she then said standing up, carefully

"Ok" Sonette whispers as she stands up. Teagan then grabs her and flies down, Sonette sighs as Teagan looks around

"Come on, we still have a lot of ground to cover and we have no horse" Teagan said and the pair started running. Sonette then grabs Teagan's hand so she doesn't fall behind. After a while of running they stop as they heard something and Teagan looks around

"Teagan!" Sonette screams as Mephiles' knights jump out. Teagan was then grabbed from behind and she screams as she tried to fight them off and as Sonette was grabbed

"Let me go!" Teagan screams

"Shut up" she heard Mephiles said. Then Teagan then saw Mephiles and Scourge who walks over and grabs Sonette

"No, let me go!" Sonette begs

"You touch her and I swear-" Teagan started but got cut off by Mephiles

"You'll do what my dear fox" he said and Teagan stares at him "You're magic isn't strong enough to stop me" he then said

"I won't let you do this, I won't let you win" Teagan said as she tried to break free but Mephiles punch her in the gut and Teagan scream in pain. Then the 2 knights let her go and Teagan drops to her knees

"Teagan!" Sonette screams. Teagan then chuckles as she puts her hands up that are coved in the blue fire. She then punch Mephiles as she stands up, knocking him back

"Get her!" Scourge shouts and all the knights ran towards her but Teagan screams and a burst of energy knocks them all back, knocking them out. Sonette stares at Teagan, her whole body is covered by the blue fire and she has nothing but pure hatred and pure anger in her eyes. Then she turns around and Mephiles chuckles as he grabs her by the throat and lifts her off the ground, Teagan grabs his hand as the fire disappears

"You forgot something my dear fox, I can drain all your powers when you're at your weakest and that for you is now" Mephiles said as a blue light travels from Teagan to him

"Stop! Please!" Sonette shouts as she saw Teagan fighting to stay awake

"It's over Teagan, I have won and there's nothing you can do about it" Mephiles said

"No" Teagan whispers "It can't be"

"Teagan!" Sonette screams. Then a huge purple energy hits Mephiles sending him flying into a tree and Teagan drops to the ground. Then Sonette saw Galaxy and smiles "Galaxy" she said

"Sorry I'm late" Galaxy said. Then Mephiles walks back, smiling

"You have dark magic" Mephiles then said

"And I'm not afraid to use to" Galaxy said standing into a fighting position.

"Why do you fight me boy?" Mephiles asks "We could be great ally" he then said

"Never, I'll never work with you" Galaxy said. Sonette broke free from Scourge as Mephiles and Galaxy started fighting. She runs over to Teagan who hasn't move since she was dropped. Sonette turns Teagan over so she was on her back and Teagan looks at her. Sonette notices Teagan's eyes and her fur colour has gone dull and she felt cold

"Teagan" Sonette said as she starts to cry

"Son-ette" Teagan said weakly

"Galaxy!" Sonette then screams as he knocks Mephiles and Scourge out

"What?" he asks running over

"So, you have magic too" Teagan said weakly

"Teagan" Galaxy said shock as he kneels next to her "What happened?" he then asks

"Mephiles drained her powers" Sonette said as Teagan closed her eyes "Teagan" she the said shacking Teagan who opens her eyes

"I'm tried" Teagan whispers

"Can't you help her?" Sonette asks

"My magic would do more damage than good" Galaxy said

"Use have to go" Teagan told them "Leave me"

"No" Sonette said

"I'll slow uses down" Teagan whispers "You need to get to safety"

"No one gets left behind" Galaxy said picking Teagan up bridal style "Follow me princess" he then said running off and Sonette follows. They then ran over to their horses and Galaxy sits Teagan down by his "Come on, up we get" Galaxy said helping Teagan up. He then gets on behind Teagan who then leans back into him and he wraps his arm around her waist. Galaxy then looks over at Sonette who's on Teagan's horse and is waiting "You ready?" Galaxy asks

"Yeah, let's go" Sonette said and Galaxy rides off "Who can help her?" Sonette asks

"I don't know" Galaxy replies "Let's just hope someone can and we get there in time"

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Elyse is standing in the garden with Sonic when she felt a shiver. She then looks at the sky worried and Sonic grabs her hand so Elyse looks at him

"What's wrong?" Sonic asks

"Something's wrong, really wrong" Elyse said "I can feel it" she then said

"What is it?" Sonic asks worried

"I don't know, I only get this feeling when…" Elyse started but stops

"When?"

"When Teagan's in trouble, I never understood it but it started when Teagan gave me this necklace" Elyse explains as she grabs the love heart charm

"What could be wrong?" Sonic asks as Elyse walks over to the wall

"I don't know" Elyse replies looking back as Tails walks over

"What's wrong?" Tails asks worried

"Elyse believes something's wrong with Teagan" Sonic replies

"Don't worry Tails" Elyse said smiling and Tails nods

"Anyway, King Jules would like to speak to use" Tails said

"Where is her?" Sonic asks

"The knight's room" Tails said and the trio walks off. When they walk in they saw most of the knights were there with King Jules and Manic

"What's going on?" Sonic asks

"Today we get Elyse's kingdom back" Manic said and Elyse looks at Sonic, smiling

"We have word that only a handful of knights are at the castle and the knights locked up" Sir Espio said

"So we're going to split up into groups, take the kingdom back and get rid of Mephiles' knights" Manic explains

"Great, let's get going" Sonic said. They then walk out and got everything ready, Sonic was talking to Manic who's telling him the plan. He was about to get on his horse when Elyse pulled him back

"Wait" she said and Sonic turns to face her. Then Elyse kiss him and Sonic wraps his arms around her waist "Be careful" she then said

"I will" Sonic said smiling as he lets her go. He then gets on his horse and Elyse walks back to Rosie and Wave "Ready Tails?" Sonic asks looking at Tails who's on a horse

"I am" Tails replies

"Be careful Tails, please" Wave said

"I will Wave" Tails said

"Plus I'll look after him" Sonic said

"Let's go!" Manic shouts and they all ride off. Elyse sighs as she looks at Wave and Rosie but she couldn't see Sonia

"Does anyone know where Sonia is?" Elyse asks

"No, she was right here" Rosie replies

"We better start looking" Wave said and they split up

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonia is walking through the forest, wearing her red cloak. She then saw Shadow and Aleena waiting for her so she takes her hoodie off

"What is it?" Aleena asks

"Sonic, Manic and a group of knights are going to get Elyse's kingdom back, as we speak they ride there" Sonia explains

"Good, now go" Aleena said and Sonia nods as she pulls the hood up and walks off. She then walks back into the castle and as she did she pulls her hood down

"Princess" she then heard Rosie said so she stops and looks back to see her

"Rosie" Sonia said smiling

"Where did you go, we've been worried" Rosie asks worried

"I went for a walk, don't worry I just need a little bit of time alone" Sonia replies

"Just be careful"

"It's ok Rosie" Sonia said walking off and Rosie sighs

'She's hiding something' Rosie thought as she runs off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is with his small group, heading in the west side of the castle, slowly and quietly. Then they walk down to the cells and kills the 2 knights down there

"Unlock the cells" Sonic said throwing the keys to the knight who runs off. Then Sonic runs off with Tails, Sir Luther and Sir Silver. Sonic then stops and lean against the wall. He then looks around the concern to see 3 of Mephiles' knights walking their way. They then walks pass so Sonic, Sir Luther and Sir Silver kills them

"Now where?" Tails asks

"This way" Sonic said running off so Tails, Sir Luther and Sir Silver followed him. They then ran into the throne room to see Aleena with a group of knights

"Kill them all" Aleena said. Then Sonic, Sir Luther and Sir Silver started fighting the knights while Tails walks up to Aleena who chuckles "Miles Prower, I remember your father, he was a great teacher"

"It's because of you my father was killed" Tails said

"He had it coming kid, magic is a gift yet the king you protect is killing our kind so it's time to set the score right"

"This won't help at all, you're starting a war that doesn't need to be started" Tails said

"We'll see about that" Aleena said walking back, then starts chanting. Tails sighs as Aleena disappear so he looks back at Sonic

"She got away" Sonic said annoyed

"We better make sure the kingdom is safe before Elyse comes here" Sir Silver said and Sonic nods

"Let's go and find the others" Sonic then said and everyone runs off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Elyse is waiting for Sonic and the others to return. She's sitting on the stairs with Rosie. Then they saw Sonic, Manic, Tails and a few knights ridding back. Elyse and Rosie stands up as Sonic and Tails walks over to them. Elyse then gives Sonic a hug and Rosie gives Tails a hug

"We've been worried" Elyse said "What happened?" she then asks letting Sonic go

"We got your kingdom back" Sonic said

"Use did?" Rosie asks

"They didn't put up much of a fight" Sonic then said

"Well I'm just glad use are alright" Rosie said

"Come on, we better get things ready so you can go home and I'll stay with you" Sonic said and Elyse nods

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Galaxy and Sonette stopped for a break. They laid Teagan who is asleep under a tree. Sonette walks over and place her hand on Teagan's forehead and sighs

"She's so cold" Sonette said worried "And her breathing is getting slower" she then said. Galaxy walks over and kneels next to Teagan

"I've never seen this before" he then said. Teagan then moans as she opens her eyes and looks at the weakly

"Teagan" Sonette said smiling and Teagan gives her a weak smile

"Sonette" Teagan whispers

"How do you feel?" Galaxy asks

"Weak" Teagan whispers. Sonette sighs she sits down and Galaxy sigh "We have to keep moving" she then said softly

"She's right" Galaxy said as he looks at Sonette

"Let's go, the sooner the better" Sonette said standing up

"Right" Galaxy said picking Teagan up bridal style and walks over to his horse. He then sits Teagan down by his "Come on, up we get" Galaxy said helping Teagan up

"Thank you" Teagan whispers as Galaxy then gets on behind so Teagan then leans back into him and he wraps his arm around her waist

"You're welcome Teagan" Galaxy said "Now let's go" he then said ridding off with Sonette beside him

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Elyse is ridding back home and sighs, she saw her knights waiting for her. She then stops and looks back at the villagers, staring at her

"Elyse" she then heard Sonic said. She looks next to her and smiles as she slides off and Sonic caught her

"I'm ok Sonic, just lost in my thoughts" Elyse replies

"Princess" a snow leopard said walking

"Anthony" Elyse said smiling as she walks up to him. Anthony then takes Elyse's hands and sighs

"I am truly sorry about your mother" Anthony said

"Thank you Anthony" Elyse said

"We have everything ready to pronouns that you are the queen" Anthony explains

"Thank you Anthony, I know I can count on you" Elyse replies

"I better go" Anthony said walking back

"Yes, we'll speak later" Elyse said and Anthony walks off. Elyse then looks back to see Sonic right behind her

"Are you ok?" Sonic asks

"I'm not ready to be queen" Elyse said "I just need time alone" she then said walking off to her room. She then walks out on her balcony which is facing west and smiles as she remember talking to Teagan about her becoming a queen 9 years ago, it was the same day Teagan gave her the necklace

_**Flashback**_

_A 10 year old Elyse is standing on her balcony, lost in her thoughts. Then a 9 year old Teagan walks over smiling, but then notices something was wrong_

"_What's wrong Elyse?" Teagan asks walking in front of her and Elyse sighs_

"_I was talking to my mother, she told me one day I'm going to rule this kingdom" Elyse said and Teagan smiles_

"_I know, isn't that cool" Teagan said and Elyse sighs sadly_

"_I don't want to be queen" Elyse then said and Teagan looks at her confused "If I'm queen meaning mother will be gone" _

"_Oh" Teagan said. She then smiles as she takes her necklace off and puts it on Elyse who looks at her shock "Here"_

"_But this was your mothers" Elyse said_

"_I know, it's a good luck charm" Teagan replies "You'll be a great queen Elyse, I know it" she then said smiling_

"_You really think so?" Elyse asks_

"_You bet I do, you'll be the best queen and you'll listen and care for your people" Teagan explains "I know it. My mother told me to always listen to my heart for the heart speak the truth. Trust me, everything will be alight"_

"_You'll stand by me, right?"_

"_Of course, I'll always be by you Elyse"_

"_Thanks Teagan" Elyse said giving her a hug_

"_That's what friends are for" Teagan replies_

"_We're more than friends, we're sister" Elyse told her and Teagan looks at her shock but then smiles_

"_Yeah, we are" she then said and the pair started laughing_

_**End of Flashback**_

Elyse smiles as she looks up at the sky and closed her eyes

'Please be safe Teagan' she thought. Then she heard footsteps so she looks back to see Sonic

"Come on Elyse" Sonic said and Elyse nods as she walks up to him

"So why did Teagan give you the necklace?" Sonic then asks as the pair started walking

"A good luck charm, it used to be her mother's" Elyse replies "She gave it to me 9 years ago" she then said

"Come on, we still have things to do here"

"I know, let's get to work" Elyse said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Manic is with Tails and a group of Elyse's knights, talking about the castle defences

"Ok, so use got the plan" Manic said looking at them and they all nod "Good, use may go now" he then said and the knights walk off

"Are you ok Manic?" Tails asks

"I'm worried about Sonia, she's been acting wired lately" Manic said "I don't know" he then said

"Well Rosie told me she's hiding something and that she'll keep an eye on her" Tails explains

"So it's not just me" Manic said as the pair started walking

"No sire" Tails said

"Well I'm glade Rosie's keep an eye on her" Manic said "How is Rosie?" he then asks

"She's alright, I'm going to ride back now to see her" Tails said

"Have a safe trip" Manic said and Tails runs off

"I will" Tails shouts. He then got to his horse and rides back at sunset. As he rides in he saw Rosie sitting on the stairs so he gets off his horse and runs over to her

"Miles" Rosie said giving him a hug and breaks down in tears

"What's wrong?" Tails asks worried

"I swear, I didn't mean it" Rosie said

"What happened Rosie" Tails asks as Rosie lets him go and he place his hands on her shoulders

"Sonia, I followed her into the forest and saw her talking to Aleena and Shadow. Then later she attacked me and…and I swear I didn't mean to hurt her" Rosie explains. Then King Jules walks out with 2 knights and Tails wraps his arms around Rosie

"Rosie, we need to talk" King Jules said and Rosie looks up at him

"My lord" she then whispers

"You said Sonia was talking to Aleena the Fox and Prince Shadow the Hedgehog, what did she tell them?" King Jules asks

"That Elyse was back at the castle with Sonic in her kingdom. They also asked more information on the 9th kingdom so I'm guessing she's already told them about Sonette and Teagan" Rosie explains "My lord, I'm sorry"

"You better telling me the truth" King Jules said

"I am my lord" Rosie pleaded as she broke free from Tails "I swear, they did something to her" she then said and King Jules walks off with the knights

"Are you ok?" Tails asks

"Yeah, I'm fine" Rosie said as the pair started walking

"We better go to see Wave" Tails said and Rosie nods so the pair walks to Wave' study. As they walk in to see Wave working "Hey Wave, do you seen any help?" Tails asks as they walks over

"At the moment, no" Wave said running around still so Tails and Rosie walks up to Tails' room

"She seems busy" Rosie said

"Yeah, I wish I could help out more but I don't know what to do"

"Why don't you ask her to teach you?"

"That's a good idea Rosie" Tails said smiling "I'll ask her when she's not so busy"

"That would be a better idea" Rosie said laughing

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette and Galaxy found a place for the night, after dinner Sonette fell asleep and Galaxy walks over to Teagan who's staring at the stars

"Hey Galaxy" she said seeing him as he sits down next to her

"What are you doing?" Galaxy asks

"Staring at the stars" Teagan replies

"Why?" Galaxy asks confused and Teagan smiles

"My father told me the stars are souls of those who have passed away, watching over us. The first night after he was killed I looked up at the sky and said 'I hope you are watching over me father', I know that sounds silly but I believe it" Teagan explains

"It's not silly" Galaxy said

"My friends always ask me the same question over and over again when I see them"

"What's that?"

"Love"

"Love?" Galaxy said

"Yeah, haven't been in love before?" Teagan asks looking at him

"Well no" Galaxy replies "You?"

"No, I don't have time to fall in love. I live on the move, I never stay still for long"

"Same here" Galaxy said lying next to her "How are you feeling?"

"Well Mephiles' drained most of my powers, my fur is duller then normal and I feel really weak, I've been better" Teagan said. She then rolls over and snuggle into Galaxy's side who tensed up as he slowly wraps his arm around her and felt his heart beat faster "Maybe I get to be with my family soon" Teagan said and Galaxy looks at her

"Don't give up Teagan" Galaxy told her and Teagan yawns

"You're right" she whispers as she closed her eyes "I promised Sonette that I'm going to train her" she then mumbles as she falls asleep and Galaxy looks at the stars and smiles


	12. Chapter 12

**Sonette, Rosie, Elyse, Oscar and Teagan belong to me...Galaxy belongs to Shade The Fox...Sonic, Sonia, Manic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

The next morning Teagan wakes up with sunlight in her eyes. She then saw Oscar sitting next to her and smiles as Oscar sees her awake

"Chao chao!" Oscar said full of joy and Sonette walks over to see Teagan's eyes have gone to light red

"Teagan" Sonette said and Teagan looks at her "You're eyes, they're a light red" she then said

"I don't have long left then" Teagan said

"Chao chao?" Oscar said confused

"It's ok Oscar, Sonette will look after you" Teagan said as Galaxy walks over

"We're nearly there Teagan" Galaxy told her as he helps her sit up. Sonette then sits behind Teagan so they're back to back. Galaxy then hands Teagan a bowl with strawberries in it "I kept these for you" Galaxy said as Teagan grabs the bowl and started eating

"Thanks" Teagan then said

"Eat up" Galaxy said walking off

"Teagan, is there anyone who can help you" Sonette asks

"There is one person, her name is Snow White" Teagan said "She's the only person I know that I strong enough to save me before it's too late" she then said and Sonette sighs

"We better get moving" Galaxy said walking over

"He's right" Sonette said "The sooner the better" she then said

"Chao chao!" Oscar said

"Right" Teagan whispers as she sits her bowl down, then puts her hands up and Galaxy pulls her up into his arms. Galaxy then helps her over to the horse and on she starts coughing as Galaxy gets on behind her. Teagan looks over at Sonette and Oscar who are waiting

"Are you ok Teagan?" Sonette asks worried

"I'm fine" Teagan said weakly as she leans back into Galaxy

"Let's move" Galaxy said and the pair ride off "We're almost there Teagan"

"I know, I know" Teagan whispers 'I just don't know how long I can last' she then thought

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Elyse is walking the corridors of her castle, getting ready for the day ahead. She then walks into the throne room for the first time since Mephiles' attacked and sighs as she slowly walks over to the throne

"My queen" she then heard Anthony said so she looks back to see him

"Anthony" Elyse said sitting down

"I would like to run over a few things with you, we have a massive loss of food since Mephiles attacked and a lot of people are homeless and hungry" Anthony explains as Sonic walks in and Elyse sighs "If you would like I can take care of these" Anthony then offers and Elyse smiles

"Thank you Anthony" Elyse said

"I'll be back" Anthony said bowing and walks out

"Are you ok Elyse?" Sonic asks

"I'm fine" Elyse replies "I just have a lot to do" she then said and Sonic walks up to her

"You're not alone"

"Thank you Sonic, for everything"

"You're welcome Elyse" Sonic said. Elyse then got an idea and smile

"I have to find someone" Elyse said standing up and walks off. She then walks into a study to see a black fox. She has white fur on her muzzle, long red hair, pink eyes and is wearing jeans, blue top, black boots and black gloves

"Queen Elyse" she said bowing

"Roxy, I could use your help" Elyse said

"Anything my lady"

"I need a letter sent to the 9th kingdom to Teagan"

"Of course my lady"

"How much will it cost?"

"Nothing my lady" Roxy said and Elyse smiles "Come back when you have the letter and I will leave as soon as I can" she then said

"Thank you Roxy" Elyse said walking out. She then walks to her room, sits down at her desk and starts writing the letter

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Amy is sitting by Sonia, waiting for her to wake up; with her is Rosie and Tails. Then they heard her moan and open her eyes

"Princess" Amy said as Sonia sits up and rubs her head

"What happened? Where am I?" Sonia asks looking around

"What is the last thing you remember?" Rosie asks

"I…" Sonia started but then looks at Rosie shock "I tried to kill you, oh Rosie, I'm so sorry" she then said

"Did Aleena do something to you?" Tails asks as he sits on the bed in front of Sonia

"Aleena, she came into my room with a cup" Sonia said and Tails sighs "She said it was wine so I drank out of it" she adds

"As I thought so, you were under a mind control spell, luckily me and Wave found out or you'll be still under their control" Tails explains

"Thank you" Sonia said smiling as Manic walks in

"Let's go" Amy said getting up

"Right" Tails said. Then he walks out with Amy and Rosie, leaving Sonia and Manic alone to talk. They then stop by a window and Charmy flies over

"Hey Charmy" Amy said smiling

"Hey" Charmy said smiling "Is Princess Sonia awake?" he then asks

"Yeah, she's fine" Tails replies

"So what now?" Rosie asks confused

"I have no idea, the days have been long since Sonette left" Amy said

"They have been, I hope she's ok" Rosie said

"I hope Teagan's ok" Tails adds

"I'm sure they're fine and should be nearly at the 9th kingdom" Charmy said

"Or there" Rosie adds

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Galaxy, Sonette and Teagan are halfway through Queen Victoria's land and almost at King Nick's. Sonette looks at Teagan who looks like she's asleep

"How are you holding up princess?" Galaxy asks and Sonette smiles

"I'm fine, I just hope we get Teagan to Snow so she can save her" Sonette explains

"Teagan, talk to me" Galaxy said shacking her and Teagan opens her eyes

"I'm here" Teagan then whispers

"Good, stay with me" Galaxy then said

"I don't know how long I can last Galaxy" Teagan said "I just want to sleep" she then said softly

"We're nearly there, we're nearly there" Galaxy said as they started to ride faster. They then made it to a huge wall and wooden gate with 4 guards at it

"Speak" one said walking over

"I'm Galaxy, this is Teagan and Princess Sonette. We need to get to Snow White, Teagan needs help" Galaxy explains

"Wait Teagan" the hawk said walking over "Oh Teagan, what have you gotten yourself into" he then said

"Open the gate" the first one shouts and the gate opens

"Go" the hawk said. Galaxy and Sonette ride off and headed to the castle. There they were greeted by a light green hedgehog that has light green hair, midnight blue and is wearing pink and purple dress, pink headband, white shoes and white gloves with silver wristbands

"Who are you?" Sonette asks getting of the horse as Galaxy got off, then grabbing Teagan and holds her bridal style

"My name is Lucy, please follow me to Snow White's room" Lucy said and then walks off. Sonette, Oscar and Galaxy follow her to a room. They saw a pure white hedgehog walking around, her quails come down to her side like her and go down to her knees, deep blue eyes and is wearing a black skirt that goes down to her ankles, white gloves, red shirt, silver shoes

"Come" she said

"Are you Snow White?" Sonette asks and Snow smiles

"Yes, now sit Teagan down on the bed" Snow told them. Galaxy nods as he sits the unconscious fox on the bed and sighs

"Can you save her?" Galaxy asks as Snow puts her hand on Teagan's forehead

"She's so cold" Snow said "I'll see what I can do" Snow said as she walks over to her bench "Now go, I have work to do and don't need anyone in here" she then told them

"What?" Sonette said shock

"Go" Snow said. Lucy then grabs Sonette and they walk out with Galaxy and Oscar. Galaxy then walks off and Sonette sighs as she looks at Lucy

"Follow me Princess Sonette, King Nick would like to speak to you" Lucy said walking off. With a sigh Sonette and Oscar follows her to the throne room to see King Nick, waiting.

"Princess Sonette, the eldest daughter and second eldest child of King Jules and Queen Aleena who has passed away" King Nick explains "It is an owner to meet you" he then said

"The owner is all my, my lord" Sonette said bowing

"You must be tired; Lucy will be looking after you while you are here. If you want and need something, just tell here" King Nick explains

"Thank you" Sonette said

"So what do you want princess?" Lucy asks as Sonette turns to face her

"A hot bath please, I haven't had one in a while" Sonette asks and Lucy smiles

"Of course, I'll also get you clean clothes" Lucy said walking out with Sonette and Oscar. Then Oscar flies off and Sonette looks sighs as her and Lucy walks into a room "This will be your room princess, now wait here and I'll get you're bath ready" Lucy explains, then walks off. Sonette sighs as she walks out onto the balcony and looks east

'I hope Rosie's ok' Sonette thought

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Elyse is walking back to Roxy with the letter for Teagan. She found Roxy outside by her horse, waiting

"My lady" Roxy said

"Here" Elyse said handing the letter to Roxy "Make sure she gets it" she then told Roxy

"I will" Roxy said putting the letter in her bag and gets on her horse

"Please be careful"

"I will" Roxy said, then ridding off. Elyse sighs as turns around to see Sonic

"What was that?" Sonic asks curious and Elyse sighs

"A letter" Elyse then replies

"For?"

"Teagan, she has no idea on what has happened her, nor does Sonette. They have the right to know" Elyse explains "I'm sorry Sonic" she then said

"That's ok Elyse, you're right. They do have the right to know" Sonic said "Come on, we still have work to do here" he then said and Elyse smiles

"We do" she then said. They then walk into the throne room to see Anthony waiting

"Ah Queen Elyse, I have a few more things you have to read" Anthony said handing her the paper and Elyse sits down. Sonic stands next to her and reads the paper as well

"So the only village that got affected is the one right outside these walls" Elyse said

"Yes" Anthony said "We have people and knights rebuilding homes as we speak" Anthony explains

"Good, very good" Sonic said and Elyse smiles "What else?" he then asks

"Food is thin" Anthony said

"My father could help us" Sonic said turning to Elyse

"Anthony, follow me" Elyse said getting up and walks off with Sonic. They then walk into her room and wrote a letter and Anthony followed her. Sonic smiles as Elyse seals the letter and hands it to Anthony "Take this to King Jules, he can help us" Elyse told Anthony as she hands him the letter

"Of course" Anthony said walking out

"Thank you Sonic" Elyse said

"You're welcome Elyse" Sonic said taking her hand

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Mephiles and Scourge are standing outside King Nick's gate

"After all this time, here it is" Mephiles said

"Let's go" Scourge said

"No" Mephiles quickly said "We cannot go in" he then said walking back

"So what now?"

"We head home, make sure things are going well there. I'll have 3 knights posted here so they can tell us who leaves and when" Mephiles explains "We will get Sonette back and Teagan will pay for what she has done"

"Right, let's go" Scourge said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Teagan wakes up lost and confused. She then sits up and rubs her head as she looks around. Then she saw Oscar and smiles as she stands up. She then walks over to the full-body mirror to see her fur is back to normal and her eyes are lust red again. She then heard a door open and close so she looks back to see Snow who runs over and gives Teagan a hug

"Oh Teagan, don't do this to me" Snow said and Teagan smiles

"Sorry Snow, I didn't mean it" Teagan replies

"Chao chao?" Oscar said as Snow lets Teagan go

"Yes Oscar, I'm fine" Teagan said

"Better than fine, the wound on your left shoulder is gone too" Snow explains and Teagan smiles

"I forgot about that" Teagan said smiling "So where's Sonette?" she then asks

"Out in the garden, good luck" Snow said and Teagan smiles as she walks off with Oscar behind her. She then walks out to the garden to see Sonette staring at the sky. Teagan then walks over and smiles

"Princess" Teagan said and Sonette looks back and smiles

"Teagan" she said giving her a hug "You're fine and back to normal" she then said

"Yeah, I am" Teagan whispers "So where's Galaxy?" she then asks as Sonette lets her go

"There" Sonette said putting over the wall so Teagan looks to see Galaxy standing under a tree, alone

"Oscar, stay here with Sonette" Teagan said running off. She then runs down to Galaxy and sighs as she walks up to him

"Hello Teagan" Galaxy said

"Hey, thank you. For helping me and Sonette getting here and saving my life" Teagan explains and Galaxy smiles

"You're welcome, just be more careful"

"So what now?" Teagan asks and Galaxy sighs

"Now I go" he then said walking off and Teagan looks back

"Don't go" Teagan then said grabbing his hand and Galaxy stops and turns around to face her. Teagan sighs as she lets him go "Please" she then whispers

"Sorry Teagan, I have things to do" Galaxy explains and Teagan sighs as she looks down "Sorry Teagan, but I have to" Galaxy then said

"I know, sorry" Teagan said looking up "Please be careful, Mephiles is after you now and I know what he can do to get people to work for him" she then explains

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" Galaxy said as he walks up to Teagan. He then kisses her on the forehead and walks off. Teagan stares at him and smiles as Sonette and Oscar walks over

"Are you ok Teagan?" Sonette asks and Teagan turns to face her

"I'm fine princess" Teagan said. They then started walking and Sonette sighs

"So what now?" Sonette asks confused

"We stay here, you'll be safe here" Teagan said "And I can start training you" she adds and Sonette smiles "But you're going to need a different outfit, a dress isn't the way to go when I'm going to train you"

"What will I need" Sonette asks curious

"I'll find you something" Teagan said smiling as Snow walks over "Oh hey Snow" she then said

"Teagan, Princess Sonette" Snow said

"Is everything ok?" Teagan asks worried

"I'm afraid not, Mephiles has 3 of his knights posted outside these walls" Snow explains

"Is that bad?" Sonette asks

"When we leave, yes" Teagan said "So what do we do?" she then asks

"At the moment, we're going to leave them. When it is time to use to leave, we'll kill them" Snow explains and Teagan smiles

"Good, now I need help with getting more clothes for the princess so I can train her" Teagan said and Snow looks at Sonette

"I think I go what use need" Snow said and she runs off. Teagan, Sonette and Oscar then follow her to a different room "Now let's see" Snow said going through the clothes

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonia is sitting in her room, alone and lost in her thoughts. Then Amy, Sophia and Rosie walks in and stands in front of her and Sonia sighs

"Are you ok princess?" Rosie asks

"I sold out my sister" Sonia said "She could be in trouble because of me" she then said

"Don't worry princess, Teagan will protect Sonette" Sophia said smiling and Sonia smiles too

"Right, I hope they are ok" she then said as she stands up

"Is there anything we can do?"

"No, there isn't" Sonia said

"Are you sure?" Amy asks

"Yeah, I better go" Sonia said walking off. Rosie the walks off to the throne room to see Anthony handing King Jules a letter

"This is from Queen Elyse" Anthony said as King Jules stars reading it

"Come here Rosie" King Jules said

"My lord" Rosie said walking over

"I need you to organize some supplies to be sent to Queen Elyse to help" King Jules told her and Rosie smiles

"Of course I can do that my lord" Rosie said bowing

"Good, you may go" King Jules told her and Rosie walks off. She then runs into Tails, Manic and Charmy

"Hey Rosie" Tails said smiling

"Hey, I need some help" Rosie said

"What with?" Manic asks

"You're father has told me to organize some supplies to be sent to Queen Elyse, they need some help and so do I" Rosie explains

"Of course we can help" Manic said and they walk off to get things ready

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Shadow and Aleena are in the throne room, waiting for Mephiles and Scourge to come back. Then Mephiles walks in and over to the pair

"Father" Shadow said smiling

"Shadow, Aleena" Mephiles said sitting down

"How was your trip?" Aleena asks

"We found the 9th kingdom and have 3 knights there" Mephiles explains

"Where is Scourge?" Shadow asks

"Helping the knights" Mephiles replies "So any news from Sonia?" he then asks

"I'm afraid that Miles Prower found out I had control over her and removed the spell" Aleena explains "But we do not need her anymore" she then said

"Keep an eye on Elyse, now that she is queen she has a lot of work ahead of her" Mephiles explains

"Yes my lord" Aleena said bowing and walks out

"How are you my son?" Mephiles then asks

"I am fine father, is there anything I can do?"

"No, I want you to stay safe"

"I will father" Shadow said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is standing outside when he saw Manic, a few knights, Sophia, Rosie and Tails ride over with some supplies. Sonic smiles as Manic get off his horse and walks over

"Hey bro" Manic said

"So use here to help" Sonic asks as Rosie, Tails and Sophia walks over

"Anyway we can sire" Sophia said as Elyse walks out

"Queen Elyse" Rosie said walking up to her

"Oh my" Elyse said shock

"We're here to help anyway we can, Queen Elyse" Manic said

"Thank you" Elyse said smiling

"Come on bro" Sonic said. Manic and Sonic walk over to the knights and Elyse looks at Rosie

"How is your hand?" Elyse asks. Rosie looks at her left hand and remembers that night where Mephiles attacked her

"It's fine, I've been trying to forget that night" Rosie explains as Tails walks over hand takes her hand

"Don't worry Rosie, I'll look after you" Tails then said and Rosie smiles as she gives him a hug

"Thank you Miles" she then said

"Come on, we have work to do" Sophia said walks over and Rosie lets Tails go

"Right, let's get started" Rosie said smiling

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is getting ready for bed, with her is Oscar who hasn't left her side all day. They are standing on the balcony, staring at the stars. Then they heard the door open so they look back to see Teagan who walks over to them

"It's late princess" Teagan said and Sonette smiles

"It is" Sonette then said. They then walk in and Teagan closed and lock the balcony door, then closing the curtains while Sonette climbed into bed. Then Sonette looks at Oscar on the pillow next to her

"Chao chao" Oscar said softly as Teagan walks over

"Night Oscar" Teagan said "Night princess" she then said

"So what are we doing tomorrow" Sonette asks

"Archery" Teagan said walking out and Sonette smiles as she looks at Oscar who is fast asleep. She then sighs as she closed her eyes and tries to fall asleep


	13. Chapter 13

**Sonette, Rosie, Elyse, Oscar and Teagan belong to me...Galaxy belongs to Shade The Fox...Sonic, Sonia, Manic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonette wakes up the next morning with sunlight in her eyes. She then saw the curtains open, the balcony doors open and Teagan sitting on the balcony railing, eating a red apple. Sonette then slowly gets up and walks over to her, Teagan looks at her as Sonette walks over

"Morning princess" Teagan said with a small smile

"How long have you been sitting there for?" Sonette asks

"A while" Teagan replies as she got down. Then Lucy walks in with a silver tray and sits it on the table as Teagan and Sonette walk back

"Breakfast" Lucy said and Sonette walks over and sits down as Lucy walks over to Teagan "We need to talk" Lucy then told Teagan who then grabs her and drags her out onto the balcony. Sonette starts to eat as she watch the pair talk, but couldn't pick up any words. Then Teagan looks at her, worried and Sonette looks next to her to see Oscar eating. Sonette then looks back at Teagan who is facing Lucy, still talking

'What are they talking about?' Sonette thought. Then Lucy walks off and Teagan sits on the railing so Sonette got up and walks out "Teagan, what's wrong?" Sonette asks worried

"Nothing, don't worry about it princess" Teagan said smiling "Come on, you better finish breakfast and get change, we have a big day ahead" she then said. Teagan then got Sonette some clothes and hands them to Sonette who then walks behind the screen and gets dress. Once dress Teagan drags her out to the archery rang to see no one there

"Why isn't anyone here?" Sonette asks as Teagan grabs a bow and walks back to her

"I ask King Nick if I could have archery rang so I could train you. He agreed so it's just us for a while" Teagan explains "Now, first we're not really going to shoot" she then explains and Sonette nods "Here"

"Ok" Sonette said and Teagan hands her the longbow

"Have you ever held a bow before?" Teagan asks and Sonette shacks her head

"My dad always said a princess shouldn't need to learn" she then explains

"That's ok, while you are here, I'll teach you"

"So now what?"

"Now we start" Teagan said smiling "We have a lot to cover before you start shooting"

"Right" Sonette said with a nod

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic wakes up with sunlight in his eyes. He then gets up and gets ready for the day ahead. As he walks out to the throne room to find Elyse he sees Tails, staring out the window

"Tails" Sonic said walking over

"Oh sire" Tails said facing him "Is there anything I can get you?" he then asks

"No, how is Rosie?"

"Fine, she's helping Elyse, she doesn't like sitting around because of Sonette, and she worries about her, a lot. I'm worried about her and her hand" Tails explains

"How is her hand, it's been a while since Mephiles attacked her"

"It's fine and healing well"

"Good, you should keep a close eye on her"

"I will" Tails said "I better get going, I better going, lots to do and little time to do it. Also Manic is looking for you, he said it's important" he then said and Sonic nods

"Right, thanks Tails" Sonic said walking off. He then found Manic walking his way

"Sonic" Manic said as they stop

"Manic, what's wrong?"

"I'm heading west, to King Charlie's land to see if he's seen Mephiles around or even Teagan" Manic explains

"Good idea, I'll tell Elyse" Sonic said

"See you later bro" Manic said walking off and Sonic walks to throne room to see Elyse talking to Anthony

"Oh Sonic" Elyse said getting up as Sonic walks up to her

"Elyse, is everything ok?" Sonic asks

"Everything is fine Sonic, thanks to your dad" Elyse replies "Everything is back to normal, well almost back to normal"

"I'll better go my lady, I'll keep you up to date with everything" Anthony explains bowing

"Thank you Anthony" Elyse said and Anthony walks out

"How are you feeling?" Sonic asks as he helps Elyse up

"I'm fine, being a queen isn't easy" Elyse explains as they start walking out "But I do remember everything my mother taught me" she adds

"Plus I'm here by your side no matter what" Sonic said taking her hand and Elyse wraps her arms around him and smiles

"Thank you Sonic, you and your family have supported me so much"

"It's the least I can do, I love you"

"Love you too" Elyse said smiling "We still have so much to do plus we still have the wedding"

"When do you want that?"

"When Teagan and Sonette are back, when everything is back to normal" Elyse explains "I want Teagan here with me and Sonette should be here too" she then said

"Good point, they should be here with us"

"Now that my mother isn't here, Teagan is the last family member I have, even though she's not blood, she's family" Elyse explains and Sonic sighs as they stop

"I am sorry" Sonic said

"Don't be sorry Sonic, you have nothing to be sorry for" Elyse explains "I miss her but there's nothing I can do about it, she's gone and there's nothing I can do about it" she then explains

"Come on, let's have breakfast"

"I am hungry" Elyse admitted

"Come on" Sonic said and the pair walks off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonia is sitting on her balcony with Amy and Angel.

"Are you ok princess?" Amy asks and Sonia sighs

"Do you think Sonette is safe?" Sonia asks, looking west

"Aunty Sonette is safe, I know it" Angel said and Sonia looks at her shock "I know it, Sonette is strong and she's smart plus Teagan is with her and Teagan's a good fighter" she then explains

"She's right princess" Amy adds

"Also here princess" Angel said pulling out 3 white roses from a small basket. Sonia smiles as Angel hands her the roses

"Thank you Angel, I'm sorry for yelling at you" Sonia said kneeling in front of Angel

"It's ok princess" Angel said smiling "My mummy always taught me never to stay mad at someone, that life is too short to be mad at people" she then explains

"Your mother is wise" Sonia said "You're lucky to have her"

"Is there anything we can get you princess" Amy asks as Sonia stands up

"No, there isn't. I better go and get breakfast" Sonia said walking off

"Did I say something wrong?" Angle asks

"No, I think you helped her" Amy said as the pair walks off

"I did?" Angle asked confused

"Yeah, come on" Amy said. They then walks outside and saw Allison working in the garden

"Mummy" Angel said running over and Allison picks her up as Amy walks over

"Have you been good Angel?" Allison asks

"Yeah, I have and I helped Princess Sonia" Angle said

"Did you?" Allison asks

"She did, I hope Sonia doesn't keep blaming herself for what happened with Aleena and what she told them" Amy explains "I better keep a close eye on her"

"That would be nice to know, after everything she's been through, the poor dear. I hope things get better for her, this would be hard on her, after all"

"I know, I just hope she starts being nice to me after all I have done for her"

"If you are nice to her and I'm sure she's learn a few things after what has happened"

"We all have" Amy said walking off. She then saw Sonia sitting in the rose garden, alone so she runs over to her

"Hello Amy" Sonia said "I've been thinking, the way I use to treat you was wrong and for that I am sorry"

"It's ok princess, no harm done"

"I just don't want to be alone, I'm scared" Sonia then said as she starts to cry and Amy takes her hand "Sonic going to get married soon and live with Elyse, Sonette is on the run and Manic, well Manic is doing anything her can to help. What have I done, I sold my sister out, putting my father's kingdom in danger"

"Don't worry about it princess, everything is going to be ok and back to normal, I know it" Amy said and Sonia looks at her "And you'll never be alone again, I promise"

"You mean that?"

"I do" Amy then said and Sonia smiles too

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Manic is walking into King Charlie's castle, hoping to get some help. Then Prince Jack walks over to him as he got of his horse

"Prince Manic, what are you doing here?" Prince Jack asks

"Have you seen my sister?" Manic asks

"A while ago, yes. She was brought in with Teagan the Fox, the thief. I helped them to escape" Jack explains "My father isn't too happy about it but she said your father's kingdom is in danger" he then said as they started walking inside

"Well she's right there, Teagan is taking her somewhere safe" Manic said as they walk into the throne room to see King Charlie waiting

"Prince Manic" King Charlie said

"My lord" Manic said

"I told him about Sonette and Teagan" Prince Jack said

"So is what Sonette said true, is your father's kingdom in danger" King Charlie asks

"I'm afraid so, Teagan is helping us by keeping Sonette safe. Also I came to inform you Queen Kristy has passed and her daughter, Elyse is now queen" he then explains

"Oh my" Prince Jack said "Father, we should visit her, she is a friend"

"Tomorrow" King Charlie said "Prince Manic, would you like to stay the night, we can talk more on how we can help your father"

"Thank you my lord" Manic said bowing

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Shadow is standing in his room, looking at the sky and is worried about Aleena. He hasn't seen her all morning which worries him more. Then he heard his door open so he looks back to see his father

"What is it son?" Mephiles asks walking over

"Aleena, I haven't seen her all morning" Shadow replies "Have you?" he then asks and Mephiles shacks his head

"No son, I haven't. I'm sure she's fine" Mephiles then said

"I'm going to look for her, to make sure she's ok" Shadow said as he went to walk off but his father steps in the way

"We need to talk first, son"

"What is it father?"

"Aleena is fine; I need your help with something"

"No, I'm going to find Aleena" Shadow said walking off. He then started looking for Aleena, he just hope she's ok. He then found her asleep in the garden. He runs over and crouches next to her, placing his hand on her should. Aleena open her eyes to see Shadow and smiles

"Hey Shadow" Aleena said sitting up

"Are you ok?" Shadow asks worried as he sits down

"Yeah, late night last night, fell asleep here" Aleena explains "Is everything alright?" she then asks as Mephiles walks out

"Perfect" Shadow replies

"Shadow, now that you have found Aleena, I have a job" Mephiles said

"Why father?" Shadow asks standing up and then helping Aleena up "Can't I just stay here?" he then asks

"No, not if you don't want to get revenge" Mephiles said "Let's go, Aleena can come too" he then said walking off and Shadow looks at Aleena

"What's going on?" Aleena asked

"I don't know, let's follow him" Shadow said and the pair walks after Mephiles. They then walk into the throne room to see Scourge with 3 knights and Mephiles who sits down

"It's not possible, trying to get into the 9th kingdom, it's not going to happen" the first knight said

"Wait, use want to get into the 9th kingdom" Aleena said shock "There's rules there" she then adds

"Aleena is right father" Shadow said "And so it's the first knight, its suicide. As soon as we get in, we'll be killed" he then explains

"I want a plan, I want Sonette and Teagan back" Mephiles shouts

"We will father, in time" Shadow said

"Time, I'm running out of time" Mephiles said annoyed

"Father, what do you mean?" Shadow asks worried

"I want results, now" Mephiles said "King Jules took the one I love, I want to destroy everything he holds close to his heart" he then explains

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Galaxy is back at the tavern where he met Benjamin and hopes he is still there, he wants answers and he wants them now. He then walks in to see Benjamin in the same spot he was at last time he was here. Galaxy smiles as he walks over and sits down

"So the great assassin returns" Benjamin said looking at him "And looking for answers, I believe"

"Last time me, Sonette and Teagan was here you said Teagan is going to die. Through her death Mephiles will be destroyed. I want to know how?" Galaxy asks and Benjamin chuckles

"I know why you are here Galaxy"

"So answer me"

"I will, but you cannot tell Teagan"

"She's not going to die"

"Of course not, unless you break her heart, like you will do and she'll kill herself, dragging Mephiles with her"

"How?" Galaxy asked getting annoyed

"Ok, since I'm in a good mood I'll tell you how" Benjamin said smiling "It takes place on the highest cliff, by the great river. With Teagan and Mephiles is Sonic, Elyse and Sonette. Teagan is already in a bad shape and is fighting to stay alive, Sonette is wounded and Elyse is by Sonette, frozen in fear. Sonic is about to get killed by Mephiles who is by the cliff when Teagan, with what little strength she had, gets up, wraps her arms around Mephiles and falls off the cliff, saving Sonic" he then explains

"How can I stop this?"

"You can't, it's destiny, she's going to die and there's nothing you can do about it" Benjamin said "Unless you think you can"

"I don't think, I believe"

"Well, young love" Benjamin said and Galaxy looks at him shock "If you love her so much, why are you here and not with her" he then asks

"That doesn't concern you"

"You're right, happy trails Galaxy" Benjamin said getting up and walks off. With a sighs Galaxy gets and walks back to his horse. He then looks at the sky and smiles as he got on his horse and rides off. He then stops on a cliff and smiles at the view. He then rides off and heads south, looking for hope

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is walking round the 9th kingdom, taking a break while Teagan has a few errors to run. She then saw a yellow fox, sitting under a tree. She then walks over to her and smiles

"Uh miss" she said and the fox looks at her shock "Sorry, my name is Sonette"

"Oh yes, Princess Sonette" the fox said standing up "I'm Mrs Prower"

"As in Tails' mother" Sonette said shock

"Yes, do you know him? Is he safe?" Mrs Prower asks

"Yes, he's with my brother, well last I heard and Wave" Sonette explains and Mrs Prower smiles

"Good, I've been worried about him" Mrs Prower said as she starts walking with Sonette

"He's a good kid, has a big heart too"

"He is, has he been staying out if trouble?"

"He has, the only trouble is what I cause and Mephiles. Rosie, my friend is growing a close bound with him, she ardours him. I know she's safe with him around"

"He's a lot like his father, always putting others before him"

"How did his father die, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Mephiles, he killed a lot of people, almost me too. Miles told me that staying here will keep me safe. I worry about him, he's my baby boy" Mrs Prower explains and Sonette smiles

"I know he's just fine, with the new friends he's made, we have each other's back" Sonette said as Teagan walks over

"Here you are princess" Teagan said "Oh, Mrs Prower" she then said

"Use knows each other?" Sonette asks confused

"Our paths have crossed here" Teagan said

"We were talking about Tails" Sonette then said

"Good kid, strong, smart and has a bright future" Teagan said smiling

"He got my tiara back, a day before we met I was attacked in my garden, by 2 knights that work for Mephiles. They took my tiara and almost killed me. You met one of them when you saved me" Sonette explains

"Oh yeah, I should've killed him" Teagan said "But that was then and now, you and I have more things to do"

"More training?" Sonette asks

"A lot more, unless you want to stop" Teagan said and Mrs Prower giggles

"No, I want to learn" Sonette said

"I'll let uses go then" Mrs Prower said walking off

"So what now?" Sonette asks as she follows Teagan to an oval to see two people fighting

"Swords, not my favourite weapon" Teagan replies "Today, you watch and learn. You also can watch me get my ass kicked" she then explains and Sonette giggles

"It's going to be fun" a voice shouts. They look over and a lion walks over and Teagan cross her arms

"Well now, look what we have here" Teagan said walking up to him "Dominic, last time I saw you was 3 years ago when you left me to rote in a cell, Queen Elizabeth's cell"

"Don't take it personal love, strictly business" Dominic said

"Then don't take this personally" Teagan said

"What?" Dominic asks. Teagan then hits him, knocking him back. Everyone the stops and stares at them

"For 2 years I was torture, for 2 years because you sold me out to save your own life! 2 years of my life gone because you saved yourself, I was at least working on a rescue plan; you just left me there to die!" Teagan shouts

"Is this true Dominic" Lucy said walking over, with tears sliding down her chicks and Dominic sighs

"It is Lucy" Dominic then replies

"You left my best friend to die, you…you lied to me. You said you didn't know where she was and I believed you" Lucy said, then running off in tears. Dominic then chase after her and Teagan faces Sonette

"Did Queen Elizabeth really torture you for 2 years?" Sonette asks

"You bet she did, well this wolf did. I never did get his name. That was 3 years ago so I only got out last year, sometime" Teagan explains as she walks off and Sonette chase after her

"How did you, survive?" Sonette asks curious

"Good question, I guess thinking about Elyse, Crystal and that kept me going" Teagan said as Oscar flies over "And where have you been young man?" Teagan asks. Then Oscar drops to the ground and Teagan quickly picks him up "Oscar, come on, wake up" Teagan said

"What's wrong with him?" Sonette asks

"I-I don't know" Teagan said "Snow might" she then said running off and Sonette follows her. They then ran into to Snow's study

"What's wrong?" Snow asks as Teagan runs over to her

"Oscar, please help him" Teagan begs

"Oh no" Snow said putting her finger on his forehead "He's been poisoned" she then said

"No, he can't die on me" Teagan said as she starts to cry "Can you save him?" she then asks

"I can try" Snow said grabbing the small chao and walks over to the bench, sitting him down "Use may wait outside while I work" she then said. Teagan then walks out with Sonette, then Lucy runs over and saw something was wrong

"What's wrong?" Lucy asks

"Oscar, he's been poisoned" Teagan said "I hope Snow can save him" she then said looking at Sonette who looks pale

"Sonette, are you ok?" Lucy asks

"Yeah, I'm fine" Sonette said

"Lucy, go in and grab me a bucket and a stool since you're the only one who can go in there when Snow's working" Teagan told her. Lucy runs in and Sonette sighs

"I'm fine" Sonette wines as Lucy runs back, handing the stool to Teagan who then sits it down and push Sonette on it. Teagan then got the wooden bucket and hands it to Sonette "Why would I need this?" Sonette asks

"You might need it because you look like you're-" Teagan started to explain but then was cut off when Sonette started throwing up and into the bucket "Like you're going to be sick" Teagan then finished

"Gross" Lucy said walking back and Teagan holds Sonette's hair back

"How long have you been like this?" Teagan asks

"A few days, why? What's wrong with me?" Sonette asked, getting scared. Teagan then place her hand on Sonette's belly, Sonette looks down as a light appear. Then Teagan sighs as the light disappears and stands up

"Sonette…" Teagan started, then taking a deep breath

"Why am I sick?" Sonette asks

"You're not sick, you're pregnant" Teagan then said and Sonette looks at her shock as she sat the bucket down and stands up

"No, I can't be because if I am…" Sonette started but trails off

"Scourge is the father" Teagan finished

"Oh no" Lucy said shock

"No, no, no, no" Sonette said "This can't be, you're wrong"

"You're at your early stage, I can stop the pregnancy if you want me too" Teagan told her

"You mean kill the baby" Lucy adds

"Babies, she's having twins, well I can scenes them" Teagan explains

"Kill them, I can't do that" Sonette said placing her hands on her belly

"Well from now on training will be only using the bow and arrow or the crossbow" Teagan told her as Snow walks out "And how's Oscar?"

"Fine, he's asleep but I want to keep him for a while, to make sure" Snow explains "So who's sick?"

"I'm pregnant" Sonette said

"I want to see you tomorrow then, to make sure you're ok" Snow told her, grabbing the bucket and walks back in

"I'll never understand her" Lucy said walking off. Teagan then looks at Sonette and sighs

"How are you feeling?" Teagan asks

"I am tried" Sonette said

"Come on then" Teagan said and the pair walks off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is talking to Elyse about moving in and living with her, since soon they will be married. Elyse then sighs as she walks out to the balcony

"Elyse" Sonic said following her

"Sorry Sonic, I'm really glad you're moving in, at least I won't be alone" Elyse explains

"You'll never be alone Elyse" Sonic said walking behind her and place his hands on her shoulders

"Yet sometimes I feel alone" Elyse said looking at the orange sky "Why has the day gone so fast" she then asks as she felt Sonic kissing the back of her neck

"For me, it's been long" Sonic said

"Thank you Sonic, for always being by my side"

"And I'll never leave your side Elyse, not till death"

"If I'm right Sonic, Sonette and Teagan would've spent their first day at King Nick's kingdom"

"You really think so?"

"I do, Teagan use to always take me there"

"Well I hope they're alright then" Sonic said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Later that night Teagan was standing outside, under the moon and stars, lost in her thoughts. Sonette and Oscar as asleep, Oscar is staying with Sonette from now on. All Teagan could think about is Galaxy

'Where are you Galaxy?' she thought 'Please be ok' she then thought as Lucy walks next to her

"Hey, listen, about Dominic-" Lucy started

"Don't" Teagan said cutting her off "You don't have to say anything" she then told her

"I can't believe he lied to ma after all this time" Lucy said "Come on, it's late and we should head to bed"

"Yeah, I have a big day tomorrow" Teagan said as the pair walks inside and head to bed


	14. Chapter 14

**Sonette, Rosie, Elyse, Oscar and Teagan belong to me...Galaxy belongs to Shade The Fox...Sonic, Sonia, Manic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonia wakes up with sunlight in her eyes. She then heard her door open and close so she looks over to see Amy and Angel walking in

"Good morning princess, your father would like you up and ready for breakfast" Amy said

"Of course" Sonia said getting up. She then gets dress and walks to the dining room, with Amy and Angel. Once there Amy and Angel left

"Sonia" King Jules said as Sonia sat down

"Father" Sonia said as the food was sat down and she started eating

"How are you feeling child?" King Jules asks

"I'm fine father, still a little tired but that's all" Sonia explains "Amy said she will stay by my side and help me" she adds

"Good, very good" King Jules said. After breakfast Sonia found Amy waiting for her outside the dining room

"You waited" Sonia said and Amy smiles

"I promised" Amy said "Come on, Wave would like to see you"

"Ok" Sonia said as they walk off. They then walk into Wave's study to see her working

"Sonia, I'm glad Amy got you" Wave said as she walks over to them

"What's wrong?" Sonia asks

"I just want to make sure you are ok" Wave replies

"Well I'm fine" Sonia said smiling

"Just if you need help, come and ask princess" Wave told her

"Thank you" Sonia said smiling

"So what do you want to do now princess" Amy asks and Sonia looks at her

"I don't know" Sonia replies

"Follow me, I'm sure we can find something" Amy replies smiling

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is walking around, looking for Teagan. No one has seen her today and Sonette is worried. She then runs into Lucy who is standing by the window

"Lucy" Sonette said and Lucy looks at her

"What's wrong princess?" Lucy asks

"Have you seen Teagan?" Sonette asks

"No, I saw her outside hours ago, before the sun came up" Lucy explains

"I should find her" Sonette said walking off. She then runs outside and looks around but still couldn't see Teagan. She then runs off, but still couldn't see Teagan. Then she saw King Nick so she runs over to him

"Ah, Princess Sonette, how may I help you?" King Nick asks

"I'm looking for Teagan" Sonette replies

"Ah, she's with the hunting team, they took her out" King Nick replies "She wanted you to rest till she gets back" he then said

"Ok, she'll be back soon, right?"

"Of course she will" King Nick said smiling "You worry about her?"

"She's my friend; I worry because I know Mephiles and Scourge are looking for her"

"Don't worry princess, Teagan will be back soon" King Nick said "Look, there she is now" he then said. Sonette looks over and smiles as Teagan walk over

"King Nick, princess" Teagan said

"Good to see you Teagan, I must go now" King Nick said walking off

"Anyway, sorry about the wait princess" Teagan said walking off with Sonette

"That's ok, I was worried"

"Don't be" Teagan said smiling "Have you had breakfast?" she then asks

"Of course I have" Sonette replies "So what do we do today?" she then asks

"Well what do you want to do?" Teagan asks and Sonette shrugs

"I don't know" she then said

"Well we better find something then" Teagan told her

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is talking to Elyse, walking outside to see Manic with Prince Jack. Elyse smiles as they got off their horse and walks over to them

"Queen Elyse" Prince Jack said bowing

"Prince Jack, it's good to see you" Elyse replies

"My father sent me, to see if we can assistance in any way we can" Prince Jack explains

"We could use some more help, follow me" Elyse said walking off and Prince Jack follows

"Anyway, Sonette did go through King Charlie, also King Charlie was going to kill Teagan but Prince Jack got them out" Manic explains

"I'm worried about Sonette" Sonic said

"As am I" Manic then said "But I'm sure they are fine"

"Come on, let's go in" Sonic suggested

"Na, I'm going to head home to check on Sonia, make sure she's ok" Manic explains as he walks over and got on his horse

"Send my love to Sonia" Sonic said

"I will bro, see you soon" Manic said, riding off. Sonic then walks inside and went to find Elyse. Then he heard her scream so he runs towards it. He then runs into the throne room to see Prince Jack on the ground but no Elyse

"Jack" Sonic shouts as he runs over to him and helps him up

"Mephiles, he took Elyse" Prince Jack said with pain in his voice "I tried to stop him but I happened so fast" he then said and Sonic looks around

"Dam it" Sonic said running off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Elyse moans as she sits up and rubs her head. She then looks around to see she's in a stone room, no windows and an old steal door. Elyse slowly got up and walks up to the door, then tries to open it but fails

'What happened?' she thought as she walked back. Then she remembers as she heard the door screech opens. She then slowly turns around to see Mephiles and the door closed behind him, locking too. Elyse then walks into the far concern

"Queen Elyse" Mephiles said as he walks up to Elyse

"Go away Mephiles" Elyse said as she turns her back to him

"Now, now, don't be like that"

"You killed my best friend"

"Crystal was a sweet little rabbit" Mephiles said walking back and Elyse looks back

"What do you want from me?" Elyse asks as she turns around to face him

"I want to win, you will do just that" Mephiles said hitting the door twice. Then the door opens and Elyse sighs "Enjoy your stay, I'll get your lunch sent down soon" Mephiles then explains, walking out. Elyse then sits down and stares at the door and waits

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Tails is with Rosie, sitting outside on the stairs at King Jules' castle. Then Sonic rides in with Manic and they look like they were in a hurry. They then got off their horses and ran inside so Tails and Rosie followed them to the throne room

"Mephiles took Elyse" Sonic said

"What?" King Jules said as Sonia and Amy runs in

"How did Mephiles get her?" Tails asks running over

"She was in the throne room with Prince Jack, I only heard her scream so I ran but I was too late, Elyse was gone" Sonic explains

"No" Sonia said

"What do we do?" Manic asks

"Wait" King Jules replies

"What?" Sonic said shock

"He will be waiting for us, we can't just go in"

"So what, hope she's still alive"

"He's right Sonic" Tails said "He needs Elyse alive to get to you and your father, going in will give him that chance" he then explains

"But Elyse" Sonic said as Sonia walks over and takes his hand

"You have to keep her kingdom going while she's away" Sonia told him and Sonic nods

"I promise, we will get her back" King Jules said "Tails, you and Rosie will go back with Sonic" he then said

"Yes my lord" Rosie said bowing

"Let's pack Rosie" Tails said, then walking out with Rosie

"Meet you outside" Rosie said running off and Tails runs to Wave's study

"What's wrong Tails?" Wave asks

"Mephiles took Elyse" Tails replies as he runs upstairs. Wave then follows him to see him packing

"Where are you going?" Wave asks

"Me and Rosie are going back with Sonic to Elyse's kingdom" Tails explains

"Can you promise me something Tails" Wave asks and Tails looks at her

"What is it Wave?" Tails asks confused and Wave sighs

"Promise me you won't go after Elyse" Wave then said

"I…I promise Wave" Tails said giving her a hug and Wave smiles

"You're a good kid Tails"

"Thank you Wave, for everything"

"Just be careful, I made a promise to your mother"

"I know" Tails said letting her go "I saw the letter" he adds

"Now off you go, you have work to do"

"I'll be back when I can" Tails said running off. He then runs outside and to Rosie who is by a horse

"You ready?" Rosie asks

"Yeah, I am" Tails replies smiles

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Manic and Sonia is still standing in the throne room, staring at their father. King Jules then gets up and Manic sighs

"What do we do father?" Manic then asks

"There's not much we can do" King Jules replies

"Teagan, she could help us" Sonia suggested

"She's in the 9th kingdom" King Jules said

"And I can go and get her or we could send a letter or something father" Manic said getting annoyed

"No, it will take days to get there" King Jules said walking off

"Then why don't we get Elyse back!?" Manic shouts but King Jules kept walking

"What do we do Manic?" Sonia asks and Manic sighs

"There's nothing we can do but pray that nothing happens to Elyse" Manic replies

"Isn't there anything else we can do?" Sonia asks

"Sorry sis, but no" Manic said and Sonia sighs sadly as she closed her eyes

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Teagan is watching Sonette who is using the crossbow. Teagan is smiling as Sonette walks over

"How did I do?" Sonette asks

"Great, what were you worried about" Teagan replies

"Really?"

"Yeah" Teagan said as Snow and Oscar walks over

"She did do great" Snow said

"This is all new to me" Sonette said

"Well Roxy the Fox was here, she told me to give you this letter Teagan" Snow explains, handing the letter to Teagan

"It's Elyse's handwriting, I know it anyway where" Teagan said opening the envelope and starts reading

"What does it say?" Sonette asks

"Just what has happened when we were gone" Teagan replies "Oh no" she then said

"What?" Sonette asks worried

"You're sister was under a mind control spell, Tails and Wave got her out of it but Sonia told Mephiles where we were going, that's how they found out" Teagan explains "Queen Kristy's death, Sonic moving in with Elyse, a few more things" she then explains

"But?" Snow said

"I should've been with Elyse when her mother passed" Teagan said sitting down "I mean, Elyse is the only family I have left, I wish I was with her"

"This is my fault, that you're not with Elyse. I followed the hedgehog out of the gate and into the forest" Sonette explains

"Hedgehog?" Teagan asks standing up and walks up to Sonette

"Shadow the Hedgehog, I didn't know who he was and I was curious so I followed him" Sonette explains and Teagan sighs

"Mephiles' only son" she then said

"Wait, Shadow is Mephiles son" Snow said shock

"Yeah, met him too. He listens to his father and has a crush on his servant, Aleena the Fox who also has magic" Teagan explains

"Why would Mephiles send his son in our castle?" Sonette asks

"Use didn't know who he was or Aleena. Mephiles would've sent them in to get information. Also in this letter the royal seal is missing and they believe Mephiles has it" Teagan explains "Mephiles has a plan, I wish I was back home so I can find out but I can't"

"Why?" Snow asks

"I have to stay here with Sonette" Teagan replies

"I can stay here with Snow" Sonette suggested

"No, your father will kill me if I left you" Teagan said with a chuckle "Besides, I know Elyse, she's strong. She can look after herself no matter where she is"

"You and Elyse have a very close bond"

"We do, I've saved her life a few times too" Teagan said "I also remember when I was 9, she was kidnap. I found her and carried her home" she adds

"Really?" Sonette asks

"Yeah, low lives" Teagan said and Sonette sighs "What about you, which sib were you closest to growing up?" she then ask

"Me, Sonic. I use to always follow him everywhere he went, like a shadow. Sonic didn't mind, he found the funny side to it but father hated it when I would watch him train, I don't know why" Sonette explains

"Well I leave use 2 alone to talk more" Snow said walking off and Teagan smiles

"How was life growing up Teagan?" Sonette asks as Teagan lays down and she walks over and lays next to her

"Well it wasn't easy, I mean money was hard but we made it through. I had 2 older brothers and a younger sister too, so I always had something to do. We also had help form Crystal and her family, that's how I met Crystal and Oscar. They helped us and we helped them as much as we could. Sure we weren't rich and had all these nice stuff but we had each other, until that night" Teagan explains "It was in the middle of the night, something was scaring the horses so my father went out and never came back. The scream of my little sister woke me; I hid under my bed, knowing there was nothing I could do. Then I saw my mother on the floor and beaten to death. I kept quit, I had to or they would've found me. I couldn't save any of my family, I ran off after that and I knew they saw me so I can into Queen Kristy's land where Elyse found me and took me home with her. Queen Kristy took me in with no problem, she was so kind and caring, I was safe but I can't forget that night" she then explains and Sonette sighs

"I'm sorry Teagan"

"Don't be Sonette, there's nothing anyone could've done beside it's the past"

"I thought my life was bad but I see how lucky I am" Sonette explains "When I get back, I'm going to change and help more" she then said and Teagan smiles as she looks at Sonette

"Help those who needs help"

"I'll be the best princess ever and help anyone I can" Sonette said looking at Teagan "And you can help me too" she adds

"Of course I will help you princess"

"And together, we can help others in my father's kingdom and Elyse's"

"That sounds like a plan" Teagan said smiling

"Yeah, I hope Sonia's ok, after what happened with Aleena and the mind control spell"

"I'm sure she's fine and has her friends by her side" Teagan replies

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Elyse half asleep, still in the cell where Mephiles left her. She then lays down and sighs sadly as she closed her eyes

'I don't think anyone is coming any time soon' Elyse then thought. Then she heard the door open so she opens her eyes to see 2 knights

"Come Queen Elyse, King Mephiles would like to speak to you" one said as Elyse stands up. She then walks over and one knights started walking so she followed him and the other one walks behind her. They then walk into the throne room and Elyse stops and cross her arms

"Can I get you anything, my dear queen" Mephiles asks walking up to her

"Go to hell" Elyse said annoyed "I want nothing from you" she adds

"What a nice necklace" Mephiles said ripping it off

"That's a gift" Elyse said as she went to walk forward but was grabbed by those 2 knights

"From Teagan the Fox, this was her mother's" Mephiles said "I remembered her wearing it when I beating into her" he then said

"You're a monster, why did you kill them?"

"Why, they got in my way, like Teagan is now. They must all die" Mephiles explains "And this is my key on killing your Teagan, she will come for you once I tell her you are here"

"No!" Elyse shouts

"Take her away" Mephiles said and Elyse was dragged out as Scourge walks in

"So when are you going to deliver that?" Scourge asks

"Now" Mephiles replies and Scourge smiles

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

It was late in the afternoon and it started to rain. Teagan is with Sonette and Oscar in her room, talking about anything. Then Lucy runs in with Mrs Prower and over to them

"Hey, what's wrong?" Teagan asks

"This" Lucy said handing Teagan a necklace. Teagan looks at it and goes into shock

"This is Elyse's necklace, the one I gave her" Teagan said

"Mephiles showed up and gave it to Mrs Prower" Lucy explains

"He has Elyse" Teagan said "I have to go, I have to get her back" she then said as she starts packing a bag

"It'll stay here with Oscar" Sonette said running over to Teagan

"I'll keep her in training" Lucy said

"Thank you, do what Mrs Prower and the others tell you princess" Teagan told Sonette who smiles

"I will" Sonette then said "Go" she then said and Teagan runs off and got her horse. She then rides off and headed to Mephiles' kingdom. Then her horse was spooked and Teagan slides off, and then watches her horse rides off. Then she saw Scourge so she gets up, dropping her bag

"Hello thief" Scourge said punching her.

"I don't think so" Teagan said annoyed. She then got back up and started hitting Scourge like crazy but then Scourge punches her in the gut, hard. Teagan screams in pain as she drops to the ground and could hear Scourge chuckles. She then rolls over as Scourge walks over and she tried to crawl away through the mud but Scourge places his foot on her back, pushing her down and Teagan screams

"Time to die fox" Scourge said kicking Teagan on her back, then putting his sword by her throat

"Leave me alone" Teagan begs

"You took my wife away"

"You forced her to marry you, you're nothing but a monster" Teagan shouts

"Die" Scourge said lifting his sword up and Teagan closed her eyes. Then she heard Scourge scream so she opens her eyes to see him gone. Then she looks next to her to see Galaxy who walks over

"Galaxy" Teagan whispers as he walks over. He then helps her up, then Teagan went to collapse but Galaxy wraps his arms around her and holds her up

"Are you ok?" Galaxy asks

"Yeah, I'm fine" Teagan replies "But I have to go" she then said as Galaxy lets her go so she runs over and grabs her stuff

"Where?"

"Elyse needs me" Teagan said

"What's going on?" Galaxy asks lost

"Mephiles has Elyse and I need to get her back"

"Then let's go" Galaxy said getting on his horse and helps Teagan on behind him and rides off. Teagan wraps her arms around him, tight and rest her head on his back. Later that night they made it through Queen Victoria's land and halfway through King Daniel's land when they called it a night. It was dark and the moon was high. Galaxy cooked them dinner and Teagan helped him clean up

"This is my fault" Teagan then said as she laid down "I should've been there, to protect her" she adds as Galaxy walks over and she looks at him

"We'll get her back, I promise" Galaxy said lying next to Teagan who then snuggles into his side and sighs

"I hope you're right" Teagan whispers as she closed her eyes and Galaxy wraps his arm around her

'I'll protect you Teagan, I promise' Galaxy then thought


	15. Chapter 15

**Sonette, Rosie, Elyse, Oscar and Teagan belong to me...Galaxy belongs to Shade The Fox...Sonic, Sonia, Manic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Teagan and Galaxy are riding into the sunrise. During the night they found Teagan's horse, all Teagan could think about was Elyse

"Once we get there, we going in together" Galaxy said and Teagan shacks her head

"No, I'm going in to get my sister" Teagan told him "You stay on guard" she then adds

"Fine but if anything goes wrong I'm coming in"

"Thank you" Teagan said smiling

"Follow me, I know a short cut to Mephiles' kingdom" Galaxy said "We'll go through No Man's Land and that will take us to the south side"

"No Man's Land, I remember my dad tell me stories about that" Teagan said "Let's move" she then said. After a while the came to the edge of No Man's Land, it was a desert and they could see was skeletons, old, dried blood and weapons everywhere they looked

"The great battle, now this land is dead" Galaxy said as they slowly ride through it

"War, this is what happens when people like Mephiles are still alive" Teagan explains "Let's keep moving, I want to get Elyse out of that cell as fast as we can"

"Don't worry Teagan, Elyse is fine. As you said, she's strong"

"I know but…I worry about her. She's the only family I have left" Teagan explains

"We'll get her back" Galaxy said and Teagan smiles

"Thank you, you don't have to do this"

"I know I don't have to but I want to"

"You're sweet Galaxy" Teagan said "We better keep moving" she then said and Galaxy nods

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Elyse is lying in the cell asleep until she heard a loud 'BANG' which made her jump. She then got up as the door open and Scourge walks in

"What do you want?" Elyse asks as Scourge walks up to her

"Come with me" Scourge said grabbing Elyse's arm "Mephiles would like to see you"

"Again?" Elyse said as she was dragged out. She was then dragged to the throne room and she saw Mephiles with Shadow and Aleena

"Queen Elyse" Aleena said smiling

"Just let me go" Elyse said annoyed

"No, as we speak Teagan rides to come and get you" Mephiles explains

"And soon she will be dead" Scourge said

"No, leave her alone" Elyse said

"So cute how you protect her, does Sonic know the truth about her?" Aleena asks walking up to her "No, why? Because he would kill her" she then explains and Elyse sighs

"Stay away from me" Elyse said

"Take her back" Mephiles said waving his hand

"I'll do it" Aleena said grabbing Elyse's arm, tight and drags her out

"Let me go!" Elyse shouts, trying to fight her off

"Shut up" Aleena said with anger in her voice. Elyse was then thrown into her cell and she sighs as she heard the door slam shut and then locks. Elyse lay down, resting her head on her arms as a pillow, not knowing what to do. As she went to fall asleep she heard the door unlock so she got up as the door open and Teagan walks in

"Elyse" Teagan said running over and gives her a hug

"You're here" Elyse said

"Come on, Galaxy is waiting for you" Teagan said grabbing Elyse's hand and the pair started running

"Wait, isn't he the assassin that's trying to kill you"

"Uh he was, I'll explain everything when we get you home" Teagan explains. They then saw Galaxy, waiting in an old underground tunnel

"Use ok?" Galaxy asks

"Yes, now get Elyse out of here" Teagan said letting Elyse's hand go

"Where are you going?" Elyse asks

"The royal seal, it's here and I'm going to get it" Teagan explains

"Be careful Teagan" Galaxy said and Teagan nods

"Now go" she then said. Galaxy then runs off with Elyse and Teagan smiles as she runs off. She then sneaks to Mephiles' room and found it empty. She then started looking around to find the royal seal. She found it in a small box in his chest at the foot of his bed

'Yes' Teagan thought as she puts the royal seal in her tail. Then she heard footsteps so she ran and hid behind the screen. Then Mephiles and 2 knights walk in

"Go, I'll look here" Mephiles said and the 2 knights walks off and Mephiles locks the door "I know you're in here, Teagan" he then said "Behind the screen too" he adds. Teagan sighs as she walks out and stares at him

"What do you want? Why did you grab Elyse?" Teagan asks

"I grabbed Elyse, to get to you" Mephiles explains

"Here I am" Teagan said "What do you want from me?" she then asks

"I want to kill you"

"Not today" Teagan said running and jumps out the window. She then used her tails for a soft landing and runs off as she heard the bells go off. She then found Galaxy and Elyse waiting at the safe spot. Elyse then runs over and gives Teagan a hug

"We have to move" Galaxy said. Teagan looks at him and nods

"Come on" Teagan said getting on her horse and Elyse jumps on behind her. They then ride off and Elyse looks back to see Mephiles' knights following them

"Teagan" Elyse said and Teagan looks back

"We're being followed Galaxy" Teagan shouts

"I'll take care of them" Galaxy said stopping and rids back

"Galaxy!" Teagan shouts as she stops

"Keep going!" Galaxy shouts "We'll catch up later" he then said and Teagan rides off

"I hate it when he does this" Teagan said

"What do you mean?" Elyse asks

"I'll explain later" Teagan replies. They then made it Elyse's kingdom and back to her castle. As the rode in people stared, then Sonic, Tails and Rosie runs out as the pair got off the horse

"Elyse" Sonic said as Elyse walks over and gives him a hug "Are you ok?" he then asks worried

"I'm fine" Elyse replies

"What are you doing back?" Tails asks walking to Teagan

"Mephiles gave me this" Teagan said pulling out the necklace "I left Sonette with Lucy, Oscar and your mother Tails while I came here" she then explains

"My mother, how is she?" Tails asks

"She's fine Tails" Teagan replies. Elyse then walks up to Teagan who then puts the necklace on "I knew Elyse would never let Mephiles his hand on this so I had to leave"

"He wants to kill you Teagan" Elyse said and Teagan sighs

"I know he does, he's been trying to kill me for a while now" Teagan replies

"What do we do?" Rosie asks walking over

"I don't know, we keep our heads low" Teagan replies "Soon I'm going to find Galaxy and head back to the 9th kingdom" she then explains

"Isn't he-" Sonic started but was cut off by Teagan

"Yes he is the assassin"

"Who was trying to kill you" Sonic adds

"He saved my life Sonic, I trust him" Teagan said "If it wasn't for him, I would be dead and Sonette would be with Scourge"

"What happened?" Elyse asks worried

"That doesn't matter"

"We need to talk, alone" Elyse said grabbing Teagan and drags her off to her room, then the balcony "So what happened?" she then asks. Teagan then explains everything that happened since she left here days ago. Once she was done Elyse sighs as she leans on the railing "So Sonette knows"

"Yeah, she promised to keep it a secret. I'm worried if Sonic and the others find out"

"They'll have you killed" Elyse whispers and Teagan sighs

"Yeah they will, joys of being me" Teagan replies

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette and Oscar are in the garden, staring at the knights who are training. Then she heard footsteps so she looks back to see King Nick and Lucy

"So here you are Princess Sonette" King Nick said walking over

"My lord" Sonette said

"How are you feeling?" King Nick asks

"I'm fine" Sonette replies "Just hope Teagan's ok" she then said

"I'm sure she's fine Sonette" Lucy said smiling

"I hope you're right, Mephiles is still out there" Sonette explains

"Come, Snow wants to see you" Lucy then said and Sonette nods. Lucy then walks off so Sonette follows with Oscar beside her

"Chao chao" Oscar said and Sonette looks at him

"I don't know why she wants me" Sonette said. They then walk into Snow's study to see her patching up a knight

"Be more careful" Snow said as the knight got up

"Thanks Snow" the knight said walking out

"Sonette, how are you feeling?" Snow asks walking up to Sonette

"I'm fine, feeling a little sick" Sonette replies

"That's good, I just want to keep a close eye on you" Snow said and Sonette nods

"Right, I'll tell you if I feel worse"

"Good, I hope you do" Snow replies "You may go" she then said. Sonette walks off and Oscar follows her. She then stops at the window and looks out. She then looks next to her to see Mrs Prower and smiles

"Mrs Prower, how are you?" Sonette asks

"I'm fine, how are you?" Mrs Prower asks

"I'm fine; I just hope Teagan gets Elyse back"

"She will" Mrs Prower replies "Come, lunch is ready"

"Ok" Sonette said and they walk off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonia is sitting with Amy, staring at the track. Then they saw Tails and Teagan ridding in to the pair runs off to meet them. As they walk out Teagan and Tails got off their horse

"Teagan" Sonia said running over

"Princess Sonia" Teagan said

"Is Sonette ok?" Sonia asks

"She's fine" Teagan replies "Are you ok? Elyse told me what happened"

"I'm fine, I…I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry princess" Teagan said "I would like to speak to your father"

"Follow me" Sonia said walking off and Teagan follows her to the throne room. When they walk in Teagan walks up to King Jules

"So you have return" King Jules said

"I have, Elyse is with Sonic too" Teagan replies "I came to see how things are holding out here"

"Things could be better" King Jules said "How's my daughter?" he then asks

"She's fine, want to come home but she's getting along with everyone there" Teagan replies

"That's good"

"Almost forgot" Teagan said pulling out the royal seal "I got this back for you" she then said walking up to King Jules and hands it over

"Amazing, thank you" King Jules said as Teagan walks back

"You're welcome" Teagan said "I better go; I have to find someone before I got back there"

"Have a safe trip"

"I will, my lord" Teagan said, then walks out. She then runs into Tails so she pulls him aside

"So how is Sonette" Tails asks

"She's pregnant" Teagan said and Tails looks at her shock "And yes, Scourge is the father"

"Who else knows?"

"A few people around the 9th kingdom, they're keeping an eye on her and keeping her safe. I haven't told her family or anyone else"

"Don't think you should" Tails said

"Well your mother is keeping a very close eye on her, they seem close"

"Does Sonette know the truth about you?"

"She does, she's a sweet girl"

"So what now?" Tails asks and Teagan stares at Amy

"I go, find Galaxy and head back" Teagan replies as Amy walks over

"Good luck"

"I'm going to need it" Teagan said walking off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Galaxy is riding to meet Teagan at the spot the agreed they will meet if they ever got split up, it's at a small lake in King Jules' lands. Once he got there he saw Benjamin waiting

"You've done it now" Benjamin said as Galaxy got off and walks over

"What do you mean?" Galaxy asks

"I have had another vision, of Teagan getting killed"

"Who kills her?" Galaxy asks

"Mephiles does and he wins, no matter what you do Galaxy, Teagan's going to die"

"No, I don't believe you" Galaxy said "I can save her"

"You may try but you may fail too" Benjamin said "See you around Galaxy" he then said walking off into the shadow. Then Galaxy saw Teagan ride over and smiles

"Hey Galaxy" Teagan said getting off her horse and walks over to him

"Teagan, how did things go?" Galaxy asks

"Fine, Elyse is safe with Sonic and Sonia is fine"

"That's good"

"Yeah, we better start heading back"

"We'll take it slow"

"Got it" Teagan said as she walks back to her horse and gets on. Galaxy then got on his horse and the pair rode off "So who were you talking to before I came, I heard you talking to someone but couldn't hear what you were saying"

"Your friend Benjamin" Galaxy replies "Don't worry about it"

"What did he want?" Teagan asks. Galaxy sighs as he looks away "Galaxy!" she shouts as she stops and Galaxy stops and looks at her

"It's nothing for you to worry about Teagan" Galaxy said

"You're a horrible liar Galaxy" Teagan said "It has something to do with me, doesn't it?" she then asks and Galaxy sighs "It does, great" she then said getting off her horse

"Teagan" Galaxy said getting off his horse as Teagan walks off and he chase after her

"How am I supposed to trust you if you lie to me" Teagan said as she stops walking and turns to face Galaxy who walks up to her

"I just want to protect you" Galaxy said grabbing Teagan's shoulder

"Why? Why do you want to protect me so much?" Teagan asks "And what did Benjamin say to you" she then asks

"He said, Mephiles is going to kill you, that he's going to win" Galaxy explains

"And my first question"

"I care about you Teagan and I care because I…"

"You what?" Teagan asks "Tell me"

"I care because I love you Teagan" Galaxy said letting Teagan go. Teagan looks at him shock as he walks off

"Galaxy" Teagan said as she walks up to him and Galaxy turns around to face her. Teagan then wraps her arms around his neck as she kiss him and Galaxy wraps his arms around her "I love you too Galaxy" Teagan then said looking up at him, smiling

"I just don't want to lose you" Galaxy said as Teagan rest her head on his chest

"And I don't want to lose you yet you left me"

"And I promise I won't leave you ever again" Galaxy promised and Teagan looks up at him

"Promise?"

"Promise" Galaxy said smiling

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Shadow and Aleena are standing on the balcony. Shadow is standing behind Aleena and has he arms around her waist

"It's a beautiful day today" Aleena said

"It is" Shadow replies. Then they heard the door open so the both look back to see Mephiles "Father, what's wrong?" Shadow asks

"Where were you today?" Mephiles asks

"We were by the river, we left early and you were busy so we just left" Shadow explains

"Aleena, leave us" Mephiles said

"Of course my lord" Aleena said walking away from Shadow, bows then walks out. Then Mephiles walks over to Shadow and Shadow saw anger in his father's eyes

"What's wrong father?" Shadow asks

"Elyse is gone and so is the royal seal" Mephiles replies "You're relationship with Aleena must come to an end"

"What?" Shadow said shock

"You heard me, it has to come to an end and if you don't stop now, I'll make sure you'll never love her"

"Why father?" Shadow asks

"Because you are a prince, you have to remember you're responsibly. Running around with Aleena isn't one of them, got it?" Mephiles explains

"Yes father" Shadow replies

"Good, now you have training"

"Right, I'll go now" Shadow said walking out. He then saw Aleena, helping 2 other servants. She looks at him but then walks off with the servants. Shadow sighs as he walks off and headed to training

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Elyse is walking to her room after a long day making sure everything is fine. She then walks into her room to see Sonic waiting for her

"Sonic" Elyse said smiling as she walks over

"There's something about Teagan you're not telling me" Sonic said

"What do you mean?" Elyse asks confused

"Teagan, there's something odd about her" Sonic replies

"It's late Sonic"

"I know, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine; now that I've had a hot bath and made sure everything is ok"

"And everything is"

"I know Sonic, this is new to me still and I want to make sure"

"I know Elyse" Sonic said as he walks to the door "One more thing, why did Mephiles target Teagan's family. I mean, he has to has reason to kill them"

"I don't know, he said they just got in his way" Elyse replies "I'm tired Sonic, I'll like to go to bed now"

"Of course, night Elyse" Sonic said leaving and Elyse sighs with relief as she closed her balcony doors

'Why is Sonic asking these questions?' Elyse thought worried

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonia is standing with Manic in her room, talking about what they can do tomorrow. Sonia then sighs as she looks at Manic who smiles

"What's wrong sis?" Manic asks

"I'm just worried about Sonette; I mean all the fights we had been over silly things. I want to talk to her so much" Sonia explains

"Don't worry sis, Sonette is fine and she'll be home soon"

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is standing in her room, still trying to figure out how she fell down those stairs. She doesn't remember much, now because of that her babies are gone. Then she heard a knock at the door so she looks back to see Mrs Prower

"Oh Sonette" Mrs Prower said walking over

"I'm ok Mrs Prower" Sonette said

"Are you?" Mrs Prower asks and Sonette sighs "Come here" she then said and Sonette gives her a hug

"I didn't trip over my own feet Mrs Prower, I've been trying to remember what happened and I remember someone walking up. Then the next thing I knew I was at the bottom of the stairs and people helping me up" Sonette explains

"I know this must be hard for you" Mrs Prower said as Sonette lets her go

"You don't believe me"

"I didn't say that"

"No but you're thinking it" Sonette said but then sigh "I just want Teagan to come back" she then said

"Chao chao" Oscar said

"It's late, try to get some sleep, please" Mrs Prower said and Sonette nods. Then Mrs Prower walks out and Sonette looks at Oscar

"You believe me, right?" Sonette asks

"Chao chao" Oscar said nodding and Sonette smiles

"Thank you Oscar, I knew I could count on you"

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Galaxy and Teagan have found a spot in King Charlie's kingdom for the night. They found a small cave for the night since it is raining

"Cold night" Galaxy said as Teagan walks over to him

"Yeah, I just hope Sonette's ok. I just have a bad feeling, like something's wrong"

"Like what?" Galaxy asks as he laid down

"I don't know" Teagan replies. She then lays next to Galaxy and he wraps his arm around her "We better get to sleep, I want to get to Queen Victoria's land tomorrow"

"Let's hope nothing goes wrong then" Galaxy said and Teagan nods


	16. Chapter 16

**Sonette, Rosie, Elyse, Oscar and Teagan belong to me...Galaxy belongs to Shade The Fox...Sonic, Sonia, Manic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Teagan wakes up then next morning when someone grabs her by her tails and drags her out. Teagan screams as she looks back to see Sir Lucas and one of Mephiles' knights

"Come on" the knight said

"Let me go!" Teagan screams

"So we finally found you" the knight said

"Teagan" Mephiles said walking over. Teagan looks around and she couldn't see Galaxy anywhere

"Where's Galaxy?" Teagan asks

"Who do you think sold you out" Mephiles said

"He didn't do that, I know he didn't" Teagan said. Then she kicked then knight, got up and went to runs off but Sir Lucas grabs her and slams her into a tree. He then stands right behind her and Teagan tried to fight him but fails "Let me go!"

"Bind her wrists" Mephiles said and Sir Lucas smiles

"Yes my lord" Sir Lucas said as he binds Teagan wrists behind her back, tight. He then grabs her and pulls her back, making her face Mephiles

"Don't even think about using your magic" Mephiles warned her as he places his hand on her forehead. Then a light purple light appear and Teagan looks at him confused

"What was that?" Teagan asks

"Something to stop you using your magic" Mephiles replies and Teagan looks at him shock

"What do we do with her my lord?" Sir Lucas asks

"She's all yours Sir Lucas" Mephiles said walking off with the other knight

"Let's go toy" Sir Lucas said dragging Teagan off

"No, let me go" Teagan begs

"Shut up" Sir Lucas said. Teagan couldn't stop thinking about Galaxy, why did he leave her alone? He's never done that before but yet here she is and he's missing

"Teagan!" she then heard Galaxy shout and smiles

"Galaxy!" Teagan screams as loud as she could but then Sir Lucas place a hand over her mouth. He then drags her down into a hole that half of it is coved by a log, leaves and vines

"Teagan, where are you!?" she then heard Galaxy shouts. Galaxy standing in a small clearing and sees a hole that half of it is coved by a log and is looking for Teagan, he left her so he can grab them something to eat. He wasn't even gone for 5 minutes and now she's missing "Teagan!" Galaxy shouts getting worried 'Where is she?' as he runs off. Sir Lucas waited until he couldn't hear the footsteps. With a chuckle he drags Teagan out and kept walking back. Teagan then saw Mephiles' carriage

"How did use really find me?" Teagan asks as she was pushed into the carriage

"That doesn't matter my dear" Mephiles replies as Sir Lucas got in and sits next to Teagan "Beside, do you really think I'll let you go, after you took away Elyse and the royal seal for King Jules"

"You had someone follow us" Teagan said and Mephiles smiles "You're not going to win" she then said

"That's what your father said right before I killed him" Mephiles said and Teagan gives him a death stare "Do you remember your little sister scream, I do. She was a cute kid"

"Shut up!"

"What about your mother?"

"Shut up" Teagan said as her ears fold flat

"And your brothers"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Teagan repeated

"I don't think she like it when you talk about her family" Sir Lucas said as Teagan starts to cry so she closed her eyes

"Let's just get home" Mephiles said and they headed off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is with Oscar, sitting under a shady tree. She hopes Teagan comes home today; she could really use her help. Then she saw Galaxy and got worried so she got up and runs over to him with Oscar

"Galaxy, where's Teagan?" Sonette asks

"I lost her; I have no idea where she is" Galaxy replies

"What?" Sonette said shock "Does Mephiles have her?" she then asks

"I don't know, I came here to check on you before I go looking for her and to get some supplies"

"Well I'm fine, please find her" Sonette begs as Lucy and Snow runs over

"What's going on?" Snow asks

"Teagan's missing" Galaxy replies "I believe Mephiles has her but I'm not sure so I'm going to look around, came here for some supplies" he then explains

"Follow me" Lucy said running off and Galaxy follows her

"She's in danger, I want to help but I promised Teagan that I'll stay here" Sonette said

"Come on, we better get your training started" Snow said and Sonette nods

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Elyse is sitting in the meeting room; with her are some of the knights, Sonic, Rosie and Prince Jack. They were talking about stopping Mephiles attacking villages and taking people. After the meeting Elyse walks off to her room, she has a lot of paper work to do. Then she saw Sonic and smiles

"Sonic, how may I help you?" Elyse asks

"I want to talk more about Teagan" Sonic said and Elyse turns to face him

"Just leave my sister alone Sonic, she's the only family I have left and I can't lose her" Elyse said

"Elyse, I didn't mean to upset you" Sonic said and Elyse sighs

"Just leave Teagan alone, she's already in enough trouble, she doesn't need you and your family after her too" Elyse said softly "I have to go" she then said as she went to walk off but Sonic grabs her

"So what aren't you telling me about her" Sonic said

"Why are you asking these questions Sonic?" Elyse asks as she turns to face him and Sonic lets her go "I mean, all she's ever done is protect Sonette now you asking these question about her"

"There is something you're hiding Elyse, something very important"

"It doesn't matter Sonic"

"It does if it endangers my sister"

"Just go Sonic! All my sister has ever done if help your family! She didn't have to get Sonette back from Scourge! She didn't have to take her to the 9th kingdom! But she did and here you are, you don't even trust her!" Elyse shouts and Sonic looks at her shock

"Elyse, it's…" Sonic started but couldn't finish

"Just go Sonic; I don't want you here anymore"

"What?"

"You heard me Sonic, you can't even trust my sister, and how am I supposed to love you if you're like this towards my family" Elyse explains. Sonic just sighs and walks out without a word. Elyse then walks out onto her balcony and down at the gate. She then remembers a flash back when she was 16

_**Flashback (3 years ago)**_

_A 16 year old Elyse is standing on her balcony with her mother, talking about the day she will be queen_

"_Remember, you must remain friends with the 7 other kingdoms and help them anyway you can" Queen Kristy said and Elyse nods_

"_I will mother" Elyse said smiling as a 15 year old Teagan walks out_

"_What about me?" Teagan asks "I mean 6 kingdoms want me dead, including Mephiles and if King Jules find out what I am he'll want me dead too" she then explains_

"_Don't worry Teagan, you will always be safe here" Queen Kristy said "You are family and when I am gone, I know you will look after Elyse"_

"_Of course I will. You and Elyse have done so much, helped me and took me in after what happened with my family. I couldn't as for anymore" Teagan explains and Elyse gives her a hug_

"_I've always wanted a little sister" Elyse said and Teagan smiles _

"_I've always wanted a big sister" Teagan then said_

"_Let's go, I'm sure lunch is ready" Queen Kristy said _

"_Ok mother" Elyse said walking off with Teagan "And don't worry Teagan, no matter what I'll never tell anyone your secret. I promise"_

"_Thank you Elyse, at least I know I have a home to come to when I need it" Teagan said smiling_

_**End of flashback**_

Elyse sighs as she saw Sonic, Rosie and Sophia getting ready to go. Sonic looks up at her and Elyse closed her eyes as she turns around. Then Anthony walks in and overs to her with a worried look on his face

"What happened?" Anthony asks

"Sonic started asking question about Teagan, I promised Teagan that I'll never tell anyone her secret" Elyse explains. Anthony knows the truth about Teagan and has promised the same thing

"I understand my queen" Anthony replies. Elyse looks back and watches Sonic, Sophia and Rosie rides off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Shadow is looking for Aleena; she's been avoiding him since his father showed up yesterday. He then found her cleaning up the dining room and she's alone

"Aleena, we need to talk" Shadow said and Aleena looks at him

"Of course sire" Aleena said as she stops cleaning and turns to face him

"Did you hear what my father said yesterday?"

"I did" Aleena said softly "Maybe Teagan was right, I'm wasting my time here" she then said grabbing her stuff and starts cleaning

"What do you mean?" Shadow asks confused

"Teagan was my best friend, I turn on her because I loved you, she told me I would be wasting my time and she was right. I just wish she could forgive me" Aleena explains

"You'll find out now" she then heard Mephiles said. She then turns around to see him with Sir Lucas and Sir Lenny so she drops her stuff

"My lord" Aleena said scared as Sir Lucas grabs her

"Take her to the cell with Teagan" Mephiles said

"No" Shadow said as Aleena gets drag out

"Let me go, please" Aleena begs

"Shut up" Sir Lucas said. Aleena was then taken down and thrown into a cell to be caught by Teagan. Sir Luca then slams the cell shut and Aleena brakes down in tears

"You were right Teagan" Aleena said through tears and Teagan sighs as she wraps her arms around Aleena

"It's ok Aleena" Teagan said in a calm voice

"Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can as long as you don't back stab me again"

"I won't, all Shadow cares about is his father. I was a fool to think I could change him"

"I did warn you about that"

"I know you did, why didn't I listen to you?"

"Because you loved him" Teagan said and Aleena looks at her

"I also trusted Mephiles, I saw him as a father and now he's locked me" Aleena said

"If it makes you feel better, Mephiles took my powers"

"Oh, I told him that" Aleena said placing her hand on her forehead and a blue light appear "And I can get them back" she adds

"Thanks Aleena" Teagan said smiling as she puts her hands up as the coved in the blue fire. Then she heard footsteps and the fire disappear. Then the door opens and Sir Lucas walks in

"Come on Teagan, Aleena" Sir Lucas said as Sir Lenny walks in

"Teagan" Aleena said scared as she grabs Teagan's hand

"What do use want?" Teagan asks

"You'll see" Sir Lucas said smiling

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Manic, Sonia, Tails and Amy are sitting on the stairs, talking about anything they could. Then they saw Sonic, Sophia and Rosie ride in

"What are they doing back?" Amy asks

"Let's find out" Manic said as the trio walks over

"What happened?" Sonia asks

"Elyse kicked me out" Sonic replies

"Why?" Manic asks confused

"He asked question about Teagan, meaning he didn't trust her" Rosie replies and Tails sighs

"What Tails?" Sonic asks

"Teagan's done so much for uses, why did you ask?" Tails said and Sonic sighs sadly. Tails then walks off and Rosie chase after him. Sonic then looks at Manic and sighs

"He's right" Manic said

"I know, now Elyse wants nothing to do with me" Sonic explains "I better talk to father" he then said walking off. Manic looks at Sonia

"What do we do now?" Sonia asks

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Aleena and Teagan get thrown back into their cell. Aleena looks at Teagan who is unconscious, her clothes are ripped, hair been hacked and covered. She's not as bad as Teagan. Aleena crawls over to Teagan and lays next to her

"Teagan, wake up, please" Aleena begs. Then Teagan groans as she opens her eyes

"What?" Teagan said as she looks at Aleena "Aleena, are you ok?" she then asks

"Am I ok, you're worse than me and your hair?" Aleena asks sitting up

"I never liked my hair long anyway" Teagan said smiling

"How do you do it Teagan?"

"Do what?" Teagan asks confused

"Smile when you were just tortured"

"Well I can't let them take my sprite down" Teagan said "I can't let them win"

"What do we do now?" Aleena asks

"We rest, we need out strength" Teagan said and the pair walk to the back of the cell

"But what if they come back" Aleena asks "Why isn't Shadow helping?"

"They won't come back soon" Teagan said sitting down "As for Shadow, he does whatever his father tells him to do"

"Your right" Aleena said as she lays down, using Teagan's leg as a pillow "Because of me, Mr Prower was killed and Queen Kristy"

"Wait, you killed her?"

"Well, I put a mind control spell on Sonia and got her to poison her drink. The poison made her death looked like it was from natural cause since she had a weak heart" Aleena explains "Why did I do it?" she then said moving away from Teagan. Teagan walks over to Aleena and kneels next to her

"It's ok Aleena" Teagan said "We'll get through this, like we use to when we were in training. We always got through everything"

"We did and then I backstabbed everyone. Now I'm alone"

"You're never alone" Teagan said "Beside; we're in this together now"

"Because of me"

"Don't worry Aleena; I know we can get out of this mess"

"How?"

"Trust me" Teagan said smiling

"I do trust you" Aleena said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Wave is working in her study when Tails walks in and over to her. Wave stops what she was doing and turns to face Tails

"What's wrong?" Wave asks

"Teagan, I feel like I've met her before" Tails said

"You have" Wave said and Tails looks at her shock "It was 7 years ago when we all met. Your father trained me, Teagan and Aleena the Fox"

"He did?"

"Yes, you were 4 at the time. After a while you grow attacked to Teagan, you adored her like she was your sister. Your mother saw it too. After 3 years Teagan disappear and Aleena went to Mephiles' kingdom. Turns out she was there this whole time, but he didn't know about the training. Then a year after that I came here to live with my mother" Wave explains "At first I didn't recognise her, she seemed different. I don't think she really remembers yet, that or she doesn't want to talk about it"

"I thought I recognise her, I do know her" Tails said as Sonic walks in

"Who?" Sonic asks

"Teagan, when I was younger she was always around. I can't believe I forgot her" Tails said

"Is this a bad time?" Sonic asks as Rosie walks in

"No sire, how may I help you?" Wave asks

"I was looking for Tails" Sonic said "Can you come for a walk?" he then asks

"Of course" Tails said walking over. Sonic then walks off and Tails follows him "What's wrong sire?" Tails then asks

"I need you to go and stay with Elyse, I don't like the idea of her being alone over there" Sonic said as they stop "I know this is a big ask but I'm worried and she doesn't want me around"

"Of course, I'll have to talk to Wave first, to make sure it's ok with her"

"Of course, I'll be in the garden" Sonic said walking off and Tails walks back to Wave and Rosie

"What was it Miles?" Rosie asks

"Sonic wants me go to stay with Elyse" Tails replies "And I want to, if Teagan does come back, she'll go there"

"But?" Rosie said and Tails looks at Wave

"Wave, can I?" Tails asks and Wave smiles

"Yes, just be careful there"

"I will Wave" Tails said running upstairs to his room with Rosie. He then starts to pack and Rosie sits on his bed

"I wish I could come" Rosie said

"Why don't you come?" Tails asks

"I have to stay here, I can also help Wave"

"Thanks and sorry"

"Don't be, you better go"

"I have to talk to Sonic first" Tails said walking off. He then walks to the garden to see Sonic waiting

"Tails" Sonic said as Tails walks over

"I'm going to head out, I'll be back in a few days" Tails said

"Thank you, again"

"Don't worry about; I'm worried about Elyse too plus I know Mephiles"

"Good luck"

"Thanks" Tails said walking off. He then got ready and headed out to Elyse' kingdom, yet again. When he rode into the castle he saw Elyse standing on her balcony, staring at him. He then runs in and up to her room, then knocking on her door as he walked in. Elyse sighs as she walks over to him and Tails takes a deep breath

"What do you want Tails?" Elyse asks

"To talk" Tails replies

"Well I don't want to talk to anyone" Elyse said

"I know the truth about Teagan" Tails said and Elyse looks at him shock "My father trained her 7 years ago, I know if Sonic found out he would have her killed"

"Who are you Tails?"

"My real name is Miles Prower"

"Mr Prower trained Teagan, as well as Wave and Aleena, who backstabbed everyone, including your father"

"I know, me and Teagan are more alike than you think Elyse"

"So you have magic"

"I do"

"That explains a lot"

"I'm staying with Wave because she can help me"

"Well you are welcome to stay; I just didn't want Sonic to stay"

"I know, he told us" Tails said "I understand Elyse, you want to protect your family and I want to help anyway I can"

"Thank you Tails for being the only person who truly understands"

"I made a promise to my father, right before he died to protect my mother. I took her to the 9th kingdom to make sure she stays safe. I understand more than you think" Tails explains and Elyse smiles

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Teagan and Aleena were sleeping into a cell until they heard a loud 'BANG' so they got up and stare at the door

"Who could that be?" Aleena asks and Teagan smiles

"Galaxy" Teagan said. Then the door opens and Galaxy walks in

"Teagan" Galaxy said

"We have to go" Teagan said grabbing Aleena's hand and drags her over to Galaxy

"Follow me" Galaxy said and the trio runs off "I see Aleena has changed sides" he then said. They then ran out into the forest and Aleena breaks free from Teagan

"Aleena" Teagan said

"Thank you Teagan, you freed me" Aleena said, then runs off

"Aleena!" Teagan shouts

"Come on" Galaxy said grabbing Teagan and drags her off. Then it started to rain and Teagan looks back to see Mephiles' knights. Galaxy then drags Teagan under an old bridge. Then they saw the knights run across the bridge and Teagan smiles "This way" Galaxy whispers, dragging Teagan off. They then walk to a small cave, hidden by a tree, leaves and some vines. Once down Teagan looks at Galaxy

"Good timing" Teagan said

"I'm sorry Teagan"

"For what?"

"Leaving you, this morning"

"Oh, don't worry about it"

"Well I am going to worry about it" Galaxy said "Look at you"

"I'm fine" Teagan said walking back, away from the cave entry

"Do you want to talk?"

"No, I want to sleep, I'm tired and it's getting late" Teagan said as Galaxy walks over "Besides, what is there to talk about" she then said as Galaxy walks up to her. Teagan then lays down and Galaxy lays behind her, with his arm around her waist "Night" Teagan whispers

"Night" Galaxy whispers back


	17. Chapter 17

**Sonette, Rosie, Elyse, Oscar and Teagan belong to me...Galaxy belongs to Shade The Fox...Sonic, Sonia, Manic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Teagan wakes up and looks around. She then felt Galaxy's arm, still around her waist and her back in his chest. She then sighs as she sits up, without waking Galaxy

'Only a nightmare' Teagan thought 'I haven't had one in years' she then thought as she stands up. She then walks to the entry of to the cave to see it's raining. Then she turns around to see Galaxy waiting for her

"How long have you been up?" Galaxy asks as Teagan walks up to him

"Not long" Teagan replies "We better head off soon"

"So what aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing, I'm just worried about Aleena. I mean it's dangerous out there" Teagan explains "We use to be close, me and Aleena"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, we'll go to Elyse's kingdom, I don't feel up to riding to King Nick's kingdom plus I could use some rest in a bed" Teagan explains as she walks off and climbs out of the cave. She then looks back as Galaxy climbs out and smiles

"Follow me" Galaxy said walking off and Teagan follows him. They then came to Galaxy's horse and Galaxy get on. He then looks at Teagan and puts his hand out. Teagan looks around one more time before she grabbed Galaxy's hand and he helped her up "Are you ok?" Galaxy asks as they ride off

"Yeah, I'm fine" Teagan whispers as she wraps her arms around Galaxy

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I am"

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is walking around, looking for something to do. He then found Wave, standing by a window so he walks and stands next to her

"Hey Wave" Sonic said and Wave looks at him

"Sire" Wave said

"Are you ok?" Sonic asks and Wave sighs

"I am, I just have so much to do" Wave replies "I better get back to work" she then said walking off. Sonic then follows her to her study and she started working

"Wave, how much do you do?" Sonic asks

"Well a lot" Wave said. Then Sir Knuckles and Sir Silver carried young girl in, a hedgehog who has her eyes are closed

"I can't see" the girl said

"What happened?" Wave asks as they laid the girl on the bed

"Who's there?" the girl asks. Wave kneels next to her and grabs her hand

"My name is Wave, what happened to you?" Wave asks worried

"Mephiles, his knights, I can't see. Mephiles was there, he took my sight" the girl explains

"Can you open your eyes?"

"No, I don't want to"

"If you want me to help you, I need to see what's wrong"

"You can't help me, no one can"

"Please, open your eyes" Wave said. The girl nods, then slowly open her eyes. Everyone looks at her shock, her eyes are black. Wave sighs, knowing what spell Mephiles used

"I told you" the girl said closing her eyes

"What is it Wave?" Sonic asks as Wave stands up

"Magic, darkest I have ever seen. The only way for her to get her sights back is with magic" Wave explains

"Magic is illegal" Sonic said. Wave then grabbed a clean cloth as the girl sits up

"What do I do?" the girl asks

"Silver, could you get Sophia" Wave asks sitting behind the girl

"Of course" Sir Silver said walking off. Wave then wraps the cloth around the girl's eye and the girl sighs

"Thank you" the girl said

"What's your name?" Sonic asks

"My name is Abbey" Abbey replies

"Don't worry Abbey, everything's going to be alright" Sonic said sitting in front of Abbey

"Who are you?" Abbey asks and Sonic grabs her hands

"I'm Sonic, Prince Sonic" Sonic replies and Abbey goes into shock

"Oh sire, I…"

"Don't worry Abbey; you will be looked after here"

"Thank you sire" Abbey replies as Sophia and Sir Silver walk in. Sonic smiles as Sophia walk over and Abbey sighs

"What's going on?" Sophia asks

"Sophia, this is Abbey, she's been blinded by Mephiles" Sonic said

"So I'm going to need you to help her" Wave said

"And I'll help too" Sonic adds and Abbey smiles

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Elyse is standing on her balcony, watching the people below. Then she saw Teagan and Galaxy ride in and smiles but then saw something was wrong so she ran down. As she runs outside Teagan walks up to her and Elyse go a better look at her

"Teagan" Elyse said giving her a hug

"I'm ok Elyse" Teagan replies as Elyse lets her go

"But look at you"

"I know, it's not as bad as it looks"

"Also Tails is looking for you"

"He is?"

"Mr Prower, Wave told him the truth"

"I better talk to him" Teagan said as she turns around to Galaxy who smiles "I'll catch up with you later" she then said running off. She then found Tails in the garden, writing a letter. She walks over and Tails looks at her

"Hey Teagan" Tails said smiling

"Writing a letter to your mother" Teagan said as she sits next to him

"Yeah, I just want to make sure she's alright"

"She is Tails, Snow and Lucy are helping her and now is Sonette"

"I do worry about her; she's the only family I have left"

"I know, your father was a good man Tails, don't let anyone tell you different"

"Wave told me that years ago we use to be close"

"We were, I saw you alone so I walked over and started to talk to you. After that you just stayed close to me and I didn't mind at all"

"So what now?" Tails asks as Teagan stands up

"Me and Galaxy are staying here for a while, and then we head back. When I do Tails, I will take your letter" Teagan explains

"Thank you" Tails replies

"I better go and find Elyse, see you around kid" Teagan said walking off. She then walks to Elyse's room to see her standing on the balcony so she walks over to her

"Hey Teagan" Elyse said

"Hey" Teagan whispers

"What happened to you Teagan?"

"I was tortured Elyse, by Sir Lucas and Aleena was tortured by Sir Lenny"

"Aleena?" Elyse said confused

"She's out there Elyse, I lost her" Teagan replies "And you, where's Sonic?"

"I kicked him out"

"Why?"

"He was asking a lot of question about you and he knows that I'm hiding something from him. I made a promise to you Teagan and I am not going to break it"

"I'm sorry Elyse"

"Don't be, this is my kingdom now"

"And how are you holding up?"

"Alright, Anthony is helping me a lot"

"That's good" Teagan said as Anthony walks in and over to them

"Elyse, Teagan" Anthony said

"Anthony, how are you" Teagan said smiling

"I'm fine Teagan" Anthony replies

"Well I better go, see you later Elyse" Teagan said

"How long are you staying?" Elyse asks curious

"A while, I'm not sure yet" Teagan replies

"That's ok sis, you're more than welcome to stay here"

"I know" Teagan said walking off. She then runs into Galaxy and smiles as they stop

"You ok Teagan?" Galaxy asks

"Yeah, I'm fine" Teagan replies "Follow me" she then said walking off and Galaxy follows her

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is sitting on her balcony with Oscar, staring at the sky. She then looks back as she heard the door open to see Mrs Prower who walks over to her

"Princess, King Nick would like your company for breakfast today" Mrs Prower said and Sonette nods

"Of course" Sonette then said as she stands up. Mrs Prower then walks off so Sonette and Oscar follows her to the dining room where King Nick is sitting down, waiting

"Princess Sonette, sit" King Nick said and Sonette sits down in the chair opposite to King Nick. Then Mrs Prower walks off as a servant sits a plate in front of Sonette

"Thank you" Sonette said as the servant walks off

"So Princess Sonette, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine my lord"

"That's good" King Nick said as Sonette starts eating "And what do you think about magic?" he then asks. Sonette stops eating and looks at King Nick shock

"I…ummm" Sonette said, not knowing what to say. She then stands up and looks back to see the door opens "I have to go now my lord" she then said as she went to walk out but the doors slam shut. Sonette looks back to see King Nick who is standing up

"Not till you answer my question" King Nick told her

"The only people I know and trust who has magic is Teagan, Galaxy and Snow" Sonette replies "Now please, I want to go" she then said. King Nick chuckles and Sonette heard the door open so she looks back and smiles as she runs off. She then runs into Lucy who looks at her confused

"I'm sorry" Sonette said

"It's ok, are you ok?"

"No, I want Teagan to hurry back"

"Well she's staying with Elyse for a while"

"How do you know that?"

"Snow told me"

"I…I just don't want to be around the king alone"

"What happened?" Lucy asks worried and Sonette explains what happened. When she was done Lucy sighs and Sonette gives her a hug "I'm sorry, the king doesn't like your father, after how many of our kind he's killed over the years. He cares about us and only wants to protect us, which is why we all moved here"

"You have magic?" Sonette asks walking back

"Oh, yeah" Lucy replies

"Like Teagan?"

"Not as strong, I mainly heal others, like Snow who is teaching me" Lucy explains "Come on" she then said walking off and Sonette follows. She looks next to her to see Oscar and smiles

"I thought I lost you for a second" Sonette said to Oscar who smiles

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is walking around, helping Abbey to get around while Sophia gets her a room near him ready

"Why are you helping me sire?" Abbey asks

"Because I want to help, I know my sister would do anything to help" Sonic replies. Sonette loved helping those who needs it, she even gave a mother some money so she can buy food for her kids

"Sonette?" Abbey asks

"Yeah, she always helps people, anyone she can"

"I heard about her, sorry"

"Don't be, she's safe" Sonic said as Sophia walks over

"I better take Abbey now" Sophia said grabbing Abbey's hand

"Ok" Abbey said as she unlinks arms with Sonic

"I'll check on you later, I promise" Sonic said and Abbey smiles

"Thank you, sire" Abbey said as she walks off with Sophia. Sonic then walks to a window and remembers a fight he had with Sonette 4 months ago, about helping people

_**Flashback **_

_Sonic is dragging Sonette to her room before their father sees them. Once there he lets Sonette go and she walks back,, rubbing her wrist _

"_What was that for?!" Sonette shouts_

"_Does dad know that you're handing out your money!?"_

"_Of course not, he'll get up like you are now"_

"_Why are you doing it then?"_

"_Because they need help Sonic and father is overlooking them because of who they are. They live in this kingdom so if they need help I am more than happy to hand them some money" Sonette explains "We need them Sonic, if it wasn't for them we wouldn't be where we are today!" she then shouts and Sonic looks at her shock "Now go, I don't want to hear any more from you" she then told Sonic and Sonic, who is still speechless walks out_

'_She's right' he thought as he walks off_

_**End of flashback**_

Sonic sighs as he walks out of the castle and down the small village, looking at the people running around. He the stops and saw a small basket of red apples

"Sire" the lady behind the stand said as Sonic pulls out some rings

"I'll like a basket" Sonic said handing the rings over

"Thank you sire" the lady said as Sonic grabs as basket

"You're welcome" Sonic said walking off. He then runs into Amy who smiles at him

"Sire, what are you doing?" Amy asks

"Buying apples" Sonic replies smiling

"I can see that" Amy said as the pair started walking

"Sonette loved to walk down here and help people"

"Sometimes I was with her, everyone loves her, respects her" Amy explains "We do struggle a lot sire, more than you think" she then said

"And you?" Sonic asks

"Don't worry sire" Amy said as they stop in front of her house

"This is your home?"

"It is, you can come in if you want to" Amy said walking in and Sonic follows her in. First thing her notices is the empty fruit bowl on the table

"Where's your fruit?"

"Gone, I can't afford to buy more plus I need to buy a new basket" Amy said turning her back to Sonic who starts stacking the apples into the bowl

"Why can't you afford it?" Sonic asks

"I have to buy other things Sonic, money is tight and as I said, we are struggling" Amy explains. Sonic then place the last apple in the bowl with the rest, then place some rings in the basket. Then Amy turns around and saw the apples

"Well then, I'll leave these with you then" Sonic said handing Amy the basket

"Thank you sire" Amy said smiling

"You're welcome Ames" Sonic said "I better go, see you around" he then said walking off. Amy saw the rings and chuckle as she looks up

'Only if Sonette could see this' she thought as she walks out to see Sonic heading back to the castle

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic walks back into the castle walls and looks up to see his father, staring at him. Sonic then runs to his father's room and out onto the balcony to him

"What were you doing?" King Jules asks

"Walking, it helps me think father" Sonic replies "I also ran into Amy so I walked her home" he adds

"Just be careful Sonic" King Jules said

"I will father" Sonic said "I better go" he then said walking off. Then he saw Rosie who is struggling to carry a basket so Sonic runs over

"Sire" Rosie said

"Pass that here Rosie" Sonic said grabbing the basket and Rosie smiles

"Thank you sire" Rosie said "There for Wave" she adds

"Let's go then" Sonic said and the pair start walking off. They then walk into Wave's study and Wave looks over smiling

"Thank you sire" Wave said as Sonic sits the basket down on the table

"Well it's the least I can do" Sonic replies "Sonette would help" he add

"She would, Sonette is a sweet girl" Wave said as she starts unpacking "Always asking if she could help" she adds

"And hates being called princess all the time" Rosie adds

"Really?" Sonic asks shock

"It is, she said she hates it, that she rather to be poor and with a family that love her then this life" Wave explains and Sonic sighs

"What is it sire?" Rosie asks

"She never told me the truth" Sonic said "I mean I know it's hard for her, with father always trying to keep her lock up"

"You have no idea sire" Rosie said "If you listen and understand more, then maybe Sonette will trust you more than she does"

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Teagan is sitting on the balcony by her room. The sun has almost disappeared and she could feel the cold air. She's had a bath and has gotten changed into clean clothes. Galaxy has gone out to make sure Mephiles or his knights are around. Then Elyse walks in and walks over to her, standing right in front of her

"Elyse" Teagan said and Elyse sighs "What's wrong?" she then asks standing up and Elyse gives her a hug

"I miss her" Elyse whispers and Teagan sighs as she wraps her arms around Elyse

"I miss your mother too Elyse" Teagan then said and Elyse breaks free from Teagan's arms "You remember what I told years ago, when I gave the necklace" she then said grabbing the necklace

"Of course I do"

"I did mean it Elyse, your mother is watching over you, smiling"

"You mean that?"

"I do because I know my parents are doing the same"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be sis" Teagan said giving Elyse a hug. Elyse then looks at Teagan and smiles. The pair stood there for a while and no one spoke the whole time. Elyse then smiles as she looks at Teagan

"So you and Galaxy now" Elyse said as she lets her go, breaking the silent and Teagan laughs

"Well, what can I say?"

"Is it serious?"

"I hope so, he's kind and caring"

"Does he have magic?" Elyse asks and Teagan nods

"Dark magic" Teagan adds

"Well he's always welcome here until he does something wrong" Elyse said. Then Galaxy walks in and over to them

"Queen Elyse, Teagan" Galaxy said

"Just Elyse Galaxy" Elyse told him "Well I better go, I still have a few things to do before I go to bed"

"Take it easy" Teagan said

"I will sis" Elyse said walking out. Teagan then looks at Galaxy smiling as she walks up to him

"And what took you so long?" Teagan asks as Galaxy grabs her hands and pushed them back so their behind Teagan's back

"Well I had to make sure we will be safe" Galaxy said, then kissing Teagan

"It's going to be a cold night tonight"

"It could be"

"We'll just have to lay closer" Teagan said and Galaxy chuckles

"Is that so?"

"Yeah" Teagan said smiling

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is with Oscar and Lucy, heading back to Sonette's room. Lucy didn't leave Sonette's side all day and they did some more training. They then walk into the room and Lucy walks to the balcony door, making sure it's locked and closed the curtains while Sonette climbed into bed. Lucy then walks over as Oscar lays on the pillow next to Sonette

"Night princess" Lucy said

"Sonette" Sonette said softly

"What?"

"Call me Sonette, not princess. I don't like"

"Of course, Sonette"

"Thanks Lucy"

"See you tomorrow morning" Lucy said walking out. Sonette looks at Oscar who is already asleep and smiles

"Night Oscar" Sonette whispers

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is helping Abbey getting into bed while Sophia gets the windows closed

"Thank you sire" Abbey said

"Just call me Sonic Abbey" Sonic said and Sophia looks at him shock

"Ok, Sonic" Abbey said

"Is there anything you need?" Sophia asks walking over

"No thank you" Abbey replies

"I'll be back to check on you" Sophia then said and Abbey nods. Sonic and Sophia then walk out and Sophia looks at Sonic "Is there anything you like to share sire?" Sophia asks

"She's been right this whole time and I've been blinded until now"

"Sonette?" Sophia asks and Sonic smiles

"She's in trouble and there's nothing I can do to help her" Sonic said "I have to go, night Sophia" he then said walking off and to his room. He then walks out onto the balcony, then looks up at the stars, smiling 'But I can make it up to her' he then thought


	18. Chapter 18

**Sonette, Rosie, Elyse, Oscar and Teagan belong to me...Galaxy belongs to Shade The Fox...Sonic, Sonia, Manic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Teagan wakes up with sunlight in her eyes. She then looks around and smiles at Galaxy who is asleep next to her. She then gets up and tried to find her cloths

'Dam it, looks like I'm wearing this' Teagan thought as she grabs a red and white dress Elyse brought her. With a sigh she gets dress and heads out to find Elyse. She found Elyse heading to the dining hall so Teagan runs over and walks with her

"Oh hey Teagan" Elyse said smiling

"Hey" Teagan replies

"You're wearing the dress I gave you"

"Yeah I couldn't find any other clean clothes" Teagan replies smiling

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Elyse, don't worry about me"

"And your hair, it's doesn't even touch the back of your neck" Elyse then said. Teagan sighs as she grabs the tips of her hair

"I know" Teagan whispers as they walked into the dining hall. The pair then sat down and Elyse throws an apple at Teagan who caught it "Thanks"

"So when are you and Galaxy leaving?" Elyse asks as she got her breakfast and Teagan started eating

"I don't know, today" Teagan replies "But if we do go, we'll need to take the fastest route and that's through…"

"The dark forest" both Elyse and Teagan said at the same time

"Yeah" Teagan then said

"Does Galaxy know?"

"No, I have to talk to him later when he wakes up"

"Just be careful, I can't lose you too Teagan"

"And you won't, not anytime soon that is"

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing, no one lives forever"

"What about Benjamin?"

"I can change my future Elyse, don't worry" Teagan said and Elyse sighs "Trust me sis, I will be fine" Teagan then said standing up, dropping the apple core on the table "You worry too much"

"And you not enough" Elyse said standing up and walks up to her

"I don't have time to worry sis" Teagan said grabbing Elyse's shoulders "And I don't have time to think, I have to act and do what I have to do to survive" she then told Elyse who then gives Teagan a hug. Teagan sighs and wraps her arms around the hedgehog

"I can't lose you too" Elyse said and Teagan sighs as she lets her head hung

"And you won't" Teagan said closing her eyes

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is walking around looking for Abbey. He heard Sophia took her to the garden so she can get some fresh air. He then walks out to see her sitting by herself

"Who's there?" Abbey asks

"It's me" Sonic said walking and sits next to her "How did you hear me?"

"I have good hearing Sonic; I'm going to need it now I can't see" Abbey replies

"How are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine" Abbey replies as Sonia and Manic walk out

"That's good" Sonic said

"Is this Abbey?" Sonia asks

"Who's there?" Abbey asks

"It's my sibs, Manic and Sonia" Sonic said grabbing Abbey's hand

"Sire, my lady" Abbey said

"She really is blind" Manic said

"What happened?" Sonia asks sitting across from Abbey and Manic sits next to her

"It happened so fast, I was with my mother, helping out with the store. Then Mephiles' knights came and attacked, killing everyone but me. Mephiles walked up to me and smiles at me…well I don't have to tell you what he did. Then I thought I was dead because all I could see was darkness but I heard Sir Knuckles and Sir Silver" Abbey explains

"Then carried you here to Wave's study where I met you" Sonic said and Abbey nods

"That's pretty much it" Abbey then said and sighs "I just wish I could go and find someone who could help me"

"Sorry Abbey" Sonic said and Abbey sighs

"If Teagan was here, things would be different" Abbey then said

"Teagan the Fox?" Manic asks

"Yes, you know here?" Abbey asks

"Yeah, she's the one who took Sonette to the 9th kingdom" Sonic replies

"Elyse could help me then; can someone take me to see her?" Abbey asks

"I will" Sonic said standing up and help Abbey up "Maybe I won't get kicked out this time"

"She kicked you out?" Abbey asks

"Yeah, I'll explain on the way" Sonic said and Abbey nods

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Galaxy and Teagan are standing by a window, talking about when they should leave and head back to the 9th kingdom.

"The dark forest is full of danger" Galaxy said and Teagan sighs

"I know, I've been through it before, when I was on the run from Mephiles' knights. They didn't follow me through it and it's a 3 day journey back to the 9th kingdom, if that we could make it back in 2 days" Teagan explains

"I know but it's dangerous" Galaxy said but before Teagan could reply she saw Sonic and Abbey

"Abbey" Teagan said running over

"Teagan, help me, I can't see" Abbey said

"What?" Teagan said confused

"Mephiles has blinded her with dark magic" Sonic said

"Follow me, we need to lay her down" Teagan said walking off so Sonic, Abbey and Galaxy follow her to a room "Lay her down on the bed Sonic" Teagan said as Elyse and Tails walks in

"What's going on?" Elyse asks

"Time for Sonic to find out the truth" Teagan said kneeling on the far side of the bed

"Are you sure Teagan?" Tails ask and Teagan nods

"I am" Teagan then replies "Ok Abbey; open your eyes so I can heal them"

"Ok" Abbey said as she open her eyes and Galaxy sighs

"The darkest spell anyone could use" Galaxy then said

"Why Abbey?" Teagan asks

"To send a message to someone, to warn them" Galaxy replies as Teagan place a hand over Abbey's eyes

"Ready Abbey?" Teagan asks

"Yes, I am" Abbey replies

"What's going on?" Sonic asks. Then a blue light started glowing from Teagan's hand and Abbey inhales. When the light disappear Teagan removes her hand and smiles at Abbey's midnight blue eyes

"I can see" Abbey said sitting up and looking around and Teagan sits on the bed "When did you start wearing a dress?" she then asks

"Love you too Abbey" Teagan said and Abbey gives Teagan a hug

"Thank you Teagan" Abbey then said

"So you have magic" Sonic said and Teagan sighs as Abbey lets her go. Teagan then got up and walks up to Sonic

"I do, your sister knows too" Teagan replies

"So why help us if you know my father would kill you" Sonic asks

"You and I have a common enemy"

"Mephiles"

"He destroyed my family and so many others, the reason I'm helping so your family doesn't see the same fate as other" Teagan explains

"That's what I was hiding Sonic" Elyse said walking next to Teagan "She's my sister and I promised to both her and mother to protect her. Magic isn't illegal here, I've seen the good it can do, I've see what Teagan can do" she then explains

"Sonic?" Abbey said standing up

"I've just always believed by my father with his hatred with magic, that magic is evil, I guess that blinded me from the truth" Sonic said and Elyse gives him a hug

"I'm sorry Sonic" Elyse said and Sonic smiles as he wraps his arms around Elyse

"Don't be, you had every right to kick me out. You were protecting your family, I understand now" Sonic explains

"But Sonia, Manic and your father must not find out the truth about me" Teagan said and Elyse lets Sonic go

"I promise Teagan, I won't tell another soul" Sonic promised

"Never thought I would hear those words" Tails said walking to Teagan

"I know, I was positive he would run and tell his father" Teagan replies "Come on Tails, Galaxy, Abbey" she then said walking out and the trio follows her. They then stop and Teagan sighs

"So what now?" Abbey asks

"Sonic may know the truth about me but use three must not tell him the truth" Teagan explains

"Got it" Tails said

"Me and Galaxy are leaving soon so it will up to use to keep both Sonic and Elyse safe. Since I healed you Abbey, you cannot go back to King Jules' castle"

"I'll stay here with Elyse and Tails" Abbey replies

"Good, just be careful, I don't fully trust Sonic, not yet. He hasn't earn my trust" Teagan said

"Nor mine, with a few things yes but with my secret, no" Tails said

"He seems sweet and kind but as Tails said, with our secrets, no" Abbey then said

"So we're on agreed meant" Galaxy said

"We are" Tails said

"Good" Teagan said "Me and Galaxy have a few things to do so we can head off" Teagan said as Elyse and Sonic walks over

"You better get dress first" Elyse said

"Right, I better" Teagan said walking off and Elyse chase after her

"I better get our stuff" Galaxy said walking off

"I'll be saying here, if Sonia and Manic see me, they'll ask question" Abbey said facing Sonic

"Got it, be careful Abbey" Sonic said

"You heading home sire?" Tails asks

"Yeah I better head that way" Sonic said

"I'll walk you out" Abbey said and Sonic nods. The pair then walks off and Tails went to find Teagan. He then found her with Elyse

"Wait, Teagan" Tails said running over

"Got the letter" Teagan asks and Tails nods as he pulls it out and hands it to Teagan "I'll make sure your mother gets it Tails" Teagan said putting it in her bag as Galaxy walks over

"I'm going to go back with Sonic" Tails said

"Be careful Prower" Teagan said

"I will" Tails said running off

"Wait that's Miles Prower" Galaxy said shock

"Yeah, he's a lot like his father" Teagan said

"Well use better head off, a long journey ahead" Elyse said

"Thank you Elyse, for all your help" Teagan said

"It is the least I can do, be careful out there" Elyse said and Teagan gives her a hug

"We will" Teagan replies as she lets Elyse go "Come on Galaxy" she then said looking at him and Galaxy smiles as the pair walks off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is with Lucy and Oscar, talking about anything they could. She just finished training and is on a break. She then saw Mrs Prower and Snow talking

"Wonder what they are talking about" Sonette said

"Mrs Prower is a kind lady but I worry about her" Lucy said "She lost her husband and Tails is in danger"

"He is?" Sonette asks shock

"He is, another family being destroyed by Mephiles the Dark"

"He's destroyed so many family, killed so many people"

"And all for power"

"That makes no sense"

"It's Mephiles, everything he does doesn't make any sense" Lucy said as Mrs Prower and Snow walks over

"Snow, Mrs Prower" Sonette said

"How are you feeling Sonette?" Mrs Prower asks

"I'm fine Mrs Prower" Sonette replies

"Well I have word that Teagan and Galaxy are heading back" Snow said "They'll be here in 2 to 3 days"

"2 to 3 days" Sonette said confused

"They're cutting through the dark forest, aren't they?" Lucy asks

"That's what the message I got" Snow replies

"Isn't that dangerous" Sonette replies

"It is, very dangerous, I hope those two know what they are doing" Lucy said and Sonette sighs

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Teagan and Galaxy made it to the edge of the dark forest. Teagan looks around to see dirt and dead trees. She then looks at Galaxy and he nods so the pair started riding off

"Once we get to King Harrison's land, it will be dark so we'll find a place to sleep" Galaxy said

"Got it, then a nice slow trip back to King Nick's land. I hope Sonette's ok"

"I'm sure she's fine"

"Yeah, I know Lucy, Snow and Oscar are always by her side"

"Do you think Sonic will keep up to his promise?"

"I hope he does, I already have 7 kingdoms after me, plus my home in on his land" Teagan explains "I can't lose that too"

"Your small home"

"It may be small but I'm the only one who lives there"

"That's going to change now isn't it" Galaxy replies and Teagan smiles

"Yeah" she then whispers

"You ok?" Galaxy asks and Teagan nods

"Yeah, I've just lived in that hut alone for so long, having someone else with me, it's different"

"I don't have to move in if it's too fast for you"

"No, it's fine with me" Teagan replies "It would be nice to have someone with me" she adds

"We better get going before it gets dark; I don't want to be in this forest when it does" Galaxy said and Teagan nods

"Same, last thing we need is that" Teagan replies

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic and Tails ride back to the castle walls and saw King Jules waiting. Sonic sighs as he get off his horse and walks over with Tails

"Father" Sonic said

"Where did you go?" King Jules asks

"To see Elyse, to patch things up" Sonic replies

"And?" King Jules said annoyed

"And we're talking again" Sonic said walking off with Tails

"He seemed mad" Tails said

"He's always mad when things doesn't go his way" Sonic replies

"Well I better go and see Wave, to let her know that I'm back" Tails said and Sonic nods. Tails then runs off and to Wave's study. When he walks in he saw Wave with Rosie, working

"Miles" Rosie said seeing Tails so he runs over and gives him a hug

"Hey Rosie, Wave" Tails said

"Your back" Wave said smiling

"Yeah, Abbey is with Elyse" Tails replies

"That's good" Rosie said "I'll be back soon" she then said running off

"Teagan was also there, she healed Abbey's eye sight" Tails then said

"I'm just glad you are ok" Wave said

"I'm fine Wave"

"Well I have work to do" Wave said walking to her bench "I have a bit to do before I can rest"

"Can I help?" Tails asks

"Come here and I'll show you what to do" Wave said and Tails runs over, smiling

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Elyse is sitting in her room, working on some paper work. Then she heard a knock at the door so she stops and looks up

"Come in" Elyse said and Abbey walks in

"Your majesty" Abbey said

"Please Abbey, just Elyse" Elyse said and Abbey nods "Anyway, how can I help"

"I'm just a little scared" Abbey replies

"Don't worry Abbey, you are safe here"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am" Elyse replies as Anthony and Roxy walks in "Roxy, can you take Abbey"

"Of course your majesty" Roxy said "Follow me Roxy" she then said walking out and Abbey

"Is everything ok your majesty?" Anthony asks and Elyse smiles

"Of course Anthony, everything is fine" Elyse replies as she grabs the paper "I've finished with these" she then said handing the papers to Anthony

"Thank you" Anthony said "I'll get these organize for you" he then said walking out. Elyse then walks out onto her balcony and sighs as she looks up to watch the sunset

'Please, be safe Teagan'

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Teagan and Galaxy are riding out of the dark forest and into King Harrison's land. Galaxy looks like and sighs as he looks at Teagan

"We better make camp soon" Galaxy said and Teagan nods. They kept riding for a while before the stoped and made a fire. Galaxy then cooked them their dinner and Teagan smiles "What?" Galaxy asks

"Nothing, it's nice not being the one who cooks" Teagan said and Galaxy chuckles

"Well it is the least I can do" Galaxy replies as he hands Teagan a bowl "So what do you have plan after all of this is over?"

"I don't know, might go back to my old life" Teagan replies "Though I'll have to find a new way to get food. Crystal and he family use to be my way but now that she's gone, things are going to get annoying"

"Do you want that life?" Galaxy asks

"I just want to stop Mephiles, make sure he pays that's why I live alone, so no one gets hurt because of me"

"It doesn't have to be like that"

"What do you mean?"

"After this, we can do what we want"

"What we want?"

"Yeah, I mean we can travel, do what we want, be happy"

"That sounds like fun but I'm not doing anything till Mephiles is dead" Teagan replies "After he's gone, then yes, we can do that" she then said. After they finish eating Teagan and Galaxy cleaned up and packed most of their stuff. Teagan then looks at Galaxy and smile "Early day tomorrow?" Teagan asks

"Na, we're not in that much of a hurry" Galaxy replies lying down

"Good point" Teagan said as she lays down next to Galaxy and smiles as she snuggles into his side. She then fixes her cloak that she's using as a blanket. Galaxy then looks at her and smiles

"I love you Teagan" Galaxy said and Teagan smiles

"I love you too Galaxy" Teagan then said. Galaxy then kisses her and Teagan rest her head on his shoulder

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is walking Sonia back to her room. They then stop at Sonia's door and she looks at him

"Thanks Sonic, for your help today" Sonia said smiling

"It's the least I can do" Sonic said and Sonia walks into her room. Sonic then walks off and saw Manic standing by a window, curious Sonic walks over

"Hey bro" Manic said

"What are you doing?" Sonic asks

"Nothing, just staring at the stars" Manic replies "Like I do every night. I stand here for a while before I go to bed"

"Really, wow"

"Me and Sonette use to do it some nights" Manic replies "I hope she's ok, I do miss her around here. Things have been to quite without her here" Manic explains

"Yeah it has been" Sonic said

"Well I'm going to bed, night bro" Manic said

"Night" Sonic said as Manic off and her sighs as he stares at the stars 'Night Sonette' Sonic then thought


	19. Chapter 19

**Sonette, Rosie, Elyse, Oscar and Teagan belong to me...Galaxy belongs to Shade The Fox...Sonic, Sonia, Manic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

It's an early morning for Sonic, he couldn't sleep in. Then he heard the warning bells do he grabbed his cape and rush outside to see villages, wounded. He then saw Rosie who I helping a injured villager so he runs over to see if he could help

"Sire, can you place your hand here" Rosie asks and Sonic nods as he place his hand on the wound. He then looks at the wounded owl to see their eyes are closed. Rosie then wraps the wound as best she could and Sonic looks back to see more and more wounded people walking in. Then he saw Amy and Sonia helping a few people. He walks over to Wave and she looks at him

"This is madness" Wave said

"Tell me what you need and I'll make sure you get it" Sonic told her and Wave nods

"We need to get these people inside!" Wave shouts as she runs off. Sonic looks up to see his father and sighs as he looks around. He then saw a young girl screaming so he runs over to her

"Hey" Sonic said and the girl stops screaming. She then runs to walks over to an older wolf and Sonic follows

"My mummy" the girl said as Vanilla runs over with a basket

"Can you help her?" Sonic asks

"I can try" Vanilla said "I'm going to need help"

"What do I do?" Sonic asks

"She has a deep wound on her leg, it needs lifting so I can wrap it" Vanilla said and Sonic said the blood on the upper left leg. Sonic nods as he helps Vanilla who wraps the leg. Then 2 knights walked over with a stretcher so Sonic helped them get the older wolf on and they ran off with the girl following them. Vanilla then runs off and Manic walks over to Sonic

"Hey bro" Manic said

"Manic, what happened?" Sonic asks

"Mephiles attacked" Manic replies and Sonic sighs "Yet again" he then said

"We better get back" Sonic said and manic nod so the pair went off. Sonic then saw a young swallow, holding onto her right arm so he walks over to her "Are you ok?" Sonic asks worried

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me sire" the swallow replies

"Your arm" Sonic said and she moves he hand and Sonic saw the cut. He then took his cape off, rip some off and wrapped it around her arm

"Thank you sire" the swallow said

"When you get a chance, see Wave" Sonic told her as he stands up, holding his cape in his left hand and puts out his right. The swallow grabs his hand and Sonic helps her up

"I will sire" the swallow said "I better see if I can help" she then said walking off and Sonic walks over to Tails who is kneeling by a duck

"He's gone" Tails said looking at Sonic who then place his cape over the duck and sighs "I tried"

"I know Tails" Sonic said as he stands up and looks around "We have work to do" he then said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

"I need more bandages!" Wave shouts and Sonia grabbed some and runs over to her "Thank you princess" Wave said as she started wrapping the wound. Sonia then saw Sonic and Tails so she runs over to them

"How many more out there?" Sonia asks

"A few" Sonic said

"I better go" Sonia said running off. Sonic and Tails then started helping and patched up a few more people. Then Sonic saw Sonia with Amy and Manic with Charmy, all helping. Then their father walks in and Sonic sighs

"That's it" Tails said and Sonic smiles

"I'll be back" Sonic said walking up to his father

"How many death?" King Jules asks

"A few, we don't have a number yet" Sonic replies "I better get back" he then said

"Right, I better go too" King Jules said leaving and Sonic walks back to Tails

"Is everything ok sire?" Tails asks

"Yeah, let's go" Sonic said "But we still have work to do" he then said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Teagan and Galaxy slowly ride back to King Nick's land. Teagan and Galaxy then headed to a small tavern to grab a bight to eat. When they walked in everyone looked at them as they walked in and sat down.

"So what do you have plan when we get back?" Galaxy asks

"I don't know, just help Sonette" Teagan replies "Poor girl been through a lot"

"You have a big heart you know"

"Been told that, also been told my heart will kill me"

"By who?" Galaxy asks shock

"People I helped, they worried about me" Teagan replies. After they had something Teagan went to the horses while Galaxy grabs a few things

"Hello Teagan" she then heard a male's voice said so she looks back to see a wolf

"Jed" Teagan said shock

"Bet you never thought you would see me again" Jed said as Teagan walks back into a tree and Jed right in front of her

"I thought…" Teagan started but couldn't finish

"What?" Jed said smiling "That Queen Elizabeth killed me. You turned me in; even though we were dating you just used me to get what you want" he then

"Leave me alone" Teagan said as she went to walk away but Jed grabs her and push her back

"I've been going around, talking about and found a huge mess you have left behind" Jed then said as Galaxy walks over

"What's going on?" Galaxy asks

"So he's your new toy isn't he?" Jed said and Galaxy looks at Teagan confused "So he doesn't know about them"

"Who?" Galaxy asks

"Well me, Ashton, Eli, Jack, Cullum, Ethan…shall I continue" Jed said and Teagan felt tears starting "Ken, Nick, Hugo, James, Cooper, Dylan…and the list goes on and one. Their all the boys she had used to get what she wanted, leaving us to pay the price but lucky never was killed because we escaped. She had a man nearly every month, got the job done and left us"

"Is this true Teagan?" Galaxy asks shocked

"Why are you doing this?" Teagan asks as she felt tears slide down her chicks

"To crush your heart like you did to us" Jed replies, then walks off

"Galaxy-" Teagan started but was cut off

"Is it true?" Galaxy asks and Teagan slowly nod

"That was the old me, but not anymore" Teagan protested but she could see that Galaxy couldn't believe her so she jump on her horse and rides off. After a while she stops and looks back, she couldn't see or hear Galaxy so she kept riding on

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Galaxy is still by his horse thinking about what he just learnt about Teagan, could she just be using him like the others. He then gets on and rides after her to find out if she was telling him the truth. He then stops when he saw Benjamin standing in front of him, clamping so he slides off his horse and walks up to him as he stops clapping

"Congratulation, you have successfully broke Teagan's heart" Benjamin said and Galaxy looks at him shock

"She really was telling me the truth, that she's changed" Galaxy said and Benjamin smiles

"I wouldn't go after her, she'll just turn you down" Benjamin replies and Galaxy looks at him

"I don't care what you say, I'm going" Galaxy said getting on his horse

"Why would she forgive you when you didn't believe her" Benjamin said. Galaxy rides off and Benjamin chuckles as he crossed his arms "Answer, she won't" he then said to himself

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is with Oscar and Lucy and are heading to see Snow. When they walk in they saw Snow patching up a knight

"What happened?" Snow asks

"I don't remember, on petrol and something hit me" the knight explains

"Well take it easy" Snow said as the knight got up

"I will, thanks Snow" the knight said "Princess Sonette" he then said walking out

"What's going on?" Sonette asks

"I don't know, every morning I have a knight in here that's been wounded and by the same way" Snow explains "I've told the king but he doesn't know what it could be" she adds

"Any deaths?" Lucy asks

"No, thank goodness" Snow replies as she place her hand on her chest

"Are you ok Snow?" Sonette asks and Snow smiles as she walks to her bench

"Of course I am Princess Sonette, never better" Snow replies

"But you have something on your mind" Lucy said and Snow sighs

"Don't worry; it's something I have to work through" Snow said and Sonette sighs

"I understand" Sonette then said and Snow smiles

"But don't worry, there's nothing wrong" Snow then said and Sonette smiles too

"Good, I worry about you Snow, you're like family to me" Lucy said and Snow gives Lucy a hug

"Don't worry sweet heart" Snow told Lucy. Sonette then walks off with Oscar and stops by a window, staring at the entry

'Where are you Teagan?' Sonette thought as she looks at Oscar

"Chao chao" Oscar said and Sonette sighs

"I'm worried about Teagan too Oscar"

"Chao" Oscar then said in a sad tone

"She's be back soon, I know it Oscar" Sonette said placing her hands under Oscar who then drops into them "Till she gets back, it's just you and me" she then said smiling and Oscar smiles too

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is watching the remains of the dead villagers' burn. There were 34 dead in total, 25 wounded and 3 not injured. He then looks to his left to see Sonia who is in tears

"Why did this have to happen? These people did nothing wrong" Sonia said and Sonic wraps his arm around her

"Because Mephiles is heartless and will kill anyone in his way" Sonic said "Come on, let's go inside" he then said and the pair walk inside. They then saw Rosie and Tails talking and Sonia walks over to them. Sonic then sighs as he walks off to find Manic. He found Manic in the garden, staring at the sky so Sonic walks over and stands next to him

"Do you think there's any good out there" Manic said and Sonic looks at him confused

"What do you mean?" Sonic asks

"Sonette, one day she came to me and told me there is both good and evil in the world, including magic. Then she asked if there's anyone out there who has magic and is doing good" Manic explains and Sonic smiles

"We don't know, there could be but are hiding because of father" Sonic replies and Manic sighs

"Yeah, good point" Manic then said "I don't know, ever since the ball, Mephiles has been acting more, killing more"

"I know, it's chaos out there. Wave is watching over the wounded, I'm going to see if I can help anyway I can" Sonic explains

"That's good, I'll be down later, I need time to think" Manic said and Sonic nods

"I'll be waiting bro" Sonic said walking off. He then walks down to Wave who is writing down a few things so he walks over

"Oh sire" Wave said shock

"Are you ok Wave?" Sonic asks as Sonia, Tails and Rosie walks

"I'm fine" Wave said "Tails, Rosie I need these things" she then said handing Tails the list

"Of course Wave" Tails said smiling

"I'll cover it" Sonia said "Come on, let's go" she then said. Rosie nods and the trio walks off

"Ever since Sonette left, things have changed here" Wave said as she walks off and Sonic walks with her

"I know, I guess she played a big part here. Now Mephiles wants her back and he won't stop till he does" Sonic explains

"No, all he has ever brought was pain and death"

"Are you ok Wave?"

"These people were attacked, I'm running low on supplies" Wave said and Sonic sighs as the pair stops "I'll cover everything Wave, don't worry about it. No matter what, I'll help you though anything"

"Thank you sire"

"Sonic"

"Only if your sister was here to see this" Wave said "I better get back to work, sire" she then said walking off. Sonic then saw the little girl he met this morning, talking to her mother

"Prince Sonic helped you mother" the girl said as Sonic walks over

"Oh sire" the wolf said

"Just call me Sonic ma'am" Sonic said

"Well my name Belinda and this is my daughter Alice" Belinda said and Sonic smiles

"Nice to meet uses, how are you feeling?" Sonic asks worried

"Fine, now that we are here" Belinda replies "And my daughter is safe"

"Well if uses need anything, don't be afraid to ask" Sonic said and Alice smiles

"See mum, he's nice" Alice said

"Thank you Prince Sonic" Belinda said smiling and Sonic smiles too. He then saw Manic so he walks over to him and Manic smiles

"Why are you smiling bro?" Manic asks

"No reason, I was just talking a lady I helped this morning, Belinda and her daughter Alice"

"How is she?"

"She's fine, she's just glade her daughter is safe"

"A mother, they normally care about their children before their own life"

"Look at Allison"

"My point" Manic said as Sophia walks over "How are things here?" he then asks and Sophia sighs

"We've got everything under controlled" Sophia said "We just wish we could've saved more people" she then said

"I know but uses did your best" Sonic said

"We did do our best" Manic said "We all pitched in today"

"I was surprise that Sonia helped" Sonic said as Amy walks over

"I told Sonia what Sonette did when she had a chance" Amy explains

"Really?" Manic said shock

"Yeah, she wanted to know" Amy replies

"You know what Sonette does" Sonic said

"Yeah, she always came to me when father got to her, I was her shoulder sometimes and she trusts me" Manic explains

"She knew she could trust you, knew you wouldn't tell your father the truth" Amy asks

"Yet she doesn't trust me or Sonia" Sonic said

"She always get into fights with use two" Manic said "She needed someone which is why I always stayed on her side" he then said "She needed me to be with her so she didn't feel like everyone is against her, I gave her a chance and I understood her" he then explains and Sonic sighs

"And I never have her a chance. growing up, we were so close" Sonic said

"She was your shadow Sonic, she adored you, you were her idol but you changed and turned on her. She now sees you as the brother who doesn't care about her feeling, like father" Manic explains "I saw it Sonic, you have changed" he then said walking off and Sonic sighs

"What have I done?" Sonic asks himself

"Hope isn't lost Sonic" Amy said "There is a chance when she gets back, you can make it up to her" she adds and Sonic smiles

"You're right" Sonic said "And I'm not going to let her go ever again" he then said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Elyse is standing in her room, thinking about what she can do when Abbey and Anthony walk in and over to her

"What's wrong?" Elyse asks

"Aleena the Fox is here and is wounded" Anthony said

"Is Roxy with her?" Elyse then asks

"Yes" Anthony replies "But this is Aleena"

"I'll talk to her" Elyse said walking off

"Your majesty" Anthony shout as he runs next to her

"I don't care Anthony" Elyse told him. She then walks into Roxy's study and sees Aleena waking up "Aleena the Fox" Elyse said walking over

"Queen Elyse" Aleena said scared

"Teagan told me what happened" Elyse then said and Aleena sighs with relief "Are you ok?" she then asks

"I'll be fine, as soon as I'm strong enough, I'll leave" Aleena explains

"But until then I want you to stay" Elyse said "I know what you have done"

"Are you going to kill me?" Aleena then asks scared

"No, you didn't know what was wrong or right, you were in love and blinded"

"She told you that part too"

"She told me everything I need to know just in case you did show up"

"So you forgive me?" Aleena asks shock

"I do, I was taught me never to hate or hold grudges" Elyse explains

"Thank you, your majesty" Aleena said

"I'll stay with her" Roxy said smiling

"Roxy, can you forgive me?" Aleena asks

"Of course I can" Roxy replies smiling

"Thank you" Aleena said

"Now rest Aleena, you need your strength" Elyse told Aleena who lays down. Elyse then walks out with Anthony and Abbey

"So she's on our side?" Abbey asks

"She is, just keep an close eye on her, I know Shadow will be looking for her and Shadow is Mephiles' only son" Elyse explains

"Yes your majesty" Abbey said walking off

"Are you sure about this?" Anthony asks and Elyse nods

"I am, Teagan told me the truth about Aleena. Aleena is just lost and confused" Elyse said

"I'll see what I can do" Anthony said walking off and Elyse smiles as she stops at a window and smiled at the sun set

'The day has gone so fast' Elyse thought smiling

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Teagan rides throughout the cold night. She didn't want to stop; she had too much ground to cover if she wants to be back to King Nick's land tomorrow. She's halfway King Daniel's land and almost in Queen Victoria's land. She has no idea Galaxy is nor does she care at the moment. He broke her heart and she'll never forgive him or Jed

'Why did Jed have to show up? Everything was perfect and I was so happy' Teagan thought as she stops and sighs 'But Galaxy needed to know the truth and I did have it coming, I'm so stupid' she then thought as she slowly rides off. After a while she stops and called it a night, she'll make it but to King Nick's land by lunch time tomorrow. She then laid down and looks at the stars with a sigh 'Father, please watch over me tonight' she thought as she closed her eyes

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Galaxy just made it to King Daniel before he called it a night. He then stops to think about what Benjamin said to him, what if he really can't get Teagan back. He then looks at th stars and sighs as she looks down

'What if Teagan turns her back to me and what Benjamin said comes true, that she'll die? I can't let that happen' Galaxy thought as he laid down


	20. Chapter 20

**Sonette, Rosie, Aleena the Fox, Snow, Elyse and Oscar belong to me...Galaxy belongs to Shade The Fox...Sonic, Sonia, Manic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Teagan woke up early the next morning, before the sun rise. She grabbed an apple from her bag and had it for breakfast. She then jumps on her horse and headed off. She still has a long ride and a lot of ground to cover. She then heard a scream so she stops and ran off the path and came to the edge. She looks down to see a girl being attacked by Mephiles' knight so she grabbed her crossbow and killed the knights. The girl looks at her shock and Teagan smiles as she walks to the edge

"Run home girl!" Teagan shouts

"Thank you miss" the girl shouts running off and Teagan walks back to her horse. She then jumps on her horse and rides off, hoping she doesn't run into any trouble on the way

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is helping Wave getting things ready for the day. Wave then smiles as she turns to face Sonic

"Thank you sire" Wave said and Sonic smiles

"You're welcome Wave, it's the least I can do" Sonic replies as Tails walks over

"Wave, sire" Tails said smiling

"Come on Tails, we have work to do" Wave said walking off and Tails follows her. Sonic smiles as he walks off to talk to his father. He found him in the throne room, talking to a few knights. They then bowed and walk off as Sonic walks up to his father

"What is it son?" King Jules asks

"Is there plans to rebuild the village that was destroyed?" Sonic asks

"There is, don't worry son" King Jules replies and Sonic nods

"Right, thank you father" Sonic said walking back

"Anything else?" King Jules asks and Sonic shacks his head "Good, you may go now I have work to do" he then said getting up and walks off. Sonic sighs as he walks off to the garden to see Amy, Allison, Angel and Sophia talking

"Oh hey sire" Amy greeted and Sonic smiles

"Hey, what are uses up to?" Sonic asks

"Nothing sire" Allison replies

"What about you?" Sophia asks

"Me, there's nothing to do really" Sonic said

"Well I better go" Allison said walking off and Angel sighs

"When does Aunty Sonette get back" Angel asks

"Aunty?" Sonic said shock

"Yeah, Angle has grown attacked to Sonette" Amy explains

"Is that a bad thing?" Angel asks

"No Angel, it isn't" Sonic said smiling and Angle smiles too

"Uh sire, can I ask something?" Amy asks as Sophia walks off

"What is it Ames?" Sonic asks

"Can you watch Angel today, normally I would asks Sonette but she isn't here" Amy asks

"Sure, I can do that" Sonic replies and Amy smiles

"Thank you so much" Amy said full of joy "Now you be good for Prince Sonic" she then said turning to Angel

"I will Aunty Amy, I promise" Angel said walking back to Sonic

"Don't worry Ames, I got her" Sonic assured Amy who smiles and runs off

"Come on Angel" Sonic said walking off

"Do you have training?" Angel asks curious

"I do and you get to watch" Sonic replies and Angel smiles

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Elyse is sitting on her balcony with her is Aleena, Roxy and Abbey. Elyse then smiles as she looks at Aleena who sighs sadly and Elyse looks at her worried

"Are you ok Aleena?" Elyse asks

"Yeah" Aleena whispers as Elyse walks up to her

"No you're not" Elyse said and Aleena looks away

"Why are you so nice to me?" Aleena asks

"You made a mistake Aleena, we all make them. As long as you learn from it, people will forgive you" Elyse explains

"She's right" Roxy then said and Aleena looks at them "Now let's go, we have worked to do" Roxy then said grabbing Aleena's hand and the pair walks off

"She's taking this hard" Abbey said and Elyse sighs

"A guilty heart is like that" Elyse said "She reminds me of Teagan, she's made so many mistakes but there's nothing I can do, she won't talk to me or nothing"

"What did she do?" Abbey asks

"I rather not tell, it's not my story to tell" Elyse replies "I'm worried about her" she then said and Abbey sighs

"I remember when I first met Teagan a few years ago, she saved my life" Abbey said "She has a good heart"

"It wasn't always like that" Elyse said and Abbey looks at her shock "She's trying to make up all the wrong she's done" she then said and Abbey sighs

"I hope she's ok" Abbey then said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is sitting outside and enjoying the sunlight. Then she saw Teagan and smiles as she got up, runs over and gives Teagan a hug

"Princess" Teagan said

"What happened to you Teagan?" Sonette asks worried and Teagan smiles

"Don't worry princess" Teagan replies

"Where's Galaxy?" Sonette then asks and Teagan sighs

"I don't know where he is" Teagan said "I have to see Snow, be back later" she then said walking off. Teagan then walks up to Snow's study and Snow smiles but then disappear when she notices something was wrong

"Where's Galaxy?" Snow asks as Teagan walks up to her

"Gone, he found out the truth about my past" Teagan replies

"How?"

"Jed, he showed up and told Galaxy the truth"

"Oh Teagan" Snow said as Teagan gives her a hug

"He didn't even believe me when I said that was the old me" Teagan said as she starts to cry

"Shh" Snow whispers as she saw Sonette

"What's the truth and who is Jed?" Sonette asks and Teagan breaks free from Snow and walks up to Sonette

"I used boys to do the dirty work, sweet talk them and made them believed that I loved them when I didn't. I then let them take the price while I sell whatever they gave me" Teagan said and Sonette looks at her shock "Jed was one of them; we took Queen Elizabeth crown jewels. I had it and I left Jed behind who was caught but I didn't do anything but run"

"You…how many boys?" Sonette asks

"I lost count" Teagan replies "I just want to be alone" she then said running off

"Teagan" Sonette called out as she chase after her

"Leave me alone princess" Teagan said as she stops and Sonette gives her a hug

"I am so sorry, about Galaxy" Sonette said and Teagan smiles as she wraps her arms around Sonette

"Thank you princess" Teagan said as Sonette lets her go "Come on" she then said walking to her room and Sonette follows her. They then sat on the balcony and Teagan smiles "So what's happened to while I was gone"

"I fell down stairs and I lost the babies" Sonette said and Teagan sighs

"I'm sorry princess" Teagan said

"I don't remember much but I didn't trip over my feet. I've been trying to remember what happened and I remember someone walking up. Then the next thing I knew I was at the bottom of the stairs and people helping me up" Sonette explains

"I'm sorry princess, I should've been here" Teagan said

"No, you were looking for Elyse, don't worry about it. I guess it's for the better, I'm sure my father wouldn't accepted them"

"Well I'm here now and I'm not going to leave you behind again"

"Thank you Teagan, for everything"

"So what else happened?"

"The king, he scared me" Sonette said, then explains what happened that morning

"I am so sorry about him"

"Lucy looked after me after that, she always stayed close and so did Oscar" Sonette explains and Teagan smiles

"Oscar is a good friend; he'll always keep you safe" Teagan said and Sonette smiles. Then Galaxy walks in and the pair looks at him shock "I don't think so" Teagan said walking up to him and Sonette walks out

"Can I talk to you, please" Galaxy asks and Teagan walks off and lean against the wall

"You broke my heart Galaxy, what else is there to talk about" Teagan then said as Galaxy walks up to her

"Because I made a mistake" Galaxy said and Teagan looks up

"Yet here we are" Teagan said. Galaxy then place his hand behind Teagan's head and Teagan sighs

"I love you Teagan and I don't want to lose you"

"I love you too but-" Teagan started but was cut off when Galaxy kiss. Teagan then push him away and turns her back to him "No, you hurt me Galaxy. I can't forgive you"

"Teagan, please" Galaxy said

"Leave and never come back" Teagan said and Galaxy looks at her shock

"What?" he then said and Teagan turns around to face him

"I said go!" Teagan shouts "I don't want you around!" she then shouts as Snow walks in and over

"Galaxy you should go" Snow said place her hand Galaxy's chest and push him back. Galaxy just sighs and walks off and Teagan sits down, pulling her legs up into her chest and wraps her arms around them "Are you ok Teagan?" Snow asks worried and Teagan sighs

"I just want to be alone" Teagan whispers and Snow nods "Make sure Sonette stays out too" she then said.

"Uh sure, don't stay in here too long" Snow said as she walks out so Teagan runs over and locks the doors. She then walks out onto her balcony and sighs

'I can't forgive you Galaxy' Teagan thought as she closed her eyes

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Shadow is walking to finally confront him, it's been over 3 days since Aleena left and he wants to know why his father turn his back on her after all she's done for him. He then walks into the throne room to see his father alone.

"Father" Shadow said

"Yes son" Mephiles said

"Why did you turn your back on Aleena after all she's done for us" Shadow asks

"I she became a risk to as I told you, you are a prince, you have to remember you're responsibly"

"She's done so much for us, why did you turn your back on her"

"Are you questioning me?!" Mephiles shout and Shadow sighs

"Aleena meant so much to me" Shadow said "Why did you do it?"

"Enough, leave!"

"Fine, I'm out of here" Shadow said walking off. He then walks to his room, packs his bag and heads out to find Aleena. He has to find her, but he doesn't know where to start so he heads to King Jules' lands and hope for the best

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Aleena is walking around King Jules' land, looking for the pound her and Teagan use to hang out at. She then finds it's and walks along a rock that leads over the water. Then she heard a twig snap and looks around scared

"Hello?" Aleena said. Then she saw Shadow walks out with his horse walking behind him

"Aleena" Shadow said walking up to her

"You broke my heart Shadow"

"I know, I want you to forgive me"

"I don't think I can Shadow. All you care about is your father and what he says. I thought I could change that, what a fool I am to believe I could change Princes Shadow. Teagan told me I couldn't change you and she was right. You never came for me when your father locked me up, you didn't visit, you just forgot me" Aleena explains

"I love you Aleena and I was the fool to let a beautiful fox walk out of my life" Shadow said and Aleena walks back and almost slips off the rock and into the water but Shadow quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulls her close to him. Aleena look at him shock as she place her hands on his chest

"Shadow" Aleena said shock and Shadow smiles

"Please forgive me Aleena"

"But your father"

"I don't care what my father thinks"

"Aleena!" Aleena then heard Roxy shout

"Go, meet me here tonight" Aleena told

"I will be here, I promise" Shadow said. He then kisses her, then runs over to his horse, jumps on and rides off "I'm coming Roxy" Aleena then shout running to where she heard Roxy call. She then found Roxy so Aleena runs over to her

"Where were you?" Roxy asks

"I was at the pound, don't worry" Aleena said

"Well let's go" Roxy said and Aleena nods so the pair walks off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is standing by Teagan's door and sighs as she knocks on the door. Then the door opens and Teagan smiles at Sonette but Sonette notices Teagan's eyes are red

"Yes princess" Teagan said

"Are you ok?" Sonette asks worried

"Yes, I'm fine" Teagan replies "Come on" she then said walking out and Sonette follows her

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going for a walk, just around to think. If you want to come you can" Teagan explains

"Ok" Sonette said. Then they saw Lucy and Snow walks up to them so they stopped walking

"What's wrong?" Teagan asks

"We have had word Mephiles' knights are trying to break in"

"But they can't get in, right?" Sonette asks

"They could, which worries me" Teagan replies "If they get you then everything is over" she then said and Sonette looks at her worried

"So what do we do?" Sonette asks

"Stay close to me, I can't let anything happens to you" Teagan said

"We'll keep uses posted on what's going on" Lucy said and Teagan nods

"Good, does the king know?" Teagan then asks

"Yes I told him" Snow said

"He said to make sure the princess stays safe" Lucy adds

"Good, that's all we can do at the moment" Teagan said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Tails and Wave are going around, making sure the wounded villagers have everything they need. Tails then saw Sonia helping a family and smiles

"Tails" he then heard Sonic said. Tails looks back to see Sonic behind him

"Oh hello sire" Tails said walking off and went back to what he was doing

"Are you ok Tails?" Sonic asks

"Yeah, just have a lot to do before I can rest" Tails explains

"Thank you" a lady said as Tails hands her some food

"You're welcome" Tails said walking off with Sonic

"So how is everyone?" Sonic asks

"According to Wave, everyone here will make a full recovery" Tails replies "Which is good but it might be a while"

"Good, very good" Sonic said "My father is working on rebuilding their village"

"I hope so; these people do need homes and help"

"I just wish there was more I can do"

"You're doing more than anyone thought you would do"

"What do you mean?"

"You're a royal, no one thought you and your sibs will be doing as much as you are which is a good thing too sire" Tails explains and Sonic smiles "Well see you around" he then said walking off and Sonic walks outside. He saw people walking around, like a normal day

"Come on sweet heart" he then heard a women's voice so he looks to see her dragging her daughter behind her

"Prince Sonic" he then heard Angel said so he looks back to see her

"There you are Angel" Sonic said

"Sorry, I found Miss Vanilla" Angel replies

"That's ok, just tell me next time" Sonic said sitting down and Angel sits next to him

"Mum is still busy" Angle then said and Sonic smiles

"Don't worry Angel"

"I won't Prince Sonic"

"You're a good kid Angle" Sonic said and Angle smiles as she looks at him. Angel then sits on Sonic's lap and then starts humming. Sonic then looks up at the orange sky and smiles as he closed his eyes

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Manic is with Sir Knuckles, Sir Jet and Sir Espio, talking about the defaces for the coming night

"So that's the plan" Manic said

"Got it sire" Sir Knuckles said "We'll have everything ready for tonight" he then said

"Good, I have to go" Manic said walking out. He then found Charmy, Cream and Cheese staring at the window so he walks over to "What is it?" Manic asks

"Look" Charmy said so Manic looks out to see Sonic sitting on the stair with his eyes closed and has Angle sitting on his lap

"So that's where Sonic went" Manic said, then walks off. He then found Allison and Amy talking so he walks over to them

"Oh sire, have you seen Prince Sonic and Angel?" Allison asks

"Yeah, they're outside on the stairs" Manic replies

"Thank you sire" Allison said walking off and Manic smiles as he looks at Amy

"Are you ok?" Manic then asks and Amy smiles

"Yes sire, I better go now" Amy replies, then walks off. Manic then walks to the window to see Sonic and Angle still on the stairs, talking. Then Allison walks out and Angle got up and gives her a hug. Sonic stands up and walks up to Allison and started talking. Manic then sighs as he heads back to his room, he was getting tired

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Mephiles is sitting in his throne room, waiting for Shadow to show up. He called for him but he hasn't came yet. Then a servant walked in and bowed

"Where's my son?" Mephiles asks with anger in his voice

"Gone my lord, he is nowhere in the castle walls" the servant replies as Sir Lucas walks in

"You may go" Mephiles said and the servant bows and walks out

"My lord" Sir Lucas said bowing

"Go and get a team, then I want you to go and find my son. If you see that fox Aleena, bring her back to" Mephiles explains

"Of course my lord" Sir Lucas said bowing then walks out

"So what did sweet little Aleena do to get her father figure hating her" Mephiles then heard Scourge said. Mephiles looks to his left to see Scourge walking over

"She has endangered the mission" Mephiles replies

"Yet you saw her as a daughter, what happened?"

"That does not concern you Scourge"

"Yet I see a beautiful fox running from her father figure, her idol. She did backstabbed all her friends for you and now she's wanted"

"Leave now Scourge, you have to get that wife of yours back" Mephiles said and Scourge chuckles

"My lord" Scourge said walking off and Mephiles sighs as he stares at the door

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Late at night Aleena is walking back to the pound where she met Shadow earlier and hopes to see him there like he promised. When she made it there she saw Shadow, waiting like he promised

"You made it" Shadow said walking over to Aleena who smiles

"I made it, you made it" Aleena said shock

"I'm sorry that I failed you" Shadow said. Then they heard a twig snap and looks around "Are you waiting for someone else?" Shadow then asks

"No, no one knows I'm even here" Aleena said. Then a group of Mephiles' knights jumped out and grabbed Shadow. Aleena went to run but Sir Lucas grabs her and smiles

"Should've known you would be here" Sir Lucas said

"No, let me go" Aleena begs

"What is the meaning of this!?" Shadow asks

"You're father sent us, let's take them back" Sir Lucas said as he drags Aleena off. She then saw a cage and started to panic

"No, please don't" Aleena begs as she was thrown in. Then Shadow was thrown in and the cage closed, then locked. Aleena then breaks down in tears. Shadow then pulls her into a hug and Aleena buries her face in his chest. When they made it back to the castle, Aleena and Shadow were dragged into the throne room

"Shadow, Aleena" Mephiles said as they were let go. Shadow then got up as Mephiles walked up to him

"Let Aleena go" Shadow said and Mephiles chuckles

"I told you what would happen if you didn't end it with her" Mephiles said. Aleena then got up and went to run but was stabbed by Sir Lucas

"Shame I had to kill you, I liked you a lot" Sir Lucas said

"No!" Shadow shouts as he was pulled back by 2 knights "Aleena!" he then shouts as Sir Lucas pulled his sword out and Aleena drops to the ground

"Burn her body" Mephiles said "And burn all her stuff, leaving nothing of hers around" he then said

"Yes my lord" Sir Lucas said as he picks up Aleena's body and carries it out. Mephiles looks at Shadow who is in tears

"You killed her! I will never forgive you!" Shadow shouts as Mephiles walks up to him

"But you won't remember her" Mephiles said as he place his hand on Shadow's head. Shadow then falls unconscious and Mephiles smiles as he walks back

"Take him to his room" Mephiles told the knights who bowed and walked out, carrying Shadow. Mephiles then sits down as Scourge walks over, clapping

"You've done it now my lord" Scourge said "I think killing Aleena was over doing it"

"Shut up, you have your orders" Mephiles shouts and Scourge bows

"Of course my lord. I have sent out Sir Lenny to find someone who can help us"

"Who?"

"His name is Benjamin and he can see the future" Scourge replies "Hopefully he will be here tomorrow" he then said and Mephiles smiles

"Good, now go" Mephiles said and Scourge walks out, leaving Mephiles alone


	21. Chapter 21

**Sonette, Rosie, Elyse, Oscar and Teagan belong to me...Galaxy belongs to Shade The Fox...Sonic, Sonia, Manic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

The sound of a scream woke Sonic up. He walks out to see Rosie in tears, she then saw Sonic and Rosie runs over and gives Sonic a hug

"Hey, it's ok Rosie" Sonic said in a clam voice

"I…I…" Rosie said but couldn't finish said

"It's ok Rosie" Sonic said. Then he saw Sonia who runs over confused on what just happened

"What happened?" Sonia asks

"I don't know yet" Sonic said as Rosie keeps crying into his fur

"It felt so real" Rosie said through tears

"She had a vision" Sonic said "It's ok Rosie, you're safe"

"I'm sorry sire" Rosie said softly

"Don't be sorry Rosie" Sonic said

"What was the vision?" Sonia asks curious

"Blood, blood was everywhere I looked, screams from everywhere, fire, I felt the heat from the fire. Then I saw Sonette, lying in next to you sire, well you're body which was in a puddle of your blood. Manic was with Sonia, fighting to protect her but fails in the end and was killed and then Sonia was grabbed. I then turn around and there was a knight that killed me, I felt it when I woke up" Rosie explains

"Oh Rosie" Sonic said and Rosie buries her face in Sonic's chest

"I was so scared" Rosie whispers

"It's ok now Rosie, you are safe" Sonic said

"We should take her to Wave" Sonia said

"I'll take her" Sonic said walking off. He then walks into Wave's study to see Wave and Tails talking

"Rosie" Tails said shock as Sonic sits her down

"What happened?" Wave asks as Rosie runs over and gives Tails a hug

"She had a vision" Sonic replies "Maybe you should talk to her, she said she this one felt real"

"Thank you sire" Wave said and Sonic walks out, heading back to his room so he can get dress. When he walks into his room he saw Sonia waiting

"Is Rosie ok?" Sonia asks

"Yeah she's with Tails and Wave" Sonic said as he grabs his socks and shoes

"That's good" Sonia said as Sonic grabs his gloves

"Yeah I know, Tails going to look after her" Sonic said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette wakes up to the sound of Teagan's voice and the door opens. She sits up to see Teagan with Lucy who has Sonette's breakfast

"Morning princess" Teagan said and Sonette smiles

"Morning Teagan" Sonette whispers

"Come on, breakfast is getting cold" Lucy said as sits Sonette's breakfast down. Sonette nods as she got up, walks over and sits down at the table. Lucy walks out and Teagan walks out to the balcony, sitting on the railing. She stares at the morning sky, watching the bards fly around. Teagan then saw Sonette walks over and stands in front of her

"Princess, are you done eating?" Teagan asks

"Yeah, I guess" Sonette replies

"Come on then" Teagan said and the pair walks back in. Sonette then grabbed her clothes, walked behind the screen and got dress. Meanwhile Teagan cleaned up Sonette's breakfast, placing everything on the tray. Teagan then picks it up as Sonette walks out, dressed in a purple silk dress "Come on" Teagan said walking out, carrying the tray to the kitchen with Sonette behind. They then walked into the kitchen and Teagan sits the tray down on the table

"Thanks Teagan" a swallow said

"You're welcome" Teagan said walking out with Sonette

"A friend" Sonette asks

"A close friend, she's helped me a lot" Teagan replies

"So what can we do today" Sonette asks

"I'm sure we could find something to do" Teagan replies "Don't worry"

"Right" Sonette said smiling

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Mephiles is sitting in his throne room, waiting for Benjamin to show up. The he saw the hedgehog walks in and over to him, smiling

"King Mephiles, I have been waiting for this day for a long time" Benjamin said

"So you know why you are here" Mephiles said

"Of course I do my lord" Benjamin said "You want to know what the future holds"

"So tell me"

"It changes, once Teagan kills you also taking her own life, stopping you. Then a few days ago, you killed Teagan and wins" Benjamin explains

"And today?" Mephiles asks

"Today, you can win; you need to act strong and fast, today could be your day my lord that you take over King Jules' land. They are weak but your window is small and you have to act while you have a chance" Benjamin explains as Sir Lucas and Scourge walks in

"Get everything ready" Mephiles said

"Yes my lord" Sir Lucas said walking off

"What about Teagan and Sonette?" Scourge asks

"When King Jules' lands fall, they will come out and that's when you can grab them" Benjamin explains "Is that all my lord" he then asks

"Yes, you may go" Mephiles said. Benjamin bows and walks out, Scourge looks at Mephiles "I want you to lead the army, make sure they pay"

"Yes my lord" Scourge said bowing, then walks out. Mephiles then saw Shadow walks in, looking around lost and confused

"Father" Shadow said

"How are you feeling son?"

"Fine, I think. I don't remember what happened last night" Shadow replies

"You went to bed early, there's nothing to remember son"

"Oh, ok" Shadow said "Well what's going on"

"We are attacking King Jules' castle. You will stay here, safe while I go out and make sure everything goes to plan"

"Ok father"

"Good, I'm going to get thing ready" Mephiles said walking off. Shadow sighs as walks to his room, then stands in front of the full-body mirror and sighs

'What am I forgetting, I know I am forgetting something important but what is it' Shadow thought

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is standing on the castle wall. Then he heard the warning bell so he looks around to see knights running to the east side. Sonic follows them to see Mephiles' knight attacking

"What the" Sonic said confused. He then runs off to grab his sword so he can help. He then ran into Manic who grabs his sword

"I'll get Sonia" Manic said

"But be careful bro"

"I will, you be careful bro" Manic said running off. Sonic then runs off to find his father to make sure he's safe. He then runs into Sir Espio

"Your father is safe sire" Sir Espio said

"Thanks, we better get going" Sonic said and the pair splits up. Sonic then stops as he saw Scourge walks in front of him "Scourge" Sonic said with hatred

"Hello Sonic"

"What do you want?"

"I want your sister of course" Scourge replies

"You stay the hell away from my sister!" Sonic shouts. Then they felt the castle shacks and Sonic sighs

"It's over Sonic this castle will fall around and everything you love will be lost" Scourge said and Sonic sighs as he runs off, he has to get everyone out of here.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Elyse is standing on her balcony when she notices King Jules' knight and wounded people riding this way. Shock, she runs down and sees King Jules

"My lord, what happened?" Elyse asks

"We were attacked, my castle's been destroyed" King Jules replies

"We need help here!" Elyse shouts as knights and a few servants run over. They then started helping the wounded and Elyse saw Sonic who is also wounded "Sonic" Elyse said running over

"I'm fine Elyse" Sonic said as Elyse grabs his arms near the wound

"What happened Sonic?"

"Scourge attacked when I was getting people out, Mephiles has my father's castle"

"Why? Why did they do it?"

"I don't know, Scourge still is trying to get Sonette"

"This is crazy, first this kingdom and now your fathers" Elyse said and then sighs "What is their…"

"What is it" Sonic asks

"They have to have a plan, what would happen if Sonette and Teagan found out what would they do?"

"Come here"

"Meaning they're going to grab them" Elyse said and Sonic looks at Manic who is next to him

"Bad idea, they cannot find out what happened" Manic said

"I'll have rooms and that ready for use" Elyse said, then runs off. Sonic follows her and saw her talking to Abbey who then runs off and Elyse sighs "No, this can't been happening"

"What is it?" Sonic asks

"Aleena, she's missing" Elyse replies

"She was here?" Sonic asks shock

"Yes and now she's gone. If Mephiles got her, she'll bed dead"

"Wait, isn't Mephiles like a father to her"

"Was, he turned on her because she got in his way for his plan. Poor girl, I helped her, I just hope she isn't dead" Elyse explains. Then Anthony runs over and Elyse looks at him worried

"We have everyone working as fast as we can with room, a few rooms have been rearranged so we can few people in"

"Good, thank you Anthony" Elyse said

"You're welcome, I better go" Anthony said, then runs off

"Something isn't right around here Sonic" Elyse said and Sonic looks at her worried "And I have a bad feeling like something is going to go horrible wrong"

"Like what?"

"I don't know yet" Elyse replies "I have to go, see you around" she then said walking off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Teagan and Sonette are walking down the corridor, laughing, smiling and talking about anything they could but stop when they heard Lucy's voice. They then turn back to see her with Snow, running their way with a worried look on their faces

"What is it?" Teagan asks

"We have bad news for you Sonette" Lucy said looking at Sonette

"What is it? What's wrong?" Sonette asks scared

"Your father's castle has been taken over" Snow replies

"What, I have to go back to them" Sonette said as she went to walk off but Teagan grabs her wrists

"You cannot leave these walls princess" Teagan told her

"I have to, my family needs me" Sonette said as she tried to break free

"You can't go princess"

"I have to go, I have to go, I have to" Sonette repeated "Unlike you I have a family that needs me" she then said not thinking

"Do you want Mephiles to win?! Do you want your family to get killed!? Do you want to lose them like I lost mine?!" Teagan shouts, losing it

"NO!" Sonette screams as she breaks down in tears. Teagan then lets Sonette go and she drops to her knees, placing her hands on the cold ground

"This is what he wants" Teagan then said and Sonette looks up to see she was in tears "And yes, you're right, I don't have a family anymore, Mephiles took them away. I heard my little sister beg for mercy but you think she got that, no, they kept slicing and dicing into her until she stopped screaming and stopped breathing. She was only a kid, so young and full of like. You have no idea how many nights I wake up, hearing her pleads. If you want to go through the pain on losing your family, then go because as soon as you walk out these walls, Mephiles' knights will find you, grab you and will take you back to Scourge" she then explains

"Teagan" Snow said

"Don't, I don't want to talk to anyone anymore" Teagan said walking off. Sonette just sat there, shock and replaying everything that just happened

"Princess Sonette" Lucy said walking in front of her

"Oh god, what have I done" Sonette said in horror "She hates me now, after all she's done for me"

"Come on Sonette" Lucy said helping Sonette up

"And I wouldn't chase after Teagan, not yet" Snow told her

"Why?" Sonette asks

"She needs time alone, trust us, we know Teagan" Lucy explains and Sonette nods as she looks down the corridor where Teagan walked off

"Where is she now?" Sonette asks

"No one knows where she goes when she's upset, she might be gone for a while too" Snow explains

"Just to think, not long ago we were laughing, smiling and talking about anything we could. Now she hates me, wants nothing to do with me" Sonette said

"Not true Sonette, she just needs time" Lucy said

"When you see her next, uses will be talking in no time" Snow adds

"Really" Sonette asks whipping her tears away

"Really, come on" Snow said and the trio walks off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Teagan is running through the forest, she loves running and it helps her to think. She then came to a cliff which at the bottom is nothing but rocks but yet it's a beautiful view with the ocean in the distance

'I never should've raised my voice at Sonette; I hope she can forgive me. I just want to protect her, keep her safe, that's all I want. She reminds me so much of myself, why can't she just understand' Teagan thought as she closed her eyes 'I'm such a fool, I have to go back to talk to her' she then thought. She then turns around and opens her eyes to see Scourge but then winced in pain as Scourge pulls her closer, wrapping his arm around her, placing his hand on the back of her head and going to her ear

"Shh" Scourge whispers and Teagan looks down to see his sword right through her. She then looks up at the sky as she felt blood slide out of her mouth

"Why?" Teagan asks weakly as she looks at Scourge and into his heartless eyes

"You need to be stopped, to bad too, I really liked you and your background" Scourge replies "It's a shame such beauty and talent is wasted" he then said walking forward, pushing Teagan closer to the edge of the cliff

"No, this…can't" Teagan said

"Happen, but it did. Just like Aleena, your little friend"

"She's dead"

"Oh yes but don't worry, I'll take good care of Sonette"

"Leave…Sonette…alone" Teagan said weakly

"Never, say hi to you parents for us" Scourge said pulling his sword out and push Teagan off the cliff. He then watch her fall and hit the rocks at the bottom, smiling "Goodbye Teagan the Fox, forever" he then said walking off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Elyse is walking around; making sure everything has a room and everything they need. She then stops as she places her hand on her chest where her heart is

'What the? No, Teagan, what's going on' she thought

"Elyse" she then heard Sonic call out so she turns around as he runs over to her aid

"Sonic, something is wrong" Elyse said scared as she gives him a hug "I don't know what but it's Teagan, something has happen to her. I can feel it in my heart" she then explains as she starts to cry

"Shh, it's ok Elyse, I'm here"

"Please don't leave me"

"I won't, I promise" Sonic said. Then they saw Roxy so Elyse and looks at her

"Roxy, I need to send a message to Snow" Elyse said

"How fast?" Roxy asks

"As fast as you can, something is wrong with Teagan" Elyse explains

"So you felt it too" Roxy said as Abbey walks over

"Something is wrong with Teagan because I felt it too" Abbey said

"And use 3 are connected" Elyse said

"How?" Sonic asks

"Joys of us, some of us are connected with magic so we can find each other and tell if we need help. Elyse can sense it because of the necklace Teagan gave her, that's how Teagan keeps a close eye on you when she's faraway" Roxy explains "Also Snow is in our connected too, I'll see what I can find out for use" she then said running off

"And you didn't hear any of that and don't tell a soul" Abbey told Sonic, then runs off

"They have magic too" Sonic whispers

"They weren't meant to tell you but yes they do. Manic isn't illegal here Sonic" Elyse replies "Also remind your father that too" she then said and Sonic nods

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is sitting on the stairs, waiting for Teagan to come back. She was told by a few knights she went for a run, to clear her mind. Then Lucy and Snow sits with her and waited too

"Where is she?" Sonette asks getting worried

"I don't know but something is wrong" Snow said. Then a young boy walks over, shacking and looking at them scared

"What is it Eli" Lucy asks

"I saw Scourge killed someone. He stabbed them and pushed them off the cliff" Eli replies

"Who?" Snow asks worried

"Teagan, Teagan the Fox" Eli said

"No, she can't be gone" Sonette said as she starts to cry

"I'm sorry" Eli said with tears in his eyes. Sonette then gets up and runs inside in tears

"Princess Sonette!" Lucy shouts chasing after her. She then found Sonette; she collapsed and is still in tears

"Teagan!" Sonette screams as Lucy walks over and crouches next to her "This my fault, I started that fight, I'm the reason she was out there"

"Oh Sonette" Lucy said and Sonette gives her a hug. Lucy then sits down, pulling Sonette closer. Then she looks up to see Snow she has Oscar crying into her fun and has tears sliding down her face

"Why, why did he take Teagan away?" Sonette asks through tears

"I don't know" Lucy whispers "I wish I did"

"I just want her back, I want to apologize, I want her to know that I understand. She only wanted to protect me, like she promised to me" Sonette explains "Teagan, I'm sorry" she then said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Scourge is walking back into King Jules' castle and into his throne room to see Mephiles with Shadow, Sir Lucas and Sir Lenny who are waiting for him

"And where is Teagan?" Mephiles asks smiling

"Dead, I killed her" Scourge replied

"What happened?" Shadow asks

"She was lost in her thoughts so I came up from behind and as she turned around, I stabbed her. Then I pushed her off the cliff, no way she would've survived that" Scourge explains and Mephiles smiles

"We are one step closer getting to our goal" Mephiles then said

"Yes my lord" Sir Lucas said smiling

"I'll head home, keep things going there" Shadow said

"Good, take care son" Mephiles said and Shadow nods

"I will father" he then said walking out

"How is he holding up?" Scourge asks

"He thinks he is missing something but he'll never find it" Mephiles replies "Now let's get to work, I can see the end of this war and it's ours"

"Yes my lord" Scourge said smiling "And I get my wife" he then said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Elyse is sitting in her room; waiting for Roxy to come back with the news about Teagan, with her is Sonic and Abbey. She then Roxy walks in with tears sliding down her chicks

"No" Elyse said as Sonic grabs her hand

"I'm sorry, Teagan the Fox is dead" Roxy said "I'm going to tell the others" she then said walking off

"No" Elyse said "She can't be gone, she's my sister" she then said

"Elyse-" Sonic started but was cut off by Elyse

"No!" Elyse shouts as she broke free and runs off. She runs out to the garden and screams as loud as her lungs could let her. She then looks up at the stars "Why did you leave me Teagan!? I need you here, with me!" Elyse shouts

"Elyse" she heard Sonia said so she looks back to see her with Amy, Tails and Rosie

"Teagan's dead" Elyse said as she sits down and looks up "She left me, she left me"

"No, not Teagan" Rosie said. Elyse then heard footsteps behind her so she looks back to see Galaxy sitting on the garden walls

"Teagan" Galaxy said as Elyse walks up to him

"Galaxy" Elyse said. Galaxy slides off and lands in front of her

"Your majesty" Galaxy said bowing. Elyse then gives him a hug and breaks down in tears "How did she die?" Galaxy then asks as Roxy walks out

"Scourge killed her; he stabbed her and pushed them off the cliff" Roxy explains

"And we never got over out last fight" Galaxy said "All because I didn't believe her"

"Don't worry, we all have had that fight with her" Roxy said

"Even I have" Elyse said letting Galaxy go "3 years ago Teagan stopped showing up, checking in on me. Last year I saw her and yelled at her, she told me Queen Elizabeth had her locked up but I didn't believe her. She was right, it took me a while to find her, I felt so cold and empty inside"

"I know the feeling" Galaxy replies

"I'm sorry Galaxy" Elyse said as Sonic walks over

"So what now?" Sonic asks

"I'm going to kill Scourge for taking away the one I love" Galaxy said

"Are you staying?" Rosie asks as she whips away her tears

"You know you are more than welcome here" Elyse asks and Galaxy nods

"Thanks; I could use a place for the night" Galaxy replies

"Could you stay in Teagan's room, I'm kinder short on rooms" Elyse asks and Galaxy nods "Thank you, I don't need to show you where that is"

"No" Galaxy said walking to Sonic "Keep her close Sonic" he then said softly and Sonic nods. Galaxy then walks off and Sonic walks over to Elyse and pulls her into a hug

"I miss her already" Tails said "And I had so much to ask her about my father" he then said

"I'm sorry Tails" Rosie said

"Don't be" Tails then said

"Teagan was a good person; she always helped those who needed help. She had a bad past and made mistakes but haven't we all" Elyse explains "She's had it hard growing up and when she lost her parents, she became a mess and was full of hatred towards Mephiles" she then explains

"She was" Roxy said

"Come on, it's late everyone" Amy said walking off with Sonia, Tails and Rosie

"Sonic, can you stay with me tonight" Elyse asks

"Come on Elyse"

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Benjamin walks over to Teagan's body that's lying in a puddle of her own blood. Benjamin then sighs as he crouches next to her, staring into her lifeless eyes. He then closed her eyes and sighs as closed his eyes

"I tried to tell you this was going to happen, it's such a shame this had to happen but I did try to warn you" Benjamin said picking Teagan bridal style and walks off


	22. Chapter 22

**Sonette, Rosie, Elyse, Oscar and Teagan belong to me...Galaxy belongs to Shade The Fox...Sonic, Sonia, Manic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonette wakes up and looks around scared. She then looks at Oscar who is asleep next to her and sighs. She then walks out onto the balcony to watch the sunrise

'Teagan' Sonette thought as she closed her eyes 'Forgive me, please' she then thought. Then she heard her door open so she looks back to see Mrs Prower walks over to her

"I heard about Teagan, I am sorry" Mrs Prower said

"Do you think she died thinking I hate her" Sonette asks

"Oh darling, no she wouldn't" Mrs Prower said pulling Sonette into a hug "Teagan was a very forgiving person, I'm sure she knows that you are sorry and that you didn't mean it" she then explains and Sonette sighs as she closed her eyes

"I want her back, she's my best friend, we were so close" Sonette said "She saved my life so many times, I told her my secrets and she told me hers" she then said as Mrs Prower lets her go and Sonette looks up "And I'm not going to give up my training"

"That's a girl"

"I'm going to learn how to use her crossbow, like she was teaching me before she died. I will keep up to my promise" Sonette said with determination in her voice and Mrs Prower smiles

"And I'll help you anyway I can" Mrs Prower replies

"So well we" she then heard Lucy said so she looks back to see her with Snow

"With anything" Snow adds

"I'm going to need Teagan's stuff" Sonette said "This is for her, they will pay for this"

"Follow me" Lucy said walking off and Sonette follows her. They then walk into Teagan's room and Sonette went straight for the chest at the foot of the bed. She then opens it to see Teagan's crossbows, swords, arrows, daggers and belts. Sonette then grabbed Teagan's favourite crossbow and points it to the window, holding it with one hand "Are you ok Sonette?"

"This is Teagan's favourite crossbow" Sonette said as lets her arms drops and looks back as the chest and smiles as she remembers her first training with this crossbow

_**Flashback **_

_Teagan and Sonette are standing at the archery range, Sonette is standing up and Teagan is sitting on a stool nearby. Sonette then sighs as she looks at Teagan, dropping the crossbow she had_

"_I can't do it Teagan" Sonette said walking back as Teagan stands up and walks up to her_

"_You can princess" Teagan said _

"_No I can't, I'm weak" Sonette said shaking her head _

"_You are stronger than you think. You just need the right determination, that's all" Teagan explains as she picks up the crossbow and walks back, putting it down and grabs hers "This is my favourite crossbow" Teagan said walking up to Sonette_

"_That's the one you always have with you"_

"_It is"_

"_And is that your name craved into the side" Sonette said as she runs her finger along it_

"_It does, this was a gift off Elyse. I told her how much I loved these crossbows how my father taught me how to use them at a young age. She got it for me and made sure my name was carved in it" Teagan explains "Use this one" _

"_You mean it?" Sonette asks smiling_

"_Yeah, this one is easy to use and I want you to use it"_

"_Wow" Sonette said as she grabs the crossbow "This is so cool"_

"_Now, remember this one thing princess. You inner strength is stronger than anything, believe in yourself is the first step" Teagan explains and Sonette nods "Now, let's get back to this"_

"_Got it, I can do it" Sonette said as she turns to face the target and Teagan walks behind her _

"_Remember to breath" Teagan whispers as Sonette puts her arm out "Relax your shoulders, you are tense" Teagan then said as she place her hands on Sonette's shoulders. Sonette takes a deep breath and Teagan smiles as she felt Sonette relax "Ok, fire when ready" Teagan whispers. Sonette then shoots and Teagan smiles_

"_I got the red" Sonette said_

"_You did, close to the centre too" Teagan said _

"_Thank you Teagan" Sonette said as she turns to face Teagan and gives her a hug_

"_You're welcome princess; I just want you to learn so when you go back you can show you brothers and Sonia what you really can do"_

"_I will keep training, I promise" Sonette said_

"_But this is something you want to do" Teagan said as Sonette lets her goad and smiles_

"_I do, wait to I show Sonic this when I get home" Sonette said _

"_We still have a lot to do princess" Teagan said_

_**End of flashback**_

Sonette looks at the side of Teagan's crossbow and smiles as she runs her fingers across her name

"I am going back to train, like Teagan wanted me to do and like I want to do" Sonette said looking at Lucy "Can I ask for a favour" she then asks

"Sure, what is it?" Lucy asks as Snow and Mrs Prower walks in

"I want my hair cut short so it doesn't get in my face" Sonette asks and Lucy smiles

"I can do that" Mrs Prower said walking over and place her hand on Sonette shoulder

"Teagan told me once that I am stronger than I think. That I just needed the right determination and she was right" Sonette said "When I go home, I'm going to be a different person and I have Teagan to thank"

"And I bet she's looking down, proud of you" Snow said "Now we have work to do"

"I need Teagan's chest taken to my room" Sonette told them

"I can get that done" Snow said walking off

"And I need to get dress" Sonette said

"Come on, we have things to do" Lucy said walking off. Sonette then walks back to her room and goes through her clothes, throwing all her dresses into a pile

"I won't be needing them anytime soon" Sonette said. She then gets dress into jeans, a red top, black boots and white fingerless gloves. She then saw Mrs Prower walks in with a chair, a hair tie and scissors. She then sits the chair down and Sonette walks over and sit down

"Are you sure you want this down" Mrs Prower asks as she pulls her hair back into a pony tail

"Yes" Sonette said

"How short?" Mrs Prower asks

"Above the shoulder, as short as you can get it" Sonette replies. Mrs Prower nods as she cuts Sonette's hair; it just touches the back of her neck. Sonette smiles as she looks back to see her hair on the ground. She then walks to the full body mirror and she clenches her fists

"_You are stronger than you think. You just need the right determination, that's all" _Teagan's voice echoes though her mind

"Thank you Teagan" Sonette said as she saw Mrs Prower walk behind her

"Come on, after breakfast we'll get you into training" Mrs Prower said and Sonette nods

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Elyse wakes up in Sonic arms and sighs as she remembers what happened yesterday. Her sister's dead, her last family member gone. She then gets up and walks out onto the balcony and sighs

'Mother, father, Teagan' Elyse thought looking up and smiles 'I miss you so much Teagan' she then thought. She then saw Sonic behind her and Sonic smiles

"Hey" Sonic whispers

"Hey, I'm going for a walk" Elyse said walking off. She then walks out to the garden and saw Galaxy sitting on the wall so she walks over to him

"You majesty" Galaxy said

"Galaxy I told you to call me Elyse" Elyse said and Galaxy sighs "I miss Teagan too" she then said

"I can't believe she's gone" Galaxy said "She was a survivor, strong and had a big heart"

"I know, she was" Elyse said as Galaxy slides down and walks off "Just remember something Galaxy!" Elyse shouts and Galaxy stops and looks back at her "Remember you have a room here and you are more than welcome here" Elyse explains as Galaxy walks up to her

"Thank you, Elyse" Galaxy said

"It what Teagan would've wanted" Elyse said "She loved you Galaxy, she loved you a lot"

"Thank you, for everything" Galaxy said

"It is the least I can do" Elyse replies as Sonic walks over. Galaxy then walks off and Elyse looks at Sonic

"Are you ok Elyse?" Sonic asks and Elyse smiles

"I am" Elyse said as she turns around and looks at the sky. Sonic then walks behind Elyse, then wraps his arms around her waist

"Come on, we better go and have breakfast" Sonic said and Elyse looks back at him

"I'll be there soon" Elyse said

"Don't take too long" Sonic said walking off. Elyse then looks back at the sky and closed her eyes. After a while Elyse walks off and headed to her room to get dress. Once she was dressed she saw Sonic walks in with a tray

"Sonic" Elyse said as Sonic sits the tray on the table

"You never came down for breakfast so I brought you some" Sonic said

"Thank you Sonic, I just have a lot on my mind at the moment" Elyse replies as Sonic walks over

"I know, come on, you have to eat" Sonic told her as he grabs her hand. Elyse smiles as she walks over and sits down. She then started eating and Sonic sits with her. Once she was finish Roxy walks in and over to Elyse

"I'll take that for you your majesty" Roxy said grabbing the tray

"Thank you Roxy" Elyse said smiling

"You're welcome" Roxy said walking out. Elyse then got up and looks at Sonic smiles as he walks up to her

"Is there anything else I can do for Elyse?" Sonic asks

"No, there's nothing" Elyse said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Shadow is in his room, getting ready when he heard a girl giggle. He then looks back to the balcony to see a ghostly figure of a fox. She has brown fur, green hair that stops mid back, light blue eyes and is wearing, blue shirt, jeans, white belt, black high-heals boots, she also has a bow, arrows on her back and a sword

"Shadow the Hedgehog where have you been. I've been worried sick about you" Aleena said and Shadow looks at her confused "I love you Shadow, you shouldn't leave me"

"Who are you?" Shadow asks walking up to her but she then disappear "No, wait!" Shadow shouts but then sighs as he looks around "Who are you?" he then ask himself as a servant walks in

"Sire, is everything ok" the servant asks

"Yes, everything is fine" Shadow said

"Well if you need anything, just tell me" the servant said

"Yeah, now go" Shadow told their servant who bows and walks out. Shadow then looks around and sighs 'I feel like I know her but who is she' Shadow thoughts

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Mephiles is sitting in King Jules' throne room with Scourge talking about a plan to get Sonette back

"I was sure she would've come out if we took this kingdom" Scourge said

"Relax Scourge; now that Teagan's gone I'm sure Sonette will come" Mephiles replies as Sir Lucas and Sir Lenny

"We have word that Teagan's body is gone, taken by someone else" Sir Lucas said

"Who would take Teagan's body?" Scourge asks

"A friend who was in the area, so we think. It wasn't Sonette or anyone from the King Nick's castle because no one came out" Sir Lenny explains

"Who cares" Mephiles said annoyed "Just keep an eye out Sonette and keep an eye on Elyse's kingdom. As soon as anyone sees anything, report it" he then explains

"Yes my lord" Sir Lucas and Sir Lenny said as the same time, then walks out

"And what will happen to Shadow and his memory of Aleena" Scourge asks curious

"It's gone" Mephiles replies

"You can't just take someone's memory" Scourge said

"No you cannot but you can lock them away from them" Mephiles replies

"Can he unlock them?" Scourge asks

"According to the spell he could if he truly believes he is missing something" Mephiles explains 'I just hope he doesn't remember' he then thought

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is at the archery range with Teagan's crossbow. She then walks back to see Lucy and Mrs Prower with her

"You're good with the crossbow" Lucy said and Sonette looks at the crossbow

"Teagan loved the crossbow" Sonette said. Then Dominic walked over and takes a deep breath

"What do you want?" Lucy asks

"I heard about Teagan, I'm sorry" Dominic replies "I made a stupid mistake leaving her behind" he then explains

"You did Dominic" Sonette said as she walks up to him "What do you want?"

"To finish what Teagan started, I want to help you with your training" Dominic explains

"You do?" Lucy asks shock

"I do, whenever you want to learn how to fight with a sword, just ask because I will put down whatever I am doing to help you" Dominic said

"I'm ready now" Sonette said and Dominic smiles

"Grab you gear and meet me in by the at the training area" Dominic said walking off

"He wants to help me" Sonette said

"We better grab Teagan's sword from your room" Lucy told her and Sonette nods

"I have to go" Mrs Prower said "I'll try to catch up with you later Princess Sonette" she then said

"Sonette Mrs Prower, Teagan use to always call me princess" Sonette replies "And see you later" she adds and Mrs Prower as she walks off. Sonette and Lucy walks to Sonette's room, once there Sonette walks to Teagan's chest and opens it. She then puts the crossbow away and pulls out the belt with the sword strapped to it. Sonette then puts it on and pulls out the sword

"You're turning into a fighter Sonette" Lucy said as Sonette turns to face her "A survivor"

"Really?" Sonette asks as she puts the sword away "Teagan already taught me the basic with the sword" she then said

"Come on, Dominic is waiting" Lucy said. Sonette nods and the pair walks out and headed to the training area. Once there they saw Dominic waiting with his sword

"Are you ready?" Dominic asks

"I am" Sonette said walking forward

"I saw Teagan taught you the basic so I'll only go over them but I am sure I don't even have to do that" Dominic explains

"I also watched my brothers' train growing up" Sonette told him

"Good but we still have a lot to cover" Dominic replies as Lucy walks over to the stool and sits down

"Just at first, take it easy" Lucy said and Dominic nods

"But as we get further in, I'll get harder. Once we are done here, you'll be ready to stop Mephiles and his knights and to join up with your family" Dominic explains and Sonette smiles

"That's what I want to do" Sonette then said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Galaxy is riding around, looking for Benjamin for answers. He then stops as he saw Benjamin standing on the path he's riding. Galaxy then slides off and walks up to him

"Why didn't you tell me about Teagan?" Galaxy asks with pure anger in his voice

"I didn't know to the last moment" Benjamin replies "Follow me, I have Teagan's body cleaned and dressed for her cremation" he then said walking off. Galaxy then slowly followed him and saw a horse pulling a small wagon. Galaxy walks over to the wagon to see Teagan wearing a beautiful black dress with her hand on her chest with a red rose under her hands "As I said, she's ready"

"Teagan" Galaxy said placing his hand on her cold chick "She looks like she's asleep but is icy cold to the touch"

"Before I had a vision of her death, I saw a happier one"

"What?"

"You and here got married and had 3 kids" Benjamin replies "This was after you last fight but whatever happen after that, changed her future to this" he then explains

"This never should've happened. I should've been there" Galaxy said and then sighs

"You lead back and I will follow you" Benjamin explains and Galaxy nods

"Right, follow me" Galaxy said walking off. He walked back to his horse and saw Benjamin riding over. They then made it back and as the ride in they saw Elyse, Roxy, Abbey and Tails waiting. Galaxy slide off as they ran over

"What's going on?" Elyse asks

"Follow me" Galaxy said walking off. Elyse and the others followed him to the wagon and saw Teagan

"Teagan" Elyse said as Benjamin jumps down

"She looks beautiful" Tails said

"I am truly sorry for you lost" Benjamin said as he removes the wagon from his horse "I'll see you around Galaxy" he then said getting on his horse and rides off

"We better get everything ready Elyse" Abbey said as she whips away her tears

"We better, we still have lots to do" Elyse said. Later that night everyone was standing in as they watch Teagan's remains burn. Elyse was standing beside Sonic who has his arm around her waist. Elyse then saw Galaxy standing alone with his arm cross, staring at the fire

"What's wrong?" Sonic asks

"I have to talk to Galaxy, he just lost the one he loved" Elyse said as King Jules walks over

"It isn't easy, maybe you should" King Jules said as Sonic lets Elyse go

"Thanks" Elyse said walking over to Galaxy "Hello Galaxy"

"Elyse" Galaxy whispers

"What did Benjamin say to you?" Elyse asks worried

"He told me his the last vision before Teagan's death was me and Teagan would've gotten married and had 3 kids" Galaxy replies "I should've been able to save her yet I failed" he then said

"You can get revenge Galaxy" Elyse said

"And that's what I am going to do, for Teagan and to make sure Scourge pays" Galaxy explains

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is heading to bed after a long day of training with Dominic. One thing she's lucky about is she's a fast learner. She then walks out to the balcony and smiles. She then saw Oscar beside her and smiles as she looks at the stars

"Teagan, I know you are up there" Sonette said

"Chao chao" Oscar said smiling

"Yeah, it's getting late. We better go to bed, early morning and more training for me" Sonette said walking inside then closing and locking the door. Then she closed the curtains as Lucy and Mrs Prower walks in

"Getting ready for bed" Lucy said

"Yeah, I'm tried" Sonette replies

"After what you have done today, you could use a good night rest" Mrs Prower said

"Training was hard" Sonette said

"Yeah but you are a fast learner, you will learn things faster and you'll be beating Dominic at his own games in no time" Lucy explains

"Thanks Lucy" Sonette said

"Well we'll leave you now, sleep tight" Mrs Prower said walking out

"Night Sonette" Lucy said following Mrs Prower

"Night" Sonette said as the doors closed. She then climbs into bed and looks at Oscar "Don't worry Oscar, you can stay with me, I'll look after you from now on"

"Chao chao" Oscar said softly

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Shadow is looking around his room, looking for something to help with his missing memory. He then opens his chest and saw a crossbow

'That's not mine' Shadow thought as he grabbed it. He then saw a name engraved into the side "Aleena, who the hell is Aleena" he then said as he turn around to the that fox again

"Shadow, stop taking my stuff. I've been looking for that crossbow all day, why didn't you tell me it was in here" Aleena said. Shadow looks back at the chest and then back at the fox but she was gone again

"That was Aleena, I has to be" Shadow said putting the crossbow away and closing the chest "But what happened to her" he then asks himself as his servant walks in

"Sire, is there anything I can get you?" the servant asks

"Who's Aleena?" Shadow asks

"Aleena the Fox?" the servant asks

"Who is she?" Shadow asks with more anger in his voice

"The king told me to never tell" the servant said with fear in her voice

"Please, tell me" Shadow asks and the servant nods

"Well she was my best friend and she was you last servant. She was killed because she got into the kings way" the servant explains

"How?" Shadow asks curious

"You and her were dating, you were running around with her and not training" the servant explains "Please don't tell the king" she then begs

"I won't, you may go now" Shadow said and the servant bows and then runs out 'If I did love her, why did father kill her? I don't understand' Shadow thought walking out to the balcony

"Shadow!" he then heard Aleena screams as he closed his eye

"Aleena, what happened to you?" Shadow asks himself as he opens his eyes "And who were you?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Sonette, Rosie, Elyse, Oscar and Abbey belong to me...Galaxy belongs to Shade The Fox...Sonic, Sonia, Manic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonette wakes up to a loud 'BANG' and the warning bells. She quickly got up, dress and looks out to see Mephiles' knights attacking. She then was pushed in by Lucy and she closed and locked the door.

"What's going on?" Sonette asks

"The spell that kept this castle safe and secret is gone" Lucy explains as Sonette grabs a bag and packs it. She then goes to Teagan's chest and opens it

"We need to get to Elyse's kingdom" Sonette said grabbing the belt with Teagan's sword and puts it on. She then grabs the crossbow and arrows, putting the arrows in her bag and attaching the crossbow to her belt

"I'll get 3 horses, find Snow and Mrs Prower" Lucy said as Oscar flies over

"Got it" Sonette said and Lucy runs off "Come on Oscar, we're going home" she then said grabbing her crossbow and runs off; she had to find Snow and Mrs Prower. She then herd Snow screams so she ran towards it and saw 2 knights holding and a third walking around her

"Leave me alone!" Snow screams. Sonette then shoots the 2 knights holding her, the third grabs his sword and went to run at her but Sonette shoot him in the head and he drops

"Snow" Sonette said running to her "We have to go and find Mrs Prower"

"Right, this way" Snow said running off and Sonette follows her. They then found Mrs Prower who is covered in blood

"Mrs Prower" Sonette said grabbing her hands and got a better look at her

"It's not mine" Mrs Prower said and Sonette nods

"We have to move" Sonette then said as she started running dragging Mrs Prower and with Snow and Oscar following her. They then ran out and to find Lucy. They found her outside the walls with 3 horses

"Thank goodness uses are ok" Lucy said as she walks over

"We have to move" Sonette said getting on a horse "Mrs Prower" she then said putting her hand out. Mrs Prower smiles as she grabs it and Sonette helps her up as Lucy and Snow got on their horse. Then Oscar sits down in front of Sonette and Sonette smiles

"Let's go" Snow said and the trio ride off

"What's the fastest way to Elyse's kingdom?" Sonette asks

"Through the dark forest, we have to ride to King Harrison's land, then we can enter the dark forest and ride to Elyse's land" Snow explains "Today we'll ride to King Harrison's land, then tomorrow we'll go through the dark forest but getting to King Harrison's land will take all day and most of the night. We can't take too many breaks" she then explains

"We'll have one" Mrs Prower said and everyone nods

"I can't believe home is gone" Snow said

"I'm sorry Snow" Sonette said

"And King Nick is dead" Mrs Prower adds

"Oh god" Sonette said shaking her head "Come on, we have to keep moving and our heads up" she then said

"Agreed" Lucy said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is with Manic, Sonic and his father talking about what to do now that their home is gone

"What do we do father?" Sonia asks

"I don't know sweet heart" King Jules replies

"We can't just sit here and do nothing" Sonic said annoyed

"Calm down Sonic" King Jules said. Sonic then sighs as he heard a knock at the door "Come in" King Jules said and Abbey walks in

"Abbey, what is it?" Sonic asks

"I have word that King Nick's kingdom has fallen" Abbey said "Also that Princess Sonette, Oscar, Snow, Lucy and Mrs Prower are heading here" she then explains

"Good, very good" Sonic said

"Not if they get caught" King Jules then said

"I'm sure they will be fine father" Manic then said. Abbey then walks off and Sonic chase after her

"Abbey, wait" Sonic shouts and Abbey stops and turns around to face him "What's wrong?" he then asks

"King Nick's kingdom had a spell so Mephiles couldn't destroy it but somehow he has gotten pass and killed the king. Mephiles truly has no heart if he could do that" Abbey explains and Sonic sighs "This has to end Sonic, it won't be long till Mephiles come here and kills everyone" she then explains as Elyse and Galaxy walks over

"She's right Sonic, how long do you think it will take Mephiles to come here" Elyse said and Sonic sighs

"I have no idea" Sonic said

"How long do you think it's going to take to Mephiles kills me too" Elyse then said and Sonic looks at her shock

"He won't get near you Elyse" Sonic said

"He'll be dead before he gets the chance" Galaxy adds

"But how much more blood has to be spill to this ends" Abbey said "Teagan, Aleena, I can't take this anymore" she then said running off

"I'll talk to her" Elyse said chasing after her

"She's right, we're lost a lot of people because of this, this has to end" Galaxy said as he face Sonic

"I agree but how. Mephiles has an army and dark magic" Sonic said and Galaxy smiles

"He's not the only person with dark magic" Galaxy said and Sonic looks at him shock but then smiles

"But what could you do?" Sonic asks

"I have a few things I can do" Galaxy replies "But first I have find someone"

"Just be careful" Sonic said as Galaxy walks off

"You be careful Prince Sonic" Galaxy said and Sonic sighs as he walks over to the window

"Sonic" he then heard Sonia said so he looks at her and smiles

"Hey sis" Sonic said as Sonia walks over to her

"Do you really think Sonette will make it back ok" Sonia then asks and Sonic smiles

"Of course she can, I know she can" Sonic said and Sonia smiles too

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Shadow is walking to the dining room in hopes he could get more of his memory back. He then looks around as he tries to remember. Then he saw the ghostly figure of Aleena being dragged out by another figure that looked like Sir Lucas

"Let me go, please" the ghostly figure of Aleena begs as she was dragged out

"I remember now" Shadow said looking back as he remembers "Aleena" he then said running to the throne room, feeling like he could find more answers there. He then looks around and tried to remember. He then saw the ghostly figure of Aleena being stabbed but the ghostly figure of Sir Lucas

"Shame I had to kill you, I liked you a lot" the ghostly figure of Sir Lucas said. He then looks back see a ghostly figure of himself and saw two more ghostly figures, 2 knights

"No!" the ghostly figure of Shadow shouts as he was pulled back by 2 knights "Aleena!" he then shouts as the ghostly figure of Sir Lucas pulled his sword out and the ghostly figure of Aleena drops to the ground. Shadow then closed his eyes and opens them to see all the ghostly figures are gone

"I remember you Aleena, I remember what my father did to you" Shadow said as he drops to his knees "Why, why couldn't I save you" he then said as Mephiles walks in

"Shadow, son, what's wrong?" Mephiles asks and Shadow looks at him with pure anger in his eyes

"You" he then said standing up as 2 knights walked in "You killed her!" he then shouts as he walks over but the 2 knight grabbed him and Mephiles looks at him shock "That's right father, I remember everything now" he then said

"I did it to protect you son" Mephiles said

"Don't come near me ever again" Shadow said breaking free "You took away the one I love just like King Jules took away the one you love" he then said "Now I want nothing to do with you" he then said as he starts walking

"You will obey me son!" Mephiles shouts and Shadow stops and looks back

"No father, I won't" Shadow said "When I become king, things will change around here, mark my word" he then said walking off. He could hear Mephiles shouting at him but he doesn't care anymore, he's finally free. He then runs to his room, grabs his staff and heads outside. He then saw his servant with his horse that's ready for him to go

"I thought you might need this" the servant said "Be careful sire" she then said

"Thank you" Shadow said as he got on his horse "And you keep your head down"

"I will sire" the servant said running off and Shadow rides off and heads out to find help

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette and the others stoped by a creek in Queen Victoria's land and almost in King Daniel's land. Sonette is helping Mrs Prower wash the blood off

"You're shacking Mrs Prower" Sonette said grabbing Mrs Prower's hands

"I know and I can't stop" Mrs Prower replies as she looks up at Sonette. Then Lucy and Snow walk over and Sonette sighs

"I'm just glade no one got hurt" Snow said

"Though a lot of people have been killed" Sonette said. Then they heard footsteps so Sonette grabs out the crossbow but then smiles as she puts it away

"Survivors" Snow said

"Over here!" Sonette shouts and Dominic rides over

"We found uses" Dominic said smiling

"Is this everyone left?" Snow asks

"Yes, we got at least 31 people" Dominic replies

"Any wounded?" Lucy asks

"No, we're all fine" Dominic replies

"Well we're going to go to Elyse's land, we'll be safe there" Snow said

"Ok, we'll follow" Dominic said

"Let's go" Sonette said as she follows Mrs Prower who walks over to a chipmunk pulling a wagon with children on

"Mrs Prower" the chipmunk said as she climbs up and sits next to him

"It's good to see you too Oliver" Mrs Prower replies

"Princess Sonette" Oliver said

"You will be fine here Mrs Prower" Sonette asks

"I will dear" Mrs Prower said. Sonette then smiles as she runs back to her horse

"I'll ride at the back" Snow said riding back and Sonette smiles

"Do we go?" Dominic asks

"Follow me" Sonette said as she starts riding

"Let's move people!" Dominic shouts as he starts going. Sonette looks back to see them following her

"You ok?" she then heard Lucy asks and Sonette looks at her

"I'm fine, we better keep going" Sonette said

"You know it's going to be hard crossing through the Dark Forest" Lucy then said

"We'll be fine" Dominic said

"I hope so, we need to get to safety" Sonette said "And fast, I know Mephiles and Scourge are after me" she then explains and Dominic nods

"We'll pick up the pace then" Lucy said and the trio nods

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Elyse and Abbey are standing by the pound in King Jukes' land, the same one Teagan and Aleena loved to come to. They have a small memorial for Aleena since they have no body

"I can' believe she's gone" Abbey said

"I know this is hard for you but it will get better" Elyse said

"How do you do it?" Abbey asks and Elyse looks at her confused "How do you move on after losing everything" she then asks and Elyse sighs

"You don't, you learn to live with it but also remember they wouldn't want you to give up on your life because they are gone. No, they would want you to hold you head high but always remember them" Elyse explains. Then they heard a twig snap and they look around. Then Shadow walks out from the shadows and sighs

"Sorry, I didn't know anyone was here" Shadow said as he walks away

"Wait!" Abbey shouts and Shadow stops, looking back at her "What happened to Aleena?" she then asks. Shadow sighs as he walks closer to them

"My father got Sir Lucas to kill her, then burnt everything that belongs to her, including her body" Shadow explains

"How did he get her?" Elyse asks

"Me" Shadow said closing his eyes "We were here that night; I wanted to see her again. My father found out, sent Si Lucas and a group of knights. They took us back, I told my father to let Aleena go but he didn't listen. She went to run out but Sir Lucas…he killed her" he then explains

"That's horrible" Elyse said and Shadow sighs

"And I couldn't save her" Shadow said as he opens his eyes "Be careful, my father always has a plan ready to use" he then warned them

"What is it now?" Abbey asks

"I don't know, I told my father I want nothing to do with him" Shadow replied "Use should head back before my father and his knights find you"

"He's right" Abbey said

"Over here!" they then heard Sir Lucas shout

"We have to move" Shadow said grabbing Elyse's hand and drags he off with Abbey right beside him

"Where do we go?" Elyse asks

"We hide down here" Shadow said as they climb down into a ditch and stayed down. They then heard people runs pass and stayed there until they couldn't hear anything

"Let's go" Abbeys said and the trio runs off. Then the saw Sir Lucas and the others

"Hand them over sire" Sir Lucas said as Shadow pulls his sword out

"No, not going to happen" Shadow said

"Come on" Abbeys aid grabbing Elyse' hand and drags her off. They ran and ran for hours and headed to safety

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Galaxy is trying to find Benjamin to get more answers off him. He then found him sitting by a fire, smiling with his eyes closed

"Took your time" Benjamin said as he opens his eyes. Galaxy slides off his horse and walks over, sitting by the fire, across from Benjamin

"Is there any hope to stop Mephiles and the others" Galaxy asks

"Hope, there is always hope" Benjamin replies "But what you really want to know is, will that can cause the destruction of a whole kingdom work. Well you know the answer but I suggest you use it at the last resort, you don't want to kill the wrong people" Benjamin then explains and Galaxy sighs

"So what can I do?" Galaxy asks

"Queen Elyse is not far from here and needs help for she is in danger and injured. Go to her, look after Teagan's sister and make sure she gets home safe and sound" Benjamin replies and Galaxy looks at him shock. He then heard Elyse's scream so he runs off and heads towards it. He then found Elyse, sitting by a tree, holding her ankle left ankle

"Your majesty" Galaxy said running over

"Galaxy" Elyse said "My ankle, I think it's broken" she then said. Galaxy kneels down close to Elyse and sighs

"Put your left foot on my leg" Galaxy said and Elyse nods as she lets her ankle go and gently place her foot on Galaxy's leg. He then slowly grabs her ankle and gently squeezes it, Elyse winced in pain

"Ow ow ow" Elyse said

"Sorry" Galaxy said letting it go "But the good news it's not broken, it's just sprain" he then said as Elyse moves her foot

"That is good" Elyse said and Galaxy nods. He then got up and picks Elyse up bridal style

"Let's get you home" Galaxy then said walking back to his horse to see Benjamin gone but didn't care. He then helps Elyse on the horse, then gets on behind her, grabbing the braids to the horse and rides off

"Thank you Galaxy" Elyse said

"You're welcome Queen Elyse" Galaxy said. When they made it back to the castle they saw Sonic waiting. Galaxy then slides off as Sonic walks over

"What happened?" Sonic asks as Elyse slides off and Galaxy picks her up bridal style

"Her left ankle is sprain, she should lie down" Galaxy replies

"Follow me" Sonic said walking off and Galaxy follows him to Elyse's room. He then place Elyse down on her bed and sighs

"Abbey and Shadow are missing" Elyse then said

"Shadow, isn't he Mephiles' son" Sonic asks

"He is but Shadow has turn against his father because he killed Aleena who he loved" Elyse explains

"Hard to lose the one you love" Galaxy then said looking at Sonic "I'll go and get them" he then said walking off

"Wait!" Elyse shouts. Galaxy then stops and looks back at her "Please, be careful" she then said

"I'll be your majesty" Galaxy said walking out

"What were you thinking?" Sonic asks sitting down "And what happened?"

"We went to the memorial for Aleena but it's in your fathers land by a pound. Abbey was going and I didn't want her to go alone. Shadow the showed up and told us about Aleena, he was heartbroken. Then we heard Sir Lucas so Shadow grabbed my hand and we ran off alone with Abbey. He then stopped to buy us some time while me and Abbey try to get away but Sir Lucas was still following us so Abbey went back to buy me more time to get away. I tripped over a root and tumbled down a hill, hurting my ankle. I tried to run but I didn't get far so I sat down and Galaxy showed up" Elyse explains and Sonic sighs

"I'm just glad you're home" Sonic said as he takes Elyse's hand "Don't leave without saying something, I've been worried about you"

"I'm sorry Sonic"

"Don't be, just talk to me more" Sonic said and Elyse nods as Roxy walks in and over

"What happened?" Roxy asks

"My left ankle, I sprain it" Elyse replies

"I'll heal it but I think you should rest" Roxy said and Elyse nods as Roxy heal her ankle

"I'll make sure" Sonic then said

"I'll be back later" Roxy said walking off, closing the door behind her

"How does your ankle feel?" Sonic then asks

"It's fine now" Elyse said sitting up "I just hope Galaxy get Abbey back"

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Abbey is being dragged into Mephiles' castle by 2 knights. She looks back to see Shadow who is also being dragged by 2 knights. They then were carried into the throne room and she was thrown down. She then saw Shadow lying next to her and sighs she looks up to see Mephiles

"Father" Shadow said getting to his feet "Let us go" he then said helping Abbey up

"You failed me yet again son" Mephiles said getting up and walks up to him

"Let me go" Abbey said

"You just got in the way, do you know what I do to people who get in my way" Mephiles said walking up to her

"Yeah you kill them like you did Teagan, her family, Aleena and so many more" Abbey said "I know what you do Mephiles and I know how heartless you are"

"I had a heart one but it was taken away from me" Mephiles said

"Like you did to Shadow, like you did to Galaxy" Abbey said and Mephiles slaps her, knocking her over

"Father" Shadow shouts as he was grabbed by 2 knights. Abbey just looks back with blood sliding out of her mouth

"Don't pick a fight with me or you will lose" Mephiles warns her as he walks up to her. Abbey falls back, landing on her back and Mephiles place his foot on her throat. He then puts pursuer down on her throat and Abbey screams as she grabs Mephiles' leg

"Father, no!" Shadow shouts

"My lord, let me take her" Sir Lucas said walking over. Mephiles walks back as Abbey started coughing like crazy. Then Sir Lucas grabs her and Abbey tried to fight him

"Please, let me go" Abbey begs

"Come with me" Sir Lucas said dragging her out. Abbey screams as she tries to fight him

"What are you going to do with me?" Abbey asks as she starts to cry

"Shh, don't cry" Sir Lucas said kissing her chicks

"No, please don't" Abbey then begs, knowing what was going through his mind. Then she saw Galaxy and smiles as Sir Lucas drops her and she looks back to see him down the corridor "Galaxy" Abbey said as he helps her up

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Galaxy asks worried

"No but he was going to…" she started but couldn't finish, she just breaks down in tears and Galaxy sighs, knowing what she was going to say

"Come on, let's get you home" Galaxy said picking the young hedgehog and carries her out "How old are you Abbey?" Galaxy asks as he got to his horse and sits Abbey down

"15" Abbey replies as Galaxy got on his horse and he helps her up

"You're young" Galaxy then said as they ride off

"I would be the youngest in the family, if Mephiles didn't kill them and blinded me" Abbey said "I was so scared" she then said

"It's ok Abbey, you're safe now" he then said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette and the others have made camp for the night. They just made it to King Harrison' land and tomorrow they will cross through the dark forest. Sonette is lying down in the leaves, staring at the stars smiling

"Why are you so happy?" Lucy asks lying next to her

"I'm going to see my family again, my brothers, Sonia and father. I've been waiting for this day for so long" Sonette explains and Lucy smiles

"Yeah, I get to see Roxy. She's a good friend plus I get to meet Abbey, whoever that is"

"Abbey?"

"The girl Teagan met, she was blind because of Mephiles. Their paths crossed before that but that doesn't matter"

"I just want to talk to Queen Elyse" Sonette then said "I mean, Teagan was her sister"

"They were close; you would think they were sisters"

"We better get some sleep, early morning" Sonette said

"Yeah, Dominic is staying up with a few others to watch over us"

"I know, I get a few hours then I have to wake up while someone sleeps" Sonette replies "But you and Dominic, what's going on there"

"We were dating but when I found about Teagan and how he left her behind and lied to me about, I broke up with him. I don't want a relationship built on lies" Lucy explains as she got up "You understand, right?" she then asks and Sonette smiles

"I do, you're lucky. Being a princess you get force to marry, my father choices who marry" Sonette said "Well so he thinks" she adds

"Well night Sonette" Lucy said walking off and Sonette sighs as Oscar flies over and lays next to her

"Night Oscar" Sonette whispers

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Elyse is waiting outside for Galaxy and Abbey to come back. Elyse then sighs, Abbey's just a kid and she worried if anything happens to her. Then she looks up to see a horse ride in smile

"Abbey" Elyse said standing up as Abbey slide off, runs over and gives Elyse a hug

"I was so scared" Abbey said

"Oh Abbey, I am so sorry" Elyse said as Galaxy walks over "Thank you" she then said

"It's the least I can do, I'll see uses around" Galaxy said as he walks back to his horse

"You're leaving?" Elyse asks shock

"Sorry your majesty but I have work to do" Galaxy said riding off

"Come inside" Elyse said walking in wit Abbey under her arm "What happened?" she then asks. Abbey sighs and explains everything that happened at Mephiles' castle. When she was done, Elyse looks at her shock

"Shadow is still there" Abbey then said

"I'm sure he's ok" Elyse said looking out the window 'I hope he's ok" she then thought

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Shadow is chained up into a cell, he's father has him locked up so he doesn't get in the way again. Shadow then looks out the window and into the starry sky

'This isn't right, why has my father locked me up like this' Shadow thought but then sighs as he closed his eyes. Then he heard the cell door open and Galaxy walks in "You, you're Galaxy the Shadowfox, the assassin" Shadow said as Galaxy rips the chains off

"I am" Galaxy said putting his hand out "You and I have a few things in common"

"Like what?" Shadow asks grabbing his hand and Galaxy pulls him up

"For starters, you lost the one you love" Galaxy said walking back and Shadow sighs "Join me; we can stop your father"

"Normally I would say no but what my father has done and what he is doing, it's wrong" Shadow said "I know where Scourge keeps that marriage scroll, for him and Sonette so if we burn it then Sonette will be free"

"Where?" Galaxy asks

"Follow me" Shadow said walking off and Galaxy follows him. They then walk into a room that full of treasure and scrolls. Shadow then pass Galaxy one and he opens then smiles "Once that gets burn, Sonette will be free" Shadow said as Galaxy scrolls it back up

"So let's burn it" Galaxy said as Scourge walks in

"It's over Scourge" Shadow said as Galaxy's hand gets covered in fire and burns the scroll

"Uses will pay for that" Scourge said. Galaxy just smiles as he puts his hand up and Scourge flies back into the wall, getting knocked out

"Let's move" Galaxy then said walking off and Shadow follow him


	24. Chapter 24

**Sonette, Rosie, Elyse, Oscar and Abbey belong to me...Galaxy belongs to Shade The Fox...Sonic, Sonia, Manic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonette is sitting in a tree, watching the sunrise. Teagan told her she loved to sit in trees high up so no one saw her. She then jumps down to see Lucy and Oscar awake

"There you are" Lucy said walking over with Oscar

"Sorry, I was in the tree" Sonette said "Good view up there" she adds

"Yeah, it is" Lucy replies "People are started to wake up so we can get going" she then explains and Sonette nods

"Good, very good" Sonette then said

"Also Dominic is riding at the back with a few other knights that made it out so me and Snow will be at the front with you" Lucy then explains

"That's good" Sonette then said as Snow walks over

"We're packing up now and will be ready to leave soon" Snow said

"Make sure we are, I bet everyone want to get to Elyse's castle before nightfall" Sonette replies

"We do" Lucy said. Once everyone was packed and ready, they head out. Sonette looks at Oscar who is sitting in front of her

"You ok Sonette?" she then heard Lucy asks so she looks over at her and smiles

"Never better Lucy" Sonette then replies

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Galaxy and Shadow ride into Elyse's castle to see a group of knights. They then slide off and walk inside but stopped by Sir Knuckles

"He cannot come in here" Sir Knuckles said

"He can and he will" Galaxy told Sir Knuckles

"He is right" Tails said walking over and Sir Knuckles walks back "The queen is waiting" he then said walking off so Galaxy and Shadow followed him. They then walk into the throne room to see Elyse with Sonic, Sonia, Manic and King Jules

"What is he doing here?" King Jules asks

"I let him" Elyse replies "Prince Shadow the Hedgehog" she then said as Shadow kneels with Galaxy

"You majesty" Shadow replies

"Rise" Elyse said. Shadow and Galaxy then stands up

"We have good new regarding with Princess Sonette, she is no longer married to Scourge" Shadow said

"She isn't?" Sonia said

"No, we destroyed it" Galaxy replies

"You are welcome to stay here Shadow" Elyse then said and Shadow nods

"Are you sure that's a good idea-" Sonic started but stop when Elyse puts her hand up

"This is my kingdom Sonic; I believe it is a good idea" Elyse then said "We must get the ball room ready for our guest since I am out of rooms" she then explains as she got up and walks off

"Come on" Galaxy said walking off and Shadow follows him. Sonic looks at his father who is shock on what just happened

"Well she is a great queen" Manic said smiling as he walks off with Sonia. Sonic just sighs as he follows him out

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Mephiles is passing in the throne room, thinking when Sir Lucas walks in with a few knights

"Where is my son!?" Mephiles asks as he stops passing

"Gone my lord, someone broke him out and now he is gone. We have word that he has changed side and is now with Elyse and the others" Sir Lucas explains

"Dam it!" Mephiles shouts as Scourge walks in

"Shadow is working with Galaxy the Shadowfox, the assassin" Scourge replies "They destroyed the scroll the tied me and Sonette together"

"You are losing my lord" Sir Lucas then replies

"No!" Mephiles shouts and everyone takes a step back "Leave me" he then said and everyone walks out. Mephiles then sits down in his throne room and sighs

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette and the others have made it to Elyse's land and are riding into the castle walls. As they ride in people stared and the knights started running around

"We did it" Sonette said getting off her horse

"We did" Snow said. Sonette walks back to help Mrs Prower down and she smiles

"Thank you Sonette" Mrs Prower said

"You're welcome" Sonette said as the pair walks over to Lucy and Snow

"It's time" Snow said as Tails, Sonic and Elyse walks out

"Mother!" Tails shouts running over to Mrs Prower and Sonette walks over to Sonic and Elyse

"These are a few survivors from King Nick's castle, none are wounded but we could use from a place to stay" Sonette explains and Elyse smiles

"I'll take care of it" Elyse then said walking over to Lucy and Snow

"Sonette" Sonic said giving her a hug

"I've missed you Sonic" Sonette said

"And I have missed you too" Sonic then said as he lets her go "But look at you" he then said. Sonette then looks at herself, she was covered in dirt and her jeans have a few cuts in them. She then looks up at Sonic and sighs

"Do I look that bad?" she then asks

"No, this isn't you" Sonic then said as Sonia runs over

"People change Sonic" Sonette said "Sonia" she then said giving her a hug

"I am so sorry, for everything I have done" Sonia said and Sonette smiles

"Don't be sis" Sonette then whispers "I'm just glad you are ok, that's all I care about" she then said letting Sonia go

"Your hair" Sonia then said shock as she grabs the end of it

"Yeah, I needed it cut" Sonette replies "Where's Manic and father?" she then asks. Then Manic walks out and Sonette smiles as she runs over and gives him a hug

"Sonette, welcome back" Manic said

"I've missed you too Manic" Sonette said as she lets him go

"Look at you, you have changed" Manic said "Change is good and you look amazing" he then said

"Thanks" Sonette said as Sonia and Sonic walks over

"It's good to have you back Sonette" Sonic said as Lucy walks over to Sonette

"You're still coming tonight?" Lucy asks and Sonette smiles

"Yes, just don't tell them" Sonette said

"Ok, great" Lucy said smiling "She's coming!" she then shouts running off

"What?" Manic asks

"Don't worry" Sonette said as King Jules walks over

"Father" Sonette said smiling as she walks over and gives him a hug

"Oh child I have missed you dearly" King Jules said smiling

"Also Shadow is on our side and you are no longer married to Scourge" Manic explains as Sonette lets her father go and walks back

"Good, one less thing I have to do" Sonette then said

"Question, crossbow, sword" Sonic said

"They're Teagan's" Sonette replies "She trained me Sonic" she adds

"A princess shouldn't fight and don't need to learn how to" King Jules said

"I don't want to be a princess then" Sonette said walking back "It's good to see you haven't change at all father" she then said walking off. She then walks over to Mrs Prower and Tails, they look at her

"Thank you, for saving my mother" Tails said

"Your mother is my friend Tails, no way I was leaving her behind" Sonette replies

"Sonette!" she then heard Rosie scream so she looks back to see the pink fox so she drops down to her knees as she runs over and gives her a hug

"Rosie, I've missed you so much" Sonette said as Rosie lets her go "Are you ok, you look a bit pale?" she then asks worried

"She's had a few vision while you were gone" Tails said "But I've been here for her" he then said and Sonette smiles. She then saw Elyse so she walks over as Sonic, Sonia, Manic and King Jules walks over

"Here" Sonette said taking Teagan's crossbow and Elyse smiles as she pushes it back

"Teagan told me, she said you're a fast learner" Elyse said and Sonette nods as she puts it back

"I am sorry Elyse, it was my fault that Teagan was killed" Sonette then said as Tails, Rosie and Mrs Prower walks over "We got into a fight and she ran off"

"It's ok Sonette" Elyse said giving her a hug

"She was my best friend, how could I be so mean to her" Sonette said

"We have all had that fight with her, trust me Sonette even I have" Elyse said "Come on, we will talk more inside" she then said walking off with Sonette

"Poor girl, Lucy told me about that fight" Mrs Prower said as Lucy walks over

"One with Teagan and Sonette" Lucy asks

"Yeah" Sonic said

"We were waiting for Teagan to come back and when young Eli walked over and told us she was killed, Sonette lost it. We all took it hard; a lot of us would've died if Teagan wasn't around when she was. I know I would be" Lucy explains

"She was a good kid" Mrs Prower said "Come on Miles" she then said

"Follow me mother" Tails said walking off with Rosie and Mrs Prower follows him

"The next day Sonette was determinate to go back to her training" Lucy then explains "People change, I know Sonette sure has" she then said walking off

"What does that mean?" Sonia asks

"The Sonette we knew before she left is gone" Sonic replies

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette and Elyse are standing on the balcony, talking about what has happened. Sonette then sighs as she looks down to see the others getting things ready

"This is chaos" Sonette said

"It is, we have to stay together" Elyse said as Shadow and Galaxy walks over

"Shadow, Galaxy" Sonette said. She then walks over to Shadow and sighs "I heard about Aleena, I am so sorry" she then said and Shadow smiles

"Thank you, sorry about Teagan" Shadow then said

"How are you holding up Galaxy?" Sonette then asks walking up to him

"I'm fine, good to see you are safe" Galaxy said

"So what now?" Shadow asks

"Well my father doesn't want me to train" Sonette said walking over and leaning against the railing

"Why?" Galaxy asks confused

"A princess shouldn't fight and don't need to learn how to" Sonette said "Well so my father says"

"You can train Sonette" Elyse said "Your father and I haven't gotten on the best of terms" she then said

"Let me guess, magic" Sonette said

"Yeah, my kingdom is different from his" Elyse explains

"Yet you get more respect" Galaxy said "A lot of those who came today with Sonette have magic, you are the only safe place for us" he then explains

"He's right, Lucy, Snow, they need a safe place" Sonette adds

"Well I am glad uses agree with me" Elyse said

"And thank you again, for letting me stay" Shadow said

"You are welcome Shadow" Elyse said

"I better go and find a few people to make sure they are ok" Sonette said

"I hope you don't mind sleeping in the ball room" Elyse said "I wish I had a room"

"No it's ok Elyse; I'll be with Snow, Lucy and Oscar. I will be fine, Mrs Prower needed a room more than me" Sonette explains

"Your father wouldn't agree" Elyse said softly

"I don't care about what father would or wouldn't agree, I am more than happy to sleep there" Sonette said

"Heard you were going to the inn for a few drinks" Galaxy said looking at Sonette who then smiles sheepishly

"Yeah, uhh me, Lucy and a few others" she then said

"Have fun" Elyse said smiling and Sonette smiles too

"Thanks, I hope we will" Sonette said running off. She then found Lucy with Oscar so she runs over to them

"Chao chao" Oscar said smiling

"Sorry Oscar" Sonette said

"I heard Elyse had a fight with your father" Lucy said "What was that about?" she then asks curious

"Magic" Sonette replies "My father is against it, he has only seen the dark side but I have seen the good side" she then explains as Manic walks over

"Hey sis, what do you have plan for tonight?" Manic asks

"Uh, going to the inn" Sonette replies

"Cool, can I join?" Manic then asks and Sonette smiles

"Of course" Sonette said

"This is going to be fun" Lucy said walking of

"Chao chao?" Oscar said confused

"I don't know Oscar, she confuses me too" Sonette told the chao

"So you get Oscar" Manic said as they started walking

"Yeah" Sonette said putting her hand out and Oscar sits down so she pulls him close "He's lost both Crystal and Teagan, I have to keep him safe" she then said

"He's cute" Manic said as they stopped by the window

"Manic, why did you always stay by my side" Sonette asks and Manic looks at her confused "I mean everyone else was against me but you weren't, you understood me" she then said

"Because I have you a chance and I saw how you were feeling, I didn't want to be against you when I saw what pain you were going through already" Manic explains "I want to help you not tear you down"

"What do you think about me training?"

"I think it is a great idea, you can help us"

"So you will help me, I'm great with the crossbow but I only started training with the sword yesterday" Sonette asks and Manic smiles

"I will love to teach you sis" Manic said. Oscar then flies up and Sonette gives Manic a hug

"Thank you brother, for always being by my side"

"And I will always be by your side sis, to the death" Manic said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

King Jules is standing in his room with Sonic, talking about Sonette

"Father if Sonette does keep training she can look after herself" Sonic protested

"She is a princess, not a fighter" King Jules said

"Can't she be both" Sonic asks

"Of course not" King Jules said as Sonia walks in "Where is Manic and Sonette" he then asks

"Manic is training Sonette" Sonia said

"Not for long" King Jules said walking off. Sonic and Sonia chased after him

"Father, just let her learn" Sonia said. They then walk out to see Sonette holding the sword to the back of Manic's neck who has had his sword knocked out of his hand. She then puts it down as people started cheering

"Wow, that was amazing sis" Manic said turning to face him "You were trained well" he then said

"Thanks" Sonette said

"Keep those skills up I might get you to move here and become one of my knights" Elyse said walking over

"Really?" Sonette asks

"Heck, I'm with her there" Dominic said

"What we miss?" Sonic asks

"Me getting my ass kicked by Sonette" Manic replies

"I still like the crossbow" Sonette said as she grabs the crossbow "It was Teagan's favourite" she then said as she looks at Manic

"It has her name on it" Sonia said walking over

"That's the crossbow I got Teagan for her 10th birthday" Elyse said

"She didn't tell me that" Sonette said "All she told me it was a gift from you"

"Sonette, we need to talk" King Jules said

"No father I am not going to give up my training" Sonette said "And id that's the only reason you are here, then go" she then said

"Come on, I want to see those crossbow skills and see your bow and arrows skills" Manic said walking off

"This I have to see" Sonia said following them

"Sorry father, if she doesn't want to give it, then she's not" Sonic said walking off

"You under estimate your daughter King Jules" Elyse said "She is strong, fast, you not let her train" she then said walking off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Galaxy and Shadow are standing in the garden, watching Sonette use the bow and arrow

"She's strong" Shadow said

"She is, Teagan wanted to train her so she can watch her own back and help her sisters" Galaxy replies

"So you're heading out soon"

"I have work to do and staying here isn't going to get any of that done"

"You be careful out there Galaxy"

"I'll be fine; you just stay in everyone good books and don't get into any kind of trouble"

"I won't" Shadow said "I promise" he then said. Galaxy nods as he walks off and Shadow sighs as he walks down to the archery range. Sonette then saw him and smiles as she walks over to him

"Are you ok?" Sonette asks

"Yeah, I came to watch you. You're amazing" Shadow said

"Thanks Shadow" Sonette said

"Come on, let's go to the inn already" Dominic said

"You want to join us" Sonette asks as Lucy walks over

"We can have a drink together for Aleena" Lucy asks

"I would love that" Shadow said and everyone headed to the inn. Sonette, Lucy, Snow, Manic, Shadow and Dominic sat at a table together

"So who is paying?" the bear behind the bar ask. Then Elyse walks in and smiles as she walks to the bear

"But it on me" Elyse said "Put everyone's drink on me" she then said and everyone started cheering

"Of course you majesty" the bear said getting the drinks. Elyse walks over to Sonette and the others

"Uses have a good night and stay safe" Elyse told them, and then walks off

"I'm in love" Dominic said

"Sorry Romeo, I believe he is taken" Sonette said as they got their drinks

"Whoever that is, is very lucky" Dominic then said

"I thought her and Sonic were fighting" Sonette then said

"They are, they could make up since Teagan's death" Manic replies

"To Teagan, the one who brought all of us together" Lucy said putting her drink up

"To Teagan" Sonette said as everyone grabs the cups. They then put their mugs into the middle, hitting each other than has a drink. Manic wraps his arm around Sonette and she smiles

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Elyse is standing on her balcony smiling knowing the others are having a good time. She then heard a knock at her door so she looks back at it

"Come on!" Elyse then called out. Then the door opens and Sonic walks in. He closed the door behind him and walks over to Elyse "Sonic, how can I help you?"

"Do you know where Sonette and Manic are?" Sonic then asks

"The inn with the others" Elyse replies looking back

"Oh, father will be made" Sonic said and Elyse smiles

"What he doesn't know who hurt him" she then said

"Listen I am sorry about my father"

"Don't be sorry but uses must remember this is my kingdom and I have my rules which are different from his" Elyse said leaning on the railing and Sonic walks up to her

"I do" Sonic said. He then kisses her and Elyse wraps her arms around Sonic's neck "I love you Elyse"

"I love you too Sonic" Elyse said looking into his eyes

"A second wedding?"

"Yeah, here" Elyse said. They then felt a cold breeze and Elyse looks back smiling

"What?" Sonic asks

"Nothing" Elyse said facing him and kisses him "Come on, it's late" she then said walking off and Sonic follows her inside


	25. Chapter 25

**Sonette, Rosie, Elyse, Oscar, Aleean the Fox and Teagan belong to me...Galaxy belongs to Shade The Fox...Sonic, Sonia, Manic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

The next morning Sonic wakes up with sunlight in his eyes. He then looks down to see Elyse under his arm, snuggled into him. He then looks outside to see the sun just coming up. Then Elyse moans so he looks down at her as she opens her eyes, her sapphire blue eyes seems so shine with the sunlight hitting them. Elyse then rubs her eyes and then looks up at Sonic

"Morning" Sonic whispers and Elyse smiles

"Morning" Elyse whispers back "I have to get clothes on before someone comes" she then whispers as she got up with the gold silk sheet wrapped around her. Sonic smiles as he grabbed his socks and shoes to put on. Elyse then walks out wearing a green silk dress that curves her figure and has gold trimming and biding

"You look beautiful Elyse" Sonic said walking up to her

"Thanks Sonic" Elyse said smiling "I have to finish getting ready" she then said as she walks over to her dressing table. She then sits down and grabs her brush. Sonic then heard a knock at the door so he walks over to answer it to see Sonette and Oscar

"Sonic" Sonette said smiling "Grab Elyse and get to the meeting room, we have a problem" she then said as Elyse walks over with her crown on

"What is it?" Elyse asks

"Follow" Sonette said walking off with Oscar. Sonic and Elyse followed her, confused on what's going on. They then walk into the meeting room to see Sonia, Manic, Lucy, King Jules, Dominic and Shadow waiting

"What's going on?" Sonic asks

"Mephiles' castle is gone as well as him, Scourge and all his knights" Manic replies

"My father had a spell that he has hidden, he told me he can move anything he wants to anywhere he wants" Shadow explains

"Where would he be?" Sonette asks

"I don't know" Shadow replies

"So what do we do?" Lucy asks

"We get my castle back" King Jules said

"He's right, if they really are gone, we can get that back" Elyse said

"Good, who will go back with him?" Sonette asks

"I'll take Sonia, a few of the villagers that need a place and anyone else who want to come" King Jules explains

"I'll go, Sonette and Sonic can stay here with Elyse" Manic said and Sonette nods

"So we just need a plan" Sonia said

"It could be a trap" Sonette pointed out "I mean why would Mephiles disappear will all his men" she then said

"Sonette has a point" Sonic said "We could be walking right into a trap"

"We'll send a group out" King Jules said

"I want to go" Sonette said

"No, not a chance" King Jules said

"No father, she can come and she will stay with me" Sonic told him and King Jules nods

"Fine, leave as soon as you can" King Jules then said walking off

"Thank you Sonic" Sonette said

"We'll take a small group of willing people" Sonic then said

"I'm coming" Dominic said

"As am I" Shadow then said

"I'm sure we can find a few more people, Manic?" Sonic asks

"Well I'm not missing out on this" Manic replies

"Whatever you do, just come home safe" Elyse told them

"We will" Sonic said smiling

"Take whatever you need for this" Elyse then said

"Thanks Elyse" Sonette said smiling

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Mephiles and Scourge are walking up stairs to see the dark queen. The dark queen is stronger than Mephiles and is hidden far and deep into the dark forest, living in the mountain that's surrounded by the forest

"How can the dark queen stop Galaxy and Shadow?" Scourge asks

"She can bring something, well someone back to send after them" Mephiles replies. They then started walking down a dark corridor and Scourge looks around

"It looks empty" Scourge then said

"Stop whining" Mephiles said annoyed. They then came to a set of door; Mephiles takes a deep breath as he opens them. They then saw an old hedgehog sitting on a throne, waiting like she knew they were coming. She has brown fur, silvery grey, ruby red eyes and is wearing a red and black silk dress, a black cloak and black clothes

"Well hello Mephiles the Dark and Scourge the Hedgehog" the dark queen said as the kneel "I have been waiting"

"You majesty" Mephiles said

"Yes Mephiles, I do know why you are here" the dark queen replies "Rise" she then said. Mephiles and Scourge stands up as the dark queen stands up "Follow me" she then said walking off. Mephiles and Scourge follows the dark queen to another room. There is a large pound of water that glows and 2 wooden tables

"Can you do what I need?" Mephiles asks

"I can" the dark queen. She then started chanting and Scourge looks at Mephiles who is smiling. They then were blinded by a bright light, when it disappear they Scourge saw Teagan's body lying on the left table and Aleena on the right, both wearing a black dress

"Teagan, Aleena" Scourge said confused as Mephiles walks between the table and the dark queen up to him

"Yes, Teagan the Fox and Aleena the Fox but I warn you, they are not their true self, their memories are gone, their souls are broken and twisted in the worst way. They will not be the same and they will do what you tell them to do Mephiles"

"This is crazy" Scourge said

"Rise girls" the dark queen. Teagan and Aleena both moan as they sat up and looks around "And they do need a change of clothes"

"What's going on?" Aleena asks

"Where are we?" Teagan then asks

"Come children, we have work to do" Mephiles said. Teagan and Aleena both nod as they got off the table, closest to Mephiles "Scourge, take the girls outside and wait" Mephiles then told him

"Uh sure, follow me" Scourge said walking off. Aleena and Teagan then followed him and Mephiles looks at the dark queen

"Be careful, as soon as they remember who they are and that they are dead, their bodies will start failing them, organs will slowly shut down, one at a time, slow way to die and painful. An early sign is their nose will start bleeding" the dark queen explains

"Thank you" Mephiles said

"Any time, you must go now, as we speak Sonic and the others are going to get King Jules castle back" the dark queen explains and Mephiles smiles "But I highly suggest you get the girls into training, they are not ready"

"I can wait, they need to be ready" Mephiles replies

"Then go, train and I will send you a message when you can you should attack" the dark queen replies. Mephiles bows, then walks out to see Aleena and Teagan holding hands and talking

"It would be nice to go" Aleena said

"We are cold and need a change of clothes" Teagan then said as Mephiles walks up to them

"We are heading home now, once there you can get change and train" Mephiles replies

"That's good" Teagan said

"Very good, as long as we get something to eat" Aleena adds

"We are hungry" Teagan then said

"Let's go" Mephiles said walking off. Teagan and Aleena followed him and Scourge walks behind them

'This is wired' Scourge thought

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic and Sonette are walking the corridor, making sure it is safe. Sonic has his sword and Sonette has Teagan's crossbow

"So why did you want to learn how to fight?" Sonic asks

"Well I was watching Teagan playing with her crossbow and I wanted to know how to use it. Then I came up with the idea of her teaching me how to fight" Sonette explains "She was a good teacher Sonic and she had faith in me, even when I wanted to give up, she made me change my mind"

"She sounded like an amazing person, I just wish I could gotten to know her better than I did" Sonic said

"She was, though she had a dark past" Sonette said. They then stop and looks around down the 3 corridors "I just wanted her to be with me, help me make a different"

"Come on, this area is clear" Sonic said and the pair started walking

"I just hope where ever she is, she's happy"

"I'm sure she is" Sonic said as they join up with Shadow and Manic

"The castle seems clear" Manic said

"I can't sense anyone here" Shadow asks

"So you have dark magic too" Sonette asks

"Yes, I don't use it but I have it" Shadow replies

"That's ok, I just wanted to know" Sonette said

"We better head back, leave a few people here" Sonic said

"Right, we better go to the meeting spot" Sonic said. They then went back to see no one was there

"Where is everyone?" Shadow asks "Something isn't right here" he then said

"We'll split up, I'll go to the south, Sonic you go to the east, Shadow you take the west and Manic take the north" Sonette explains

"Great idea, be careful" Manic said

"I am sensing something dark, be on your guard" Shadow then said

"Great, something dark" Sonette said running off. Shadow then runs off and Manic looks at Sonic

"Keep your ear out for Sonette" Sonic said and Manic nods as he runs off and Sonic ran his way. He then saw Sir Espio on the ground so he runs over to check for life but found nothing 'Dam it, what's going on here' Sonic thought

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is walking around, holding the crossbow high. She then saw Dominic so she walks over to him so see his face first to the ground. She then crouches down next to him and rolls him over on his back, she saw slash marks across his body and goes into shock. She then notices she standing in a puddle of blood

'Dominic, I am sorry' Sonette thought as she closed his eyes, he felt warm like he was killed not that long ago. She then heard a growling so she got up and quickly turns around to black creature that fur looks messy and has glowing blue teeth that's has blood dripping from them and glowing blue eyes "You" Sonette said pointing the crossbow at it, last time she saw one of these was a very long time ago when she went for a ride with Sonic and Manic, it took her to Mephiles and Scourge who took her necklace but something tells her it won't be doing that. It then started barking and howling so Sonette turns around and runs, no way can she take this think out. Then she felt it grab her left ankle and she screams in pain as she fell over. She then rolls over onto her back and it grabbed her arm, breaking the skin and Sonette screams in pain. She then grabbed the dagger from her belt and stabbed it in the heard. It moves back but then went to bit her again but Sonette kept stabbing it in the head over and over again. Then she stabbed it in the throat and black oozy pours out onto her and she kicked the dead creature off her

"Sonette!" she then heard Sonic call out as she sat up. She then managed to get to her feet, not putting weight on her left. She then whips her mouth, feeling the oozy on her lips. Then Sonic runs over and looks at her shock

"We have a problem" Sonette said as she leans on Sonic's should as Manic and Shadow runs over

"No" Shadow said "We have to leave, now" he then said

"What is it?" Sonic asks as he picks Sonette up bridal style

"They hunt in packs of 6 to 7, if I am right there are 6 other creatures in this castle if not more" Shadow replies

"Sonic, I barely survived this one, we have to move" Sonette said

"Follow me" Manic said running off. Sonic and Shadow then followed him and Sonette sighs as she looks at Shadow

"What do you mean there could be more" Sonette asks as they made it outside

"They could call this place home meaning the whole pack is here and there are at least 32 in a pack" Shadow said as the go on their horse. Sonette sighs as she looks at Sonic

"Can you ride?" Sonic asks

"I can" Sonette said as they started riding

"So it was a trap" Manic said and Shadow sighs

"Yes, those dark creatures are made by the darkest magic, created by the dark queen herself" Shadow explains

"The dark queen?" Sonic said confused

"The dark queen is stronger than my father; she has the darkest form of magic and taught my father when he was young. My father never told me if she is alive or not but she is dangerous and evil" Shadow explains

"I don't like the sound of that" Manic said

"Nor do I" Sonette said looking at her arm

"How is your arm?" Shadow asks worried

"It's fine, that you. I'll get Snow or Lucy to heal it" Sonette replies

"They can do that?" Manic asks

"Yes, they're healers" Sonette said

"Cool, Roxy can heal" Sonic then said

"Let's just get home in one piece" Sonette then said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Snow and Lucy are waiting outside for the others to come back. Lucy has a bad feeling and told Snow that she feels like something has gone wrong. Then they saw Shadow, Manic, Sonic and Sonette ride back so they walk over

"What happened?" Lucy asks as Sonic walks over to Sonette's horse

"Trap" Manic said. Sonette then place her hands on Sonic's shoulders, then slide off and he picks her up bridal style

"Sonette" Lucy said "You're arm" she then said

"You got this one Lucy" Snow told her

"Follow me" Lucy said walking off and Sonic follows her. They then walk into Roxy's study who stares at them

"What's going on?" Roxy asks as Sonic sits Sonette down on the wooden bed

"She's hurt" Lucy said sitting on the bed. She then grabs Sonette's arm, over her wound and Sonette winced in pain. Then a green light appears and Sonette smiles as she felt the pain disappear. When Lucy removes her hand the wound is gone

"My left ankle took" Sonette said as she leans forwards. Lucy moves to the left side of Sonette and started taking her boot off as King Jules, Manic and Sonia runs in

"Sonette" Sonia said

"I'm ok" Sonette said but then winced in pain as Lucy took her left boot off

"Sorry" Lucy said

"Easy Lucy" Roxy said and Lucy nods. She then slowly takes Sonette's sock off and saw the bit mark

"Oh no" Sonia said shock

"It doesn't look that bad" Sonette said

"It might leave a scar" Lucy said as she place her hands over it

"I don't care" Sonette said as a green light appears

"Magic" Sonia said and Sonette smiles. When the light disappear Lucy removes her hand and the wound was gone but there is a scar

"Thank Lucy, I owe you one" Sonette said

"That is why magic is legal here" Roxy said crossing her arms

"Not all magic is evil father, you just pissed off someone who has dark magic" Sonette explains as she grabs her sock and puts it back on, then grabs her boot, putting it on too

"I see" King Jules said, then walks off

"Maybe we changed his mind" Lucy said

"No" Sonic said

"He's right, I don't think that would change his mind" Sonette said "Now if you don't mind, I need clean clothes" she then said

"Follow me" Lucy said walking off and Sonette follows her. Sonic walks off to find Elyse; he heard she was in the meeting room so he's going to start there. When he walks in he saw Elyse at the table, staring at the map

"Elyse" Sonic said walking over

"How's your sister" Elyse asks as she turns to face him

"Alright, Lucy healed her" Sonic replies "Are you ok?" he then asks worried

"I fear we might have more problems. I have to ask for help from the other kingdom, I have already sent massagers out yesterday but nothing has come. I fear we might be alone in this" Elyse explains

"Are you sure?" Sonic asks

"Yes" Elyse then said. Then Prince Jack walks in with a swallow and smiles

"Sorry it took me so long to come here your majesty, my father took a while to agree with me" Prince Jack said

"Thank you Prince Jack for coming, I fear you may be the only one who does come" Elyse explains

"Well my father said we can take a few people and send supplies" Prince Jack explains as Sonette walks in

"Prince Jack" Sonette said walking to Sonic

"Princess Sonette, you've changed since I last saw you" Prince Jack replies

"People change" Sonette said

"People do" Prince Jack then said

"Follow me Prince Jack" Elyse said walking off and Prince Jack follows her

"How is Elyse?" Sonette asks

"She's scared, though she may not act like it. Prince Jack is the only one coming to our aid" Sonic explains

"I would think we get more help than that" Sonette said shock

"So did I" Sonic said "I'll see what I can do to help more" he then said walking off. Sonette sighs as she looks at the map of the 9 kingdoms and sighs as she saw the word 'Destroyed' on King Nick's kingdom

'King Nick' Sonette thought as she place her hand on the part of the map. Then Shadow walks in and saw Sonette is crying so he walks over worried

"What's wrong?" Shadow then asks and Sonette walks back, whipping her tears

"Nothing" Sonette replies

"Well if you ever need to talk, I will listen" Shadow said and Sonette smiles

"You're a good friend Shadow, I hope I can get a chance to know you when this is over" Sonette said

"That would be nice and it would be nice to have friends" Shadow said "I just want to know what my father has plan"

"What would he have planned?" Sonette asks

"I have no idea but whatever it is, it won't be good" Shadow explains as he place his hands on the table "I want to know where he is " he then said but Sonette could tell something else is on Shadow's mind

"Are you ok?" Sonette then asks worried and Shadow sighs

"I want Aleena back, I want her back so much" Shadow said and Sonette sighs as she takes his hand

"I know you do, you loved her. It's hard but you have to ask, what would she want you to do?" Sonette said and Shadow sighs

"Thanks, I hope Galaxy is ok" Shadow then said

"I know Galaxy, he's tough" Sonette said "Don't be a stranger Shadow, if you need to talk to someone, I will listen" she then said and Shadow smiles

"Thanks, that means a lot"

"You're welcome" Sonette replies smiling

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Galaxy is walking around Mephiles' land, looking for any kind of clues on where it has gone. He then stops when he heard a twig snap so he stops and looks back to see Benjamin

"You again" Galaxy said annoyed "Beat it"

"I came here to warn you Galaxy" Benjamin replies

"What is it this time?" Galaxy asks

"Mephiles has 2 new allies; one will come for you and try to kill you. She is you weak point so do not let your guard down" Benjamin

"Does she have a name?"

"She does but I cannot say it" Benjamin replies "Good luck, you will be needing it when the person comes for you" he then said leaving

'What great help he is, what did Teagan ever see in him to keep him around' Galaxy thought as he kept looking for clues 'Maybe she understood him, I'll never know' he then thought as he started walking

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Mephiles is watching Aleena and Teagan train. Aleena is wearing blue shirt, jeans, white belt, black high-heals boots and white gloves while Teagan is wearing black leather pants, a black tank top, black high-heel boots and black fingerless gloves with silver spike wristbands. Then Mephiles saw Scourge walks over to him and he sighs

"What is it?" Mephiles asks

"I have word a group of knights were killed by those back creatures in King Jules castle but Sonette, Sonic, Manic and Shadow made it out alive" Scourge explains

"That's ok" Mephiles replies "Is there anything else?"

"No my lord" Scourge said bowing and walks out. Mephiles then looks at Teagan and Aleena who have stopped training and are looking at him

"What's wrong?" Teagan asks

"Nothing, back to training" Mephiles replies. Aleena and Teagan just shrug and did what they were told to do

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette and Rosie are in the garden, talking when Tails and Mrs Prower walks out and joins them

"Hello Tails, Mrs Prower" Sonette said smiling

"Sonette, how are you feeling dear?" Mrs Prower asks worried

"I'm fine, thanks to Lucy" Sonette replies

"So what's wrong?" Rosie asks walking to Tails

"We're just looking for uses" Tails replies and Rosie smiles. Sonette looks at the night sky to see a full moon

"It's a full moon tonight" Sonette said as Mrs Prower walks up to her

"It is" Mrs Prower replies "What's on your mind?"

"Mephiles is up to something, something dark" Sonette said "I fear something going wrong" she then said and Mrs Prower sighs

"I fear the same" Mrs Prower then said

"Mother" Tails said worried. Sonette and Mrs Prower looks at him

"Don't worry Miles" Mrs Prower told him "It's late, uses should go to bed" she then told Tails and Rosie

"Right, night" Tails said

"Night" Sonette said as Rosie and Tails walks off

"Now what happened at King Jules castle?" Mrs Prower then asks. Sonette sighs as she explains everything that happened; when she was done she sighs and looks at the moon

"What do we do?" Sonette then asks

"We get some rest" Mrs Prower replies "Come on" she then said and the pair walks off. Sonette then walks to the ball room where she is sleeps at night. She walks to her spot, between Lucy and Snow. She then saw Oscar waiting so she lies down and sighs

"Are you ok?" Lucy whispers and Sonette nods

"I hope so" she then whispers as she looks at Oscar who is fast asleep "We better get some sleep" Sonette then whispers

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic and Elyse are standing on the balcony and Elyse sighs as she looks at Sonic

"What is it?" Sonic asks

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling" Elyse said and then sighs "Mephiles has a plan, a dark plan. Sonette and I were talking about it and what I could be, we still have no idea"

"I fear you are right"

"What do we do when he comes for us?" Elyse asks with fear in her voice "We're not strong enough to stop him"

"I know but we will figure something out, we always do" Sonic said and Elyse sighs

"I just hope you are right Sonic, I really do" Elyse said as she gives him a hug and Sonic sighs

'As do I' Sonic thought


	26. Chapter 26

**Sonette, Rosie, Elyse, Oscar, Aleean the Fox and Teagan belong to me...Galaxy belongs to Shade The Fox...Sonic, Sonia, Manic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonette wakes up to see Lucy missing so she sat up to see everyone else is asleep, even Oscar. She then gets up and walks off to find her. She then saw her standing by a window, staring outside so she runs over to her

"Lucy, what are you doing?" Sonette asks and Lucy looks at her with tears sliding down her face. Lucy then whips them away and walks back

"Oh hey Sonette, sorry. I didn't mean to worry you" Lucy said

"Why are you crying?" Sonette then asks

"Nothing, don't worry" Lucy replies

"But I do worry because your my friend" Sonette said giving Lucy a hug and Lucy smiles. Then they saw Abbey walking around

"What is she doing?" Lucy asks

"I don't know" Sonette said and Abbey walks over "Are you ok Abbey?" she then asks and Abbey shacks her head

"You look pale, are you feeling ok?" Lucy then asks. Abbey looks down and closed her eyes

"Why isn't she speaking?" Sonette then asks worried

"I don't know, Roxy might know" Lucy said

"Come on Abbey" Sonette said grabbing Abbey's hand and the trio walks off. Sonette kept Abbey under her arms and Abbey looks at her. They then walk into Roxy's study to see her with just waking up

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" Roxy asks

"Abbey, she's acting really wired" Lucy said

"How wired?" Roxy asks

"She hasn't said anything and she keeps looking around worried, like something is coming for her" Sonette explains

"You're right, sit her on the bed" Roxy said. Sonette took Abbey to the bed and she sits down

"It's ok Abbey" Sonette said kneeling down beside the bed and place her hand behind Abbey's head, then getting her to lie down. Abbey kept looking around with fear in her eyes. Sonette went to walk away but Abbey grabbed her and clings to her for dear life "Ok Abbey, I'll stay" Sonette said kneeling down

"Who could be wrong with her?" Lucy asks as she walks over to Roxy who walks on the other side of the bed

"And why does she trust me?" Sonette then asks

"I have no idea what is wrong with her Lucy and as for you Sonette, Teagan trusted you and Abbey trusted Teagan" Roxy explains. She then place her hand on Abbey's forehead and looks at her worried as she removes it

"What is it?" Sonette asks

"She's icy cold to the touch, like someone will be when they die and been dead for a while" Roxy explains

"Her breathing, it's getting slower" Sonette said "Lucy, get Snow"

"Why?" Lucy asks

"Just in case, go" Sonette told her and Lucy runs off

"This is new to me" Roxy said

"That's why I want Lucy to get Snow, maybe she knows" Sonette said. Then Snow, Lucy and Oscar run over and Roxy walks over and locks her door

"This is wired" Snow said "Take a step back Sonette" she then said. Sonette then moved back to Lucy and Oscar. Then Roxy walks over and sighs

"The door is lock" Roxy said

"Good, now no one make a noise" Snow said closing her eyes and starts chanting. Then a white light appeared around Abbey and Sonette grabs Oscar while Lucy walks behind Snow. When the light disappear Snow collapse and Lucy caught her

"Snow" Lucy said worried and Snow smiles as she stands up

"I'm ok Lucy" Snow said "That always happens" she then said as Roxy walks over to Abbey who rolls over onto her side

"She's asleep" Roxy said pulling the blanket up "That's good"

"We better go" Sonette said. She then walks out with Snow, Lucy and Oscar. Then Snow stops as she went to collapse and Lucy caught her again "Snow, you should rest" Sonette told her and Snow smiles as she looks at Sonette

"I'll be fine" Snow said

"Lucy, take Snow to rest" Sonette said and Lucy nods as she helps Snow up and the pair walks off. Sonette then sighs as she looks at Oscar

"Chao chao?" Oscar said and Sonette sighs

"I don't know Oscar" Sonette said as she starts walking and Oscar follows her. She then ran into Elyse and smiles

"Hey Sonette, are you ok?" Elyse asks

"Yeah, I'm fine" Sonette replies "Are you ok?" she then asks worried

"I've been better but then again I have been worse, I still have a few things to do" Elyse said as she starts walking with Sonette and Oscar beside her

"We can help" Sonette offered

"That would be nice" Elyse said smiling "Follow me" she then said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Mephiles is watching Teagan get ready for the first day out and Aleena is still getting ready in her room. Though he has told them they aren't ready to go out they but won't listen to them. Mephiles then walks over to Teagan who looks at him and smiles

"You remember what I told you?" Mephiles asks and Teagan nods

"I do" Teagan replies

"Remind me" Mephiles told her

"I am a clone to someone who passed away" Teagan replies and Mephiles smiles "And ignore whatever they tell me" she adds

"And your target is?" Mephiles then asks

"My target is Galaxy the Shadowfox" Teagan replies

"Go child" Mephiles told her "You are ready but be back by nightfall"

"Yes my lord" Teagan said running off. Then Aleena walks in, ready for her day out

"I am ready my lord" Aleena said

"And your target is?"

"Shadow the Hedgehog" Aleena said smiling "Can I go?" she then asks

"Yes, be careful" Mephiles said Aleena ran off to catch up to Teagan. Then Mephiles saw Scourge standing in the far concern with his arm cross "And what do you want?" Mephiles asks

"Do you think those girls can do it?" Scourge asks and Mephiles smiles

"I hope they can if not they're just another failure" Mephiles replies

"Ok my lord" Scourge said walking off and Mephiles smiles

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Shadow is walking out the castle walls to get some fresh air and to go for a walks. He then heard giggling and knew who it was

"Aleena" Shadow said 'No, she's dead. You saw her die' he then thought

"Shadow" he then heard Aleena call so he followed her voice "Where are you Shadow?"

"Aleena" Shadow said confused. He then saw her standing behind a tree, trying to hide

"Shadow, follow me Shadow" Aleena said running off

'No way' Shadow thought as he chase after her "Aleena, wait" he then shouts. He then stops after losing sight of her and sigh 'No, she wasn't there' he then thought as he went to walk away

"Why are you leaving Shadow" he then heard Aleena asks so he turns around to see her, standing by a tree, smiling

"No, you can't be real. I watched you die" Shadow said walking back and Aleena giggles

"Come on, I want to play a game" Aleena said running

'No, why is she doing this to me' Shadow thought as he place his hand on each side of his head, looking down and closes his eyes 'Why, haven't I punish enough' he then thought

"Shadow?" he heard Aleena said so he looks up to see her right in front of him

"No, you are not Aleena" Shadow said walking

"I am Aleena" Aleena said. Shadow then went to walks away but stops when a wall of fire appears "Why do you have to be like this Shadow?" she then asks as he turns around to face her

"Aleena, I watched you die. Sir Lucas killed you, I couldn't save you" Shadow said and Aleena tilts her head to the side

"Die, I am alive" Aleena said walking up to him and place her hand on his chest and Shadow looks at her shock, she's real, she's warm. He walks closer and she smiles at him but then he remembers watching her die

"No, go away!" Shadow said running through the fire and headed back to the castle. Once there he stops by a window to catch his breath

"Shadow!" he heard Sonette shout so he looks over to see her running over to him "Shadow, what happened? Why is your arm burn?" Sonette then asked worried and Shadow sighs

"I saw her" Shadow said as lets his head hang "Haven't I suffered enough" he then said

"Shadow, you're scaring me" Sonette said grabbing his hand

"I saw Aleena, in the forest" Shadow said looking at her

"But Aleena's dead, you saw her die" Sonette said confused

"I know, at first I thought I was seeing things but she's real, she touched me, she was warm and she was full of life" Shadow explains "Why does father have to do this to me?" he then asks

"Why would Mephiles have something to do with this?"

"The dark queen, she can bring people back but there's a problem. They're not their old self, their memories are gone, their souls are broken and twisted in the worst way"

"And if Aleena find out the truth on whom she really is?"

"Her body will start failing her, organs will slowly shut down, one at a time, slow way to die and painful" Shadow replies "Why did he do this?"

"Wait if Aleena is back, who else could be back"

"I don't know, I really don't" Shadow said and Sonette looks out the window worried

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Galaxy is packing up his camp and getting ready to go when he hears a voice. He follows to hear the person is singing but whom. As he got closer the voice got clear and he knew who it was

'That's Teagan' Galaxy thought. He the saw her sitting in a tree singing

"And they all fall down" Teagan sung but stops when she saw Galaxy

"Teagan" Galaxy said confused. Teagan giggles as she jumps down and runs off "No, that can't be her" Galaxy said to himself. He then chased after her but stops and looks around 'Dam it' he then thought. Then he turns around to see Teagan who has her looks at him and smiles as she clench her fists and as they get coved in the blue fire

"Time to die" Teagan said standing into a fight position

"What, no" Galaxy said shock. Teagan then runs over and throws a punch but Galaxy dodged it and sighs. He then grabs her shoulders and pushes her back, slamming her into the tree behind her. The fire then disappear and Galaxy looks at her shock "You're real but how. I we watched your body burn, you can't be real, can you?" he then

"Huh" Teagan said looking at him, kicks him the gut and punch him causing Galaxy to walk back "Oh I am real" Teagan said smiling

"I don't understand, I saw your body, you were dead, ice cold to the touch" Galaxy said. Teagan then looks around as her left ear started twitching. She then runs off and Galaxy sighs 'That was wired; I have to tell the others' Galaxy then thought running

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Scourge is running around looking for Teagan and Aleena. He then found the pair talking so he walks over to them

"Scourge, why are you here?" Teagan asks

"Did the king send you?" Aleena asks

"No, just checking on uses" Scourge replies "Why do uses do that?" he then asks

"Do what?" Aleena asks

"We talk normally don't we?" Teagan said

"I believe we do" Aleena then said

"That" Scourge said. Teagan and Aleena shrugged as they walked off and Scourge sighs

'I will never understand those two' Scourge thought heading back

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Shadow is standing in the throne room with Elyse, Sonic, Sonette and Lucy

"I swear it was Aleena" Shadow said

"She's dead Shadow" Elyse said and Shadow sighs as Galaxy walks in

"What's going on here?" Galaxy asks

"Shadow believes he saw Aleena" Lucy said as Galaxy walks next to him

"What happened to you?" Sonette asks "Got into a fight" she then said

"I did" Galaxy replies

"With who?" Elyse asks

"With Teagan" Galaxy then said and they look at him shock

"No, Teagan's dead!" Elyse shouts

"I grabbed her shoulders and slammed her into a tree. She was there, she was real" Galaxy replies

"Shadow, you said to me that the dark queen, she can bring people, could she have brought both Teagan and Aleena back" Sonette asks and Shadow sighs

"She could have" Shadow then said

"Ok, so why did he bring them back" Sonette then asks as she walks forward "I mean Mephiles must've been the one who confronted her" she then said

"She's right, Aleena and Teagan has to have a mission" Lucy said

"And I believe is involves uses two" Sonette said looking at Shadow and Galaxy "They attacked uses, they went to uses but why?" she then said

"That's a good question" Elyse said

"We need to grab them and tell them the truth" Lucy said

"That will kill them" Shadow said "If they find out that truth, that they are dead, bodies will start failing them, organs will slowly shut down, one at a time, slow way to die and painful" he then explains

"Mephiles truly has no heart" Elyse said with tears starting in her eyes

"So what do we do then, we can't tell them who they are, we can't let them kill anyone" Sonic asks

"We have to kill them" Sonette said softly "Use have to stop them, use are the one they are after" she then told Galaxy and Shadow

"How?" Shadow asks

"This is what he wants" Lucy said

"But Sonette is right; we have to do something about this and fast" Galaxy said "I'll see if I can find Teagan again"

"And I'll look for Aleena" Shadow said

"Not alone" Elyse said

"I'll go with Galaxy, help him" Sonette said walking to Galaxy

"And I'll go with Shadow" Sonic said

"Be careful, please" Elyse begs. They then walk off and Galaxy sighs

"See uses tonight" Sonic said and Sonette nods

"Be safe" Sonette then said. Sonic and Shadow then runs off and Sonette looks at Galaxy

"We better get going" Galaxy said and Sonette nods as they run off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Abbey wakes up to see it was already mid-day so she sat up and looks around

'How did I get here?' Abbey thought, she can't remember. Then she saw Roxy and sighs as Roxy walks over to her

"How are you feeling?" Roxy asks

"Lost, how did I get here? When did I get here?" Abbey asks

"This morning, you walked in here with Lucy and Sonette" Roxy replies

"I did, I can't remember" Abbey said

"You were pale, cold to the touch and you didn't speak" Roxy explains and Abbey sighs

"Then what happened?" Abbey then asks

"Snow healed you" Roxy said "You really don't remember any of this?"

"No, I remember going to bed last night but that's it"

"Strange, we better find Snow" Roxy said helping Abbey up and the pair walks off. They then found Snow and Lucy talking to Manic and Sonia

"Ah Abbey, how are you feeling?" Snow asks

"She doesn't remember walking into my study" Roxy said and Snow looks at her shock

"I don't, I remember going to bed then waking up in Roxy's study not long ago" Abbey explains

"Strange" Snow said walking up to Roxy and places her hand on her forehead

"What happing to me?" Roxy asks scared

"So this isn't the first time this has happen" Snow asks

"No, yesterday I woke up in the garden, I have no idea how I got there and it was in the afternoon" Abbey explains

"This is odd" Lucy said

"What's wrong?" Manic asks worried

"I-I don't know. I've never seen or heard anything like this before" Snow said "This is wired"

"Can't be any weirder then Aleena and Teagan coming back from the dead" Lucy said

"That happened?" Abbey asks

"Yeah, I have to keep a close eye on you" Snow told her and Abbey nods "Come on" she then said walking off and Abbey follows her

"Poor Abbey, she's having it hard" Lucy said

"Yeah, wish I could do more" Roxy replies as she walks off

"See uses around" Lucy said walking off

"You think Sonette and Sonic will be ok?" Sonia asks and Manic smiles

"They'll be fine" Manic said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic and Shadow are walking through the forest on King Jules' land and are heading to the pound

"Are you sure about this?" Sonic asks

"No but it's all we got" Shadow replies. They then came to the pound and Shadow sighs as he looks around

"I don't think she's here" Sonic said

"Shadow" Shadow then heard Aleena call

"This way" Shadow said walking off and Sonic follows him

"Come on Shadow, let's play a game" they then heard Aleena said

"Where is she?" Sonic asks as the came to a small clearing

"Back to back" Shadow said and Sonic turns around so his back is to Shadow's "Aleena, where are you!?" Shadow then called out

"I told you to come alone" Aleena said walking out from the shadows so Sonic and Shadow looks at her

"It really is her" Sonic said

"I told use I wasn't crazy" Shadow said

"Look out!" Sonic shouts as Aleena throws a fire ball so Sonic push Shadow and moves back

"That's new" Shadow said standing up and Sonic stands up too

"I am going to kill you Shadow the Hedgehog" Aleena said

"Why?" Sonic asks

"Orders from the king" Aleena said. Shadow then walks forwards and sighs

"No Aleena" Shadow said as Aleena walks up to him. She then grabs a dagger and goes to stabs him but Shadow grabs her wrist and pushed her back. Aleena then kicked Shadow and a burst of blue energy hits Shadow back into a tree knocking him out

"No" Sonic said walking in front of Aleena. Aleena smiles as she waved her hand and Sonic flies into the tree

"Silly hedgehogs" Aleena said walking over to Aleena. Sonic grabs his dagger as Aleena turns Shadow on his back. He then runs over and stabs her in the right should as she went to kill Shadow and she screams. She then turns around and knocks Sonic back, then runs off, still with the dagger in her back

"Shadow" Sonic said and sighs as he lifts the unconscious hedgehog over his shoulders and started walking back

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette and Galaxy are riding west in hopes that Teagan is somewhere this way. They then stop when they heard laughter

"She has to be here" Sonette said siding off and Galaxy follows her. They then started walking and came to a river with a waterfall

"Galaxy" they heard Teagan said so they look around "Galaxy, where are you?" she then asks as she walks out

"Teagan" Sonette said shock

"There you are Galaxy and Princess Sonette too" Teagan said

"You're dead" Sonette said and Teagan started laughing

"Or am I?" Teagan said smiling

"This has to end Teagan" Galaxy said and Teagan smiles

"I know, you're going to have to die" Teagan then said. Galaxy then walks over and Teagan throws the first punch but Galaxy dodged it. Sonette watched the pair fight but there was nothing she could do. Then Teagan knocks Galaxy back and Sonette grabs the crossbows and shoots Teagan, hitting her in the shoulder. Teagan looks at Sonette with pure anger in her eyes

"Run Sonette!" Galaxy shouts but Teagan knocks him down. She then throws and energy ball that hits Sonette flying and she landed half in the river. She went to sit up but Teagan jumps on her, grabs her by the throat and pushes her under the water. Sonette started to panic as she tried to get Teagan off her

"Time to die princess" Teagan said smiling and Sonette then tried to grab a rock. She then grabbed one and slammed it into Teagan's head causing her to get up. Sonette got up and started coughing as she looks at the rock to see blood so she looks at Teagan

'Did I do that?' Sonette thought as Teagan runs off. Sonette then throws the rock and looks at Galaxy who is staring at her

"You ok?" Galaxy asks as he got up and walks over to Sonette

"Yeah" Sonette said as Galaxy helps her up "Things didn't really go to plan" she then said

"No, I wonder how Shadow and Sonic went" Galaxy said "Come on, it's getting dark"

"Right, it is"

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Mephiles is sitting in the throne room waiting for Teagan and Aleena to come back. They then walk in and Mephiles looks at them shock. They then collapse and Mephiles walks up to them

"Pull it out, please" Aleena begs and Mephiles saw Sonic's dagger in her back. He then grabs it and pulls out and Aleena screams. He then walks to Teagan who as a crossbow arrow sticking out of her arms so he grabs it and pulls it out and Teagan did her best so she didn't screams

"Oh that…they are going to pay" Teagan said as Mephiles clamps her chin and turns her head to see the wound on the side

"How did you get this Teagan?" Mephiles asks as 2 knights walk in

"Sonette, I was trying to drown her after she shot me in the arm with an arrow so she slammed a rock into my head" Teagan explains

"Sonic stabbed me in the back when I was going to kill Shadow" Aleena said

"You were right, we weren't ready" Teagan then said

"We were weak" Aleena adds

"Come children; let's get uses taken cared for first" Mephiles said standing up and help them up

"Yes my lord" Teagan said looking at Aleena who looks at her and nods

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic and Shadow are sitting in Elyse's room, talking with Elyse and Lucy. Then Galaxy and Sonette walks in and over to them

"Any luck on your end?" Elyse asks

"No, what happened?" Sonette asks. Sonic sighs as he explains what happened and sighs. When he was done Sonette explained what happened on her end

"Are you ok Sonette?" Sonic then asks walking up to her

"Since I was almost drowned, I say I'm doing alright" Sonette replies

"At least we know what Teagan and Aleena are sent to do" Lucy said

"Yeah kill Shadow and Galaxy but why?" Sonette asks

"Killed by the one you loved" Galaxy said

"The one you couldn't save" Shadow adds

"Look don't get yourself down, we still have work to do" Elyse said

"No, this is something I have to do alone" Shadow said leaving and Galaxy sighs

"He's right, stay out of this" Galaxy told them as he walks off

"Galaxy!" Sonette shouts as Sonic grabs her

"They're taking this hard" Lucy said

"Can you blame them, after everything that happened" Sonette said as Sonic lets her go

"What is it?" Elyse asks

"Teagan's eyes, they were different" Sonette replies

"How?" Sonic asks

"They were cold and empty" Sonette said

"Her soul has change, as Shadow said, they're souls are broken and twisted in the worst way" Lucy explains

"I know she has changed, I saw it. She was smiling when she was trying to kill me, smiling" Sonette said "I need time to think" she then said walking off

"Give her some space Sonic" Elyse said before Sonic could move "She's had a hard day, some time alone could do her a world of good"

"Ok, I hope she's ok" Sonic said

"I'll talk to her tonight, if she comes to the ball room" Lucy said walking off and Sonic sighs

"Don't worry Sonic; Sonette is stronger than she looks. She just need time to progress what has happened" Elyse explains as Sonic looks at her

"Yeah, you're right" Sonic said "I also hope Galaxy and Shadow are ok"

"It might take a while for them too" Elyse adds "It might be a while before anyone is ok"

"Are you ok?" Sonic asks worried

"I'll live Sonic, it's getting late" Elyse replies

"It is, what now?" Sonic asks and Elyse sighs

"We get ready for the night and hope tomorrow is better" Elyse said and Sonic nods


	27. Chapter 27

**Sonette, Rosie, Elyse, Oscar, Aleean the Fox and Teagan belong to me...Galaxy belongs to Shade The Fox...Sonic, Sonia, Manic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonic is walking around the castle looking Sonette. He then stops by the window to see the sunrise and sighs as started walking again. He then saw Sonette standing in the garden so he walks out to join her

"Hey Sonic" Sonette said softly

"Are you ok?" Sonic asks worried and Sonette sighs

"No, far from it Sonic" Sonette replies

"What is it?" Sonic then asks as Sonette turns around to face him

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" Sonette said "It's something I have to deal with this alone"

"You know I'm here for you sis"

"I do Sonic, I just need to be alone" Sonette said walking off. Sonic sighs as Elyse walks over to him

"What's wrong Sonic?" Elyse asks worried

"It's Sonette, she still doesn't trust me" Sonic explains

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Elyse then asks

"Please, she needs someone to talk to and I don't know what's on her mind" Sonic said and Elyse smiles

"I'll see what I can do" Elyse said walking off. She then found Sonette walking to her room so Elyse follows her

"Elyse" Sonette said shock as Elyse walks over to her

"Are you ok Sonette?" Elyse asks worried and Sonette sighs as she sits down on the foot of her bed "Let me guess Teagan" Elyse then said sitting down next to Sonette

"It was her but her eyes weren't the same, they were cold" Sonette said "I stared into them when she held me under the water. She had her hands around my throat and had me under. I thought I was going to die, I panicked" she then explains and Elyse sighs

"It's ok Sonette" Elyse said and Sonette sighs as she looks at her

"I miss her and wish we could save her" Sonette said and Elyse sighs as she stands up

"As do I" Elyse said as Sonette stands up "I knew Teagan and she would want us to hold our heads high"

"She would" Sonette said "She was a good friend"

"And a good sister" Elyse said giving Sonette a hug

"Thanks Elyse" Sonette whispers and Elyse smiles

"You're welcome" Elyse then said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Galaxy is ridding to the dark queen castle in the middle of the dark forest. He then found her castle and sighs as he rides to it. Once there he walks inside and down the dark corridors

'She better be here' Galaxy thought as he then came to a set of door. He then sighs as he opens them and saw the dark queen sitting in her throne, like she's waiting for him

"I have been waiting for you Galaxy the Shadowfox" the dark queen said "And I do know why you are here" she then said and Galaxy sighs

"So it is true, you brought them back" Galaxy said and the dark queen chuckles

"I did" the dark queen then said

"Why did you do it then?" Galaxy asks as the dark queen stands up

"Follow me" the dark queen said walking off. Galaxy followed her to another room. There is a large pound of water that glows and 2 wooden tables "I have my reason on doing it Galaxy"

"Can I save them?" Galaxy then asks and the dark queen sighs

"They cannot be saved, if I put their souls back into their real bodies they could but these bodies cannot handle it. As soon as they find out the truth their bodies will start failing them" the dark queen then explains and Galaxy sighs

"Why?" Galaxy asks and the dark queen smiles

"I did it because I wanted to now leave" the dark queen told Galaxy who walks off. When he made it outside he looks back to see the dark queen watching him so he gets on his horse and rides off in hopes he could find more help

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Teagan and Aleena are still recovering from their last fight with the others. Teagan then looks at Aleena who then looks at her

"Are you ok?" Aleena asks

"I am fine, are you ok?" Teagan then asks and Aleena sighs

"Been better, King Mephiles was right" Aleena said

"He was" Teagan replies

"Why didn't we listen?" Aleena then asks

"We wanted out" Teagan replies

"We did" Aleena adds as Mephiles walks in

"My lord" Teagan said

"How are uses feeling?" Mephiles asks and Teagan sighs

"We're fine but…" Teagan started

"We are sorry for not listening" Aleena finished

"You were right, we weren't ready" Teagan then said

"We rushed out and look at us" Aleena said

"Enough" Mephiles said and the pair looks at him "We all make mistake children but we must learn from it"

"We have" Aleena said

"We will train more and when you believe we are ready, we will go out again" Teagan explains and Aleena nods

"And we won't rush it" Aleena then adds

"Just recover for now, that's all that matters at this point of time" Mephiles told them

"Yes my lord" Aleena and Teagan said at the same time

"Good, I'll be back" Mephiles said walking out and to the throne room to see Scourge waiting

"So how long will it take those two to be ready?" Scourge asks

"As long as it takes and you will supervise them when they train" Mephiles said and Scourge sighs

"Should've saw that coming" Scourge mumbles "Ok, I better go and talk to them" he then said walking off and Mephiles sits down as Sir Lucas walks in

"My lord" Sir Lucas said kneeling

"What is it?" Mephiles asks

"We have word Galaxy was just talking to the dark queen" Sir Lucas replies as he stands up

"Don't worry, I knew he would. He wants to save Teagan and to get her back" Mephiles replies

"Can that happen?" Sir Lucas asks

"No, Teagan and Aleena cannot be saved" Mephiles said "There is no way Teagan and Aleena can have their old lives back" he then said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is training with Manic and a few other knights. He then saw Sonette at the archery range using the bow and arrow

"You should talk to her" he then heard Elyse said so he looks next to him to see her "She's taking everything hard, she could use her brother" she then said and Sonic sighs

"I don't know" Sonic then said

"Go Sonic" Elyse told him. Sonic then walks over and Sonette saw him so she stops and turns to face him

"Hey sis" Sonic said and Sonette sighs as she puts the bow down

"Hey Sonic" Sonette then said

"Are you ok, you look pale" Sonic then asks walking closer and Sonette shacks her head. Sonic then pulls Sonette into a hug and Sonette felt tears slid down her face

"I try to be strong and brave like you Sonic but I can't" Sonette then said

"You can sis" Sonic whispers "I know you can" he then said. The pair then stood there in silent and Sonette rest her head on Sonic's shoulder. Sonic then looks at her to see she's half asleep so he picks her up bridal style and walks off as she buries her face into his chest. He then walks off and runs into Lucy who looks at them and smiles

"Follow me, her bed is in the ball room" Lucy said walking off and Sonic follows her. When they walk into the throne room they saw Snow and Oscar sitting there

"Oh sire, Lucy" Snow said as they walked over and Sonic sits Sonette next to Snow

"Chao chao?" Oscar said

"She never came in last night" Snow then said and Sonic sighs

"I don't know where she went" Sonic said

"I'll keep an eye on her sire" Lucy said sitting down

"Thanks, I better go back" Sonic said walking off and heads back out to train. He then saw Manic waiting and he walks over to him

"Hey bro, where did you go?" Manic asks

"Took Sonette to the ball room, she was tried and fell asleep in my arms" Sonic replies

"Yeah, she was in my room last night. We stayed up most of the night talking till I got her to sleep" Manic replies and then sighs "She really is taking this hard, this morning she woke up barely breathing"

"Why?" Sonic asks worried

"Nightmare, she told me she had a nightmare where Teagan drowned her" Manic replies "She then told me it's her fault that Teagan was killed, that she wishes she could bring her back" he then explains and Sonic sighs

"I wish I could do more to help" Sonic said

"I know bro but there's not much we can do but wait for her to come to us" Manic told him and Sonic sighs

"Right, we better get back to training" Sonic then said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Elyse is standing on her balcony with Abbey and Roxy. She then sighs as she looks at them

"What is it your majesty" Roxy asks

"Just thinking, sorry to worry you" Elyse replies

"Well we still have no word from Shadow or Galaxy" Abbey said

"How are you feeling Abbey?" Elyse asks as she walks up to her

"I'm ok, I guess" Abbey said

"But?" Elyse said and Abbey sighs

"I'm scared, ever since Mephiles blinded me, I've been feeling wired" Abbey replies "It scares me and I don't know what to do" she then said looking at Elyse with tears in her eyes

"Abbey" Elyse said grabbing her hands and Abbey gives Elyse a hug, catching Elyse off guard but Elyse just wraps her arms around her as Abbey breaks down in tears "It's ok Abbey" Elyse then said in a calm voice

"I just don't want to be alone, please. I'm scared of the dark, please don't leave me" Abbey said

"She's taking this hard" Roxy said

"Isn't everyone taking this hard" Elyse said "And don't worry Abbey, you are never alone" she then said. Then Snow walks over to them and sighs

"Is she ok?" Snow then asks

"She will be" Elyse replies "How old is she?" she then asks

"15" Roxy replies

"Young" Elyse said as she looks at Abbey

"Yeah, she tries to act older but in the end she's just a young teenager who is scared" Roxy explains

"And there is nothing wrong with being scared" Elyse said

"Everyone is scared of something" Snow adds

"We just have to help each other, watch our backs" Roxy then said and Elyse looks down at the yellow crying hedgehog

"And I'll keep Abbey close to me for a while, just to make sure she's ok" Elyse said

"That would be good, she could use someone to rely on" Snow said as Sonic walks over

"Hey girls" Sonic said "Is Abbey ok?" he then asks worried

"No Sonic, she is far from ok. She's scared, she's lost and she's confused" Elyse replies and Sonic sighs "Just like a lot of us" she then said

"So what now?" Roxy asks. Elyse looks at Abbey who has calmed down and buries her face into Elyse

"I'll keep Abbey close, look after her" Elyse replies as Sonic walks up to her and sighs

"Abbey" Sonic said and Abbey looks back at him

"Prince Sonic" Abbey whispers as she buries her face into Elyse again

"We should go to the throne room" Roxy said

"Come on Abbey" Elyse said and everyone walks to the throne room. Elyse sat down and Sonic sat in the chair next to her. Abbey stood to the side with Roxy and Snow. Then Sonette, Oscar, Lucy, Manic and Sonia walk in and to the sides

"Everyone is here" Elyse said. Then a purple mist appears in the middle of the room and everyone looks around shock. When it disappear they saw Mephiles standing there and Elyse stood up "You are not allowed here" Elyse said with anger in her voice

"Your majesty" Abbey said running over and Elyse wraps her arms around her

"Well hello to you to, Queen Elyse" Mephiles said

"You are not welcome her Mephiles!" Sonette shouts. Mephiles looks at her to see she's holding Teagan's crossbow, pointing at her. Abbey then walks forwards and Mephiles looks at her

"I won't let you hurt anyone" Abbey said

"Is that so kid" Mephiles said put his hand up. Abbey then felt a force which made to fly to Mephiles who has his hand around the throat

"Abbey!" Elyse shouts as Mephiles lifts her off the ground and as Sonic grabs her

"You're weak" Mephiles said digging his nails into her neck and Abbey screams

"No!" Sonette shout shoot Mephiles in the arm. He then disappears in a purple mist, taking Abbey with him. Elyse breaks free from Sonic and walks to the middle of the room

"No, Abbey" Elyse said shock as she place her hands over her mouth. Sonette then runs off with Oscar and Lucy follows her

"Elyse" Sonic said walking up to her

"She's just a kid Sonic, she's young" Elyse said as she turns to face him

"We'll get her back" Sonic said

"Where do you think Sonette went, she isn't just going to sit here" Snow said "She's been acting too much like Teagan these days" she then said

"She's going out" Sonic said running off with Elyse, Sonia and Manic. They ran outside to see Sonette getting ready to leave

"Wait!" Elyse said running over and Sonette looks over "Be careful" she then said giving Sonette a hug

"I will Elyse" Sonette said smiling

"Where will you look?" Manic asks

"The one place where no one's look" Sonette said getting on the horse with Oscar sitting in front of her "The dark forest" she then said and the others look at her shock

"That dangerous" Sonia said

"It is but I have to find Abbey" Sonette said

"You don't have to go alone" Sonic said

"No Sonic, I need uses to stay here with Elyse and father, make sure they stay safe" Sonette explains

"Take this" Elyse said taking the necklace off and hands it to Sonette

"This is what Teagan gave you, I can't" Sonette protested

"It's a good luck charm, Teagan gave it to me for good luck and I'm giving it to you" Elyse explains and Sonette nods as she puts the necklace on

"Be careful sis" Manic said and Sonette nods as she rides off

"Whatever Teagan did to her while they were gone, changed her" Sonia said

"For the better too" Manic adds

"We have work to do, Mephiles could attack us at any time" Elyse said "Make sure everyone is on high guard" she adds

"I'll take care of that" Manic said running off with Sonia

"Are you ok Elyse" Sonic asks

"I should've protected her Sonic" Elyse said and Sonic sighs

"Sonette will get her back, don't worry" Sonic said and Elyse sighs

"She might be too late" Elyse adds

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Abbey is being hold by 2 knights while Sir Lucas grabbed and ripped at her dress. She then saw Mephiles who is laughing at her and Abbey look back

"Stop, please" Abbey begs as she tries to kick Sir Lucas. Then she saw Sir Lenny with a rod with Mephiles' symbol at the end which is red hot

"Turn her around, this is going on her back" Sir Lenny said

"No, stop!" Abbey screams as she was turn around and she saw Mephiles staring at her. Sir Lenny smiles as he place the hot metal on Abbey's lower back and she screams in pain as she felt her dress and skin burn "STOP!" Abbey screams as she felt tears slide down her chicks

"We still have a lot more to do with you Abbey" Sir Luca said walking in front of her "And Galaxy can't save you this time" he adds with lust in his eyes

"No, please" Abbey begs as her legs collapse and the knights hold her higher "I want to go home" she then said through tears

"To bad kid" Mephiles said "Have fun boys" he then said walking out. He then heard Abbey screams and begs for mercy but he ignored her. He then walks to the throne room and smiles as he sits down. Then Teagan walks in and over to him

"My lord" Teagan said

"What is it?" Mephiles asks

"I was just wondering if there is anything I can do to help" Teagan said "I'm kinder bored" she adds

"There is no child" Mephiles replies and Teagan sighs as she walks out, she wants out and to get Galaxy again. She then saw Aleena so she walks over to her

"I have a plan" Aleena said

"What is it this time?" Teagan asks

"We leave tomorrow" Aleena replies "With the king knowing, find our targets and take them out" she then explains

"The king will be mad" Teagan replies "Meet me here tomorrow morning and we'll talk about it than" she then said running off and Aleena smiles as she runs off a different way

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Galaxy is seating a camp for the night; he isn't going to find out anything more useful for the day. Then he heard a twig snap so he grabs his sword. Then Benjamin walks out and Galaxy sighs

"And what do you want?" Galaxy asks annoyed

"It's good to see you too Galaxy" Benjamin replies

"You could've told me about Teagan" Galaxy said and Benjamin sighs

"I could've but I thought it was better if you see her. I'm sure if I did tell you, you wouldn't believe" Benjamin explains and Galaxy sighs

"Get away from me, I want nothing to do with you" Galaxy said staring at the fire

"Fine, if that is your wish I will go but I must warn you. Danger is all around, if you do not kill Teagan then she will kill Elyse and Mephiles will rule. You need to stop her, if you don't then the last 6 kingdoms will fall and no one will stop Mephiles" Benjamin explains and Galaxy looks at him shock "Beware, the end is coming" he then said walking off and Galaxy sighs

'The end is coming, that can't be good' Galaxy thought

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette has made camp near the dark forest; she didn't want to spend the night in that forest. She then looks at Oscar and smiles

"Oscar" Sonette said as she picks the small chao up. She then leans against the tree and sits Oscar on her lap

"Chao chao" Oscar said softly as he looks up at her

"Thank you Oscar" Sonette whispers as she leans back. She then saw her horse lying next to her so she pats him 'It's going to be a long night' Sonette then thought as she closed her eye, keeping her left ear twitching

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Abbey is lying in a cold cell with all her clothes been ripped off. She couldn't stop crying and shacking, she wanted out of here. She then heard someone walk in and she closed her eyes

"No more, please, no more" Abbey begs. She then felt something warm over her so she opens her eyes to see a blanket. She then looks next to her to see an orange hedgehog with brown eyes and looked around her age kneeling next to her

"This will keep you warm through the night" he said walking to the door

"Who are you?" Abbey asks

"I'm nobody" he then said walking off and Abbey sighs as she curls up into a ball and tried to get some sleep

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Elyse is standing on her balcony, looking at the night sky and lost in her thoughts. She then felt a hand on her shoulder so she looks back to see Sonic

"Stop blaming yourself Elyse" Sonic told her and Elyse sighs

"She's missing Sonic, I should've kept a tighter grip on her" Elyse then said "Chaos knows what Mephiles is doing to her" she then said

"Come to bed, please" Sonic said and Elyse nods as she walks inside. Sonic the follows, closing and locking the door behind them. He then closed the curtains and walks over to the bed to see Elyse already lying down so he climbs in next to her

"What if he's hurting her?" Elyse asks as she rolls over to face Sonic

"She's a tough kid, I'm sure she can handle whatever Mephiles throws at her" Sonic replies


	28. Chapter 28

**Sonette, Rosie, Elyse, Oscar, Aleean the Fox and Teagan belong to me...Galaxy belongs to Shade The Fox...Sonic, Sonia, Manic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonette woke up to the sound of a twig snap and bushes moves so she got up and grabs the crossbow. She then saw Benjamin and looks at him confused

"Benjamin, how did you find me?" Sonette asks

"I know where you are going, you're going to Mephiles' castle that is deep in the dark forest" Benjamin replies "If you do this you must stick to the shadows, stay down and you must make sure Teagan doesn't see you"

"And if I do see Teagan?" Sonette asks

"Run, it is up to Galaxy to kill Teagan, not you" Benjamin then said walking off and Sonette sighs

"Things get weirder and weirder by the second" Sonette said as Oscar flies up next to her

"Chao chao?" Oscar said confused and Sonette sighs

"Don't worry about it Oscar, you don't need to know what's going on" Sonette replies as she grabs an apple and packs up her bag. She then got ready and rides up to the edge of the dark forest 'I can do this, I have to do this' Sonette thought as she started ridding 'Abbey needs me'

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic wakes up to the sound of the door opening and closing. He then notices Elyse is gone so he got up, got dress and headed out. He went to the dining hall in hopes she is there. When he walks in he saw her sit down and smiles

"Sorry if I woke you Sonic" Elyse said as Sonic walks over

"No, don't be sorry" Sonic said sitting down "Are you ok, you look pale" he then asks

"I didn't sleep well last night" Elyse replies "I'm fine so don't worry about a thing"

"But I do worry because I love you Elyse" Sonic said

"I know and I love you too Sonic, it's just I wanted to protect Abbey and I told her she'll never be alone. She's alone now and I'm not there for her"

"Sonette is going to bring her home Elyse, I promise" Sonic promised and Elyse sighs

"I have a busy day, you have to make sure the knights are ready" Elyse said as a servant sat her breakfast down in front of her and walks off

"It's been covered Elyse" Sonic replies as Elyse started eating. He then got up and kisses Elyse on the forehead and walks out, leaving her alone. He then ran into Sonia and smiles as he walks up to her

"Oh hey Sonic" Sonia said as she turns to face him

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Sonic asks worried and Sonia smiles

"I'm fine Sonic, father has been in his room for the past few days and I'm worried. I tried to talk to him to come out but he just stands by the window, watch the world flyby" Sonia explains

"I'm sure he just needs time alone to let everything progress" Sonic replies and Sonia nods

"Right, this is a lot to progress" Sonia said "Our home gone, Sonette changing and becoming a fighter, a warrior, dark magic taking over" she then said and Sonic sighs

"Abbey being taken" Sonic adds "This is chaos" he then said

"How's Elyse?" Sonia asks worried and Sonic sighs

"She'll be fine, she just needs time alone" Sonic replies looking out the window

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Teagan and Aleena are heading to the throne room to talk to Mephiles about today. When they walk in they saw Mephiles with Sir Lucas, Sir Lenny and Scourge

"Children" Mephiles said

"We have had enough of being here" Teagan said and Mephiles looks at her shock

"We want out, freedom" Aleena adds

"So we're heading out today, to find Galaxy" Teagan then said

"To find Shadow" Aleena said

"Fine" Mephiles said "Take care and when you kill them, bring back their body" he then said. Teagan and Aleena nods and walks out

"That's it" Scourge said

"Yes" Mephiles said "And if they die, I will know" he then said

"We have word Sonette is on her way" Sir Lucas then said

"Let her come, she'll be here for Abbey" Mephiles replies "Let her take her but make sure she doesn't know we are letting them go. Abbey, if she likes it or not, is my puppet" he then explains

"How?" Sir Lenny asks

"When I blinded her, I did more than that" Mephiles replies "Do what I say and let them go"

"Yes my lord" Sir Lucas said bowing and walks out with Sir Lenny

"This is going to be fun" Mephiles then said smiling

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette made it to Mephiles' castle; she left Oscar with the horse and is going in alone. She headed down to the caller is to hear crying

'Abbey?' Sonette thought as she kept walking

"No more" she heard Abbey cry out as she stops as a door where she is. Sonette then looks around and headed off to find a key. She then saw 2 knights sitting at a table and smiles as she grabs the crossbow. She then shoots one and the other looks at her shock

"You!" he shouts as he got up and Sonette shoots him. She then runs over and grabs the keys and looks around

'I better hide the bodies' Sonette thought as she unlocks a cell nearby to see it empty so she drags the two bodies in and locks it. She then runs to the cell where she heard Abbey and opens it to see the young hedgehog sitting in the far corner with a blanket around her "Abbey" Sonette said running over

"Princess Sonette" Abbey said as Sonette kneels in front of her

"Where are you clothes?" Sonette then asks worried

"They ripped them off and they…they hurt me Sonette" Abbey explains

"Those sickos" Sonette said with hatred in her voice. Abbey then gives Sonette a hug, losing the blanket and Sonette saw the symbol on her back "You've been marked" Sonette then said

"Why?" Abbey asks through tears

"Meaning he's going to use her like he did to Teagan" Sonette explains as she grabs the blanket and wraps it around Abbey who lets her go "We have to move and we have to move now" Sonette then told Abbey as she got up and helps Abbey up

"Ok" Abbey whispers as she grabs the blanket with one hand and Sonette grabs the others. They then started to run when they heard the warning bells

"No, how did they find out" Sonette said. She then stops when she heard knights heading her way

"Here" Abbey said running into a room and Sonette follows her. They saw they were in some kind of library "This is wired" Abbey then said

"What is that?" Sonette said walking to a table with a book on it. The cover is a black metal and the pages are gold

"I have no idea" Abbey said as Sonette opens it and Abbey walks over "It's a spell book" Abbey then said "And it's I'm right, this is full of dark spells"

"We better take this then" Sonette said closing the book, picks it up and puts it in her bag

"We better go" Abbey said and the pair run out

"This way" Sonette said grabbing Abbey's hand again and the pair runs off. They then ran outside and Sonette drags Abbey to the horse where Oscar still is

"Chao chao" Oscar said as Sonette on the horse and she helps Abbey up behind her

"Come on Oscar" Sonette said and Oscar sits in front of her and Sonette rides off.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Galaxy is heading to find Teagan, if what Benjamin said is true then he has to stop her at all cost, even though he would do anything to save her. He then stops when he heard laughter and slides off his horse

"Teagan, we need to talk!" Galaxy shouts. Then he saw the sky blue fox, smiling at him and she walks closer to him

"Oh what's the matter?" Teagan asks still smiling

"This has to end Teagan and it has to end right now" Galaxy said

"So, one of us aren't going home after this" Teagan said walking back. Galaxy sighs as he stands into a fighting position and Teagan did the same

"I fear so" Galaxy then said pulling out his sword

"Oh this is going to be so much fun" Teagan said pulling out her sword. She then steps forwards a bit and smiles as she swings her sword but Galaxy blocks it

"The Teagan I knew wouldn't do this" Galaxy said as Teagan walks back and tries again but Galaxy stops her "And the Teagan I fell in love with, wouldn't do this" he then said and Teagan looks at him shock

"No, you're lying to me" Teagan said as her nose started bleeding "What the?" she then said as she whips her knows

"You're starting to remember" Galaxy said "Your family were killed by Mephiles, your sister was tortured while you laid under the bed and listen to her scream for mercy" he then explains, hoping this will work

"Sally, I…I remember. She was my little sister, so cute and full of life" Teagan said as she drops her swords "He killed my mother and Elyse" she then said "I remember" she then said looking at Galaxy

"Teagan" Galaxy said smiling as he walks up to her

"I remember how I died, why am I here? What's going on?" Teagan then asks lost

"What is the last thing you remember?" Galaxy asks

"I got into a fight with Sonette, I went for a run to clear my mind, it always helped me. I went to go back and Scourge, he stabbed me and pushed me off the cliff" Teagan explains "Is Sonette ok?"

"She's fine" Galaxy said "You're ears" he then said as he saw blood slide out them

"Something is wrong" Teagan said. She then starts coughing up blood

"Your body is failing, you're going to die again" Galaxy said as Teagan clings to him

"Kill me, please" Teagan begs "I'm not meant to be here, please" she then begs

"I love you Teagan" Galaxy said

"And I will always love you Galaxy, I will always love you" Teagan said. Galaxy then stabs her and Teagan grabs his shoulders as she winced in pain "Thank you" Teagan then whispers into Galaxy's ear as she started to turn into ash. Galaxy then walks back as Teagan completely turns into ash and closed his eyes

"You're welcome Teagan" Galaxy said putting his sword away and got on his horse 'I better head back and check on the others' he then thought heading back. Aleena then walks out from the shadows with tears in her eyes

'I must tell the king' Aleena then thought running off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette rides back to Elyse's castle with Abbey half asleep behind her. Once there she got off and helps Abbey down

"Thank you Princess Sonette, you saved my life" Abbey said as Elyse and Sonic runs over

"Where are your clothes?" Sonic asks

"They…I don't want to talk about it" Abbey replies

"Follow me Abbey, let's get you dress" Elyse said wrapping her arms around Abbey and walks inside

"Good work sis" Sonic said smiling

"Thanks Sonic" Sonette replies as she walks in "That poor girl when I found her, they will pay for what they have done" she then said with hatred in her voice

"And you will have that change sis" Sonic told her and Sonette nods

"I need to find Galaxy; I have something for him that I took from Mephiles. He might explain it more for me" Sonette explains

"And that is?" they heard Galaxy asks so they look over as he walks over

"This" Sonette said pulling out the dark magic book and hands it to Galaxy

"This, it can't be" Galaxy said opening it

"What is it?" Sonette asks "Abbey said something about it being full of dark spells" she then said

"This is a book of dark magic and the darkest you can find. There is another like it but has opposite" Galaxy explains

"So what, good magic" Sonic said

"Something like that" Galaxy replies

"So I did the right thing on taking it" Sonette said

"Yes, I have been looking for this book for years" Galaxy said

"Well your welcome" Sonette said "Did you find Teagan?" she then asks

"She's gone" Galaxy replies

"Oh Galaxy, I'm sorry" Sonette then said

"It's ok, I got a few seconds with her" Galaxy replies "We will meet again, I know she's waiting for me" he then said and Sonette smiles

"Of course she will, she loves you" Sonette then said

"So why were you at Mephiles' castle?" Galaxy then asks curious

"Mephiles took Abbey, I had to get her back" Sonette explains "Talking about Abbey, I better check on her and Elyse. I'll see you around Galaxy" she then said running off

"You've got a good sister there Sonic, keep her close" Galaxy said walking off and Sonic smiles as he chase after Sonette. He found her in Elyse's room with Elyse and Abbey who has a red dress on

"Oh Abbey, I'm sorry, I should've kept a tighter grip on you" Elyse said giving Abbey as hug as Sonic walking over

"It was my fault your majesty" Abbey said as she wraps her arms around Elyse

"But your home now and that's all that matters" Elyse then said

"She's also been marked" Sonette said

"Where?" Elyse asks

"Her lower back" Sonette replies "Mephiles could come back" she then said

"She's right, from now on Abbey you stay with some, no matter what time of the day" Sonic said

"Yes sire" Abbey said as she looks at Sonette

"He's right Abbey, we can't let anything else go wrong" Sonette told her

"The knights are on high alert" Elyse then said

"As will I" Sonette adds "I'll also talk to Galaxy, she if he could help us"

"Is he back?" Elyse asks

"He is, I'm sure he will stick around to help" Sonette explains "I'll talk to him" she then said running off

"Are you ok Abbey?" Sonic then asks walking up to her. Abbey breaks down in tears and gives Sonic a hug "It's ok Abbey, you're safe now"

"I was so scared, I want this to end" Abbey said and Sonic sighs

"As do I Abbey, as do I" Sonic then said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Mephiles is standing in his library, staring at his table with pure anger in his eyes

"What do you mean she took the book!?" Mephiles shouts

"Princess Sonette was here, she must've came in here to hide and saw it so she took it" a knight explains as Sir Lucas walks over

"We should've killed her when we had a chance" Sir Lucas then said

"I want Princess Sonette here, now!" Mephiles shouts as Aleena runs in

"My lord" Aleena said

"What is it child?" Mephiles asks

"Galaxy killed Teagan" Aleena replies "I watched her body turn into ash" she then said

"Go Aleena" Mephiles said and Aleena bows, then runs off

"What now?" Scourge asks

"I don't know" Mephiles said "I need time to think" he then said walking out

"Keep your guards up, Sonette knows we are here" Scourge explains to Sir Lucas

"Of course" Sir Lucas said walking off and Scourge sighs as he sits on the table

'This is getting out of hands' he then thought

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is out training one on one with Sonic, he wants to see what skill she has and what she needs to learn. He then knocks the sword out of her hand and holds his up to her neck

"Your good sis but lack a few things" Sonic said as he drops his sword and Sonette sighs

"Yeah, it's been a long day so I learn tomorrow" Sonette replies

"It has, after everything you told me" Sonic said as the pair walk inside "Father has been locking himself in his room lately" Sonic then said and Sonette sighs

"Why?" she then asks

"No one knows, Sonia has tried to get him out" Sonic explains

"Well I need to talk to him, alone" Sonette said as she runs off and walks into her father's room

"What is it Sonette?" King Jules asks annoyed

"Did you kill my mother?" Sonette asks and King Jules looks at her shock

"What kind of question is that" King Jules the said walking up to her

"Answer me, is what Mephiles and Scourge told me is the truth. Did you kill my mother after me and the others were born because she was going to leave you and go to Mephiles" Sonette then explains and King Jules wraps his hands around her throat

"If you speak a word to anyone else child, I will end you too" King Jules replies as he lefts Sonette off the ground and Sonette grabs his wrist. He then lets her go and Sonette drops to the ground

"You're a monster" Sonette said looking up "No wonder mother was going to leave, your cold and heartless" she then said getting up and walks back

"Leave and never speak of this or I will end you like I did to your mother, the back stabber she was" King Jules said walking to the window

"And here you are, acting like you never loved her" Sonette said with nothing but discuss in her voice and King Jules looks at her with anger in his eyes

"I loved her, she turned her back to me" King Jules said

"Because you turned into what you are and she fell in love with Mephiles. You killed her, you started this war and you put all of us in danger. Teagan would be alive, heck a lot of people would be alive" Sonette said "When this is over, I will be telling everyone and there is not a dam thing you can do about it" she then said running out and headed to the ball room to see Lucy, Snow and Oscar

"Sonette" Lucy said as she sits down next to her

"My father killed my mother" Sonette said

"What?" Snow said confused

"This whole time he lied to us, you cannot tell anyone what I am about to tell you" Sonette then explains

"Go it, what happened?" Lucy asks worried. Sonette then explains what happened with her and her father in his room. Lucy and Snow looks at her shock

"He could kill me so I need uses to make sure you tell someone if I die. I'm also going to write this down and give it to uses" Sonette explains

"He wouldn't kill you, you're his daughter" Lucy said

"And my mother was his lover, look at her now, she's dead" Sonette replies as looks around to see Abbey walk in "Remember, not a word" she then said as Abbey sits down

"Can I sleep next to you tonight?" Abbey asks Sonette who smiles

"Of course, I'm about to get ready to go to sleep. We've had a rough day and we could use with a nice sleep" Sonette then explains as she lies down on her side and Abbey lies in front of her, pulling the blanket over them

"Sleep tight uses" Snow said as she lies down

"Big day tomorrow" Lucy said as she lies down and Sonette smiles as she wraps her arm around Abbey

"Thank you Sonette" Abbey whispers, she feels safe around Sonette and knows nothing will go wrong

"Sleep Abbey" Sonette whispers back and Abbey slowly falls asleep and Sonette smiles as she tried to get some sleep


	29. Chapter 29

**Sonette, Rosie, Elyse, Oscar, Aleean the Fox and Abbey belong to me...Galaxy belongs to Shade The Fox...Sonic, Sonia, Manic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

The next morning Sonette woke up as she felt Abbey move. She looks at Abbey to see she's wide awake and looks at her

"Sorry" Abbey whispers and Sonette smiles

"No, don't be sorry Abbey, it's ok" Sonette said and abbey smiles

"I don't want to get up" Abbey then said and Sonette smiles

"Why?" Sonette then asks as she sat up and Abbey sits up too

"I have a bad feeling" Abbey said "What if he comes for you, you took that book" she then said and Sonette smiles

"He won't have a chance, trust me" Sonette replies as Oscar flies up and over

"Chao chao" Oscar then said

"Keep it down Oscar" Lucy said as she pulls the blanket over her head

"Wake up Lucy" Sonette said throwing her pillow at her and Lucy sits up, throwing her pillow back

"Stop it" Snow said walking over

"Wait, how long have you been up?" Sonette asks

"A while, now enough" Snow said walking off

"What's wrong with her?" Abbey asks

"I have no idea, I've never seen her like that" Lucy said standing up "Something is wrong, I have to find out what it is" she then said running off

"Come on Abbey, I'm taking you to Elyse" Sonette said standing up and helps Abbey up

"Ok" Abbey said nodding and Sonette smiles as the trio headed off. They found Elyse walking out of the dining room so they ran over to her

"Oh Abbey, Sonette, Oscar" Elyse said smiling

"Can Abbey stay with you" Sonette asks

"Of course" Elyse replies smiling "I'm in the throne room for a while so stay close" she then told Abbey as they walked off

"Chao chao?" Oscar said confused

"Just follow me Oscar; we're going to talk to Galaxy" Sonette told the chao as she walks off and Oscar flies after her "Galaxy" she then shouts as she sees him walking the other way. Galaxy stops as Sonette runs over with Oscar right behind her

"Sorry princess, I have to go and find that book" Galaxy told her as he went to walk off but Sonette runs in front of him

"I want to come" Sonette said and Galaxy looks at her both shock and confused

"Why?" Galaxy then asks

"My father killed my mother, like Mephiles and Scourge said he did. He knows that I know the truth and I fear he might come after me" Sonette explains "I need out of here and fast" she adds

"Fine, I'll get the horses, meet me outside soon" Galaxy told her as he walks off and Sonette smiles

"Come on Oscar" Sonette said running to the ball room to grab her stuff. She then grabs that note she wrote for Sonic and runs off "Keep up Oscar" Sonette said seeing the little chao trying to keep up. She then walks into the throne room and over to Elyse and Abbey

"What is it Sonette?" Elyse asks

"I'm leaving with Galaxy" Sonette replies

"Why?" Abbey asks shock

"You know how Mephiles is saying my father killed my mother" Sonette said

"I do, it's a lie" Elyse replies and Sonette sighs

"No, sadly it isn't a lie" Sonette said "I confronted my father and he wrapped his hands around my throat. He told me if I told anyone else, he'll end me like he did to my mother" she then explains as she hands the note to Elyse "When I'm gone, give this to Sonic and tell him it is the truth, that I'm not lying" she pleaded and Elyse nods

"I will Sonette, I promise" Elyse said

"Abbey, stay close to Elyse and Sonic, they will look after you" Sonette then said looking at Abbey who nods "I have to go now" she said as she went to take the necklace off

"No" Elyse said standing up and walks up to Sonette who stop as she lets it go "You keep it, you need it more than me" Elyse then explains and Sonette looks at her unsure

"Are you sure" Sonette then asks and Elyse smiles

"Yes, I am" Elyse then said "You better go, Galaxy is waiting" she then said and Sonette nods

"Thank you" Sonette then said running off. She then runs outside to see Galaxy waiting by the horses

"You ready?" Galaxy asks as Sonette walks up to him with Oscar right behind her

"We are" Sonette said looking at Oscar who is next to her

"Let's move, I have to find someone" Galaxy said as he get on his horse and Sonette got on hers with Oscar in front of her

"Who?" Sonette asks as they headed out

"The queen of light" Galaxy replies

"There's a queen a light?" Sonette asks confused

"Yes, she is the youngest, her older sister is the dark queen" Galaxy explains and Sonette nods "It I am right, I know where she is" he then said

"Where?" Sonette asks

"A small kingdom on the other side of No Man's Land" Galaxy replies

"Teagan told me about No Man's Land" Sonette said "I never heard of it till she told me" she then said

"Follow me and stay close, I can't let anything happen to you" Galaxy said

"I'll be fine Galaxy but I will" Sonette then said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is looking around for Sonette, not knowing that she has left with Galaxy. He then found Abbey and Elyse standing by a window so he walks over to them

"Prince Sonic" Abbey said

"Hey, have you seen Sonette?" Sonic asks

"She's gone Sonic, she left with Galaxy" Elyse replies "She asked me to give you this note" she then said handing Sonic the note and he reads it

"What, father killed mother" Sonic said shock "No, he loved mother, he wouldn't hurt her" he then said as Lucy walks over

"Sonic, it's the truth because when she confronted the king he wrapped his hands around her throat and it was read yesterday" Lucy explains and Sonic sighs

"I need to tell Manic and Sonia, alone" Sonic said running off. He found the pair in Manic's room, talking

"Sonic, what's up" Manic said and Sonic sighs

"This, read it and trust me, it's the truth" Sonic said handing the note to Manic. Sonia then walks over and the pair read it

"Father, he killed mother" Sonia said looking at Sonic with tears in her eyes

"All because she fell in love with someone else" Manic adds as she folds the note and hands it to Sonic

"And he's threatened Sonette's life if she told anyone else. She's gone at the moment with Galaxy so we don't have to worry about that" Sonic then explains

"So what now?" Sonia asks

"We talk to father" Manic said "All 3 of us" he then said

"Follow me" Sonic said and the trio walks to their father's room but they found it empty

"Where is he?" Sonia asks as Sonic and Manic started looking around

"Some of his clothes are gone and his bag" Manic said and sighs

"He knew Sonette would've told us" Sonic then said as the trio walks out "We better tell Elyse" he then said

"She's in the throne room" Sonia then said

"Come on then" Sonic said. They then walk into the throne room and Elyse sighs as the trio walks up to her

"What is it?" Elyse then asks

"Father is missing" Sonic replies and Elyse sighs

"I am sorry" Elyse then said

"No, don't be Elyse" Sonic said

"This is a family problem so it's something we have to get through" Manic said

"And if you ever need help, just ask" Elyse said and they smile

"We will" Sonia said "Come on Sonic, Manic" she then said walking off. Manic and Sonic then followed her back to Manic's room where they all sat down to talk

"Let's just hope Sonette is alright"

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Aleena is looking for Shadow in King Jules' land. She then came to a pound to see Shadow standing by a memorial

"What took you so long" Shadow asks as he turns around

"You've been waiting" Aleena said shock "What is this place?" she then asks

"This is where you and Teagan use to hang out when you were younger and where we use to runaway to" Shadow explains walking away from the memorial and Aleena looks at it shock "This is for you"

"I…am I really dead?" Aleena asks and Shadow saw her nose start bleeding

'Thank you Galaxy' Shadow thought, he ran into him before he went back to Elyse's castle and told him what to do with Aleena "Yes Aleena, I watched Sir Lucas killed you, my father, Mephiles made him do it" Shadow then explains and Aleena looks at him as she remembers

"All because I feel in love with you and you spent more time with me" Aleena said walking up to Shadow "I remember but I know what's going to happen now" she then said as Shadow saw blood slide out her ears "This isn't my body so it's going to fail, I'm going to die slowly"

"I'm afraid so" Shadow said and Aleena sighs. She then starts coughing up blood and sighs as Shadow pulls out his sword

"One last thing Shadow, I want you to move on, find someone else" Aleena told him "Promise me you will"

"I will, I promise" Shadow said then kisses her. He then stabs her and Aleena gasp in pain but then smiles

"Thank you, Prince Shadow Hedgehog" Aleena said. Shadow then watch Aleena get completely turn into ash and sighs as he turns to the memorial

"No, thank you Aleena. You saved me from becoming a monster, like my father" Shadow then said smiling. He then walks off and got on his horse 'I better head back to see if I can help' he then thought heading off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette and Galaxy made it No Man's Land and started heading north in hopes to find this queen of light

"So does this queen have a name?" Sonette asks and Galaxy smiles

"She does" Galaxy said "Her name is Lina" he then said

"Lina, pretty name" Sonette said "Will she hate me because of my father?" she then asks and Galaxy chuckles "What so funny?" Sonette then asks

"Nothing" Galaxy replies "Queen Lina will treat you as a guest, she never hates anyone that is why she is not in this war and this far north" he then explains

"So we're going to be riding for a while" Sonette then said

"We will be" Galaxy then said "Will this bother you?" he then asks

"No, it's fine" Sonette said "Better than being locked up in my room" she then said

"Let's keep going" Galaxy said as he rides faster and Sonette smiles as she chase after him

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Abbey is sitting in Elyse's room, sitting on her bed while Elyse in her room while Elyse works on some paper work. Elyse then looks at her to see Abbey looking bored

"I'm sure you can hang around Sonic today Abbey" Elyse said and Abbey looks at her

"It's ok; I don't want to walk around alone" Abbey replies. Sonic then walks in and Elyse smiles

"Hey, are uses ok?" Sonic asks

"Could you take Abbey?" Elyse asks and Sonic smiles

"Of course" Sonic said walking up to Abbey and puts his hand out "Come on Abbey" he then said. Abbey smiles as she grabs Sonic's hand and he helps her up "Don't worry about a thing Abbey"

"Thanks Sonic, for everything" Abbey said

"Come on" Sonic said and the pair walks out, leaving Elyse to finish the paper work. They then walk into the garden and Abbey smiles

"I like it here" Abbey said sitting down by a shady tree and Sonic sits next to her

"Is there anything I can do?" Sonic asks and Abbey sighs

"Don't leave me alone, please" Abbey begs and Sonic smiles

"Don't worry, I'll never you alone so don't worry" Sonic replies. Abbey then smiles as she closed her eyes and lays down using Sonic's lap as a pillow "Didn't you sleep well last night?"

"No, not as much as I wanted to but I had Sonette with me so I felt safe" Abbey replies softly "But I could use a nap" she then whispers as she closed her eyes. Sonic smiles as Sonia walks over and sees Abbey asleep

"How is she?" Sonia then asks softly

"Not good but she'll get there" Sonia replies

"Can you blame her, after everything that has happen" Sonia then said

"No one can" Sonic then said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Mephiles is sitting in the throne room, thinking about a new plan when Scourge walks in and over

"Well Aleena's gone" Scourge said

"Another fail plan" Mephiles said standing up "Things are getting out of hands and fast" he then said

"What do we do now?" Scourge asks

"I'm working on it" Mephiles said "I'm going back to the dark queen, while I am gone I want you to stay here and make sure everything runs along" he then said

"Of course" Scourge said as Mephiles walks off. Mephiles then got to his horse which his servant got ready. He looks at the orange hedgehog who has his head down low

"Look up" Mephiles said. The hedgehog looks up and Mephiles notices fear in his brown eyes

"Wh-what is it m-my lord" the boy struggled to say

"What's your name?" Mephiles asks

"Christopher, my lord" the kid replies and Mephiles smiles

"And how old are you, Christopher?" Mephiles then asks

"I-I'm 14, my lord" Christopher replies with fear in his voice "Is there anything else the king wants" Christopher then said and Mephiles smiles

"Yes, get another horse ready" Mephiles said smiling "You're coming with me" he then said

"Y-y-yes my lord" Christopher said running off

'Things are going to change' Mephiles thought

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Elyse is heading out to find Sonic and Abbey. On her way she ran into Shadow who walks over to her

"Your majesty" Shadow said

"Shadow, it's good to see you back" Elyse said "And Aleena?" she then asks

"Gone, she's been taken care of" Shadow replies

"I am truly sorry about her" Elyse said and Shadow sighs

"It's ok, at least she is finally free and isn't in pain anymore" Shadow replies

"How are you holding up?" Elyse then asks worried

"I'm fine, Aleena saved me. If it wasn't for her, I would've ended up like my father" Shadow explains "If you are looking for Sonic and Abbey, they are in the garden, under a tree. Abbey is also asleep; well she was when I was there"

"Thank you Shadow" Elyse said walking off. She then walks out to see Sonic and Abbey standing so she runs over to them

"Your majesty" Abbey said as she rubs her eye

"Are you ok?" Elyse asks

"Yeah, I'm fine" Abbey replies

"Well I was just talking to Shadow" Elyse said

"And Aleena?" Sonic asks

"Gone, she's finally at peace as well as Teagan" Elyse explains and Abbey smiles

"Good, that's where they should be" Abbey then said "With their family and friends" she then said and Elyse smiles

"That's right, we will meet them again" Sonic then said

"Any word about your father?" Elyse then asks Sonic who sighs

"No, nothing" Sonic then said

"Well we better get inside and get things ready for tonight, the sun is setting" Elyse said

"Yeah, I hope Princess Sonette and Galaxy are ok" Abbey then said "I'm worried and have a bad feeling"

"Where are they going?" Sonic then asks

"I have no idea, I forgot to ask" Elyse then said and Sonic sighs

"I know Sonette, she'll be fine" Sonic then said and Abbey smiles

"Plus Galaxy will look after her, I know it" Abbey then said and Sonic smiles

"Yeah, those two and Oscar will be fine" Elyse said "Now come on, we have to find the others" she then said and the trio walk off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Galaxy and Sonette have found a safe spot to make camp for the night. The moon is high and the have their small camp fire going. Sonette has Oscar in her lap, fast asleep and she smiles

"You ok?" Galaxy asks and Sonette looks at him

"Yeah, I'm fine" Sonette replies "I hope the others are alright back home" she then said

"I'm sure they are fine" Galaxy then said and Sonette sighs

"I also worry about Abbey, what that girl has been through, no girl should have to go through that pain" Sonette then explains "Sorry Galaxy" she then said and Galaxy smiles

"It's ok, get some sleep" Galaxy replies. Sonette nods as she picks up Oscar, lies down and sits Oscar down in front of her

"Night" she then whispers

"Night" Galaxy whispers as he lies down and stares at the stars

"_My father told me the stars are the souls of those who have passed away, watching over us"_ Teagan's voice echo throughs his mind and Galaxy smiles

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Mephiles is walking through the dark corridors to see the dark queen once again with Christopher right behind him. Once they made it to the throne room the dark queen smiles

"So the girls failed you" the dark queen said

"They did" Mephiles replies as he grabs Christopher and pulls him in front of him

"So, I see you brought Christopher, age 14" the dark queen said

"Please, don't hurt me" Christopher begs and the dark queen smiles

"Follow me" the dark queen said walking to the back room. Mephiles grabs Christopher and drags him back "The dragon you are seeking for is far away and is in a deep sleep and will not wake for another 700 years"

"Dragon?" Christopher said shock

"Shut up" Mephiles said "Can you wake it early?" he then asks and the dark queen smiles

"A soul must be sacrifice which why you have brought the child" the dark queen said and Christopher looks at them shock

"Please, I don't want to die" Christopher begs as the dark queen walks up to him

"Take him to the water" the dark queen said as she walks off. Mephiles grabs Christopher and drags him over and puts him in

"Please, stop" Christopher begs. Then the dark queen holds him underwater while chanting and Christopher tries to fight. Mephiles watch the boy fight till he stopped moving. They then heard a loud roar and Mephiles smile as he watch Christopher's body go down into the water

"It is done" the dark queen said as she turns to face him "Be careful" she then said and Mephiles smile

"I will" Mephiles then said


	30. Chapter 30

**Sonette, Rosie, Elyse, Oscar, Snow, Lucy and Abbey belong to me...Galaxy belongs to Shade The Fox...Sonic, Sonia, Manic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Elyse woke up to the sounds of screams so she got up and run onto her balcony to see a giant red dragon attacking the castle

"No" Elyse said shock. Then she was pulled down as the dragon shoots fire at her. She looks up to see Sonic over her with pure anger in his eyes. They then got up to see Mephiles' army marching through the gate as well as the black creatures "No, this can't be" she then said as Sonic grabs her hand

"Come on" Sonic said dragging her out and grabs his sword. He then runs out the room to see people running around, trying to get out of the castle and to be free. Sonic then started running dragging Elyse right behind him

"Wait, Abbey" Elyse said breaking free from Sonic and runs off

"Elyse!" she heard him call out but she kept running. She then found Abbey with Lucy running her way

"Come here" Elyse said grabbing Lucy's hand and the trio runs off, following Sonic who is leading the way. They then ran into Rosie, Tails and Mrs Prower

"What do we do?" Rosie asks scared

"Follow me" Sonic said as Shadow runs over

"I'll run at the back" Shadow said and Sonic runs off with the others. They had to get out of here before it is too late, Elyse kept looking back to see if they were being followed. On the way they saw a lot of bodies and Elyse felt her heart break.

"This is madness" Tails said. He then stops when he heard Wave screams so he runs off

"Miles!" Mrs Prower shout

"I'll get him!" Elyse said running off with Shadow right beside her

"Get away from her!" Tails shouts at the black creature. Then a huge ball of blue energy hits it and the creature flies back and didn't get back up "Wave" Tails then said crouching in front of her. She has a scratch on her left arm and a bit mark on her leg

"I can't walk" Wave said as Shadow walks to her right side

"I got you" Shadow said picking her up bridal style. Wave wrapped her right arm around the back of his head, wraps her left around him and rest her head on his shoulder

"Come on" Elyse said and they headed off

"Come on Sonia!" they heard Manic shout so Elyse stops

"Manic!" Elyse then shouts as he runs over with Sonia "Go" she then said and the trio runs off. Then Elyse trips over as she felt something wraps around her ankles and lands with a grunt. She looks next to her to see Sonia in the same position so they look up to see Manic

"Run Manic!" Sonia screams as she was picked up by a knight and Manic runs off as Elyse was picked up

"Come on" one knight said as they were dragged off

"Where are you taking us?" Elyse asks

"To see the king, your majesty" the first knight said

"He is waiting for you" another knight said. They then were drag into the throne room and they saw Mephiles sitting on the throne. They then were pushed to their knees and they look at Mephiles

"I love what you have done with the place" Mephiles said walking up to Elyse

"Get away from me" Elyse said looking away and Mephiles chuckles as he kneels in front of her, clamp her chin and made her face him

"I bet you miss your mother and Teagan" Mephiles said and Elyse spits in his face. Mephiles slaps her, knocking her over and whips his face as he got up

"Leave her alone!" Sonia shouts as she crawls over to Elyse who sits up

"That you must've learnt from Teagan" Mephiles said walking to the throne and sits down

"Why are you here Mephiles?" Sonia asks

"I came to rule the world" Mephiles replies

"You're nothing but a monster, I have no idea what Queen Aleena saw in you" Elyse said and Mephiles smile

"So uses finally believe me" Mephiles then said

"You still have no right to do this" Sonia said

"Take them away" Mephiles said. They pair were then grabbed and dragged out. They then were thrown into a cell with Amy, Sophia and Angel

"Your majesty, Princess Sonia" Amy said

"We're fine Amy" Sonia said and Elyse looks at the other cells to see Snow, Charmy, Vector, Sir Blaze, Sir Jet, a few other knights and a few servants

"Why is he here?" Sophia asks

"He's taking over all the kingdoms. He already took King Nick's and King Jules and now he has this one" Elyse explains "I hope Sonic and the others got out" she then said worried

"Was Abbey and Lucy with uses?" Snow asks walking to the front of her cell which is across from Elyse's

"Yes" Elyse said walking to the front of the cell "I hope they got out with Sonic and the others" she then said

"So what now?" Charmy asks

"We wait and pray" Sir Blaze said and Elyse sighs

"That's all we can do" Elyse adds

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic, Lucy, Abbey, Rosie and Mrs Prower made it out and are now looking for anyone else. Sonic is helping Mrs Prower, making sure she's ok. He then jumps down a small drop, looks back and smiles as he helps Mrs Prower down

"Thank you" Mrs Prower said smiling as Abbey and Rosie jump down

"Hello!" they then heard Manic call out

"This way" Lucy said running off and the others followed her. They then saw Manic with Tails and Shadow who is carrying Wave

"Oh dear" Mrs Prower said running to Shadow

"She's hurt mum" Tails said

"We'll find a safe spot, there I can heal her" Lucy explains

"And we have to find others" Abbey said

"Where are Sonia and Elyse?" Sonic then asks and Manic sighs as he walks up to him

"They were captured bro, they told me to run" Manic replies and Sonic sighs

"Come on" Shadow said

"Right with you Shadow" Sonic said "Follow me" he then said walking off and the others followed him. They then saw Sir Knuckles walking around so Sonic runs over to him

"Sire" Sir Knuckles said

"Is anyone with you?" Sonic asks

"Follow me, we found a cave hidden" Sir Knuckles said walking off so the others followed him. They made it to the cave to see Sir Silver, Allison, Luther, Roxy and a purple fox. She has black fur at the tip of her tails, blue eyes and is wearing a white dress

"Clare, Roxy" Lucy said and the pair looks at her. Lucy and Abbey walk over to Roxy and Clare

"Lucy" Clare said standing up and gives her a hug

"Where's Snow?" Lucy then asks

"I'm sorry Lucy, they have her. She gave us time to get out" Clare explains and Lucy sighs

"Snow" Lucy then whispers

"So what now?" Manic asks as Shadow sits Wave down

"Thank you" Wave said smiling

"Just take it easy" Shadow replies and Wave nods

"I'll heal her" Lucy said walking over to her

"Come on Shadow" Sonic said walking out with Manic, Sir Silver, Sir Knuckles and Tails so he followed them

"We have to keep the girls safe" Manic then said "And away from here" he adds

"We do but we also have the others back at the castle" Sonic replies

"Going back now is suicide" Tails said "I'm sorry sire but we can't go back there" he adds

"He's right Sonic" Manic the said

"So what do we do, leave them there to die" Sonic said

"We will get them back we just need a plan" Shadow said and they look at him "My father will also be looking for Sonette and the book she stole from him. No one has stolen from ever lived to tell the tail, just Teagan but he had bigger plan with her" he then explains and Sonic sighs

"We need to get out of this place and find a place where we can hide" Sir Silver then said as Allison walks out

"There's the old mine, in King Jules' land we could use" Allison said and Sonic smiles

"Right, we'll take everyone there and search for others" Manic said

"Are you ok Allison?" Sonic asks worried as he walks up to her

"Amy, Sophia and Angle are missing; I fear that Mephiles has them" Allison replies

"I promise you Allison, we will get them back" Sonic said and Allison nods

"We better head out" Shadow said and Sonic nods as they walk in

"Are uses ready to move?" Sonic then asks

"Where are we going?" Wave asks walking over

"To the old mine in King Jules' land" Tails replies "Can you walk?" he then asks

"Yes, I'm fine" Wave then said

"We better head out" Shadow said and they headed off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Galaxy and Sonette got up early and headed out again. Sonette looks at Oscar and smile as he flies up and sits on her shoulder

"Are you ok Sonette?" Galaxy then asks as Sonette stops and looks back and Galaxy stops too

"Yeah, let's keep going" Sonette said as she rides up to Galaxy and they ride on. They then found the small kingdom and the castle. The grass is a lush green, the trees are tall and everything is alive. They then ride into the kingdom to be greeted by the queen of light, Queen Lina. She has light blue fur, peach skin, light purple eyes, long, light green hair and is wearing a white dress, silver shoes and a silver crown

"Your majesty" Galaxy said sliding off his horse as Sonette slides off hers. They then walk up to her and she smiles

"No need to kneel or bow" Queen Lina said smiling and Sonette sighs "What is it, Princess Sonette" she then asks

"Nothing your majesty" Sonette said

"Please, come inside" Queen Lina said walking off so Galaxy, Sonette and Oscar follows her. They then walk into the throne room and Sonette notices a large bowl in the middle of the room filled with water. They walk up to it and Galaxy sighs "Yes Galaxy, I know where the book of light is" Queen Lina said before Galaxy could speak

"Can you tell me" Galaxy asks

"Maybe but first I bring bad news. Mephiles has gone to my sister to wake a dragon that has destroyed Queen Elyse' kingdom and killed many people" Queen Lina explains

"What about my sibs and Elyse?" Sonette asks

"Sonia and Elyse have been captured but Sonic, Manic and a few others have made it out and are heading to the old mines in your father's kingdom" Queen Lina explains and Sonette sighs

"Chao chao?" Oscar said and Sonette smiles

"I'm ok Oscar, don't worry about me" Sonette then said

"And the book" Galaxy asks again

"It is here, where it will remain" Queen Lina replies. Galaxy then takes out the dark book and smiles

"Can this book stay here out of Mephiles reach" Galaxy then asks walking to Queen Lina

"It can and it will be safe till you return" Queen Lina said as Galaxy hands her the book "Now uses must go, uses must stop Mephiles before it is too late"

"What is Mephiles win?" Sonette asks

"Then the world we be plunged into darkness" Queen Lina replies "Do not let that happen, he has to be stopped at all cost" she then said

"Come on Sonette, we have a long ride ahead" Galaxy said walking out

"Be careful princess, Mephiles is looking for you and if he gets you, he will kill you" Queen Lina warned Sonette

"Thank you" Sonette said running off with Oscar right behind her. They then made it outside to see Galaxy waiting for them on his horse

"Are you ok?" Galaxy asks as Sonette got on her horse

"Yes, everything is fine" Sonette said as Oscar sits in front of her "Queen Lina just told me that Mephiles is after me and if he gets me, he will kill me" she then said

"Don't worry, I won't let that happen" Galaxy said

"Thanks Galaxy, you're a good friend" Sonette then said smiling

"Come on" Galaxy said riding off and Sonette follows him

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Mephiles is standing in Elyse' room, thinking about his plane. Then he heard the door open and closed so he looks back to see Elyse standing there

"Queen Elyse" Mephiles said as Elyse walks over

"You have no right to be here Mephiles" Elyse said

"You are brave but not very smart" Mephiles said clamping Elyse's chin and Elyse rolls her eyes

"Go to hell" Elyse then said. Then Mephiles smile as he place his hand on Elyse's belly

"Carrying a child are we" Mephiles said and Elyse looks at him shock "Only, about 5 days" he adds as Elyse walks back

'Sonic' Elyse thought as she remembers

"And Sonic must be the father, how cute" Mephiles then said walking up to her and Elyse kept walking back

"Stay away from me Mephiles" Elyse told him as she ran into the door and Mephiles kept smiling at her, a smile that sent shivers down her spine

"Things just got interesting" Mephiles said

"Leave me alone" Elyse said getting into Mephiles face. Mephiles then walks back and grabs one of Elyse's cloak and throws it at her as a knight walks in

"Take her back and put her into the same cell as Snow White" Mephiles said as the knight grabs Elyse. Elyse then walks out and kept her head down

'Am I really pregnant' Elyse thought. When they made it down to the cells, Elyse was pushed into the cell with Snow who was alone

"You majesty" Snow said as the cell was lock

"I'm ok" Elyse said as she puts her cloak on

"What happened?" Sonia asks and Elyse sighs

"According to Mephiles, I'm pregnant, 5 days" Elyse said and Snow sighs as she place her hand on Elyse's belly

"You are" Snow said walking back

"Is Sonic the father?" Sonia then asks and Elyse smiles

"He is meaning you're going to be an aunty Sonia' Elyse then said

"Looks like we get good news after all" Amy said smiling "Congrats" she then said

"Thanks" Elyse said

"Do you think anyone will come for us?" Charmy asks

"No, it is too dangerous" Sir Jet said

"He's right, if they come now but they will come" Sir Blaze said and Charmy smiles

"Are you ok Charmy?" Elyse asks worried

"I'm fine" Charmy said. Then they heard shouting and Elyse sighs

"Get your hands off me!" they then heard Vector shout. They then saw him get drag down and thrown into the cell with Charmy

"Vector" Charmy said smiling as they lock the cell and walks off

"Are you ok" Sir Jet asks

"I'm fine" Vector said and Elyse sighs

"Who else do they have" Elyse then said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic and the others have stopped by the creek to get a drink and rest. Wave is getting a drink when Tails and Mrs Prower walks over to her

"Are you sure you are ok Wave?" Tails asks as Wave stands up

"Yes, I'm fine" Wave replies as she rubs her left arms. Tails then gives Wave a hug and Wave smiles as she wraps her arms around him

"I was afraid I was going to lose you" Tails then said

"It's ok Tails, you saved me and that's all that matters" Wave replies

"Come on" Mrs Prower said and the trio walks back to the others

"We better keep moving" Sonic said. They then started walking along the path and Wave sighs

"It will take us days to get to the mines" Wave then said

"If we keep walking, it won't take that long" Abbey then said. They kept walking for hours and hours and slowly one by one, they got tired and restless but they kept pushing on. Wave then stops and Shadow stops too as Wave sits down

"Just go, I can't" Wave said leaning against the tree

"No" Shadow said walking up to her and picks her up bridal style. Wave just slumbers into his arms, too tired to fight or anything. Shadow then looks back to see the others waiting for them "Let's keep going" he then said as he started walking and the others followed him. They walked till nightfall where they found a safe spot for the night. Shadow rest Wave under a tree by Rosie who has fallen asleep

"Thanks Shadow" Mrs Prower said walking over and Shadow nods as he walks off. Tails then walks over and lies down with Rosie. He then saw Lucy, Clare, Roxy and Abbey all sitting with each other

"I can't believe this is happening" Abbey said

"I know" Roxy said "But we have to keep our heads high" she then said

"Help the others" Lucy adds

"Got it" Clare said as Manic walks over and kneels next to her

"Are uses girls ok?" Manic asks

"We're fine sire" Clare replies

"Yeah, we're just tired" Abbey then said

"Ok, take it easy" Manic said walking off and Clare lies down with the others

"It's been a long day" Lucy said looking at Sonic, Manic, Shadow, Sir Knuckles and Sir Silver

"Yeah and it's going to be a long night" Roxy adds

"Yeah, it will be" Abbey then said and Lucy sighs

"I just hope Snow is ok, she's family to me" Lucy said

"She's fine, Snow is a fighter" Roxy said

"Let's just get some sleep" Clare said rolling onto her side so her back was to the others

"Love you too Clare" Roxy said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette and Galaxy have made a camp for the night. Sonette then looks around and sighs as she takes her necklace off and stares at it

"What is it?" Galaxy asks

"This was Teagan's mother necklace. Elyse said Teagan gave it to her for a good luck charm and Elyse gave it to me" Sonette explains and then sighs "I hope Elyse and the others are ok"

"I'm sure they are" Galaxy said and Sonette smiles

"Yeah, you're right" Sonette said as she lies down "I know they're fine and I hope with find Sonic and the others" she then said

"We will, we know where they are going" Galaxy replies

"We better get some sleep so we can get up early" Sonette said

"Yeah, night" Galaxy said as he lies down and Sonette smiles as she closed her eyes

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Elyse and the others are getting ready to get some sleep. She is lying on the small wooden bed while Snow sleeps on the cold ground

"Are you sure about this Snow?" Elyse asks

"Yes your majesty" Snow replies smiles and Elyse places her hand on her chest and remembers she gave the necklace to Sonette

'Sonic' Elyse then thought as she place her hand on her belly

"Are you ok?" Snow then asks worried

"Yeah, just thinking" Elyse said "I'm tired" she then said as she rolls over, facing the back all with her cloak over her as a blanket from the cold

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Mephiles is standing in the small court yard of Elyse's castle with the dragon in front of him. He then smiles as it flies off and he walks inside as Sir Lucas walks over

"A few of the prisoners want blankets and food" Sir Lucas said

"Then give them that" Mephiles said "And tomorrow I want Queen Elyse moved to a room where she will be kept for the rest of her stay"

"Why?" Sir Lucas asks

"She's pregnant, got to make sure she's comfortable" Mephiles told him

"Of course my lord, I'll get the room ready. She can have the room near the one you are staying in"

"Good" Mephiles said and Sir Lucas runs off 'Things are going my way' he then thought


	31. Chapter 31

**Sonette, Rosie, Elyse, Oscar, Snow, Lucy and Abbey belong to me...Galaxy belongs to Shade The Fox...Sonic, Sonia, Manic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonic woke up early, before the sun was up. He looks at the others and smiles to see everyone was still around. He then saw Shadow standing by the tree, watching the others so he got up and walks over to him

"Prince Sonic" Shadow said

"Just Sonic" Sonic said "You ok?" he then asks

"Yeah, just making sure nothing happen while the others sleep" Shadow replies. Lucy then wakes up and wakes Roxy, Abbey and Clare up

"Come on girls" Lucy said getting and the others got up. Then Tails wakes up with Rosie under his arm and smiles

"Come on uses" Abbey said as Tails got up and helps Rosie up too. Lucy then walks over to Wave and she looks at her half asleep "Hey" Abbey said

"Hey" Wave whispers

"Come on" Abbey said putting her hand out. Wave grabs it and Abbey pulls her up. They then saw Manic, Sir Knuckles and Sir Silver awake and ready to go. Allison and Mrs Prower walk over and they smile

"Wait, where's Luther?" Clare asks looking around

"He's gone" Rosie said shock as she looks around

"We better find him then" Sonic said

"He knows where we are going, he can come when he wants to" Manic said

"Let's go" Shadow said walking off and the others followed him

"How long do uses think it will take us to get there?" Wave asks

"If we keep moving today, we might get there by nightfall" Sonic replies

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Elyse wakes up to the sound of a loud 'BANG' so she sits up and looks back to see Sir Lucas at the front of the cell

"Queen Elyse" Sir Lucas said as Snow stands up

"You leave her alone" Snow told them as Elyse got up and walks up to Snow

"It's ok Snow" Elyse said walking forward "What do you want?" she then asks

"Come" Sir Lucas said as he opens the cell and Elyse walks out. Sir Lucas then locks the cell and walks out with Elyse in front of him. They then walk into a room and Elyse looks around

"Hello Queen Elyse" she heard Mephiles said so she turns around to see him and Sir Lucas is gone

"Why am I here?" Elyse asks as she cross her arms

"This is where you be staying from now on" Mephiles replies and Elyse looks at him shock

"No way!" Elyse shouts "I am not going to be lock in this room" she the protested and Mephiles chuckles

"Cute but you don't get a choice" Mephiles said walking out. Elyse then runs to the doors and tries to open it but to find out they are lock

"Open the door!" Elyse shouts as she starts banging on them. She then stops and runs to the window and opens them to see the dragon so she walks back 'What do I do now?' Elyse thought looking around

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette and Galaxy are looking for Sonic and the others. They are riding along the path and are sure they went this way

"Are you sure about this?" Galaxy asks

"Yes, I know Sonic" Sonette replies. They then saw Sonic standing on the path and Sonic smiles

"Sonette, Galaxy!" Sonic shouts as the others come out from hiding. They heard someone was coming so Sonic stood there to see who it was while the others hide. Sonette then slides off her horse, runs over and gives Sonic a hug "I've been so worried about you" Sonic said as Manic walks over and joins the hug

"And I've been worried about uses" Sonette said as they all walk back "Queen Lina told me what happened"

"So you know where we are going?" Sonic asks

"The old mines, there's an entry near the borders, not far from here" Sonette explains

"There is?" Sonic said shock

"Yeah, I've use to hide in it when I was younger and ran away from home those few times" Sonette replies "If we keep going we'll be there soon" she then said

"We should take her more places more often" Manic said as Abbey walks over to Sonette

"Princess Sonette" Abbey said and Sonette puts her arm out

"Come on" Sonette said

"Ok" Abbey said grabbing her hand and Sonette pulls her up

"I'll lead" Sonette said and they headed off with Galaxy behind them. Abbey wraps her arms around Sonette and smiles

"I'm glad you are ok" Abbey said

"And I'm glad you're ok, I've been worried" Sonette replies

"Wave was injured but Lucy healed her" Abbey replies and Sonette looks at Wave who is with Tails "She's ok now, Shadow carried her out, he's so sweet" she then said as Sonette faced the front

"He sounds sweet" Sonette said and Abbey giggles "What so funny?" Sonette then asks

"Nothing" Abbey replies and Sonette smiles

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonia is waiting for Elyse to come back. She then looks around and sighs as she turns around to face Amy, Sophia and Angle

"Are you ok Princess Sonia?" Amy asks worried

"I'm worried about Elyse" Sonia said

"She should be back by now" Sophia said and Sonia sighs

"I know, where is she?" Sonia said. Sonia then turns around to see Sir Lenny and smiles "Sir Lenny!" she shouts and he walks over

"What are you doing?" Amy asks

"Just wait" Sonia said

"What is it?" Sir Lenny said

"I want to speak to the king" Sonia said and Sir Lenny smiles

"If you wish" Sir Lenny then said opening the cell and Sonia walks out and stands behind him. Sir Lenny closed the cell and turns to face Sonia "Shall we" he said and they walk off. They then walk into the throne room and Mephiles smiles

"Princess Sonia, the third eldest and the second daughter" Mephiles said

"I want to speak to you alone" Sonia said

"Leave us!" Mephiles shouts and everyone walks out leaving the pair to talk

"Why are you really doing this Mephiles? For revenge, for power or is there something else" Sonia asks

"You remind me a lot of your mother" Mephiles said

"My mother wouldn't want this" Sonia then said

"How would you know" Mephiles said and Sonia sighs "We had it all plan, your mother and I. She was going to move in with me, taking uses kids too. Your father found out and killed her after uses were born and lied about it" he then explains

"I heard, Sonette told me" Sonia said "That still doesn't give you any right to do any of this" she then said and Mephiles chuckles

"Is that so sweet heart" Mephiles said

"Where's Elyse?" Sonia then asks

"Safe, I have her locked in a room where she will remain" Mephiles explains

"Why?" Sonia then asks

"You get really annoying child" Mephiles said

"I'm not a child" Sonia replies "And Elyse is my best friend and if you hurt her, you will pay"

"By whose hand, yours?" Mephiles asks

"No but you'll have Sonic, Manic and Sonette" Sonia replies "I'm sure one of the three will kill you" she then said

"Enough!" Mephiles shouts and Sir Lenny walks in. He then gets up and Sonia walks back, running into Sir Lenny who grabs her and Mephiles walks up to her

"Get away from me" Sonia said with hatred in her voice

"Take her back" Mephiles said and Sonia was dragged out. When she made it down to her cell Amy walks up to her

"What happened?" Amy asks

"Nothing" Sonia replies "Elyse is locked in a room and I don't know why" she then explains and Snow sighs

"I hope she stays calm and doesn't do anything silly" Snow then said

"Elyse wouldn't, I know her" Sonia said "I just hope she's ok in there by herself" she then said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Elyse is standing by the window, looking out and lost in her thoughts. She then heard the door open so she looks back to see a rabbit that looks around Abbey's age. She has white with black fur surrounding eye areas, head top, and ear tips, pale blue eyes and is wearing an orange dress and brown boots. She's also holding a tray which must be her lunch

"I brought you some lunch your majesty" the rabbit said sitting it on the table as Elyse walks over

"What's your name?" Elyse asks

"Anna, Anna the Rabbit" Anna replies and Elyse sighs

"And how old are you?" Elyse then asks

"I'm 14 your majesty" Anna said "Is there anything else I can get you?" she then asks

"Who do you serve Mephiles?" Elyse then asks as she sat down "Please sit" she then said and Anna sits down

"I…I don't have any family, they abandoned me when I was young and Mephiles found me, raised me like I was his own. I know about Aleena but I have nowhere to go so I serve him and do as he say and I will not be killed or get hurt" Anna explains

"You have no one" Elyse said shock

"No, no one wanted me around but Mephiles does" Anna said getting up "Also congratulation, I hope things turn around for you" she then said walking out and Elyse sighs as she looks at her lunch and starts eating. Once she was finished she walks to the window and heard the door open so she looks back to see Mephiles

"Just leave me alone" Elyse said "I have had enough of your childish game and this war" Elyse said and Mephiles starts laughing

"Yet your child will be effected because of its father" Mephiles said

"My child has nothing to do with this war and will never ever have anything to do with it because this war will be over before it is born" Elyse explains

"Any names?" Mephiles then asks

"No now go away" Elyse told him as she cross her arms "I don't want to speak to you" she then said

"I'll have Anna to pick up your tray" Mephiles said walking out and Elyse sighs. Then Anna walks in and grabs picks up the tray. Elyse watched her and Anna sighs as she walks out

'What is she hiding?' Elyse thought

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic and the other made it to the old mine and found a spot for camp. Sonic looks at Sonette who is talking to Galaxy, he then saw Wave, Abbey, Clare, Roxy and Lucy all together talking. He then looks at Tails to see him with his mother and Rosie. He looks at Manic who is talking to Sir Knuckles and Sir Silver about finding more survivors

"Sonic" he then heard Sonette said so he looks at her and smiles

"Hey sis, is everything ok?" Sonic asks worried

"Yeah, Galaxy has gone out to find Luther and any more survivors" Sonette replies "Are you ok?" she then asks worried and Sonic smiles

"Yeah, everything is fine though I am worried about Elyse and the others" Sonic said

"As am I" Sonette whispers "And we can't leave them there to rot and we can't stay here so Shadow has gone to clear our kingdom, make sure none of those creatures are there" she then explains and Sonic smiles

"Really?" Sonic then asks

"Yeah, we'll at least have a home and Mephiles might to find out for a while" Sonette said "Well that's what me, Galaxy and Shadow think" she adds

"That's amazing sis" Sonic said and Sonette smiles

"We have a lot to do before we can rescue the others" Sonette said

"We do" Sonic then said as Manic walks over

"What are uses talking about?" Manic asks

"About what Shadow is doing" Sonic replies

"Yeah, cool isn't it" Manic said "We'll be able to go home" he then said

"We just have to wait for Shadow" Sonette said "I'm heading out to keep an eye out for Galaxy" she then said walking out. She also wanted to be alone for a while. She walked away from the mine and found a nice spot to relax. Then she saw Benjamin walk over to her and sighs "Hello Benjamin" she then said

"Sonette" Benjamin replies "Heard about Elyse's kingdom, sorry"

"You saw it coming, didn't you" Sonette said and Benjamin smiles

"I did, I see a lot of things and Shadow will get your fathers kingdom back. Sonic will move in with Elyse and rule wither her while Sonia becomes queen and you travel around" Benjamin explains

"That sounds about right and what I want" Sonette said

"Beware princess for the path to that future will be full of danger, putting not only you and your sibs like on the line but Elyse and her unborn child" Benjamin warned her

"Great" Sonette whispers "So what do I do?" she then asks and Benjamin walks up to her

"Listen to your heart, follow it and think, what would Teagan do" Benjamin said, and then walks off. Sonette sighs as she looks around

'What would Teagan do?' Sonette thought as she walks off. She then walks back to the mine to see Luther waiting

"Sonette" Luther said as Sonette walks over and then slaps him

"Where have you been?" Sonette then asks as she gives him a hug "Don't do that to me ever again" she then said and Luther sighs as he wraps his arms around Sonette

"I'm sorry" Luther said as Sonette walks back

"Just promise me you won't do it again" Sonette told him and Luther nods

"I promise" Luther then said

"Follow me" Sonette said walking in and Luther follows her to the others

"So looks who decided to join us" Sonic said

"I already had a go at him Sonic" Sonette said and Sonic nods

"I'm sorry; I had a few things I had to do" Luther replies

"Do share" Sonic said and Sonette sighs

"Don't worry Luther, just don't do it again. Next time talk to someone before you leave" Sonette told him and Luther nods

"Anyway we're just waiting on Shadow" Manic said and Sonette nods

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Elyse is staring at the night sky, lost in her thoughts. She then heard the door open and closed so she looks back to see Anna with another tray which she sits on the table

"Anna" Elyse said

"Your majesty" Anna said softly as walks to the door

"Can you help me, please" Elyse asks and Anna stops and looks back

"With what you majesty" Anna asks scared as Elyse walks up to her

"There is no reason to fear me Anna, I'm not going to hurt you" Elyse told her "My friends are down in that cell and I fear they haven't had anything to eat or drink, could you please take them some fruit and water" she then explains

"I'll try" Anna said and Elyse smiles

"Also take some blankets" Elyse adds

"I'll get 2 of my friends to help me" Anna said

"Good" Elyse said walking back and Anna walks out 'I hope she can do it' she then thought

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonia is watching Amy, Sophia and Angel try to get some sleep when they heard voices so everyone walks to the front of the cell

"Who could that be?" Angel asks

"I don't know" Sonia replies as Anna walks down with 3 other servants

"Queen Elyse sent us" Anna said as the others started to hand out food and a cup of water

"How is she?" Snow asks

"She's fine" Anna replies

"What's your name?" Sonia asks

"Anna, Anna the Rabbit" Anna replies as she started to hand out some blankets

"Thank you Anna" Amy said as the others leave

"It is the least I can do; when the king finds out he will not be pleased" Anna replies

"So you're risking your life for us" Sophia said shock

"And for the queen" Anna said walking off

"Wait" Sonia said and sighs

"That poor girl" Sir Blaze said

"Yeah, who knows what Mephiles would do to her" Snow said and Sonia sighs

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is helping the others get ready for the night. Shadow managed to grab some blankets for them; tomorrow they will head back to the castle and clean up the mess. He then looks around to see Sonette and Oscar missing

"Hey Galaxy" Sonic said walking over to him

"Yes sire" Galaxy said

"Have you seen Sonette and Oscar?" Sonic then asks

"Outside" Galaxy replies and Sonic runs out. He then found the pair sitting in a tree, staring at the night sky

"Sonette" Sonic said and Sonette looks at him

"Sonic" Sonette said jumping down and Sonic walks up to her "Are you ok?" she then asks

"Yeah, I'm worried about you" Sonic replies

"Don't be Sonic" Sonette said as she sits down and Sonic sits next to her

"So what are you doing?" Sonic asks

"Just thinking" Sonette replies "Over 30 days ago I was running around the castle and Tails first came to our castle" she then explains as Manic walks over and sits with them

"Then everything went wrong" Manic adds and Sonic sighs

"It did, Sonia being captured and father missing" Sonic then said

"I know what he done was wrong but he's still our father" Sonette said

"We need to forgive him" Manic then said

"But we can't seem to find him, if he's alive" Sonette said. They she saw Benjamin and the trio stand up

"Who's that?" Sonic asks

"Leave him to me" Sonette said walking up to Benjamin "So back again" she then said

"Indeed I am" Benjamin replies

"So think you could help me find my father" Sonette asks

"I could but where's the fun in that" Benjamin explains

"Why did Teagan keep you around?" Sonette then asks as Manic and Sonic walk either side of her

"Because I did my best to keep her alive, she trusted me" Benjamin explains and Sonette sighs

"So what do I do?" Sonette then asks

"Head east, you will find all you answers there and go alone" Benjamin told her as he walks off

"Thanks Benjamin" Sonette said and sighs

"Who is he?" Sonic asks

"A friend" Sonette replies as she walks back to Oscar

"Chao chao" Oscar said confused

"Tomorrow Oscar" Sonette said as she looks at Sonic and Manic

"We better get some sleep" Manic said walking in the mine as Sonic walks over to her

"Go inside Oscar" Sonette said and Oscar flies off

"Are you really going east tomorrow, I mean that's Mephiles' land" Sonic asks and Sonette sighs

"I have to, if Benjamin is right then all the question I have can finally be answered" Sonette replies "Come on, it's late and I'm tired" Sonette said walking off and Sonic sighs as he follows her. Sonette then walks over and lies next to Abbey who smiles at her

"Trust your sister Sonic" he then heard Galaxy said so he looks at him

"I know I should but she's my sister" Sonic replies

"Get some sleep" Galaxy told him and Sonic nods as he walks to Sonette

"Hey" Sonette whispers as Sonic lies next to her

"Hope you don't mind" Sonic whispers back and Sonette smiles

"I don't but sleep" Sonette told him as she closed her eyes and Sonic smiles as he looks next to him to see Manic fast asleep

'Night' Sonic thought


	32. Chapter 32

**Sonette, Rosie, Elyse, Oscar, Snow, Lucy and Abbey belong to me...Galaxy belongs to Shade The Fox...Sonic, Manic, Wave, Tails and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonic wakes up to the sound of Sonette's voice. He looks next to him to see she's missing so he sits up to see her sitting by the camp fire with Shadow and Oscar. He then saw Manic asleep so he got up, walks over to Sonette and sits down next to her

"Oh hey Sonic" Sonette said smiling

"Hey sis" Sonic said as Shadow gets up and walks off

"I'm going to head off soon" Sonette then said and Sonic sighs as he wraps his arm around Sonette and pulls her close

"I wish you didn't have to" Sonic said

"I know" Sonette said "But this is something I have to do Sonic" she then said

"I know that too sis" Sonic said standing up and helps Sonette up

"I better get ready" Sonette said walking off and Sonic sighs as he walks outside with Oscar. Then Sonette walks out and gets on her horse with Oscar

"You be careful out there" Sonic told her

"I will you be careful" Sonette said riding off. Sonic then walks back to see the others just waking up

"Where's Galaxy and Sonette?" Abbey asks looking around

"Galaxy is left" Shadow replies as he walks out

"And Sonette just left" Sonic adds and Abbey sighs

"I hope they stay safe" Clare said

"We have to head out soon so grab your stuff" Sonic told them as he grabs his stuff and walks outside to see Shadow waiting

"The others getting ready?" Shadow asks

"Yeah" Sonic replies as Manic walks out

"Hey bro" Manic said

"Hey, you ok?" Sonic asks

"I'm fine" Manic replies "Let's just get home" he then said as the others walked out

"I think we all want to go home" Sonic said as he looks at Shadow

"Let's go" Shadow said walking off and the others followed him with Sonic walking at the back

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Elyse wakes up with sunlight in her eyes and she sighs as she looks around. She then got up as she heard the door open to see Anna walk in with a tray and another rabbit with a bucket. She rabbit sits it down and walks out as Anna sits the tray down

"Here's your breakfast your majesty" Anna said as she looks at her. Elyse sighs as she gets up and Anna grabs the bucket and walks over

"I don't feel so well" Elyse said

"Here" Anna said handing her the bucket and Elyse started throwing up and into the bucket. Anna walks behind and holds her hair back "Morning sickness" Anna then said

"Thanks" Elyse said sitting the bucket down and walks off. Anna grabs the bucket and walks out and Elyse sighs as she had her breakfast, she has to eat. Anna then was back with a new bucket and Elyse sighs

"I'll be back to check on you" Anna said walking off again and Elyse walks to the window

'Where are you Sonic?' Elyse thought

"Queen Elyse" she then heard Mephiles said so she turns around to see him standing at the door with a servant who grabs her tray and walks out

"Stay away from me" Elyse said looking out the window and stares at the dragon

"I have a jug of water on its way for you and a cup" Mephiles said

"I don't care Mephiles" Elyse said "I want nothing to do with you" she then said

"No but I know you're thinking that Sonic will come and save the day but he won't" Mephiles said and Elyse turns around to face him

"Why are you like this Mephiles?" Elyse asks

"Because this is what I am" Mephiles said as Anna walks in with a jug and cup

"My lord" Anna said

"Sit them down" Mephiles said. Anna nods as she walks to the table and sits the jug and cup down

"Is there anything else?" Anna asks

"Go" Mephiles told her and Anna leave

"You should be nicer to her" Elyse told him and Mephiles chuckles

"She's just a servant, easy to replace" Mephiles replies

"You shouldn't say that" Elyse told him

"I'll be back" Mephiles said walking out and Elyse heard the door get locks and sighs as she looks out the window again

'But what is Sonic doing' Elyse thought

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is ridding though Mephiles' land to see if her father is here. She then stops as she heard a twig snap and looks around but couldn't see anything so she slides off her horse, grabs the crossbow and looks around. Then she saw her father and puts her crossbow down

"We need to talk father" Sonette said walking up to him

"I'm surprise you would want after out last conversation" King Jules replies

"Why did you do it and I want the real reason?" Sonette asks

"Your mother wasn't just going to leave, she was taking uses kids away from me. I had to stop and when I confronted her we got into a fight. I had no choice but to do what I did" King Jules explains and Sonette sighs

"Why did you keep me lock up?" Sonette then asks

"I knew Mephiles would want revenge and the best way to do that was through you, like he wanted to do. I had to keep you safe but as you can tell, I failed" King Jules replies and Sonette sighs as she looks around

"Why did you run?" Sonette asks

"I knew you would've told Sonic and other" King Jules said

"Even though you said you were going to kill" Sonette said with anger in her voice and King Jules sighs

"That was pushing it" King Jules said walking back "So what now?" he then asks as Sonette walks up to her

"I don't know" Sonette said. She then closed her eyes but opens them after she was grabbed and thrown to the ground. She looks at her father who has been stabbed and the knight is standing over his body "Father" Sonette said shock as the knight runs off. She then crawls over and pulls her father on his back "Father!" she then screams as she puts pressure on his wound

"Take my crown and give it to Sonic, it is his turn" King Jules said with blood sliding out of his mouth

"No, don't leave me" Sonette said as she starts to cry "Please father, please" she then begs

"I'm sorry child for I have failed you and your sibs" King Jules said

"No, you didn't" Sonette said as Oscar flies over. She then watches life leave her father's eye and looks at her hands that are covered in blood "Father" she whispers. Then the horse was spooked and ran off and Sonette heard shouting. She then grabs her father's crown and runs off with Oscar right behind her

"Chao chao" Oscar said

"Keep up Oscar" Sonette told him

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Mephiles is walking around the castle, making sure everything is going well when Sir Lucas walks over smiling

"What is it?" Mephiles asks

"King Jules is dead, a knight killed him and the others are after Princess Sonette who has his crown" Sir Lucas explains and Mephiles smiles

"Good, very good" Mephiles said smiling

"We still can't seem to find the princess but we have his body" Sir Lucas then said

"Where?" Mephiles asks curious

"Follow me" Sir Lucas said. They then walk outside and Mephiles said a body on a wagon but it is covered by a white sheet. They then walks over to the wagon and Sir Lucas pulled the sheet back

"King Jules" Mephiles said smiling "How I waited for this day" he then said. He looks up to see Elyse standing at her window with tears in her eyes. Sir Lucas then covered King Jules' body back up "Burn it" Mephiles said walking off and headed back inside

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic and the others are at the castle, cleaning up the mess. They've burnt the bodies of the dead knights that were here and got everything organized again. Sonic is standing in his father's room and then walks out onto the balcony

'Sonette, where are you?' Sonic thought

"Sonic" he then heard Manic shout so he looks back as Manic runs over

"What is it?" Sonic asks

"It's Sonette, Sir Knuckles found her and…well come" Manic said running off and Sonic follows him. They then ran into the throne room and saw Sonette standing with her back to them. She then turns around, still holding the crown

"Sonette" Sonic said walking up to her. He then saw blood on her clothes

"Father, he's dead Sonic" Sonette said "You are the king now" she then said handing the crown to him

"Oh Sonette" Sonic said as Manic walks over

"Mephiles also took his body and knowing him he will burn it" Sonette explains

"What happened?" Manic asks

"He…he pulsed me out of the way, he sacrificed himself for me" Sonette explains as she starts to cry and gives Sonic and Manic a hug

"Shh, I's ok sis" Sonic said

"We're here" Manic then said

"I can't believe he's gone" Sonette said through tears

"So what do we do now?" Manic asks as Sonette lets them go

"Uses get things here done, I'm going to find others or anyone who can help and to find Galaxy" Sonette said

"Are you sure, you just got home" Sonic asks and Sonette nods

"Mephiles is going to pay for this" Sonette said "For everything" she then as Abbey walks in with Sonette's bag

"I packed you bag Princess Sonette" Abbey said walking over and hands it to Sonette how puts the bag in

"Thanks Abbey" Sonette said "I'm sorry Sonic but if I stay here, I'll go mad" she then said

"You be careful and come home safely" Manic told her as he gives her a hug

"I will, look after Sonic for me" Sonette said and Manic nods as he lets her go

"I will" Manic said walking back

"I hate it when you leave" Sonic said giving her a hug and Sonette sighs

"I know Sonic" Sonette said

"We'll walk you out" Sonic then said and they all walk out. Sonette then saw Tails getting her horse ready

"You didn't have to Tails" Sonette said

"I know but it is the least I can do" Tails said

"Please be careful Sonette" Rosie said giving her a hug

"I will Rosie" Sonette said as Rosie lets her go and she kneels in front of her. She then grabs Rosie left hand and takes her glove off. She the saw the scar and sighs

"It's all healed sis" Rosie then said and Sonette kisses her on her forehead

"Just be careful Rosie, I can't lose you" Sonette told her and Rosie nods. Sonette then got onto her horse and Oscar flies over and sits in front of her

"Chao chao" Oscar said smiling

"I'll be back when I can" Sonette said ridding off. She looks back at the others and smiles as she faced the front

"Chao chao" Oscar said confused and Sonette smiles

"I'm ok Oscar, we have work to do" Sonette then said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic watches Sonette rides west, hoping she doesn't get herself kill. He then saw Rosie next to him and smiles as he place his hand on her shoulder

"Will she be ok out there?" Rosie asks worried as she looks at him and Sonic smiles

"She'll be fine Rosie, I know it" Sonic said

"Are you really the king now?" Rosie then asks and Sonic sighs as he crouches down

"I may be the king but I'm still the same person" Sonic explains and Rosie nods as she gives him a hug "And don't worry Rosie, things will change around here" he then said. Rosie then lets him go and runs off. Sonic then looks around to see Wave walking over "Hey Wave" Sonic said

"So what do we do now?" Wave asks

"We stay here and wait" Sonic replies as they started walking

"This is crazy" Wave said shaking her head and Sonic sighs

"I know, this has to end" Sonic said and Wave sighs

"But when and who else have to die" Wave said as they stop and Tails, Rosie and Mrs Prower walks over "I don't know how long I can do this for my lord" she then said

"What does that mean?" Tails asks worried

"I'm tired, I can't sleep anymore" Wave said walking off

"Wave" Tails said as he went to chase after her but was grabbed by her mother

"She needs time alone Miles" Mrs Prower told him and Tails sighs

"She's my best friend; I can't let anything happen to her" Tails said breaking free and runs off. He has to find Wave to make sure she's ok. He then heard a loud 'BANG' and Wave scream from her study so he rush in and found her unconscious on the ground "Wave" Tails said running over. He then saw what happened and sighs 'She must have fallen off the stool when she was trying to put the book up' he then thought as Sonic runs in with Rosie and Mrs Prower

"What happened?" Sonic asks worried

"I'm not sure but I'm guessing she was putting the books up on the top shelf and fell off the stool" Tails explains "We'll take her to my room, I don't want to wake her when I clean up this place" he then said

"Got it" Sonic said picking Wave up bridal style. Tails then walks up to his room to see it clean and tidy, just the way he left it. Sonic then walks in and lies Wave on the bed as Rosie runs in

"I'll sit with her" Rosie said

"Thanks, she's been through a lot and she doesn't sleep much" Tails said

"Why?" Sonic asks

"She's always been busy helping people, ever since Mephiles started attacking we've been getting a lot of sick people and the little sleep she does get isn't enough for her" Tails explains "I better start cleaning" he then said walking down stairs with Sonic. They then saw Mrs Prower putting the books up and Tails runs over

"Is there anything I can do?" Sonic asks as Tails started to clean Wave's bench

"No, we got this my lord" Mrs Prower replies

"Ok, I'll be back to check on Wave then" Sonic said leaving and Tails sighs

"What is it Miles?" Mrs Prower asks

"Wave, she's been so much. I wish there was something more I can do for her" Tails replies

"Cleaning this up will be something" Mrs Prower said and Tails sighs

"Yeah, your right mother" Tails said 'But there has to be more' he then thought

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Elyse is walking around her room, thinking about what she just saw, King Jules is dead. She then walks to the window and watches his remains burn into the night sky

'This is crazy, I have to tell Sonia' Elyse thought but then sighs

"Your majesty" she then heard Anna said so she turns around to see the rabbit walks in with a tray. She then walks over and sits it on the table

"Does Sonia know about her father?" Elyse asks

"She does, Mephiles told her while I was down there. She was upset and in tears, her friends comfort her" Anna explains "I'm sorry" she then said and Elyse sighs as she walks up to her

"Don't be" Elyse said smiling

"I just wish there was more I could do" Anna then said

"Don't worry about it Anna, you just make sure my friends get food and water" Elyse told her

"I will" Anna said walking out. Elyse then walks over to the table and sat down, then starts eating. Then Mephiles walks in and Elyse ignores him

"Enjoying your meal?" Mephiles asks

"I was till you came in" Elyse replies "What do you want?" she then asks

"What I want, I want to win" Mephiles replies "And there is nothing you can do about it"

"Go to hell" Elyse said as she got up and walks to the window

"I'll see you tomorrow and tomorrow night there will be a feast and you will be sitting beside me" Mephiles explains and Elyse looks at him

"No" Elyse said

"You don't get a choice, I'm sure I can find someone to get beheaded" Mephiles said and Elyse looks at him shock "So I suggest you come" he then said walking off and Elyse sighs as she cross her arms

'Why is he so heartless?' Elyse thought

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Wave moans as she sits up and rubs her head

'What happened?' Wave thought as she looks at Rosie who smiles

"Are you ok Wave? You gave us quite a scared" Rosie said Wave sighs

"Yeah, I'm fine" Wave said as she remembers what happened

"Tails is down stairs with Mrs Prower" Rosie then said standing up as Wave stands up

"I better go down" Wave said walking down. She then notices her study is clean and tidy

"Wave" Tails said running over and gives her a hug

"Hey Tails" Wave said

"I was so worried" Tails then said and Wave smiles as Mrs Prower walks over

"Sorry, I just slipped and fell" Wave replies

"Just don't do it again" Mrs Prower told her and Wave sighs as Sonic walks in

"I see you are awake" Sonic said

"Who else knows?" Wave asks

"Just Manic" Sonic replies "So what happened?" he then asks

"I started cleaning up and I slipped off the stool, I guess I wasn't careful where I put my foot" Wave explains

"Well take it easy from now on, ok" Sonic told her and Wave nods

"Yes my lord" Wave then said as Tails lets her go

"Are you ok?" Mrs Prower then asks

"I still feel dizzy but it will past" Wave replies

"Sit" Tails said dragging her over to her bed and Wave sits down

"I'm fine" Wave said

"We worry dear" Mrs Prower said and Wave sighs

"Don't, I'll be fine" Wave said as she lies down and closes her eyes "I can look after myself" she then whispers

"What does that mean?" Rosie asks

"Ever since her mother passed away, Wave always said she can look after herself that she doesn't need anyone which is why she took over here" Mrs Prower explains as they all walk out

"I'm not leaving her alone" Tails said walking back in and Mrs Prower sighs

"I'll show you to a room" Rosie said walking off and Mrs Prower follows her as Sonic walks back in. He then saw Tails sitting on a stool next to Wave so Sonic walks over

"She's done so much for me, I can't leave her alone" Tails said looking at Sonic

"I know Tails" Sonic said sitting on the floor with his back to Wave's bed "I'll stay for a while" Sonic then said smiling and Tails smiles too


	33. Chapter 33

**Sonette, Rosie, Elyse, Oscar, Snow, Lucy and Abbey belong to me...Galaxy belongs to Shade The Fox...Sonic, Manic, Wave, Tails and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonette wakes up with sunlight in her eyes and sighs as she sits up. She then saw Oscar asleep next to her and smiles as she got up and walks around to make sure there's no one around

"Chao chao" she then heard Oscar said so she looks back to see him awake

"We're fine Oscar" Sonette said walking up to him. She then looks around, she had the feeling she was being watch. Then Galaxy rides over and Sonette sighs with relief

"Galaxy" Sonette said as he walks up to her

"Sonette, what are you doing here?" Galaxy asks

"Avoiding home, I'll go mad if I stay there" Sonette replies

"I see" Galaxy said

"I use to always be stuck at home but now, I can't stand it" Sonette then said walking back

"We'll I'm heading to Elyse's castle to get people out of the cells" Galaxy said "Want to help" he then asks and Sonette smiles

"Sure, I can look for Sonia" Sonette said as she packed up her stuff. She then got on her horse and the pair rides off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic woke up early and headed out to check on Wave to make sure she's ok. He walks into her study to see her and Tails working

"My lord" Wave said

"Wave, how are you feeling today?" Sonic asks worried

"I'm fine, don't worry" Wave replies

"But I do worry" Sonic said and Wave sighs

"Don't" Wave said walking off and Tails sighs

"I don't know what's wrong with her" Tails then said

"Just keep an eye on her" Sonic said walking out. He then found Lucy and Abbey talking and sighs as he walks off. He then found Manic alone so he walks over to him

"Oh hey bro" Manic said smiling

"How are you holding up?" Sonic then asks

"Alright, hope Sonia and Sonette are ok" Manic replies and Sonic sighs

"Me too" Sonic then said "And I'm worried about Elyse"

"I'm sure they're all fine" Manic said

"Yeah, as do I" Sonic said smiling

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Elyse is standing by the window, looking out like she does every day since there's nothing to do. Anna has already brought her breakfast and tonight is that feast which she can't get out of it. Anna then walks back in with a new bucket and Elyse smiles

"Hey" Elyse said

"Hey" Anna said sitting the bucket down and walks over "Later I'll be back with a dress that you'll have to wear for the feast tonight" she then explains and Elyse sighs

"I don't want to go" Elyse said

"But you have too, the king has ordered it" Anna said

"I know Anna, I know" Elyse said "I hope I don't have to"

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette, Oscar and Galaxy are heading into Elyse's castle. They then came to the cells and Sonette runs to Sonia

"Sonette" Sonia said smiling

"I'll get the keys" Galaxy said running off

"Are uses ok?" Sonette asks looking around "Wait, where's Elyse?" she then asks

"She's in a room, he took her and she's pregnant" Snow explains. Galaxy then runs back and Sonette sighs

"Galaxy, you get these people home, I'll go after Elyse" Sonette told him

"Be careful" Galaxy said

"What, you'll get killed" Sonia said as Galaxy opens her cell and she runs over to Sonette

"Take Oscar, he'll look after you sis" Sonette said giving Sonia a hug "I love you Sonia and all I care about is you getting home"

"I heard about father" Sonia said and Sonette sighs

"I was there" Sonette said "He didn't mean for this to happen and he is sorry" she then said as Sonia lets her go

"Chao choa" Oscar said

"Thanks Oscar" Sonette said running off. She then grabs a cloak and walks upstairs. She then saw Anna who is lost in her thoughts so Sonette grabs her and Anna looks at her shock

"Princess Sonette" Anna whispers

"Who are you and where is Queen Elyse" Sonette asks softly

"I'm Anna and the queen is this way" Anna said as Sonette lets her go and walks off so Sonette chase after her. Anna then walks into Elyse's room to see her by the window as Sonette walks in

"Elyse" Sonette said running over and Elyse turns around

"Sonette" Elyse said giving her a hug

"You're ok" Sonette said as Anna closed the door

"The king is coming" Anna said and Sonette runs off and hides behind the screen. Mephiles then walks in and Elyse sighs as she walks up to Anna

"What do you want this time Mephiles" Elyse asks annoyed

"Why is she here?" Mephiles asks

"She's here to keep me company, so I have someone to talk to" Elyse replies

"My lord" Anna said bowing

"I hope you get ready for tonight" Mephiles said walking out and Elyse smiles

"I won't be here" Elyse said as Sonette walks over and puts a cloak on her

"Get out of here" Anna told them

"Be careful Anna" Elyse said

"Come on" Sonette said grabbing Elyse's hands and runs off. They then made it out as the bells was heard "Come on" Sonette said as they climbed down a hole to hide

"Will we be safe here?" Elyse asks as the heard people run pass and they didn't see them

"Wait here till I get back, I'll have my horse" Sonette said climbing out and runs off. She then climbs a tree as she heard someone heading this way. She looks down to see Scourge and rolls her eyes. He then runs off and she jumps down and heads back to her horse. Once there she got on and ride back to the hole where she left Elyse. When she got there she got off and looks down to see Elyse waiting "Elyse"

"Sonette" Elyse said standing up and Sonette puts her hand out

"Come on, Sonic is waiting" Sonette said. Elyse smiles as she grabs her hand and Sonette pulls her out. They then got on the horse and ride off. They then found the others and Sonia smiles as Oscar flies over to Sonette

"Chao chao" Oscar said full of joy

"We're fine Oscar" Sonette said and Elyse smiles as she wraps her arms around Sonette

"Let's go home" Sonia said and they all headed off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Mephiles is standing in the room where he left Elyse which is empty now. He then looks at Sir Lucas and Scourge

"Gone! How can they be gone!?" Mephiles shouts

"We don't know my lord, we heard Sonette and Galaxy were around but that they left into King Charlie's land" Sir Lucas explains

"She's getting cocky" Mephiles then said

"Who?" Scourge asks

"Sonette, we must grab her and kill her" Mephiles replies

"Yes my lord" Sir Lucas said walking out

"Then what?" Scourge asks

"I'll have a plan, I need you to go on a trip" Mephiles said looking at him

"Where?" Scourge asks

"North to find the queen of light" Mephiles said "She has to have my book" he then said

"I'll head out as soon as I can" Scourge said walking off. Mephiles then looks out the window and smiles

'Run while you can Sonette, once I get you, you will know the true meaning of pain' Mephiles thought

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is walking around when all the sudden he saw Sonette in the corner of his eye. He looks to see Elyse, Sonia, Snow, Sir Blaze, Sir Jet, Galaxy, Amy, Sophia and Angel

"Sonic" Elyse said sliding off and Sonic runs over to her, giving her a hug

"Elyse, I've been so worried" Sonic said

"I'm sorry about your father" Elyse said as Sonic lets her go and Sonette got off her horse. Sonette then saw Lucy and Snow talking and she smiles as Sonia walks over

"It's good to be home" Sonia said as Manic walks over

"Sonia" Manic said giving her a hug

"Oh Manic, I've missed you" Sonia said

"I'm just glad you're ok" Manic said and Sonia smiles

"I'm fine, I'm glad you are ok" Sonia said. Sonette then walks off to see Wave and runs into Tails

"Sonette, you're back" Tails said and Sonette smiles

"Yeah, are you ok?" Sonette asks and Tails sighs

"No, something is wrong with Wave. Yesterday she fell off a stool and knock herself out, she's been acting wired" Tails explains and Sonette sighs

"I'll see what I can do" Sonette said walking to Wave's study to see her working

"Princess Sonette" Wave said shock

"What are you doing Wave?" Sonette asks

"Working" Wave replies. Sonette then grabs her and force her to sit down on a stool

"Tails told me what happened" Sonette said as she sits down "What's going on with you Wave?"

"There's just so much stress, I can't handle this anymore" Wave explains

"I'm sorry Wave" Sonette said as she stands up and Wave stands up too

"Don't be, I just need to work this out" Wave said and Sonette gives her a hug

"I'm here for you" Sonette said "I worry about you" she then said

"I know but it's ok" Wave said as Sonette lets her go "And I worry about you" Wave then said and Sonette smiles

"I better go and talk to Sonic and the others" Sonette said

"Ok" Wave said and Sonette walks off. She then ran into Elyse who is standing by a window

"Elyse" Sonette said walking to her

"I haven't told Sonic the truth" Elyse said

"About you being pregnant" Sonette said and Elyse sighs

"Yeah, I don't know how to do it" Elyse explains

"Come on" Sonette said grabbing Elyse's hand and the pair walks off. They then walk to Sonic's room and saw him standing on the balcony "It's now or never Elyse"

"Right" Elyse said as the pair walks out onto the balcony

"Sonette, Elyse" Sonic said smiling

"Sonic, I need to talk to you" Elyse said walking up to him

"What is it?" Sonic asks worried and Elyse takes a deep breath

"I'm pregnant" Elyse said and Sonic looks at her shock

"Congratulation" Sonette said

"I…wow" Sonic said shock and Elyse sighs

"I'm scared Sonic" Elyse said and Sonic smiles as he gives her a hug

"It's ok Elyse, I'm here" Sonic said and Elyse sighs "What did Mephiles do?" he then asks

"He, he kept me locked in a room" Elyse replies "I watch your father's body burn, I'm sorry"

"Don't worry, once this is over I'll move in with you and let Sonette rule here" Sonic said and Sonette sighs

"No Sonic, you won't let me rule" Sonette said

"But you're the second eldest" Sonic said as he turns to face her with Elyse under his arm

"I'm not going to rule, I'll pass it down to Sonia because I'm not going to be queen" Sonette explains "I have other ideas I want to do" she then said

"Like what?" Sonic asks

"It doesn't matter, I have to find Galaxy" Sonette said walking off

"She hasn't been the same since she left with Teagan" Sonic said

"She's changed Sonic, she's tired of being the weak one" Elyse said as she turns to face him "She doesn't want this kind of life" she then said and Sonic sighs

"I better talk to Sonia about her being queen and Manic will be by her" Sonic said walking off with Elyse. They then found Sonia talking to Prince Jack

"I'm just glad I found uses" Prince Jack said

"Prince Jack" Elyse said smiling

"You majesty" Prince Jack said "My lord" he then said

"It's good to see you Jack" Sonic said

"I heard what happened and left as soon as I could, leaving my brother to cover me" Prince Jack explains and Sonic smiles "I had to get here to help" he then said

"I'm glad you're here" Sonia said giving him a hug

"Listen Sonia, when this is over, I'll be moving in with Elyse to raise our child so you will be ruling this land" Sonic explains

"What about Sonette?" Sonia asks

"She doesn't want to rule" Sonic said "It's just you and Jack, if he stays" he then said

"I will be" Prince Jack replies smiling and Sonia smiles too

"Thanks Jack" Sonia said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette, Oscar and Galaxy are talking about going back to Elyse's castle to see Mephiles without the others knowing

"I'll go alone Sonette, I need you to head north to make sure Mephiles hasn't sent anyone that way and to check on Queen Lina" Galaxy explains and Sonette nods

"Ok but you be careful" Sonette told him

"Got it" Galaxy said walking off as Manic and Sonia walks over to Sonette

"Sonia, Manic" Sonette said as she turns to face them

"Are you heading out again?" Sonia asks

"Yes, this time I'm heading north" Sonette told them as they walk to her horse

"Why didn't you want to be queen?" Sonia then asks as Sonette got on her horse and Oscar sits in front of her

"I never wanted to be queen sis, I want to be free not trap" Sonette said "Now I have to go, I have a lot of ground to cover before nightfall" she then told them

"We'll tell Sonic" Manic said

"He knows" Sonette said looking up to see him and Elyse on the balcony, staring at her

"Be careful out there, now that Mephiles has dragon plus those dark creatures" Manic said "You have to be on your guard" he then said

"I will" Sonette said ridding off and she didn't look back. She then looks at Oscar and smiles

"Chao chao?" Oscar said

"Don't worry about me Oscar" Sonette said "We have a job to do and we can't fail Galaxy" she then said smiling

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic and Elyse watches Sonette ride off and Sonic sighs as he looks at Elyse

"There she goes again, trying to save the world" Elyse said smiling

"I worry about her when she does this" Sonic said as they walk into the room

"She'll be fine" Elyse told him and Sonic sighs as Sonia and Manic walks in

"I worry about my sibs, all of them" Sonic said

"And we worry about you Sonic but we need to trust Sonette" Manic explains

"Where is she going?" Sonic asks

"North, that all she said" Sonia replies

"She's heading to the Queen Lina's land" Elyse said

"How do you know?" Sonic asks

"Teagan told me and she's took me once" Elyse replies "But to get to Queen Lina's land she will have to cross No Man's Land" she then explains

"Will she be ok going through there alone?" Sonia asks worried

"She will unless Mephiles finds out and send his dragon" Elyse replies

"Let's just pray that he won't" Manic then said and Sonic sighs as he looks outside

'Be careful sis' Sonic thought

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Mephiles is waiting for Scourge to come back from his mission. Scourge then walks in with the dark book in his hand and Mephiles smile

"I got it" Scourge said handing it to Mephiles "And the dragon has destroyed the kingdom" he then said

"Good, very good" Mephiles said as he opens the book

"Is there anything else my lord?" Scourge asks

"No, you have done well" Mephiles replies as he stands up "Soon we will have everything we want"

"What is it?" Scourge asks

"Turn the wold into darkness" Mephiles said "To do that we need a sacrifice" he then said

"Sonette" Scourge asks smiling

"Yes, a royal sacrifice" Mephiles replies "Send out the word that to find here and bring her here. I have to get the table and thing ready" he then explains

"Yes my lord" Scourge said walking off and Mephiles starts laughing

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is has made camp in No Man's Land with Oscar and he horse behind her. She then heard a loud roar so she looks up to see the dragon

'I hope it doesn't see me' Sonette thought

"Choa chao" she heard Oscar said so she looks at him and smiles

"We'll be fine Oscar" Sonette told him and Oscar yawns. Sonette then lies down and Oscar lies on her belly

"Chao chao" Oscar said

"Night Oscar" Sonette whispers

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic and Elyse are getting ready for bed. Sonic is standing on the balcony and saw the dragon and sighs

'I hope is Sonette is ok?' Sonic thought as he leans on the railing

"Sonic" Elyse said walking over next to him

"Hey Elyse" Sonic said smiling "Are you ok?" he then asks

"Yeah, I'm fine" Elyse replies "Are you ok?" she then asks worried

"You know me Elyse" Sonic said and Elyse sighs

"You're thinking about Sonette again" Elyse then said

"Yeah, I saw the dragon flying around that way" Sonic said "What if it sees her or what if Mephiles grabs her, who knows what he would do to her" he then explains and Elyse grabs his hand

"I know you are worried Sonic, you remind me a lot of me when Teagan just started to leave home, I was always worried" Elyse explains "I know she's gone now but she died trying to do the right thing"

"I wish I got to know here more" Sonic said as he turns to face Elyse. He then grabs her hips and pulls her closer to him "I love you Elyse"

"I know Sonic and I love you to" Elyse said wrapping her arms around Sonic's neck "You need to trust Sonette and what she does, she's smarter than you think" she then said and Sonic sighs

"I do trust her, it's me, I don't want her out there alone" Sonic explains

"She isn't alone, she has Oscar" Elyse said

"He can't help her if she gets attacked" Sonic said and Elyse sighs

"It will be ok Sonic, I know it will be" Elyse told him as Sonic lets her go and she walks back "Now come to bed, please" she then asks

"Ok, let's go" Sonic said and the pair walks inside


	34. Chapter 34

**Sonette, Rosie, Elyse, Oscar, Snow, Lucy and Abbey belong to me...Galaxy belongs to Shade The Fox...Sonic, Manic, Wave, Tails and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonette wakes up with sunlight in her eyes so she sits up to see the sun rising. She then saw Oscar is nowhere to be seen. She got up and looks around worried

"Oscar!" Sonette called out

"Chao chao" she then heard the chao shout. She then packs her stuff and runs off with the horse with her. She then found the little chao lying in the dirt

"Oscar" Sonette said running over to him and picks him up "Don't leave ever again" she then told him

"Chao chao" Oscar said softly

"You scared me Oscar, I thought I lost you and I made a promise to Teagan to look after you" Sonette said and sighs "Come on" she then said as she gets on her horse with the young chao in her arms. She then rides off and she looks at Oscar then sighs 'I wonder what happened to Oscar' she then thought

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is standing on the balcony lost in his thought and hopes Sonette is ok. He then walks inside to see Elyse still asleep and smiles as he walks to her side of the bed. He then kisses her forehead, waking her up

"Hey" Sonic whispers

"Hey" Elyse whispers "How long have you been up for?" she then asks

"A while, how are you feeling?" Sonic replies and Elyse sighs

"I'm fine, might sleep in" Elyse said and Sonic smiles

"Yeah, you should do that" Sonic said "I have a few things to do and have to check on a few people so I'll send someone to stay with you" he then explains

"No, I'll be fine alone Sonic" Elyse replies

"Are you sure?" Sonic asks worried "I mean what if Mephiles comes" he then said

"Sonic, he won't" Elyse said "I need more sleep" she then said rolling over so her back is to Sonic. Sonic sighs as he got up and walks out to see Sir Knuckles

"My lord" Sir Knuckles said

"Stay here, Elyse is asleep and I need someone to keep an ear on her just in case she needs something or if Mephiles tries to get her" Sonic told Sir Knuckles

"Yes my lord" Sir Knuckles said

"Thanks" Sonic said walking off. He then found Wave walking around carrying a basket of stuff and struggling so he runs over and grabs the basket "Let me Wave" Sonic said

"Oh thank you my lord" Wave said

"Just call me Sonic" Sonic told her

"Ok" Wave said as they walk into her study and Sonic sits the basket on the table as Tails and Rosie runs down

"Good morning uses two" Wave said as they walked over and helped to unpack

"Morning Wave" Tails said smiling

"So how are uses three?" Sonic asks

"We're fine" Wave replies

"Are you Wave?" Sonic then asks and Wave smiles

"I am" Wave said with a small nod

"I'll be checking in later" Sonic told her as he walks off. He then found Sonia walking around with Amy, Sophia, Allison and Angel

"Sonic" Sonia said walking over and gives him a hug

"Hey sis, did you sleep well last night" Sonic asks as Sonia lets him go

"Better then sleeping in that cell" Sonia replies "And how's Elyse?" she then asks worried

"Asleep" Sonic replies "She could uses some after all she has been through" he then said

"We'll call by later to check on her" Allison said

"Thanks, I have a few things to do and have to get someone to look for more survivors and hopefully more knights. I know Shadow's out" Sonic explains "See you around" he then said walking off. He walks outside to see Shadow walking in and behind him are the villagers from Elyse's castle and knights from both this kingdom and Elyse. Shadow then walks up to Sonic and bows

"I got everyone I could find" Shadow said as Allison, Abbey, Lucy, Sophia and Amy walk over

"Get any wounded to Wave and help these people anyway you can" Sonic sad. Everyone then got to work and Sonic couldn't stop smiling. He then looks up at the balcony to see Elyse smiling as she watches the others. Sonic then run off and headed to see Elyse. Once he made it to the balcony Elyse gives him a hug

"This is amazing Sonic" Elyse said smiling

"It is" Sonic said "Shadow really has changed side" he then said as he watches Shadow help the others

"I feel sorry for him, I think he's doing all this to stay busy so he doesn't think about Aleena" Elyse said

"Maybe your right" Sonic said "I'll talk to him later to make sure he's ok" he then said and Elyse smiles

"That would be nice" Elyse said and Sonic smiles as he wraps his arm around Elyse

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Galaxy walks into Elyse's castle and headed to the throne room to talk to Mephiles. He then walks in to see Mephiles sitting in his throne

"Well, I didn't think I'll see you around here" Mephiles said

"I know the truth about you" Galaxy said pulling out a small folded note and hands it to Mephiles "Father" he then said and Mephiles chuckles as he read the note

"Well it is true then" Mephiles said standing up and walks up to Galaxy who grabs the note back, folds it up and puts it away "And you chose to fight against me then with me" Mephiles then said

"Because what you are doing is wrong" Galaxy said "And I will stop you"

"With your brother Shadow I guess" Mephiles said as he sits down

"You chose his fate when you killed Aleena" Galaxy said

"And how long can uses keep fighting for, I already have 3 kingdoms" Mephiles replies "It's not long till have the rest" he adds

"Good will win, it always does" Galaxy said "You should know that by now" he then said walking back

"It won't be long till I have Sonette here and I slowly kill her" Mephiles explains

"You leave her alone" Galaxy told him "If you even touch her, I will kill you" he then warned him

"Get out of my sight, you're just a failure like Shadow, like Teagan" Mephiles told him

"And you will pay for what you did to Teagan" Galaxy said walking back "Even if it's the last thing I do" he then said walking out and Mephiles chuckles

"We will see about that, son" Mephiles said to himself

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette made it to Queen's Lina castle but to see it completely destroyed and everyone is dead. She then got off the horse and ran to find the queen. She then found the queen barley alive so she runs over to see a stabbed wound

"Queen Lina" Sonette said as she felt tears in her eyes as she puts pressure over the wound

"It is too late for me" Queen Lina whispers "Find a book, it has a gold cover like the dark magic book that Scourge took" she then explains

"Then what?" Sonette asks

"Take it so Wave the Swallow, she will know what to do" Queen Lina replies and then went limb and Sonette saw no life in her eyes

"No" Sonette said as she looks around. She then found a small pit and sighs as she started a small fire and put all the bodies in it, she couldn't leave them around like this. Once she was done she headed to the library and found the book in a glass cabinet so she smashed it and grabbed the book

"Chao chao?" Oscar said and Sonette sighs

"Come on, we better head back and tell the news to the others" Sonette said as she walks out but stops when saw 3 black creatures "Oh no" Sonette said running back in, closing and locks the door behind her. She then heard the creatures banging on it so she ran to the window "No, dam it" she said seeing no way down

"Chao chao" Oscar said scared as Sonette runs over to a bookcase and gets on top of it with the crossbow

"I know Oscar but there's nothing I can do but this" Sonette said as the creatures break the door down and walk in. Sonette then shoots one in the head and it killed it "Yes" Sonette said as the other 2 run over and started hitting the bookcase and she killed them too

"Chao chao chao" Oscar then said

"If I remember correctly, Shadow said there are 6 to 7 in a group so there are at least 4 more out there" Sonette said "We have to move" she then said running out. She then stops by a broken window and saw 2 more creatures and shoots them "Now 2 more" Sonette said walking off. Then another creature walks in front of her and Sonette kills it and she smiles

"Chao chao!" Oscar shouts and Sonette quickly turns around to be knocked by the last creature, dropping her crossbow. It then went to bit her and she places her hands on its neck and pushes it back

"No" Sonette said as she tried to grab her bow "Oscar, I need my dagger" she then shouts. Oscar nods he flies to her belt and grabs it. He then gives it Sonette who started stabbing the creature and didn't stop till she was sure it was dead

"Chao chao?" Oscar asks

"Yeah, I'm ok" Sonette said as she got up and puts her dagger into her belt, then grabs the crossbow "That should be the last one, I hope" she then said running off with Oscar. She then made it to her horse and rides off and she didn't look back

"Chao chao" Oscar then said

"Yeah, I got the book Oscar" Sonette said "We have to tell the others" she then said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is looking for Shadow to see if he's ok. He then found him standing outside under a tree so Sonic walks over to him

"My lord" Shadow said

"Shadow, how are you?" Sonic asks

"I am" Shadow replies "Why do you ask?" he then asks

"After all you have been through, I'm just here to talk to you" Sonic explains

"I've been better but I'll be fine" Shadow said

"Just remember Shadow, you are a part of the team so if you need to talk, just say so and I'll listen" Sonic told him

"Thank you, my lord" Shadow said

"See you around Shadow" Sonic said walking off. Then Manic runs over with a worried look on his face

"We have a problem?" Manic said

"What is it?" Sonic asks

"Mephiles has sent the dragon and his dark creatures north to Queen Lina's land where Sonette is" Manic explains

"Keep your eye out, we cannot send anyone out there" Sonic said

"Do you think she's ok?" Manic asks

"She will be fine" Sonic said "I know it" he then said

"Right, this is Sonette" Manic said "I have to go" he then said running off and Sonic runs off to find Sonia. He found her sitting in the royal garden so he walks over to her

"I heard about what Mephiles has done, Manic told me" Sonia said as he sits down

"Sonette is fine" Sonic said as Elyse walks over and joins them

"How can you sit here and say that" Sonia said "She could be hurt or worse" she then said

"You have seen Sonette fight, you know what she can do" Elyse said and Sonia looks at her "If she's not here tomorrow I will send a few people to find her, I promise"

"Tomorrow?" Sonia said

"That's when she should be back" Elyse said "If she's not here by sunset I get a small team ready for tomorrow morning at first light" she then explains and Sonia nods

"Now calm down Sonia" Sonic said and Sonia nods

"Ok" Sonia then whispers

"Trust me, Sonette will be back" Sonic then said and Sonia nods. Elyse then walks off and saw Galaxy walk in and smiles as she walks up to him

"Galaxy, you're back" Elyse said

"Your majesty" Galaxy said

"Elyse, how many times do I have to tell you" Elyse said "Are you ok?" she then asks

"I need to talk to you alone" Galaxy said

"Follow me" Elyse said walking off and Galaxy follows. They then found a private stop and Elyse looks at him "What is it?" she asks

"Mephiles is after Sonette and has plans to kill her but I fear he will use her as a royal sacrifice for one of his spell" Galaxy explains

"She's alone right now" Elyse said "Anything else I need to know" she then asks and Galaxy sighs

"Mephiles is my father" Galaxy then said

"He…wow" Elyse said "Wait you and Shadow are brothers"

"Step, different mothers" Galaxy replies "My mother was a maid he had an afire with. As soon as she found out that she was pregnant, she ran in fear Mephiles would kill both her and me" he then explains

"She told you" Elyse said

"Right before she died, she was very sick" Galaxy said

"I am so sorry Galaxy" Elyse then said and Galaxy smiles

"It's ok" Galaxy said "Do you want me to find Sonette?" he then asks

"No, I told Sonia I will tomorrow afternoon if she's not back so I'll just send you" Elyse replies "You should tell Shadow, so he knows that he isn't alone in this world" she then said and Galaxy sighs

"Right, I better do it" Galaxy said walking off. Elyse then follows him and watched him walk over to Shadow. They talked for a while and Shadow gives Galaxy a hug. Elyse smiles as Sonic walks over and stand right in front of her

"Hi" Elyse whispers as she gives Sonic a hug

"Are you ok?" Sonic asks worried

"Never better Sonic" Elyse said and Sonic smiles as he wraps his arms around Sonic and buries her face into his chest

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Tails and Wave are going around and making sure the few wounded that Shadow brought back are ok and don't need anything. Wave then stops and walks to the small window and looks outside

"Wave" Tails said seeing her but Wave didn't respond so he runs over and grabs her hand and Wave looks at him

"Yeah" Wave said

"Are you ok?" Tails asks letting her hand go

"Yeah, I'm fine" Wave said getting back to work

"You were just staring out the window" Tails said as he chase after her

"I know, sorry to worry you Tails" Wave then said as Mrs Prower walks over

"Wave, you're my best friend and you took me in, I'm worried about you and your health" Tails explains

"Why does everyone think there's something wrong with me" Wave said annoyed and Mrs Prower sighs

"Because you haven't been yourself since your mother passed away" Mrs Prower told her and Wave walks off, not saying a word and walks pass Sonic

"Wave!" Sonic shouts as he runs in front of her and grabs her shoulders

"Just leave me alone!" Wave shouts "There's nothing wrong" she then said

"Yes there is, I can see it in your eyes Wave" Sonic said. Wave then breaks down in tears and Sonic looks at her confused, he's never seen Wave cried before. He then gives her a hug and Wave cried into his fur. Then Tails and Mrs Prower runs over and Sonic shacks his head "It's ok Wave"

"No Sonic, it is far from ok" Wave whispers as she closed her eyes. Sonic then picks her up bridal style and sighs as he looks at the sky 'The night is here' Sonic thought

"We better take Wave to her study" Tails said and Sonic looks at Wave who has fallen asleep

"How early was she up?" Sonic asks shock

"I don't know" Tails replies

"Before then sun was up because I was up and saw her walking around" Mrs Prower then said

"Come on, I better get her to her study" Sonic said as he walks off and the others followed. When they walk into Wave's study they saw Abbey, Roxy, Lucy and Snow waiting

"Is she ok?" Snow asks worried

"Yeah, why are uses here?" Sonic asks confused

"We sense something was wrong" Roxy said as Sonic sits Wave on her bed

"Does she have magic too" Sonic asks

"She does" Mrs Prower said

"As do I sire" Tails said and Sonic looks at him shock "That's why I came here, Wave was trained by my father as well as Aleena and Teagan" he then explains

"Well, this is, new" Sonic said "Don't worry, uses are safe" he then said and the other smile

"I'll stay with Wave" Snow said as she sits down on the stool next to the bed while the others walk out

"That explains a lot about you Tails" Sonic said looking at him "With Mephiles" he adds

"Yeah, I was hoping not to tell you when your father was around because I fear you would tell him and I would be killed" Tails explains

"That's ok, I understand" Sonic said "With all of uses and Wave" he then said

"Thank you my lord" Roxy said

"I better go, take care" Sonic said smiling as he runs off

"Well at least we're not going to get killed by him" Roxy then said

"Sonic was never like that, he's nice and caring" Abbey said "He helped me when I was blinded by Mephiles and took me to Elyse's castle where Teagan was so I could get healed" she then explains

"I remember" Roxy said

"What now?" Lucy asks

"We wait for Sonette to come home" Abbey then said and the others nod

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is sitting in the forest with her small camp fire, no way she was camping in No Man's Land again while those creatures are around. The moon is high as she half asleep. She then heard the twig snap and looks around worried till Benjamin walks out

"Benjamin, why do you have to scare me like that?" Sonette asks

"I came to warn you, Mephiles has a dark plan and he needs you" Benjamin explains

"Why?" Sonette asks

"You will be the royal sacrifice that will bring the darkness on this planet" Benjamin told her "Do not stop tomorrow, do not even think about or you will be grabbed, taken to Mephiles' castle where he now is and he will kill you but it won't be quick" he then explains and Sonette nods

"Got it Ben, thanks" Sonette said

"Be careful, I failed Teagan, I cannot fail you" Benjamin said

"And I'll be careful, I promise" Sonette said and Benjamin smiles as he walks off. Sonette then lies down and fell straight asleep


	35. Chapter 35

**Sonette, Rosie, Elyse, Oscar, Snow, Lucy and Abbey belong to me...Galaxy belongs to Shade The Fox...Sonic, Manic, Wave, Tails and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonette woke up with sunlight in her eyes so she got up and quickly packed up her stuff. She then grabs Oscar and headed out. She then looks at Oscar who is yawning and is rubbing his eyes

"Chao chao" Oscar said softly

"Sorry Oscar, we have to get back" Sonette said

"Chao" Oscar then said

"Hang on" Sonette said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Mephiles is walking into his castle while he leaves the dragon at Elyse's castle and a pack of the dark creatures. He then saw Sir Lucas and sighs

"My lord" Sir Lucas said bowing

"What is the word" Mephiles asks

"At the moment, nothing" Sir Lucas "We can't find the others" he then said

"Well you better find them" Mephiles told him and Sir Lucas walks off. Mephiles then walks into the throne room and sits down as Scourge walks in

"How long do you think it will take till the others beat you" Scourge said

"It won't happen" Mephiles said smiling

"I fear it will" Scourge then told him

"I have everything I need and I will not fail" Mephiles said standing up "Leave my sight" he then said and Scourge bows as he walks off. Mephiles then sighs as he sits down and then smiles

'And once I get Sonette, there will be no turning back' Mephiles then thought

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Galaxy is standing outside in the court yard, waiting for Sonette to come back. Then Shadow walks over and Galaxy smiles at him

"Morning Shadow" Galaxy said

"Uh morning" Shadow said "Why are you here?" he then asks

"I'm waiting for Sonette" Galaxy replies

"Right, she should be back soon" Shadow then said

"How are you holding up?" Galaxy then asks "After yesterday and all"

"It's nice to know I have a brother; it's nice to know I'm not alone" Shadow replies

"We're never alone; we have amazing friends here who have our backs" Galaxy told him as Elyse walks over

"And uses both are welcome to stay here for as long as you want" Elyse told them

"Your majesty" Galaxy said

"Galaxy, please, call me Elyse and that includes you too Shadow" Elyse told them

"Sorry, Elyse" Galaxy said

"Sonette should be back soon" Shadow then said

"I hope things went well" Galaxy then said. Then Sonette rides and they walks up to her as she got off her horse. She then looks at Galaxy and sighs "What is it?" Galaxy asks

"Queen Lina is dead and her kingdom is gone" Sonette replies "I burnt all the bodies so they didn't get eaten" she then said and Galaxy sighs

"Dam it" Galaxy said and Sonette pulls out the book

"The book of Light" Shadow said

"I have to give to Wave, she will know what to do with it" Sonette said "Queen Lina told me, right before she died" she then said

"Also go and see Sonia, she's worried about you" Elyse told her

"I will, I better go" Sonette said running off. She then runs into Wave's study to see her alone and working so she walks up to her

"Princess Sonette" Wave said and then saw the book

"Here Wave" Sonette said handing Wave the books as Tails, Rosie and Mrs Prower walks in and over "Queen Lina told me to give it to you" she then said

"The book of Light" Wave said shock as she opens it and sighs "It is now my turn to protect it" she then said

"You knew this day was coming?" Tails asks

"For 10 years" Wave replies "Queen Lina told me herself" she then said as Galaxy walks in

"Where's the book of Dark" Galaxy asks

"Mephiles" Sonette replies "Scourge took it and killed anyone who got in his way" she then explains

"You better find Sonia" Wave told her and Sonette nods as she walks off. Sonette then found Sonia standing by a window

"Sonia" Sonette said and Sonia looks at her smiling

"Sonette" Sonia said running over and gives her a hug "I've been so worried" she then said and Sonette smiles

"It's ok sis" Sonette said

"But Mephiles' creatures" Sonia then said

"I know and I took care of them" Sonette said "And I'm here now so that's all that matters" she then said and Sonia smiles

"Yeah, that all that matters" Sonia then said

"Sonette" they heard Sonic shout. The pair look to their left to see Sonic and Manic who joins the hug

"It's just us 4 now" Manic then said

"It is" Sonette said as they all let go and walk back "So we have to watch each other's back and help the others" she then explains

"How was your trip?" Sonic asks

"Heart breaking" Sonette said "Queen Lina is dead and she wasn't even in the war" she then explains

"Sorry to hear that" Sonic said and Sonette sighs

"Mephiles has gone too far" Sonette said and then sighs

"But you have something else on your mind" Manic then said as Galaxy and Shadow walks over

"Well according to a friend, I'm going royal sacrifice that will bring the darkness on this planet" Sonette explains

"So that's what he want" Galaxy said

"Yeah" Sonette then said

"Well he's not going to get you or even a chance" Sonic said

"Sonic, if Benjamin didn't tell me last night, Mephiles would have me already" Sonette explains and Sonic sighs

"But he won't get a chance" Sonic said walking up to Sonette and grabs her shoulders

"He's right" Shadow said and Sonette sighs

"I'm not being locked up like father tried" Sonette told them

"You won't just be careful" Sonic said

"So what do we do now?" Sonia asks as Wave walks over

"Sonette, I need to talk to you" Wave said

"Sure Wave, come on" Sonette said and the pair walks off

"I've been going through this book and I found this" Wave said showing Sonette "It's a protection spell, I could use it to protect this castle" she then explains and Sonette grabs the book "Well it will make the castle look like its empty and Mephiles won't be able to sense us or send his dark creatures but we will be safer longer"

"Can you?" Sonette then asks

"I've talked to Snow and the others and they're going to help, the more of us and better the spell will be but we need you to talk to Sonic" Wave explains

"Can I take the book?" Sonette asks

"Sure, just tell him it's safe" Wave said walking off and Sonette sighs

'Please listen Sonic' Sonette thought walking off. She then found Sonic with Elyse, Manic and Sonia so she runs over and they stop walking

"What's wrong sis?" Manic asks

"I need to talk to you Sonic" Sonette said looking at him

"Sure, what is it?" Sonic then asks

"I was just talking to Wave and told me there is a protection spell in this book she could use it to protect the castle" Sonette explains and the others look at her shock "They need you're ok so they can"

"They?" Sonia said

"It doesn't matter who" Sonette said as she looks at Sonic "It will make the castle look like its empty and Mephiles won't be able to sense us or send his dark creatures" she then explains

"Do it" Sonic said and Sonette smiles as she runs off. She then found Wave with Lucy, Snow, Abbey, Roxy and Tails

"Can we do it?" Wave asks

"Go for it" Sonette said handing the book back. Wave and the others headed off and Sonette runs to a window looking down at the court yard. The others stood into a circle and Wave smile. They then started chanting and Sonette was then blinded by a bright light. When it disappear Sonette look at the others who were smiling and talking

"Did they do it?" she heard Sonia asks as she walks next to her

"I believe so sis" Sonette said as she turns around and leans against the window

"I was so worried about you Sonette, when I heard that Mephiles sent his creatures that way. I even yelled at Sonic and Manic because of it" Sonia explains as she walks in front of Sonette

"Don't worry about me Sonia" Sonette said

"But your my sister and Mephiles is still after you and as you said, he wants to kill you" Sonia said "And I can't lose you" she then said. Sonette stands up and gives Sonia a hug

"It's ok sis, I promise you, nothing will go wrong" Sonette said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Galaxy and Shadow are getting ready to head out. Then Sonic walks over and Galaxy looks at him

"Uses heading out?" Sonic asks

"We are" Galaxy replies

"You be careful out there" Sonic told them

"We will" Galaxy said getting on his horse and he looks at Shadow who is ready to go. Galaxy then looks at Sonic and smiles "You just keep Sonette close" Galaxy then said

"Don't worry, I plan to" Sonic said and Galaxy nod

"Let's go Shadow" Galaxy said riding off and Shadow follows. Sonic then looks back to see Elyse and smiles as he walks up to her

"Hey" Sonic said

"Hey" Elyse said smiling "Do you know where they are going?" she then asks

"No" Sonic replies "Come on" he then said and the pair walk off. They then saw Manic who is carrying a basket and Tails, heading inside

"I better go and find Sonette and Sonia" Elyse said "You should check on Wave and the others" she then said as she turn to face Sonic

"Right, I better" Sonic said walking off. He then walks into Wave's study to see her with Tails, Manic and Rosie

"Hey bro" Manic said as Sonic walks over to them

"Hey, how are uses?" Sonic asks

"We're fine" Manic said "So what's the news?" he then asks

"Galaxy and Shadow just left, I hope they don't get into trouble" Sonic told them

"They might be heading to get the book of Dark back or going to see the Dark Queen" Tails said

"They could" Wave then said "Is there anything I can get you, my lord" she then said

"No, I just came here to make sure everyone is ok" Sonic said "Especially you Wave"

"I'm fine; Tails doesn't leave my side for most of the day" Wave replies

"I have to make sure you stay safe" Tails then said

"Just take it easy, all of uses" Sonic told them and they all nod

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is sitting in the garden with Oscar, Sonia and Elyse. Sonette then sighs as she looks at the sky

"What's wrong sis?" Sonia asks worried

"I need to find someone" Sonette replies

"Who?" Elyse asks

"Benjamin, I have a few more question to ask him" Sonette said "Staying here won't do much" she then adds

"Sonic doesn't want you to leave these walls" Sonia said

"I know but I have to sis" Sonette said "What am I supposed to do?" she then asks

"Stay here" Sonia said and Sonette sighs

"I need to find Benjamin" Sonette said

"Chao chao?" Oscar said confused

"Yes Oscar" Sonette said "I need uses to cover for me, just for at least an hour, if I'm not back then tell Sonic" she then said

"Sonette, it is too dangerous for you to go out there" Elyse told her "And I don't need the stress"

"Elyse, please" Sonette begs and Elyse sighs

"Take Oscar and be right back" Elyse told her and Sonette nods as she runs off with Oscar

"Can we let her go alone" Sonia asks

"We have to trust her Sonia" Elyse said and then sighs "We just have to hope she doesn't do anything silly" she then said and Sonia sighs

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Mephiles is working on a few things for when they get Sonette for the sacrifice when Sir Lucas walks in

"What is it?" Mephiles asks

"We found out Sonic and the others are hiding in King Jules' castle, well now it's Sonic's castle" Sir Lucas explains

"And?" Mephiles asks knowing there is more

"There is a protection spell, we cannot get in it nor can any of your creatures" Sir Lucas replies and Mephiles smiles

"I need to see Scourge" Mephiles told Sir Lucas

"Right away my lord" Sir Lucas said bowing and walks off. Scourge then walks in and over to Mephiles

"What is it?" Scourge asks

"I need you to go and stay around Sonic's castle and wait for Sonette to slip up so you can grab her" Mephiles explains and Scourge smiles

"Of course I can do that" Scourge said walking off and Mephiles chuckles

"And soon you will be mine" Mephiles said looking at the table he has ready "And I will win" he then said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic it looking for Sonette but so far no luck so he walks to his room. He then found Elyse and Sonia standing on the balcony, talking so he walks over

"Sonic" Elyse said smiling

"Have uses seen Sonette?" Sonic asks and Elyse sighs

"No, why?" Elyse then asks

"She's missing and uses do know something" Sonic said

"She's out, she's gone to find Benjamin" Sonia told him and Sonic looks at her shock

"What, it's too dangerous out there" Sonic said

"She ask us not to tell you yet" Elyse said and Sonic sighs

"I'm going out and bring her back" Sonic said walking off and Elyse sighs as she cross her arms

"Don't worry Elyse, he's just worried about Sonette" Sonia said and Elyse smiles

"I know Sonia, it's ok"

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is looking for Benjamin in hope he is around. She then stops in a small clearing and looks around unsure

'Come on Benjamin, where are you?' Sonette thought. Then she heard a twig snap and she looks back to see Benjamin and smiles

"You shouldn't be here" Benjamin said

"We need to talk, I need to know more on Mephiles' plan" Sonette told him as she walks up to him

"You don't understand Sonette, you shouldn't be here" Benjamin told her again

"Answer me, now!" Sonette shouts, getting annoyed

"I cannot talk now" Benjamin said walking back

"Why was Queen Lina killed?" Sonette asks

"She was killed because you went to her, you are the reason" Benjamin replies and Sonette walks back

"No, that's not fair" Sonette wines

"Life isn't fair" Benjamin said "I see people die, I see people I care about die" he then said and Sonette sighs "And no matter how hard I try to save them, they end up dying"

"Benjamin, I'm sorry" Sonette said as her ears fold flat

"Sorry won't bring all my friends back" Benjamin said "No one would listen to me, no one took my advices and now look at me, alone" he then explains

"You don't have to be alone" Sonette said "Come back with me"

"No, I see my death is coming soon and I will be with my love ones" Benjamin replies

"So that's it, you're giving up" Sonette said shock

"I gave up years ago" Benjamin replies. Sonette then looks turns her back to him and sighs

"Why would you just give up?" Sonette asks

"Because I did, I'm tired of this life" Benjamin replies "You try having my gift and what about Rosie, she does and look her" he then said and Sonette shacks her head

"Leave my Rosie out of this!" Sonette shouts but then heard Benjamin gasp in pain so she quickly turns around to see an arrow sticking out of him. Sonette runs over and catches him, pulls out the arrow and puts her hands over the wound

"It is time" Benjamin said

"Tell me, what did you see last?" Sonette asks "Please" she then begs

"You lose, darkness come upon us but there is hope, Elyse's child will set thing right in the future and only then, will there be a happy ending for people" Benjamin explains

"What, no" Sonette said. Benjamin then went limp and Sonette sighs as she closed his eyes and walks back. She then walks off and found a creek to wash her hands. She then crouches by the edge and washed her hands as she replied her conversation with Benjamin "You shouldn't be here, why did he say that" she then ask herself

"Sonette" she heard Sonic said so she got up and looks back to see him

"Sonic" Sonette said shock as Sonic walks up to her

"What are you doing here?" Sonic asks and Sonette sighs

"I know you're mad at me but I had to find Benjamin" Sonette told him

"What did he have to say?" Sonic then asks curious

"We lose, darkness come upon us but there is hope, that yours and Elyse's child will set thing right in the future and only then, will there be a happy ending for people" Sonette explains "Meaning I'm going to die Sonic"

"No, no one is taking you away from me" Sonic said

"Sonic, every time Benjamin has vision of someone dying, they die. Look at Teagan, she's gone and look at father" Sonette said

"I can try" Sonic said and Sonette sighs. Then they heard Scourge chuckling so they look around

"Scourge, where are you!?" Sonette shouts as she grabs her crossbow and Sonic grabs his sword. Then Scourge walks out from the shadows

"Hello beautiful" Scourge said

"You killed Teagan; you took her away from me and Galaxy!" Sonette shouts

"I find it funny, how she was so lost in her thoughts she forgot about us" Scourge said smiling

"She was my best friend, you had no right to take her away from me" Sonette said

"You look at Teagan like a sister, someone who you trusted and someone who treated you like an equal, isn't that right princess" Scourge explains

"Don't call me that" Sonette said

"Enough, this is my lands and you are not welcome here" Sonic said

"I'm not alone" Scourge said. Sonic then looks back to be knocked out and Sonette turns around to see Sir Lucas and Sir Lenny. Then she was knocked down and she looks back to see Scourge smiling as everything went black


	36. Chapter 36

**Sonette, Rosie, Elyse, Oscar, Snow, Lucy and Abbey belong to me...Galaxy belongs to Shade The Fox...Sonic, Manic, Wave, Tails and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

When Sonic woke up he found himself in Wave's study so he sat up confused on how he got here

"Sonic" he heard Elyse said so he looks next to him to see her "Sir Knuckles found you unconscious, what happened" she then asks. Sonic looks out the window to see it's early in the morning

"Sonette, he has her" Sonic said as Tails and Wave walk over

"We know" Tails said "Manic left last night after you were found with Sir Knuckles, Sir Silver and Sir Blaze" he then explains

"I feel so stupid" Sonic then said "I should've brought he back before we spoke" he then said shaking his head

"I never should've let her out in the first place, this is my fault" Elyse said walking back and looks down. Sonic sighs as he stands up and walks up to Elyse. He then places a finger under her chin and lifts it up

"No, it's ok Elyse" Sonic said smiling as he gives her a hug

"Did she find Benjamin?" Wave asks

"She did" Sonic replies

"And?" Elyse asks

"She told me that we are going to lose, that darkness will come upon us but there is hope, that our child will set things right in the future and only then, will there be a happy ending for people" he then explains and Elyse looks at him shock as she place her hands on her belly

"Our child" Elyse said and then sighs

"We just have to hope Manic stops it this time" Tails said

"But if it happens we need a plan" Wave said "The spell I put on the castle will be destroyed if Mephiles put us into darkness" she then explains

"What is this darkness?" Sonic asks

"Day become night, no more sunlight, a lot of things are going to and the dark creatures of the night will run the planet" Tails explains

"Sonic" Elyse said shock

"Ok, uses need uses to get everyone into the mines and to safety" Sonic said "I have to go and warn the other kingdoms" he then said

"Be careful Sonic" Elyse said "And don't got for Sonette, if you die, our child will lose their father"

"I promise, I won't" Sonic said "I know Manic has this" he then said running off and Elyse sighs

"We have to move and now" Tails said

"Go and tell the others" Wave said and Tails runs off

"I'm scared Wave" Elyse said

"I will protest you, I promise but we need to pack and get ready" Wave told her and Elyse nods. Elyse then runs off and Wave started packing everything. They got wagons of stuff packed and Tails made no one was left behind. Once everyone was ready they headed out

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette wakes up tied to a wooden table so she looks around confused but then remembered what happened. She then notices she has no gloves and is wearing a black dress

'No, this can't be' Sonette thought as she tried to break the rope but fails. She then heard footsteps so she looks around to see Mephiles and the dark queen

"I see you are awake" Mephiles said

"So this is her, the royal sacrifice" the dark queen said smiling

"Let me go!" Sonette shouts

"She has a mouth" the dark queen said "Get things ready we will start soon" she then said

"And you are?" Sonette asks

"I am the dark queen" the dark queen replies

"Lina's sister" Sonette said

"Don't say my sister's name" the dark queen warn her

"She's dead by the way" Sonette said "I hope you're happy" she then said

"I more than happy" the dark queen said

"She was your sister, how could you be so cold" Sonette said "You only get one family" she adds

"My family never like each other, my parents loved my sister, adored her and I wasn't anything to them" the dark queen explains "Her being dead just makes me smile"

"That's just cold" Sonette said looking away to see Mephiles "Someone will come for me"

"Yes, Manic is on his way with 3 knights" Mephiles replies. Sonette then notices there are 2 holes under her wrists and looks at Mephiles again who smiles as he walks over and place a bowel under one

"Don't, please" Sonette begs as Mephiles pulls out a knife

"Be quite" Mephiles said cutting her wrist and the blood falls into the bowel. Sonette then looks at the dark queen and she did she same thing to her other wrist

"Stop, please!" Sonette pleaded but they ignored her 'Someone, please' she then thought as she looks around with tears in sliding down her chicks and Scourge walks in

"Shh" Scourge said kissing her forehead

"Go away" Sonette said as Mephiles and the dark queen walks off

"Don't worry, you will be with your love ones soon" Scourge then said

"Please, stop" Sonette whispers as she started to feel weak

"It is too late to stop" the dark queen said walking over "Let us begin" she then said. Then the dark queen started chanting and Sonette saw Manic, Sir Blaze, Sir Silver and Sir Knuckles run in but Mephiles lifted his hand and swings it to the left side and they went flying to the wall

"No, Sonette!" Manic shouts and Sonette closed her eyes, seeing no point on trying to fight, she's a goner. She then screams as she felt a sharp pain in her chest so she opens her eyes to see the dark queen ripping out her heart and Manic watched in horror. Then the dark queen smiles and there was a bright light. When it disappear the dark queen's is on fire and still has Sonette's heart which then turns to ash

"It is done" the dark queen said as Galaxy and Shadow rush in

"Uses are too late" Mephiles said smiling

"No!" Galaxy shouts as he throws an energy ball that hits Mephiles and the dark queen walks off with Scourge. Manic and the others hit the ground and Manic runs over to Sonette with the others

"No, Sonette" Manic said through tears. Shadow then cuts the rope and Manic pulls Sonette off the table and into his arms "No, this wasn't meant to happen" he then said as Shadow walks off

"Sire, we have to go" Sir Knuckles said. Manic looks at Shadow who has Sonette's stuff and clothes

"Let's go" Manic whispers

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonia and Elyse are standing outside when all the sudden it went dark and Sonia starts to cry

"No, she's gone" Sonia said and Elyse pulls her into a hug

"Shh, it's ok" Elyse said as Oscar flies over

"Chao chao" Oscar said softly and Elyse sighs

"That's right Oscar, she's gone" Elyse said and Oscar sits sighs as he flies off

"We have to move" the heard Wave said so they continued towards the mines. Once there people walked in while Sonia and Elyse started outside. Then Sonic walks over and Sonia gives him a hug

"It's ok Sonia" Sonic said and Sonia looks at him

"How?" she asks confused as Wave, Lucy and Snow walks over

"There could be a chance we could bring her back" Wave said. Sonic and Sonia looks at him shock while Elyse smiles as she turns to face them

"Could you do it?" Elyse asks

"There are a few spells we could use but…in order to bring the darkness they would've ripped Sonette's heart out of her chest. We have one spell to hopefully to give her a heart and to bring her back" Snow explains

"But the chances of it working is very low" Lucy adds

"Very low and it will take a lot of energy from us to do it" Wave said "But we are willing to try it if uses let us" she then said

"Sonic" Sonia said looking at him

"What do you need?" Sonic asks

"We have Roxy and Clare working on that as we speak and Tails is getting things set up" Wave explains

"But there's another problem" Lucy said

"What is it?" Sonia asks

"We need Sonette's body back as soon as we can or it will not work" Wave said "My lord you need to get Sonette's body as fast as you can and you're the only one left who can do it" she then said

"I'll be back" Sonic said running off in a blur

"Let's get things outside for when Sonic comes back" Wave said and Lucy runs inside

"Can you really bring her back" Sonia asks as Lucy and Tails walks out

"We can try" Snow said as Elyse pulls Sonia back. Then Clare and Roxy run over and Wave kneels down

"Let's do this" Wave said and everyone got everything ready. Then Sonic walks over and Wave smiles "Lay her down right in front of me" Wave said

"Ok" Sonic said waking over and lies Sonette down

"I'll heal her wrist" Roxy said as she started healing Sonette's wrist while Tails pulls Sonic back with Elyse and Sonia

"You need to stay back my lord" Tails said as Clare walks over and Roxy heals Sonette's other wrist

"Done, good luck" Roxy said walking to Tails and the others. Lucy then kneels on Sonette's left side while Snow kneels on Sonette's right side

"Ok, let's do this" Wave said. Then the trio started chanting and 3 lights appeared around them, a white, a light green and a light blue

'Please work' Sonic thought as he grabs Elyse's hand. Then Sonette takes a deep breath as she opens her eyes and everyone smiles and the lights disappeared

"Wave" Sonette said confused

"Hey" Wave said smiling as Sonette looks around

"Lucy, Snow" Sonette said as she slowly sits up with Wave's help

"Just take it slow" Lucy said and Sonette looks at Sonic and the others

"I remember what happened" Sonette said "Where's Manic?" she then asks

"On his way" Sonic said walking up to Sonette and helps her up "I told you not to leave the walls" he then said and Sonette gives him a hug

"I'm sorry Sonic" Sonette whispers as Sonia walks over so Sonette wraps her arm around her and pulls her into the hug

"Come on" Elyse said walking into the mines with Tails, Clare, Lucy, Snow, Wave and Roxy

"Come on" Sonic said and they followed the others

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Scourge is sitting in the library with the dark queen, once he got her out of the room he brought her here to protect her

"Are you ok?" Scourge asks and the dark queen smiles as she nods

"I am, thank you Scourge" the dark queen replies as Mephiles walks in

"They're long gone" Mephiles said

"Do not fear, even if they do bring Sonette back, the darkness will stay" the dark queen explains and Mephiles nods

"Thank you yet again" Mephiles said

"You are welcome" the dark queen said "Now I must head home" she then said

"I can take you, if you want" Scourge offered and the dark queen nods

"Thank you Scourge" the dark queen said "You have a good man here Mephiles, do not lose him like you have lost your children" she then said

"I won't, see you when you get back Scourge" Mephiles said

"Of course my lord" Scourge said "This way" he then said walking out with the dark queen. Mephiles then walks over to the book of Dark and he started going through it. He then stops on a page and smiles as he grabs the book and walks out

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is sitting with Rosie and Oscar, Rosie is sitting on Sonette's lap and is fast asleep while Oscar is sitting on Sonette's head, asleep. Then Mrs Prower walks over and Sonette smiles

"Do you want me to take her?" Mrs Prower asks softly

"Please" Sonette whispers. Mrs Prower then picks up Rosie and carries to the bed area and Sonette grabs Oscar and follows Mrs Prower who sits Rosie down with a blanket over her

"Where are her parents?" Mrs Prower asks as Sonette sits Oscar next to Rosie

"Gone" Sonette whispers as they walk away from them "I found her alone in forest, beaten and barely alive. From that day I made a vowel to protect her" she then explains

"Poor dear" Mrs Prower said as Tails walks over

"I know, that's why I need her to stay safe" Sonette said "Hey Tails" she then said smiling

"Manic is back, with him is Galaxy, Shadow, Sir Blaze, Sir Silver and Sir Knuckles" Tails said. Sonette then looks at the entry and saw Manic. She then runs over to him and gives him a hug

"Sonette" Manic said wrapping he arms around her tight

"I am so sorry Manic" Sonette said

"No, it's ok" Manic said letting her go and place a hand on the back of her head "Don't scare me like that ever again" he then said

"Can't promise anything bro" Sonette said as Shadow walks over with her stuff

"Here" Shadow said handing it to Sonette who smiles as she saw Teagan's necklace

"Thanks Shadow" Sonette said running off. She then runs deeper into the mines with Lucy and Snow

"I need to get change so can you make sure no one comes" Sonette said and they turn their back on her. Sonette smiles as she started getting dress

"So what are you going to do?" Lucy asks

"I need to find Benjamin's body so I can bury him" Sonette replies

"Not alone" Lucy said

"If you want to come, then come" Sonette said as she sat down to put her boots on

"It will be dangerous, there's nothing by darkness out there" Snow said as she turns around to as Sonette stands up and puts the belt on that has the sword and crossbow still strapped to it

"I know" Sonette said as Lucy turns around and Sonette grabs the necklace

"We'll be fine" Lucy said walking off and Sonette smiles

"I have to find Elyse" Sonette then said running off. She then walks up to Elyse who smiles

"Sonette" Elyse said

"Here" Sonette said handing the necklace over "It was Teagan's" she adds

"Sonette" Elyse said putting the necklace on Sonette "You keep it" she then said

"But-" Sonette started

"No buts" Elyse said cutting her off "You wear it"

"Thank you" Sonette then said smiling as Lucy walks over and hands Sonette a bag

"I see you and Lucy are going" Elyse then said

"I need to do a few things" Sonette said

"Like what?" she heard Sonic asks so she looks back to see him

"Like bury my best friend" Sonette said "Come on Lucy, we have to move" she then said walking out with Lucy. Elyse then grabs Sonic before he could chase after her

"Let her go, she isn't alone" Elyse then said and Sonic looks back and nods

"Right, beside Mephiles thinks she's dead" Sonic said as Wave walks over "Wave, are you ok?" he then asks

"Yes, I need to head back to the castle to grab something" Wave said

"Take a couple of knights" Sonic said

"No, I'll go alone" Wave said and Sonic looks at her unsure "I promise I'll be back as soon as I can" she then promised and Sonic sighs

"If you're not back soon I will come to find you" Sonic then told her and Wave nods as she walks off

"Think she'll be ok alone" Elyse said and Sonic sighs as he looks at her

"I can only hope" Sonic then said "Though I wish she took a knight with her or someone" he adds

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Scourge walks back into Mephiles' castle and into the throne room to see Mephiles waiting

"Good to see you are back" Mephiles said

"All the royal families are dead but Sonic's and Prince Jack is missing" Scourge said "You are the only king" he then said and Mephiles smiles

"I have my men looking for Wave the Swallow" Mephiles then said

"Why her?" Scourge asks

"She is the next one to protect the book of Light, she is the chosen one and I need information" Mephiles explains "I need you to help the others to make sure nothing goes wrong" he then said

"Of course, my lord" Scourge said bowing and walks out and Mephiles smiles as he closed his eyes

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette and Lucy finish burying Benjamin and Sonette sighs as she looks at the grave

"We'll meet again" Sonette said as Lucy walks next to her and grabs her hand

"We will" Lucy then said "And everyone else" she then said

"I was hoping we could've stopped this" Sonette then said

"But there is hope" Lucy said and Sonette looks at her

"How do you know that?" Sonette then asks

"Because there is always hope" Lucy replies "Come on, we better move" she then said walking off and Sonette follows her

"You really think we can win this war" Sonette said

"If Teagan taught me anything is there is always hope, even in the darkest hours" Lucy replies "She's right, there is hope and we must remember that" she then said and Sonette smiles

"That sounds like Teagan" Sonette then said "Come on" she then said and the pair started running

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Wave is walking around the castle and heads into her study and sighs as she takes her empty bag off and sits it on her bench

'I need to hurry' Wave thought as she climbs onto the bench and looks at the books above it. She then grabs as few she need and sits them down. Then she grabs a box that hidden and sits it on the bench too. She then jumps down and puts the box into the bag. She then went through the books, ripping out a few pages she needs to cure the poison in some of the dark creatures. Then she packs the bags and a few other things and smiles. She then knocks a glass jar off and it smashed 'Dam it' Wave thought as she picks up what was in the jar and into a small bag, then into her bag and picks it up. She then turns around to see Sir Lucas right behind her

"Hello Wave" Sir Lucas said knocking her down. Wave quickly grabs her bag and tries to run but Sir Lucas grabs her and slams her into the door

"No, leave me alone" Wave begs

"I thought you have magic" Sir Lucas said and Wave sighs

"I don't fight, I heal" Wave replies as she tries to fight Sir Lucas but he's stronger than her

"The king would like to see you" Sir Lucas said as Wave drops her bag

"Well I don't want to see him" Wave said as she was turned around and pushed into the door

"Too bad" Sir Lucas said hitting her down, knocking her out cold. He then picks her up and carries her off


	37. Chapter 37

**Sonette, Rosie, Elyse, Oscar, Snow, Lucy, Abbey and Charlie belong to me...Galaxy belongs to Shade The Fox...Sonic, Manic, Wave, Tails and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonette and Lucy walks back to the mines to see Sonic waiting outside with a worried look on his face so the pair walks over to him

"What is it Sonic?" Sonette asks worried

"Have you seen Wave?" Sonic then asks

"No, we haven't" Sonette replies

"No" Lucy then said "Is she missing" she then asks

"In" Sonic said and the trio walks into the mine. They then walk to Tails, Elyse and Mrs Prower

"What is she's hurt" Tails said worried

"Where did she go?" Sonette asks

"Home" Sonic said and Sonette sighs as Shadow and Galaxy walks over

"Me and Lucy will go and see if we can find her" Sonette then said

"I'll come too" Galaxy said

"Me too" Tails said "I want to help" he then said

"We leave as soon as uses are ready" Sonette said walking off with Lucy

"Are we really go back out" Lucy said as they walk outside

"If you want to stay then stay" Sonette said "Wave is my best friend and she helped me when I needed help so if she's in danger then I want to save her" she then explains as Oscar flies out

"Chao chao" Oscar said

"Ok Oscar" Sonette said as Galaxy and Tails walks out

"Ready?" Lucy asks

"Let's move" Galaxy said and Sonette smiles as Shadow walks over

"I want to come too" Shadow said

"Keep up then" Galaxy said

"Come on" Sonette said and they headed off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Wave wakes up as she gets carried into a throne room to see Mephiles and Scourge waiting. She was then dropped and she landed face first on the cold ground. She moans as she got to her knees

"Wave the Swallow" Mephiles said

"What do you want?" Wave asks weakly

"I have everything I want and need" Mephiles replies "But you just keep getting in my way and you know what happens to people who get in my way" he then said walking up to Wave who falls back and started moving back

"I do, Teagan and her family, Aleena, Mr Prower, the list goes on and on" Wave said as she bumps into someone so she looks back to see Sir Lenny who picks her up "Let me guess, I'm next"

"No, I wouldn't dream of it" Mephiles said walking up to her "I know how much power you have and yet, you don't know how to use it" he then said holding up an empty jar

"No, please don't do it" Wave begs as Sir Lenny grabs her

"All I want is your magic" Mephiles said wrapping his hand around her throat and digs his nails into her neck. Wave screams as she saw the jar fill up with a light blue light, like a fire. Wave then went limp and Mephiles smiles as he lets her go and walks back

"Why?" Wave asks

"Immortality, your magic will do just fine" Mephiles said back "Take her away, I don't care where. I no longer need her"

"Yes my lord" Sir Lenny said carrying Wave out. Wave was too weak to speak or move so she just went with it. She was then thrown into the dark forest and down a hill. She landed face first in the dead leaves. With the little strength she has she got up and went to walk but falls down to her knees

'Why, why' Wave thought as she gets up and takes 3 steps but stops by a tree 'I can do this, slow and steady' she then thought as she walks to the closets tree and kept going

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Mephiles is standing with a wolf who is helping him make his immortality potion, it is a tricky potion and it takes two to make

"So you go the magic of a light, now we can continue" the wolf said as Scourge walks in

"My lord, was it wise to let Wave go" Scourge asks

"It will take her days to get home, time they find out what I have done it will be too late" Mephiles explains

"Of course my lord" Scourge said "Is there anything I can do?" he then asks

"Leave and make sure no one comes in at all cost, you're in charge while I am here" Mephiles said and Scourge smiles

"Of course my lord" Scourge said bowing and walks out. He then looks at the knight at the door and smiles "No one goes in until the king says so, if anyone needs help send them to me, orders from the king himself"

"Of course" the knight said and Scourge walks off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette, Lucy, Tails, Shadow and Galaxy walk into the castle and Tails runs off, he heard Sonette and the others call his name but he didn't stop. He then runs into Wave's study. He then saw Wave's bag on the ground so he walks over and picks up

'Wave wouldn't leave this here' Tails thought as he opens it and sighs. Then Sonette and the others run in and Tails sighs again "She's long gone" Tails said looking at them "She would never leave her bag behind, she was taken" he adds

"Why was she here?" Lucy asks

"The pages in here are antidote, a remedy for a whole punch of poison form the dark creatures. There's also the ingredients she needs to make the antidote" Tails explains

"Ok, so now we know why she was here but where is she?" Lucy asks

"Mephiles" Sonette said "Who's ready for a trip to the dark forest" she then asks

"No way" Lucy said

"I'll go with Sonette and Tails" Shadow said

"And we'll take Wave's bag and head back to the others" Galaxy said "We can also tell the others" he adds

"So we have a plan" Sonette said as Tails hands Galaxy Wave's bag

"Please be careful with that, in the box are rare ingredients, some you'll have to travel far to get" Tails said and Galaxy nods as he puts the bag on

"Be careful" Lucy said

"Let's go" Sonette said and they all headed outside and along the path but stops when it splits

"Be careful Shadow" Galaxy said and Shadow nods

"I will, I promise" Shadow said

"I'll keep him close" Sonette said

"We have to move" Tails said

"Ok, let's go Shadow" Sonette said and the trio runs off

"I hope they find Wave" Lucy said

"Come on" Galaxy said running off and Lucy chase him. Lucy then grabs his hand so she doesn't fall too far behind. Once back at the mine they walk in to see Sonic, Sonia, Manic and Mrs Prower waiting

"Where are the others?" Sonic asks

"Wave's been taken so they've gone to find her" Galaxy said as Abbey and Snow walks over. He then takes Wave's bag off and hands it to Snow

"What is it?" Snow asks opening it

"The pages list the antidote and there are ingredients to make them, that's why Wave left" Lucy explains

"So that's why she left" Manic said

"And now she's in danger, I should've made her take someone or gone with her" Sonic then said and Mrs Prower sighs

"Don't worry, I'm sure the others will find her" Manic said

"Miles won't stop till he does" Mrs Prower said

"Sorry Mrs Prower" Sonic said

"Don't be sorry dear, you look tired, why don't you go to sleep with Elyse" Mrs Prower said

"Go bro, I got everything covered" Manic said and Sonic nods

"I need some sleep, now that Mephiles put us into darkness, it's hard to tell days apart" Sonia said

"Take it easy sis" Manic said

"I will Manic" Sonia said walking off

"So you think Sonette, Tails and Shadow will be ok" Manic then said

"Shadow is learning the truth and he's heart is in the right place, Tails is wise and knows what he has to do and Sonette is strong and knows he way around, they will be fine" Galaxy explains

"Prince Jack is worried about his family" Mrs Prower said

"They'll be dead or locked up" Galaxy said "I'm heading that way myself to see the damaged"

"Be careful" Lucy said

"When Shadow gets back tell him I said to listen to uses, he may have changes sides but I need to make sure he doesn't go and kill our father" Galaxy said

"We'll look after him" Mrs Prower said

"Thanks" Galaxy said heading out

"I hope they stay safe" Lucy then said

"They will" Abbey said smiling

"She's right" Snow adds

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette, Tails and Shadow walk into the unknown in hopes to find Wave

"I hope she's ok" Tails said worried

"As do I Tails, she's my friend too and she's helped me through my darkest hours at home" Sonette said "And thank you Shadow for coming" she then said

"It's the least I can do to help" Shadow replies and Sonette smiles

"We'll keep to the path, we'll find our way around better" Sonette explains

"I just hope Wave's ok" Tails said

"We better get moving" Shadow said and the trio ran off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Wave has just made it out of the dark forest, she slowly getting there and her balance is getting better but she still feels so weak and just wants to stop but she knows she can't, that it isn't safe

'Is anyone going to come for me or am I on my own' Wave thought. She then trips over a root and rolls down a hill. When she made it to the bottom she sits the side of her head on a rock and shouts in pain. She then place her hand where it hit and sighs as she removes it to see blood 'It's not my day' Wave thought as she got up and kept going along the path in hopes she will find help. She then stops when she heard something coming up from behind she walks off the path and slide down another hill and into a hole. Then someone from behind place this hand over her mouth and she felt a cold dagger on her throat

"Move, don't even speak and you die" a male voice warn her and Wave nods slowly "Good" he then said as he removes his hand from her mouth. He then turns Wave around and they started walking as he puts the dagger into her back. They then came to a fire and Wave was pushed down

'Rude much' Wave thought as she rubs her head. She then sits up to get a better look at the person she's with. He's a light green swallow; he has orange eyes and is wearing daggy pants, a belt with a sword strapped to it. She then saw a bow and a quiver full of arrows

"So who are you?" he asks and Wave sighs

"My name is Wave" Wave said as she started to feel dizzy

"You ok?" he then asks running over to her

"No, I need help" Wave whispers as she lies down

"Hey Wave, stay with me now!" the swallow shouts as he place her hands on the side of Wave's face and made her look at him

"Please" Wave whispers then everything went black, only hearing the swallow call out her name

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic wakes up to see Elyse still asleep under his arm and smiles. He then gets up to see Manic and Snow talking and sighs as he gets up and walks over

"Hey bro" Manic greeted said

"Uses ok?" Sonic asks

"Yeah, we're just talking about what Mephiles would want with Wave" Manic replies

"And?" Sonic asks curious

"There are a number of reason, the main one is she got in Mephiles way and we know what he does to people who get in his way" Snow explains

"I do" Abbey said walking over

"How are you holding up Abbey?" Sonic asks walking up to her

"Not good" Abbey said and Sonic sighs

"Come on then" Sonic said walking off with Abbey right next to him

"I guess you want me to talk now" Abbey said

"I do Abbey" Sonic said as they stopped "No one is around so talk"

"Ok, why would Mephiles take Wave, I mean if he wanted her dead he would've killed her at the castle so why take her to his castle. I mean we all know where it is and he knows someone will go and save her so why?" Abbey explains and Sonic sighs as he started thinking

"You have a point" Sonic said "Have you told anyone else this?" he then asks

"No, I've been going over it and over it trying to figure it out but I haven't got a clue on why he wants Wave or what he's doing" Abbey replies

"But you are right, I'll talk around, see what I could dig up" Sonic said

"Thanks" Abbey said

"For what?" Sonic asks confused

"Believing me, I thought no one would" Abbey replies and Sonic smiles

"I will always believe you Abbey" Sonic said. Abbey then smiles and runs off as Manic and Snow walks over

"Is she ok?" Manic asks

"Yeah, she just needed someone to talk to" Sonic said "She also came up with a good point about Mephiles" he then said

"What was it?" Manic asks and Sonic explains what Abbey said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette, Tails and Shadow have found a cave to hide from the storm. Shadow started a fire before the rain started so they have enough fire wood to last them. Tails is sitting by the entry and sigh as he looks into the storm

'Wave, please be ok' Tails thought. Then he saw Sonette next to him and sighs

"You ok Tails?" Sonette asks worried

"Yeah" Tails replies "I just hope Wave's ok" he then said

"As do I, she's an amazing person; kind, caring and she always listened to me" Sonette said "Come on" she then said getting up and walks over to Shadow who is by the fire and Tails follows her

"When the storm pass we will go out" Shadow said

"I'm surprise there is a storm" Tails said

"The darkness stops the sunlight, nothing else. Storms and rain will become rare as time goes on" Shadow explains

"And the trees, the plants and the animals will die" Tails adds

"They will and I don't know if we can stop this" Shadow said

"But there has to be a way" Sonette said "I mean there's always a way to stop darkness"

"I fear there is not" Shadow said and Sonette sighs

"I'm not giving up" Sonette said

"My father will kill you if you get in his way" Shadow told her

"He's killed me once, killing me again won't be as easy" Sonette replies and Shadow nods "But first we have to find Wave, she needs us" she then said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Wave moans as she slowly wakes up. She could feel something warm wrapped around her and sighs as she half open her eyes. She then saw the light green swallow who walks over and kneels near her

"You ok Wave?" he asks as he helps her sit up

"I guess I am now" Wave said as she started to feel stronger

"Well my name is Charlie, I didn't get a chance to tell you last time because you passed out" Charlie said "And sorry about earlier, I'm not a people person and I wasn't sure if I could trust you" he then said

"It's ok" Wave said as Charlie hands he a bowl of soup

"Here, you need to eat" Charlie said walking back and Wave started eating

"Thanks" Wave then said

"So Wave can you tell me why a pretty girl like yourself is walking around the forest when the world is into darkness" Charlie asks and Wave sighs

"Mephiles, he grabbed me from Sonic's castle and took me to his. He then took my magic and I was thrown into the dark forest, I could barely walk but I kept going" Wave explains

"So when you asked for help, right before you passed out, you just need someone to protect you" Charlie said and Wave nods "Well we're safe here, no one and nothing will find us" he then said

"I need to get back to the others" Wave said

"Once you are well rested we will, beside there's a storm going on outside" Charlie told her and Wave sighs "Don't worry Wave, I will help you get back to your friends" he then said and Wave smiles

"Thanks, I don't think I could by myself" Wave admitted

"That's ok, so why were you at Sonic's castle" Charlie then asks

"I was getting a few things, antidotes and ingredients for poison of the dark creatures, though I can't make any of them no I have no magic" Wave explains

"Why did he take your magic?" Charlie asks confused

"Immortality" Wave whispers and Charlie looks at her shock

"Can he do that?" Charlie then asks

"There is a in the book of Dark but you will need magic of a light, of someone like me" Wave said "Someone who was born with magic"

"Wait, so there are others" Charlie said confused

"Yes and the colour is the key. Light blue fire are those who are born with it, light green with given and white is a healer, strong but don't use magic for anything else" Wave explains "Then there's dark purple with is dark magic" she adds

"You know a lot about magic" Charlie then said

"I need to know, I get a few people come through my doors that need help" Wave said "I helped them get out of the kingdom because when King Jules was alive those with magic were killed" she then explains

"That's must've been hard, seeing people like you die" Charlie said

"It was, every time it happened I couldn't bear to watch it. Princess Sonette is also against and she stood by me" Wave said and Charlie smiles

"Don't worry Wave, there has to be a way to get your magic back" Charlie said

"No, once he use it for his potion, it will be too late for me" Wave said "And I'll have no magic and will have to rely on Tails to help me"

"Tails?" Charlie said confused

"Miles Prower is he's real name" Wave said

"He's a Prower, I heard about his family" Charlie said

"His mum is with us too" Wave adds

"Well rest Wave, you need your strength" Charlie said and Wave sits the empty bowl down

"Thank you Charlie" Wave said as she lies down

"Don't worry Wave, nothing and no one will hurt you" Charlie promised and Wave smiles as she closed her eyes and tries to get more sleep


	38. Chapter 38

**Sonette, Rosie, Elyse, Oscar, Snow, Lucy, Abbey and Charlie belong to me...Galaxy belongs to Shade The Fox...Sonic, Manic, Wave, Tails and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Wave moans as she wakes up and saw Charlie sitting across the fire, awake. Wave then sits up and rubs the back of her head

"I see you have finally woken up" Charlie said and Wave sighs

"Yeah" Wave then whispers

"The storm is gone" Charlie said handing her a bowl "Once you finish eating we will head out and find your friends"

"Thank you, for everything" Wave said as she stared eating

"It's the least I can do" Charlie said

"So what are you Charlie?" Wave then asks

"I was a farmer, with my family but I trained with my friends, learnt how to fight. Not much, then those dark creatures came and killed my family. I ran off and found this hole. I then got a fire started and you dropped in" Charlie explains and Wave sighs

"I'm sorry" Wave said

"It's ok" Charlie said as Wave finished eating and she sits the bowl down. Charlie then got up and hands her his water bag "Drink"

"No, I'll be fine" Wave said

"Wave, you need to drink" Charlie told her

"Ok" Wave said as she grabs it and has a drink. She then started coughing and Charlie grabs her hand and taps on her back gently

"Easy girl" Charlie said and Wave nods

"Thanks" Wave said

"Come on, we have a long walk ahead" Charlie said grabbing his stuff and packs everything up. Wave nods as she got up and Charlie gave her his red cloak

"Thanks" Wave said putting it on. Charlie then climbs out of the hole and looks back and helps Wave up

"Stay close" Charlie told her and Wave nods. They then started walking along the path and Wave sighs "We'll stay on the path, if any of your friends come to rescue you, we should run into them"

"I hope so" Wave said and Charlie smiles

"Don't worry Wave" Charlie said and Wave smiles

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette, Tails and Shadow are walking along the path to find Wave

"Come on" Tails shouts

"Slow down Tails" Sonette said running up to him and grabs him. The pair stopped as Shadow caught up to them

"Wave is in trouble, I don't want to" Tails said

"I know, I know" Sonette said as the trio started walking. They then heard a set of voices and Tails smiles

"That's Wave voice" Tails said. They then saw Wave and Charlie. Tails runs over to Wave who smiles as she drops to her knees

"Tails" Wave said smiling

"You're ok, you got out" Tails said full of joy as he lets go of Wave and she got up

"Not really" Wave said as Sonette and Shadow walks over

"Why are you so pale?" Sonette asks. Wave sighs as she clench her fist and looks at them

"Mephiles took my magic" Wave said as her arms dropped and the others look at her shock

"Oh Wave" Sonette said

"But it gets worse" Wave then said "Mephiles is going to give himself immortality"

"No way" Sonette said

"We have to move" Charlie said

"And you are?" Shadow asks

"This is Charlie, he's my friend and he's helped me" Wave said "And he is right, we have to move"

"Follow me" Shadow said walking off and the others followed him. Wave and Charlie walk behind the others and Wave sighs

"Thank you" Wave said

"I told you I was going to get you back to your friends" Charlie said

"So what you going to do now?" Wave then asks

"I don't know, I guess I could met your friends" Charlie replies "Got nowhere else to go"

"Come on uses two" Sonette shouts and the pair runs to catch up to them

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Mephiles is sitting in his throne room, it has been done and he has the immortality. Scourge then walks in and over to him

"My lord" Scourge said

"Scourge, what is the news on Wave?" Mephiles asks

"She has regrouped with Sonette and the others" Scourge replies

"And she will tell the news to the others but is too late" Mephiles said "We have won" he then said

"Is there anything else I can get you my lord" Scourge asks

"There is not" Mephiles replies "You may go"

"Of course" Scourge said bowing and walks off

'Now all I need is to find out where Sonic and the others are hiding' Mephiles thought

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

_**Dream**_

_Sonic is standing in the mine entry, waiting for Sonette to come back. He then heard footsteps from behind so he looks back to see Elyse_

"_Hey Sonic" Elyse said walking next to him and Sonic smiles_

"_Hey" Sonic then said wrapping his arm around Elyse and pulls her close "How are you feeling?" Sonic then asks and Elyse smiles_

"_I'm fine" Elyse replies _

"_That's good, I worry about you" Sonic said _

"_And I worry about you Sonic" Elyse said smiling_

"_Maybe I should've gone with them" Sonic then said_

"_You need to be here Sonic" Elyse told him as she walks forward and turns to face him_

"_Yeah, I do" Sonic said smiling. Then he looks back and heard Elyse scream so he looks at her to see an arrow right through her belly "Elyse" Sonic shouts as 3 more arrows appeared, through her chest, shoulder and leg_

"_Sonic" Elyse said as she collapse and Sonic caught her. He then saw Mephiles who shoots him _

_**End of dream**_

Sonic sits up, panting and covered in sweat and accidently wakes up Elyse who was asleep next to him

"Sonic" Elyse said sitting up and he looks at her

"Only a dream Elyse" Sonic said as he lies down and Elyse lies down next to him

"You scared me Sonic when you shout as you sat up like that" Elyse said

"I shouted?" Sonic asks confused as he wraps his arm around Elyse

"You did" Elyse replies. Sonic then looks at Elyse to see her leaning on him, her hands on his chest and is drawing circles in his fur

"Are you ok?" Sonic asks

"Yeah" Elyse replies as she got up "I better find Abbey" she then said walking off and Sonic got up. He then stretch and walks off to find Manic or Sonia. He then found Sonia with Lucy and Snow, talking. Sonia then saw him so she runs over and gives him a hug

"Hey sis" Sonic said

"Are you ok Sonic?" Sonia asks worried and Sonic smiles

"Never better sis" Sonic replies

"That's good" Sonia said "Oh and Manic's not here"

"Where is he?" Sonic asks

"He went out to get a few things, he said he'll be back as soon as he can and to tell you not to worry" Sonia explains and Sonic sighs

"He better be back soon" Sonic said crossing his arm

"You worry too much Sonic" Sonia said

"Someone has to" Sonic said

"Relax more Sonic" Sonia said walking off

"She's right" he then heard Mrs Prower said so he turns around to see her

"Mrs Prower" Sonic said

"My lord" Mrs Prower said

"Please, just Sonic ma'am" Sonic told her

"If you wish" Mrs Prower said "Don't worry, you need to relax and stay by Elyse" she then said walking off and Sonic sighs as he looks at Elyse who is with Abbey

'What if I lose her' Sonic thought worried

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Galaxy is heading west to see the damaged that Mephiles has caused. He then stops and looks around after hearing someone. He can hear someone crying so he follows it. He then found 2 hedgehogs, a young girl and an older boy but younger than him

"Who are you?" the boy asks

"The names Galaxy" Galaxy replies

"I'm Prince Ethan and this is my little sister Princess Sylvia" Prince Ethan said

"Come on kids, I know somewhere safe" Galaxy said

"Ok" Prince Ethan said. Galaxy then walks off. They then made to Galaxy's horse and Galaxy puts Princess Sylvia on the horse, got on and helps Prince Ethan behind him

"Hang on" Galaxy said as he starts riding back

"Do you know where our brother is, Jack" Princess Sylvia asks

"I do and he's safe" Galaxy said

"He's safe" Prince Ethan said

"Just hang on" Galaxy said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette, Shadow, Tails, Wave and Charlie made it to the mines, it took them a while but once there Sonette saw Mrs Prower waiting

"Wave" Mrs Prower said as they walk up to her and Wave sighs "You're pale, what is it?" Mrs Prower then asks

"I don't want to talk about it" Wave said walking in with Charlie

"Don't let what Mephiles did to you get you down Wave" Charlie said

"I know" Wave said as she saw Sonic

"Wave" Sonic said running over

"My lord" Wave said bowing

"Thank goodness you're ok" Sonic said and Wave sighs as she walks off "Wave?" Sonic said confused

"Mephiles took her magic, my lord" Charlie said and Sonic looks at him shock "She's lost and she could use her friends"

"Who are you?" Sonic asks as Sonette walks over

"Charlie, I found Wave…well she found me" Charlie replies and Sonic looks at Wave who is sitting down with Tails and Mrs Prower

"Come on" Sonette said walking over to Wave with Charlie and Sonic follows

"I don't want to talk about it, ok" Wave said annoyed

"What did he do to you Wave?" Sonic asks

"Nothing, after he took my magic I was thrown into the dark forest" Wave explains

"Why did he take your magic" Sonic then asks

"Immortality" Wave said "With my magic he can make a potion that will give him immortality" she then explains as Snow walks over with the book of Light

"If he does then he lose his true form, look Wave" Snow said handing her the book

"But what about Wave's magic, can't we help her?" Sonette asks

"No" Wave said handing the book to Tails to hold "I can't help uses with anything to do with magic"

"But you can train me" Tails said looking at her "If you can't do it, I can" he then said and Wave nods

"If you wish to learn then I will teach you" Wave then said

"What is this written in?" Tails then asks

"Latin, I will teach you Tails" Wave replies and Tails smiles as he looks at the book

"What does 'tenebrae' mean?" Tails then asks and Wave looks over

"Darkness" Wave replies "I'll teach you later ok"

"Ok" Tails said

"So what do we do now?" Sonette asks

"What can we do?" Sonic asks walking off. Wave sighs as she closed her eyes and Sonette runs off. She walks outside to see Galaxy with Prince Ethan and Princess Sylvia

"Princess Sonette" Prince Ethan said as he slides off and Sonette runs over

"Prince Ethan, Princess Sylvia" Sonette said grabbing Princess Sylvia and sits her down

"I found the pair lost in the forest, I thought you would know them" Galaxy said

"Thank you Galaxy" Sonette said and Galaxy rides off yet again

"Come on" Sonette said and the trio walks inside

"Ethan, Sylvia" Prince Jack said running over

"Jack" Princess Sylvia said with tears in her eyes as Prince Jack drops to his knees and Princess Sylvia and Prince Ethan gives him a hug

"Uses are alright" Prince Jack said

"Dad, he's gone" Prince Ethan said as Sonia and Sonic walks over

"Jack" Sonia said kneeling next to him

"It's ok" Prince Jack

"If your father is gone that means you are now king" Sonic said

"Let's hope Galaxy finds the other royal families, King Nick is gone and he had no kids" Sonette said and Sonic sighs as he walks off so Sonette follows him outside "What is it Sonic?" Sonette asks

"This" Sonic replies "Look around you sis and tell me what you see"

"Sonic, don't do this now" Sonette said walking up to him "There's hope"

"I can't see it sis, I really can't" Sonic said

"But I can and you need to trust me" Sonette said "Do you trust me Sonic?" she then asks and Sonic smiles

"Of course I do sis" Sonic said as Sonia walks over

"Then believe me, there is always hope even in the darkest hours" Sonette then said as Manic walks over

"She's right" Manic said

"You're back" Sonia said giving Manic a hug

"Yeah" Manic said as he saw the knights walk into the mines with a few more people "We found more saviours"

"Good, very good" Sonic said

"Sonic, I want to go out and find more people and help Galaxy" Sonette said and Sonic looks at her

"I don't want you to go alone" Sonic said and Sonette smiles as she runs off

"She's going to ask someone to go" Manic said

"I know and that's what I want" Sonic said "How was your trip?"

"Fast, we had to be" Manic replies "We ran into a few small problems but we took care of it"

"That's good" Sonia said

"And Wave?" Manic asks worried

"Back but her magic has been taken" Sonic replies "She's taken it hard"

"I'll explain" Sonia said grabbing Manic's hand and the pair walks in. Then Sonette, Oscar and Lucy walks out, ready to head out

"Be careful out there" Sonic said as he follows them to their horses

"We will Sonic" Sonette said as she got on her horse and Oscar sits in front of her

"We better head out soon" Lucy said getting on her horse

"Right, goodbye Sonic" Sonette said riding off and Lucy follows her. Sonic sighs as he walks into the mine and over to Elyse

"Sonic" Elyse said smiling and Sonic gives her a hug

"I love you Elyse" Sonic said and Elyse smiles as she wraps her arms around him

"I love you too Sonic" Elyse said smiling "Are you ok?" she then asks worried as she lets him go and looks at him

"I'm fine" Sonic said smiling. Elyse then wraps her arms around Sonic's neck and kiss him

"Good, I've been worried about you" Elyse then said

"Don't" Sonic replies and Elyse smiles

"So where's Sonette?" Elyse then asks looking around

"Out with Lucy and Oscar" Sonic replies

"And you let her go" Elyse sad

"Yeah, I know she'll be fine" Sonic said

"And trust her more" Elyse adds and Sonic chuckles

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Wave and Tails are sitting outside with the book of Light and another book Wave has. The book is to help Tails learn Latin and so far he's doing fine

"What now?" Tails asks

"We'll call it" Wave said closing the book and leans back into the tree

"Thank you Wave" Tails said

"For what?" Wave asks confused

"Everything, you took me in when you didn't have to, you're teaching me Latin" Tails said

"Now that I don't have magic I'm going to need your help Tails. All the antidotes I got in my bag needs magic to make and I cannot do that" Wave explains "It's up to you Tails to take over for me"

"I can do it Wave" Tails said

"I know you can, we'll also get Snow's help" Wave then said

"She's strong" Tails then said

"She's a healer, she's strong but that's all she can do" Wave said not seeing Snow walks over

"True" Snow said and Wave looks at her

"Sorry, I didn't see you there" Wave said as Tails got up

"It's ok Wave" Snow said putting her hand out. Wave grabs it and Snow helps her up

"Thanks" Wave said as she puts the books into her bag

"Uses are a far away from the mine" Snow then said

"We wanted to be alone so Wave can teach me" Tails replies

"Come on" Snow said and the trio started to walk back but stops when they heard a twig snap

"That can't be good" Wave said

"If that's them we can't go back" Tails whispers

"Follow me and act normal" Snow said softly as she walks off. Tails and Wave follows her and they didn't looks back. They then came to a cave that the entry was hidden. Wave takes her bag off and hands it to Tails who puts it on

"Whatever happens Tails, you run and don't come back" Wave told him

"What about uses?" Tails asks shock

"She's right" Snow said "You have to protect the book of Light"

"I will, I promise" Tails said

"Come on, we have to move" Snow said

"Do you hear that?" Wave asks as they stopped

"I did" Snow said "It could be those bandits"

"I hope not, if they get us we're dead" Tails said

"Move" Snow said and the trio run off. They then got caught in a net and Wave sighs as they saw bandits

"We're so dead" Tails whispers as they were cut down. The net was then dragged and Wave looks at Tails

"I'll try to buy you some time to escape; both of uses" Wave whispers "Get that book to safety"

"And you?" Snow asks

"Forget me" Wave said

"We all leave together and I know how" Tails said smiling and Wave nods.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette and Lucy are riding along the path but stops when they saw Galaxy on a cliff. They got off their horse and walks over with Oscar

"Galaxy" Sonette said

"Look" Galaxy said. Sonette and Lucy walks next to him to see the forest and village on fire

"Oh no" Lucy said as they saw the dragon fly pass, shoots fire over the village, people screaming as they run to the forest

"And it gets worse as we go" Galaxy then said

"How did it get so bad so quick" Sonette asks

"Mephiles' knights, bandits, the dragon" Galaxy replies "If we do not find a way to stop this, then thousands and thousands of people will die" he then explains and Sonette sighs

"I fear you are right" Sonette then said

"But what can we do" Lucy asks

"I don't know" Sonette whispers

"Nor do I" Galaxy then said


	39. Chapter 39

**Sonette, Rosie, Elyse, Oscar, Snow, Lucy and Charlie belong to me...Galaxy belongs to Shade The Fox...Sonic, Manic, Wave, Tails and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonic is walking around the mines, making sure everyone is ok. He then saw Elyse and Abbey handing out food, water and blankets for the new comers. Then Shadow walks over to him and Sonic smiles

"Hello Shadow" Sonic said

"Sonic" Shadow said "Have you seen Charlie?" he then asks

"You mean that guy Wave brought back" Sonic said and Shadow nods "No, I haven't. Not since Wave and Tails left"

"I wonder where he went" Shadow said walking off

"Sonic" Elyse said walking up to him and Sonic smiles

"Hey Elyse" Sonic said smiling

"Are you ok Sonic?" Elyse then asks worried

"I'm fine" Sonic replies

"You don't look it" Elyse said

"I'll be fine" Sonic said smiling and Elyse smiles too

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Wave, Tails and Snow were thrown into a wooden cage once they were dragged to the bandits' camp. Wave looks at Tails worried and he smiles

"I got an idea" Tails said

"Don't do anything silly Tails" Wave told him

"Do you hear that?" Snow asks

"It's the dragon, Tails we need out of here" Wave said seeing the dragon flying their way

"Got it" Tails said throwing an energy ball at the cage door, smashing it open. The trio then runs out as the dragon started attacking

"Dark creatures" Tails said seeing them jumping out from the dark forest

"We have to move" Wave said and the trio started running

"Is that Sonette" Snow said. Then Sonette jumps in front of them holding the crossbow with Oscar right beside her

"Are we glad to see you" Wave said smiling

"Move" Sonette said. Wave, Tails and Snow runs behind Sonette as Sonette shoots a bandit in the head

"Thanks" Wave said

"We have to move" Sonette said and they headed off "Lucy has my horse and is already back at the mines" she then said. Once back at the mines they walk in and Wave looked around for Charlie but couldn't see him

"You ok Wave?" Tails asks and Wave nods

"I'll be fine" Wave replies

"Good, come on" Tails said grabbing her hand and drags her off

"Thank you again Sonette" Snow said as she turns to face her

"You welcome" Sonette said as Sonic, Sonia and Manic walks over

"I'll leave uses alone" Snow then said walking off

"What did you see Sonette?" Sonia asks

"Chaos, the dragon, the dark creatures and the bandits are killing people. I just watched a village get completely destroyed, what the dragon didn't kill, those dark creatures did. We could only watch the horror from the top of a cliff but still it was heart breaking to see" Sonette explains

"What do we do?" Manic asks

"I don't know" Sonic said

"I need help" a voice shouts

"That's Charlie" Sonic said running out with Sonette, Wave and Tails. They then saw tons of people and lots were wounded. Wave then runs over to Charlie who is carrying a young rabbit

"We need to get these people inside" Wave said running in and the others walked in. Everyone that could help, got up and did something. Sonette is helping a young snow leopard

"That should do it" Sonette said

"Thank you princess" the snow leopard

"You're welcome" Sonette said moving on to another person that needed help. She then walked over next to a young chipmunk and helped her

"I'm fine" the chipmunk said "I'm sure you can find someone else who needs you more"

"You have a deep cut in your leg" Sonette said wrapping the leg up

"I see people who need you more" the chipmunk said

"What's your name?" Sonette asks as she ties the bandage and the chipmunk winced in pain

"Lola, Lola Knight" the chipmunk then replies

"Lola, you are as important as everyone in this mine so don't ever think of you as less" Sonette told her and Lola nods "Now rest" she then said walking off

"Sonette" Wave said

"Where's Sonic?" Sonette then asks

"Getting more bandages and Shadow is getting me more water" Wave replies

"What can I do?" Sonette then asks

"Keep helping, that's all you can do" Wave said running off. Sonette then saw a lion holding a cloth to his head so she grabs some things and runs over to him

"Let me look" Sonette said and the lion lifts the cloth. Sonette sighs as place a folded bandaged over the wound and takes the cloth "Hold this please"

"Ok" the lion whispers as he place his hand on the bandage

"What's your name?" Sonette asks as she starts wrapping the lion up

"My name, it's Ryan" the lion said nervously

"Why are you nervous Ryan?" Sonette asks

"Sorry Princess Sonette" Ryan said and Sonette smiles

"Don't be sorry Ryan and just call me Sonette" Sonette said as she finishes bandaging him up "Just take it easy and rest"

"I will princess…I mean Sonette" Ryan said and Sonette walks off

"Hey sis" Sonic said walking over

"Hey Sonic, did you get everything Wave needed" Sonette asks

"I did" Sonic replies as Oscar flies over and sits on Sonette's shoulder

"That's good, is Shadow back?" Sonette then asks

"Yes with the water" Sonic replies and Sonette smiles

"Good, very good" Sonette said

"We got everything covered Sonette" Sonic said and Sonette nods as Lucy walks over

"I got some supplies for us to head out north" Lucy said

"North" Sonic said shock

"I was going to tell you but then this happened" Sonette said "Galaxy has asked me to grab a few things from the Queen of Light's castle. I told him me and Lucy will go and get it" she then explains

"It's too dangerous Sonette" Sonic said grabbing her

"Sonic, I promised Galaxy I will go and get a few things to help people. People are dying and I can't sit and do nothing. I need to get out there and help" Sonette said "I'm going if you like it or not Sonic" she then said breaking free from Sonic

"Chao chao" Oscar said confused

"And Oscar will be with me" Sonette said walking off with Lucy. She then grabs her bag and saw Shadow walking over to her

"I heard what happened with you and Sonic" Shadow said as he follows Sonette and Lucy outside

"And what, you want to stop me too" Sonette said getting onto her horse

"No ma'am" Shadow said "Be careful north, Mephiles may not have is creatures out that way but bandits could be there" he then warn them

"Thank you Shadow" Sonette said riding off with Lucy right behind her

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is standing at the entry of the mine and watches Sonette and Lucy ride off. He then walks back in to as Elyse walks over to him

"What is it Sonic?" Elyse asks

"Sonette just left with Lucy" Sonic said

"Where did they go?" Elyse then asks

"North, I told her not to" Sonic replies "It is way too dangerous for 2 girls and a chao to be out there alone"

"Sonic" Elyse said

"No Elyse, I am right. They could get hurt or worse, killed. I lost Sonette once, I can't go through that pain again" Sonic explains and Elyse grabs his hands

"And you won't, believe in her ability Sonic. She's stringer then you think and so is Lucy. Oscar will help Sonette, she told me she was attacked by one of those dark creatures. She had no sword or crossbow in her hand; she did have her dagger in her belt. While she hold the creature back, Oscar got Sonette her dagger and Sonette killed the creature. She is strong, like you Sonic and she is smart like Manic, wise like Sonia and brave like you" Elyse explains and Sonic sighs

"You really think so" Sonic said

"I know Sonic" Elyse said smiling and Sonic gives her a hug

"I love you Elyse" Sonic said and Elyse smiles

"I know you do Sonic" Elyse said looking at him "I love you too" she then said and Sonic kisses her

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette and Lucy are heading north, trying to stay off the path so no one and nothing will find them

"Are you ok Sonette?" Lucy asks

"Yeah" Sonette said "It's just me and Sonic"

"What is it?" Lucy asks

"He reminds me so much of father and father disapproved almost everything I did. My father always treated me like I was weak and useless, which was true but now that Teagan trained me, I'm not that girl anymore. I want Sonic to see it, see how much I have changed but he ignores it and treats me like a princess, weak and defenceless" Sonette explains "Why can't he see the person I have become, why?" she then asks

"I don't know Sonette, I wish I did" Lucy then said

"Chao chao" Oscar said

"Thanks Oscar" Sonette said

"But look at the brighter side, we have a mission and we get away from that mine" Lucy said and Sonette smiles

"Yeah, we do" Sonette said "Thank you Lucy, for being here with me"

"I wasn't letting my best friend go out alone. Not after what happened last time, with Mephiles" Lucy said

"With what, Mephiles and the dark queen cutting my wrists and ripping my heart out to bring on the darkness" Sonette explains and Lucy sighs

"Yeah, that" Lucy whispers

"Don't worry Lucy, it was my fault I was grabbed" Sonette said smiling "Question, how am I alive? I mean she ripped my heart out and Manic said it was on fire"

"A heart was replace, through magic. It's there but it's not, it so hard to explains" Lucy said "With the energy of the 3 light, a energy heart was replaced"

"The 3 lights?" Sonette said confused

"Right, you don't know about the lights but as you know there are 3 different colours which is the key. Light blue fire are those who are born with it like, light green are people who were given and white is a healer, strong but don't use magic for anything else" Lucy explains

"Wow" Sonette said "Wait, you were given your magic" she then said shock

"I was, by someone a saved. He thought it would be a gift, it has been but it also been a curse" Lucy explains "I did help you and Wave when she was hurt"

"Wave was hurt" Sonette said shock

"When Elyse's castle was taken over, she was attacked by a dark creature. Tails saved her and Shadow carried her out, she couldn't walk" Lucy explains "Things are going to get worse Sonette, much worse"

"And if Galaxy is right about this job, things will get whole lot better" Sonette said

"Chao chao" Oscar said smiling

"So you remember where we have to go" Lucy said

"I do" Sonette said "Come on, no stopping"

"Got it Sonette" Lucy said smiling

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Galaxy is heading west to see if he can clean up some of the mess that Mephiles caused. He needs to make sure Mephiles doesn't send anything north while Sonette, Oscar and Lucy go and get the few things he asked them to get. He then stops as a hedgehog walks onto the path and blocking his way. Galaxy sighs as he gets off his horse and walks up to this hedgehog. She has light pink fur, long, sky blue hair and has bio-colour eyes, left purple, right emerald green. She's also wearing a long black silk dress, a black headband, black shoes, white gloves with silver wristbands

"Who are you and what do you want?" Galaxy asks

"My name is Madeleine Hedgehog and you can't keep following this path" Madeleinepleaded

"Why?" Galaxy asks

"You die" Madeleine said

"How old are you?" Galaxy asks

"I'm 8 years old" Madeleine replies "Please sir, you cannot pass" she then said as Galaxy walks up to her. He then kneels so he was eye level to the young hedgehog

"Where are you parents?" Galaxy then asks

"Gone, killed" Madeleine said and Galaxy sighs "I'm alone"

"You really don't want me to follow this path" Galaxy then said

"I do sir, I don't even know you but I was told I had a gift for a reason. I don't want you to die, please sir" Madeleine begs

"Ok, I will take you somewhere you will be safe" Galaxy said standing up and picks Madeleine up

"You will" Madeleine said shock as Galaxy walks back to his horse

"That's right kid" Galaxy said sitting Madeleine on the horse and gets on behind her

"No more being scared and alone" Madeleine then said as Galaxy turns around and heads back to the mine

"That's right kid" Galaxy said 'Please be careful Sonette' he then thought

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Mephiles is riding out with Scourge by his side

"So who are we looking for this time?" Scourge asks

"An old friend of mine, well the wife of a friend" Mephiles replies

"Does this person have a name?" Scourge asks

"She does, Rosemary, Miles Prower's mother" Mephiles said

"So why are we after Mrs Prower" Scourge asks

"To make a message to her son, he keeps getting in my way" Mephiles said

"Of course my lord" Scourge said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is helping Wave with helping the wounded and sick. When they were done, Sonic pulled Wave aside and saw she was exhausted

"Yes sire" Wave said

"Look at you Wave, you're exhausted" Sonic said and Wave sighs

"I still have so much to do" Wave said

"No Wave, Tails and Snow has it all covered" Sonic told her as Mrs Prower walks over

"He's right dear, come on" Mrs Prower said grabbing her and drags her off. Sonic smiles as Elyse walks over, half asleep

"And you should get some rest too" Sonic said

"I am, I came to say night" Elyse said, kissing Sonic on the chick

"I'll be with you soon Elyse" Sonic said and Elyse sighs

"You never told me why you woke up last time, when you shouted" Elyse said and Sonic remembers the nightmare

"Don't worry about, it was only a dream" Sonic replies "Go and rest"

"Ok" Elyse whispers as she walks off. Then Sonia and Manic walks over to him

"Hey bro" Manic said

"Hey" Sonic said

"Are you ok Sonic?" Sonia asks

"Yeah, I'm worried about Sonette and Lucy" Sonic replies

"You should get some sleep, we're calling it. Shadow is staying with the wounded and sick" Sonia said and Sonic sighs

"I'll be then soon" Sonic said. Sonia then walks off and Sonic sighs

"What is it Sonic?" Manic asks

"It's Sonette" Sonic said "She doesn't trust me"

"Maybe if you start treating her as an equal, then maybe she'll trust you more" Manic said walking off and Sonic looks at him shock. He then sighs as he walks off and looked for Elyse. He then found her and smiles as he lies behind her

"Hey" Elyse whispers as she leans back and looks at him

"Sorry if I woke you" Sonic whispers back

"No, it's ok Sonic" Elyse said "Sleep, I'm tired" she then said rolling back onto her side. Sonic smiles as he wraps his arms around Elyse's waist and sighs. Elyse then turns around and snuggles into him and Sonic smiles

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Mrs Prower is walking to the small creek near the mine so she can wash. She then made it to the creek and smiles as she kneels by it and washes her face. She then heard footsteps so she stands up and looks around. She then saw Scourge right across the creek

"Mrs Prower" Scourge said

"You're Scourge, right" Mrs Prower said and Scourge smiles

"That's me" Scourge said

"It's good to see you again? she then heard Mephiles said from behind so Mrs Prower turns around to see him there

"No" Mrs Prower said walking into the creek "What do you want from me?" she then asks

"To send a message to that son of yours" Mephiles said

"No, let me go" Mrs Prower begs

"I can't do that" Mephiles said

"What happened to you Mephiles, what happened to my best friend that I grew up with" Mrs Prower said

"He died" Mephiles said pulling out his dagger "With the one I loved"

"Mephiles, don't" Mrs Prower begs as Mephiles walks up to her

"I am sorry" Mephiles said stabbing her and Mrs Prower grabs his shoulders "My old friend" he then said pulling the dagger out and Mrs Prower drops into the creek

"Let the creek run red" Scourge said

"Let's go" Mephiles said sitting his dagger by Mrs Prower and walks off with Scourge

"So that's it" Scourge said

"That's it" Mephiles said smiling

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Tails is walking around the mine, looking for his mother. After a while of looking he walks over to Rosie and Snow

"Hey Miles" Rosie said

"Have you seen my mother?" Tails asks "I can't seem to find her"

"Sorry but no" Snow said "Maybe is you ask around, I'm sure someone would know where she is" she then said

"Right, thanks Snow" Tails said walking off. He then walks over to Roxy and Clare who are getting ready for bed

"Hey Tails" Roxy said

"Have you seen my mother?" Tails asks

"No since forced Wave to get some sleep" Clare replies "Ask Shadow, he might know"

"Thanks, I'm worried about her" Tails said

"Don't worry kid, I'm sure she's fine" Roxy said and Tails nods. He then walks off to find Shadow, who was standing at the entry of the mine

"Tails" Shadow said

"Can you help me? I'm looking for my mother but no one has seen her around" Tails said

"I think I saw her walk to the creek" Shadow said "You might want to check there"

"I better" Tails said "Want to come for a walk"

"Sure" Shadow said and the pair started walking

"Thanks Shadow" Tails then said

"Anytime" Shadow said. They then made it to the creek and Tails saw his mother lying in the middle

"Mother!" Tails shouts running over and kneels behind her "Mother" he then said with tears in his eyes as he lifts his mother's lifeless body into his arm

"Tails, I am so sorry" Shadow said grabbing his father's dagger "He will pay for this, my father will pay" he then said as he looks at Tails

"Why, why my mother?" Tails asks through tears

"To send a message, to you" Shadow said and Tails looks at his mother's body

"Mother" Tails whispers


End file.
